Best Picture Ever
by TriceNorthman
Summary: He's a famous photographer worried for money and sex, but could it be something more for him?
1. Chapter One

**Hi there. **

**I have a new beta and I thought it was a great idea to post this story again with her help, so thanks Becky for your excellent job with this first chapter and I'm glad you were willing to accept it.**

**Hope you like.**

* * *

**Best Picture Ever**

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Eric POV**

I woke up alone in my bed, which is usual since…well; I think I've lost count. I guess that's the inevitable consequence that carries from having sex with a different woman every night. Although I try to feel sorry for myself, I don't.

"I think it's time for me to go." Were the words, which bring me back to reality. I turned my gaze toward the doorway of my bedroom, where my latest conquest stood. What's her name…Catalina? Although, I'm not actually sure that is her name.

She rested her slender model hip, against the doorway, as she held a bag in her left hand and stroked her hair with her other hand.

"What?" I had no idea what she had said. I am a professional photographer and she is one of the models I usually work with. But I don't want to hold deep meaningful conversations with any of them. I'm not used to seeing my conquests, leave in the morning. Normally when I wake up, they have already left. I guess it's the easiest way for us both.

"I've said I'm leaving. Darling, you're a genius with the camera, but when you're away from work you seem as lost as the rest of us." What?! What was that? I don't think I've done anything so terrible, to deserve such awful criticism this early in the morning.

"Are you done?" I know it's not okay to be so rude, especially with a person you just had sex but…I couldn't help it. "Who the fuck do you think you are?! I've had sex with you, but I haven't asked you to analyse my life! So just gather your things and leave."

"Fuck you!"

"It was my pleasure."

And that was how Catalina left my house, slamming the door. I guess, I won't be seeing her again. Or at least, until she comes back, begging me for a photo shoot, for her next promotion.

It really shouldn't surprise me that women don't want to see me again. My reputation precedes me and everyone who is "someone" in Los Angeles knows it. This is how the world works. Actors fuck aspiring actresses, who want to become the next Angelina. Photographers like me basically fuck each model we meet.

Yeah, so goes the world of fame. Everyone thinks it's cool, but deep down is just a hole full of lights and shadows that everybody wants to join, myself included.

And so begins another day. First a quick shower, then a cup of coffee, followed by a rigorous knock, on my front door. I open it to find, none other than, Pam, my devoted colleague.

"Good morning, Pam, always a pleasure to see you."

"What's with the face?" Always so suspicious, I think it is the reason why I love this woman. Don't get me wrong, I'm not in love with her. I love her differently; after all, she prefers intimacy with her own gender. She's like the female version of Eric Northman, except for one difference. Pam never allows any of her "friends" to spend the night at her home. I think, I'm the only person who has stayed there. "I thought you had left with Catalina. What happened?"

"We were together. A few drinks, a small chat and then we went to my house, but there was a problem."

"What problem?" Pam gave me a look that seems to say 'she's a model, is hot and you don't have to talk to her, what is the problem?' and I knew I couldn't evade the question, not with Pam.

"She was still here when I woke up."

"I knew it! That's your problem. You should not let the women you fuck, know where you live! One may be a crazy psychopath eager to marry you! And you would have no choice, but to do so, because she would try to kill you. Then your life would be very different, from what you enjoy now! You'd be trapped in a marriage, in which your wife would be a crazy and you'd have screaming and unbearable kids.

"Thanks for the mental image."

"Glad to help. But Eric, think about it, please! Maybe you should just go to their homes and leave before they wake up or just find a hotel room. It's not that complicated."

"I'll remember it."

"No, you won't. You'll make the same mistake and then I'll have to hear the same boring story. We will have this conversation again. I believe you can't help it."

"Have you finished torturing me?" Were the words that came out of my mouth, but I couldn't help a small smile.

Pam may be too honest, but it's something I'm grateful for. She always makes me think things through or merely discourages me from making the biggest mistakes. But I don't know what I'd do without her.

"Not really, you know, I liked Catalina from the beginning, but it seemed she was more interested in getting into your pants, instead of mine. But I do not hold a grudge against you for it."

"Thanks. Hey, how's the day looking today? Because, I'm not in the mood, to endure the endless nonsense of stupid models." Who refuses to work, because she doesn't like the tone of her lipstick?

"Wow…I love it when you get cynical, it makes you more attractive." Pam said while winking at me. "But don't worry, we have Shannon today and you know she's lovely. In fact, she's crazy about you."

"I know. But I won't date her again."

"I'm not saying you date her, but it wouldn't kill you to fuck her one night. She knows your rules and there will be no problems."

"What else is there for today?" I said trying to change the subject. But I know it would be impossible to do, if Pam doesn't allow it.

"There's a new girl." In that moment everything vanished, my hopes came crumbing down in mere seconds. I knew my day would be turning into hell, with a new model to be endured.

"You gotta be kidding me." A new model? This is both a dream and a nightmare, for a photographer, such as myself. Yes, of course it's always exciting to meet a beautiful girl, with a sculpted body. One who wants to be on the cover of every magazine and be the name on everyone's lips. But the nightmare begins, when you have to work with them. Each one has a different way of posing, which usually does not flatter them, on film. Not to mention, the dislikes, quirks, jealousy. The list is endless. But this is the job I've chosen, so I must bear it. "I can't get a new girl now, Pam! I just can't."

"Sure you can, it's our job. Besides, every girl in Los Angeles wants to be photographed by you. Eric, do not forget who you are. Everything will be fine. Now get dressed and go to work."

Great, just great! Not only was I in my Corvette on my way to a work, I can't stand… I have to be introduced to new model. Do an impeccable photo shoot and stop my best friend, who wants arrange a date with a woman; I have already had sex with.

Yeah, I believe it would have been much better, to have not gotten out of bed this morning.

Suddenly a thought crossed my mind at full speed and before I realized it, I was saying the words aloud.

"Pam, what would you think, if I decided to take a break?" Then she gives me a look, that indicated confusion and curiosity.

"Do you want a break? I'd understand if you wanted to leave town for a while. Find a nice deserted beach and a sexy girl. Then rip her clothes off and fuck her all day long. Making her, scream out your name, until the coconuts start falling from palms trees from the vibrations."

"Is that your idea of a break?" I asked surprised to hear her description of 'taking a break.' Well, it is Pam, so I guess it should not surprise me at all.

"You know, you should take that break, I think it would be a good idea. You don't look like you today. I love you honey, but I love you more when you're cynical. You're absent and fucking the first girl who knocks on your door." Yes, that's Pam, always so sincere and graphic. I adore her.

"Maybe? I've always wanted to go back home."

"You want to go to Sweden? Instead of spending time in a hammock, with a nice sun tanned girl between your legs? Eric, I'm worried about you."

"I appreciate your concern but I'm fine and I can choose the destination of my holiday on my own."

"As you wish, but do not miss the chance to get into the bed of a beautiful girl. It would not be a break if you didn't."

And then we came to my study, with Pam smiling about her ideas on my "possible" holiday and reminding me yet again, the possibility of finding a new girl to get into my bed or in her view, in a hotel bed.

* * *

**Thanks a lot for reading. :D :D**


	2. Chapter Two

**Hi there**

**Thanks to my new beta, ncmiss12, I have this chapter ready to update.**

**Hope you like it.**

**:D :D**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Pam POV**

There we were, standing at front of the gates of the most prestigious photography studio in the city. This studio is the only one in the city, where models practically lined up around the block. Just for the rare chance to be photographed, by the great Eric Northman. Not to mention most of the models were so desperate for success and Eric's attention, that they make futile attempts to seduce him into their beds.

I think it's the perfect job for me. I spend my days taking pictures of women, with sexy curves and impressive bodies. All who are delighted to pose in front of the camera, half-naked. Whose main ambition in life, is to be on the front cover of fashion magazines. They want to see their faces appear on giant photo billboards, decorating the most important buildings in the world.

Pathetic, I know, but their petty dreams always let me carry out my plans, especially when referring to the steamy sex, I have with each of them.

"Shannon, my dear." She was still as impressive as ever. With her brunette hair falling gently down her back. Her long legs covered only by a tiny mini skirt and boots that hinted at "fuck me right here." It's true, this is Shannon. Shannon, who is eternally in love with Eric and my frustrating unfulfilled desire. Although not for long, one can only hope.

"It's always nice to see you. How is the only model I can bear?"

"Waiting for Eric." Forceful and to the point. She always knows what she wants. I like that.

"I'm afraid Eric will still take a while, but you can always count on my company." I could not avoid looking at her up and down and she knows it.

"I haven't all day, you know. Moreover, it's not just something professional. There are still things unresolved between us."

"Well, I believe it's already been resolved. Do you really think Eric is going to beg you to return to him, just because you are you? I'm sorry honey, but even I know, how things work with Eric." That's it, forget about Eric and let the tears flow. I promise you, that I will comfort you all night if it is necessary. I couldn't help but to smile while drawing the picture in my mind.

"I want to see him, NOW!"

"That is impossible."

"You're his best friend, Pam, I understand you want to protect him, but this is personal and none of your business." Baby, keep it up because I assure you, every time you take charge, I like you more and more, but I won't betray Eric.

"I'll see what I can do. Take a seat; please do not hesitate to ask for anything you need... Anything." I say winking at her.

On my way to Eric's office I see, what appears to be the new model. Beautiful, tall, long legs and dazzling smile. Hot.

"You have a visitor." Eric looks up from a pile of papers and photographs, to turn his eyes toward me reluctantly. Typical, especially today.

"I have no meetings."

"Shannon is here and wants to see you."

"What are you talking about? I agreed to work with her, but not to have any kind of personal relationship with her, what the hell does she want?!" Eric's tone implied, he would rather be introduced to bamboo splinters under his fingernails, then talk to her.

"She's a little agitated. Her exact words were and I quote "There are things unresolved between us"." I say while making air quotes in the air.

"And it seems she won't leave until you talk to her."

"Pam, you have to make her go away." The desperation in his voice was clear. Although I'm his best friend, I won't deny this situation was being to be, really fun for me. Just a little bit.

"I cannot do that, she has a contract… Eric, talk to her, even if only for five minutes and I'm sure she won't give us any more problems. Just fuck her on the table and she'll leave with a smile on her lips." Yes, I would definitely do it for him, if she would only allow it.

"No." His tone was strong but there was still a spark of tension. "You don't understand; it's personal. Shannon clearly understood that spending a night with me, didn't mean there was a relationship between us. But she continues calling me and I'm tired of dealing with her on this. I don't want to know anything more about this woman and if she continues working for me, it is only because I allow it."

"Then you should go out there and tell her. Come on, be the Eric I know and admire so much, tell her and solve the problem. Besides, if she really appreciates her work, she won't make a scene."

Eric got up from his chair, pauses in front of me and I see the outline of a little smile that I recognized instantly. Eric's back!

* * *

**Eric POV**

I left my office with the firm intention of getting rid of Shannon. At least for a while, but Pam's ideas were too weird for me. I was too angry to fuck her, even more so, after her demanding to see me. But Pam was right about one thing; Shannon would not create a scene in front of everyone. Especially, when it could cause harm to her career.

"Come on, do what you have to do."

"Pam, why are you encouraging me to do this? I've always believed you liked Shannon." I know she has been trying to have sex with her since the first day they met. But trying to understanding what goes on inside Pam's head, would be harder than attempting to decipher hieroglyphics.

"That question is offensive to me." She replied, gesturing dramatically with her hand, but I knew she was faking. "You're my best friend and I'm trying to take care of you. Shannon is hot, but I won't let her talk about you that way."

"I know you're lying. I'm sure you're planning something more, than what you're telling me." I look at her funny, trying to find a clue, to the whole ridiculous situation.

"I do not want any problems."

"This is new, but I know you're trying to help me so I'll believe you."

"I always try to help you, darling. Now come on, you have things to do; so move your pretty butt."

And that's what I did. Shannon was sitting in the main meeting room, on a leather couch, crossing her legs in a suggestive way.

I admit it, sex with her was amazing, but I was never looking for a relationship. This situation was beginning to resemble what Pam described, a marriage with a psychopath and screaming children running around my house.

"Well, it is about time." She is still, as arrogant as ever. It's a quality, that I have and love, but I'm beginning to hate it every time I hear it in Shannon's voice.

"It's good to see you, too… Shannon, I know you have to be here for work, but I won't allow you to embarrass me."

"Are you serious? I've called you a million times and you didn't answer the phone! I have called your cell phone and your office's phone! Pam tells me there is nothing we have to discuss! It seems ridiculous to me, that you try to hide yourself behind her! At least you could have called me." I began to be really angry, but I wouldn't allow Shannon see it.

"I do not want you to call me! I want you out of my life! We might have to keep working together, but I don't want anything to do with you! We had sex once! I let you know clearly at that time, that it would never be anything more."

"You're a motherfucker!"

"Yes, I am!" Fuck, I would have said almost anything, to get out of this situation. But the truth be told, I do not care at all about the opinion Shannon has of me. "If you want to continue working with me and I'm pretty sure you do, you will have to behave yourself. I will not allow you, to put me in evidence in my own studio. Got it?"

"Fuck you, Eric Northman! You're just a bastard, who uses his work to take advantage of women! I'll tell you one thing, one day someone will give you what you really deserve!" Shannon was standing in front of me, crying out loud, while her screams were loud enough to be heard throughout the studio.

"If I am such an awful photographer, why do you keep coming back? I'll tell you why! Because you're so hung up on me, that you are unable see reality. You knew from the beginning that fucking me, would mean less than nothing to me! Yet you got into my bed anyway! So please do not try to play the victim! You want to go?!...Go ahead and go. I won't lose anything; I have models lining up at my door, just waiting to take your place. You are not so special."

"This is not over, do you hear me? It is not OVER! You're going to regret this, I assure you!" Threats? Really? If any other person said that, I would have been worried, but I know Shannon very well. She likes to talk a lot and most of the time, without a clue of what she's talking about.

"Scream and threat all you want Shannon, but that won't change anything. Get out of my life."

And after a few killer looks, Shannon grabbed her purse and left the room, slamming the door, something common placed for her.

I would think that'd be the last I would see of her, but then again I could be mistaken.

"Well, how did it go?" Pam appeared in the door with a smile on her face. The irony is part of her nature, though sometimes it drives me insane.

"What do you think? I guessing the whole damn building must have heard her screaming and crying. Actually I don't care, I'm starting to get tired of all this! The models, the photo shoots and everyone blaming me for their problems. Yes, I have sex with women and no, I don't call them again. I don't feel guilty about it. Catalina was so mad at me; she acted like it was the end of the world. Then this conversation with Shannon! Which certainly didn't go any better." I had to vent out all of the anger I was feeling, even if Pam wasn't responsible for it.

"You want me to get her back? You know I can be very…convincing."

"I never want to see that woman, ever again, in my life!"

True, it might be a bit strong to say, but I curse the day I met Shannon. I wish I had never met her. She's one of the best models we've had, but her character is not worth the hassle. The time I lost with her, could have been spent elsewhere.

But Pam wasn't about to surrender. "Are you sure? Because Shannon…"

"I won't have Shannon set foot in this building ever again! Even if she comes back begging on her knees and believe me, it's her favourite position."

We both laugh at that statement, I wanted to hurt her and Pam just wanted have a good time criticizing someone else."

"Well, at least you can meet your new model now."

"Is it really necessary? Right now, I'm not in the mood to meet another mindless model." I'm cruel, I know but I do not care.

"Don't worry, it won't be so bad. She's a New Orleans' girl, very pretty and sexy. I don't foresee her giving you any problems."

"You can't know that."

"Eric, get up from that desk and come with me. NOW!" She loves to give orders, I think it makes her feel powerful. Lord knows she loves being the "boss" in bed.

Pam was right; the girl was gorgeous, brunette, expressive eyes and an amazing body. But that was not what caught my attention. Next to her was another girl, shorter, with blond hair and blue eyes. She seemed distracted and uncomfortable, but the smile never faded from her face.

And then Pam began with introductions.

"Eric, this is Amelia Broadway, our new model."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Amelia "the new model" said smiling.

"Likewise; I hope you understand that we work hard here and we do not allow any drama. A few moments ago, I had a horrible argument, with one of our top models. Because of that fight, I don't plan to re-hire her. Is that clear?"

"Yes, of course. No problem, I swear."

"Good." Pam was ecstatic, I guess because she liked the new girl from New Orleans, but I couldn't take my eyes off her girl friend.

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh! This is my best friend, Sookie Stackhouse." Sookie Stackhouse, an original name, unusual and I wouldn't forget easily.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Stackhouse."

"Sookie, please."

"Sookie."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and if you want to make me happy, you already know what to do, leave me a lovely review.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Good morning for you all. I'm here with a new chapter 'cause my beta, ncmiss12, is doing an amazing job with this fic. Thanks a lot for helping me, correcting my mistakes.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Merry Christmas. :D :D :D**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

He was hot, handsome, tall, blond, with the most impressive blue eyes, I have ever seen in my life and not to mention …sexy as hell. C'mon Stackhouse, focus! Stop looking at him, as if you have never seen a man before.

Of course he was handsome and I've seen attractive men before. But none of them were as sexy, as Eric Northman. There was something different about him, something that was making my brain malfunction and I think he was beginning to notice.

But it was Amelia's enthusiastic words, which brought me out of my inner reflection. Before I knew it, Eric and Pam were on their way to his office, while we were walking out the studio.

"I can not believe we're here! Sook, this is amazing!"

I never had an interest in the world of fashion, but it is important to Amelia and I am here to support her. So I behave like a good friend would and do what is required in these situations.

"Oh yeah, this place is awesome!" Yes, very convincing Sookie. I would have to beat myself, just to pretend that all this mattered to me. But I would never ruin Amelia's fun.

"What about Eric Northman? Oh my sweet LORD! I thought, I was going to have a heart attack when I first saw him! I had no idea; I was going to meet him today! On my first day, no less, but it's been…like…like an orgasm." I would have immediately spat out my drink, if I had been drinking one.

"Really? He's handsome and all that but…"

"Just handsome? Come on Sook, I know you never let yourself be impressed by anyone, but even you must admit he is more than handsome. Have you seen this biceps? I could hang on one of them and be happy the rest of my life! I've heard he fucks the models… I certainly wouldn't mind, being chosen." I looked at her in disbelief. I know being a model is her dream, but I didn't know she was willing to go that far to get it.

"Would you really have sex with him? I don't know it just doesn't seem right to me."

"Sookie, we're not talking about a relationship, get married and all that stuff. If I wanted that kind of life, I could have had it with Tray. Maybe one day he will ask me for a few drinks and if we end up fucking…I wouldn't feel guilty." Amelia said, giggling.

"Okay, but promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise. Hey, you want to celebrate all this madness? I need to get out of here and realize this is my life now. I mean, it's finally happening for me! I am so excited; it's practically driving me insane!"

"Sure, let's celebrate."

* * *

**Eric POV**

"I believe she has potential." Pam said as I sat on my desk. "Are you okay? Because it seems you've seen a ghost. Eric, are you still here?" Pam began to snap her fingers in front of my face. That was what caused me to shake out of it and looked at her in the eyes.

"What?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you had a panic attack! What is it? And don't tell me "it's nothing" because I know you too well, to fall for that. Don't you like the new girl? 'Cause you don't need to fuck her, you can just work with her, without having sex." Pam tried to rationalize the situation but I knew, deep down, she wasn't serious. She is much worse than me and wouldn't be unable to pass up the opportunity. Besides if Amelia Broadway wants to get into someone's pants, it would most likely be Pam's.

"I'm fine, I just was thinking about the argument I had with Shannon." I was lying, I knew it, but I hoped Pam bought it.

"You have to forget about her, especially now that we have "fresh meat." You have a photo shoot within the hour and tomorrow is a big day with the new girl. Will you be able to handle it?" If there was something that bothered me deeply, is that someone was questioning my professionalism.

"There is _no problem_, Pam." I hissed to make it perfectly clear that I didn't want to continue talking about it.

"All right."

I was being a jerk towards Pam, but I couldn't help it. For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about Sookie Stackhouse. But why? What was special about this girl? I've always been the kind of man, who prefers tall, stunning women, who aren't interested in talking. I see them as having little importance to me, except for having sex. But I have the impression that Sookie Stackhouse, was not that kind of woman. There was something different about her and I was willing to find out.

"Pam, what do you know about the other girl?" I know it is pathetic, trying to meet someone, through another person. But I just had to know as many things as possible, about that her.

"Who? The friend?" I nodded to her to continue talking. "I don't know. She's not a model, what more do you want to know?"

"It doesn't matter. I have a few things to attend too before going to the photo shoot. I need you to make the arrangements." I tried to evade the topic casually; because the last thing I needed right now, was to give Pam reasons for torturing me.

"Of course, but don't fall asleep." And after that comment, she disappeared from my office, closing the door with her hip.

* * *

**Sookie POV**

What's so special about Eric Northman, that I can't stop thinking about him? I've heard of him, I know his reputation. It should disgust me, but for some unknown reason, it just doesn't affect me that way.

What the hell is wrong with me? I have never thought of a person that way, much less Eric Northman. Yes, he's a great photographer, I've seen his work. Not only does he shoot for fashion magazines, but he also has his photographic work, published in travel magazines from around the world. I've never been fond of fashion, although I seem to be thrown into the thick of it right now.

"Hey, you okay? You seem distracted." Amelia was staring at me and waiting for an answer.

"Yeah. I was thinking about Jason."

"Are you still thinking about him? You should just forget about it. It was just a stupid argument. Besides, if Jason had wanted to come to L.A. himself, you wouldn't have been mad at him. You would have supported him. He is just a selfish ass, who thinks of no one but himself." I know Jason is selfish, he has been since we were little kids, but he is still my brother.

"I know; but I can't help it; he's my brother and I hate fighting with him."

"Well, try to forget about it. We're in L.A.. It's our chance to shine and enjoy life. Do you want to go back to Bon Temps? You must remember how boring life was there. We left because we wanted to have our own adventures. Now we have a chance of a lifetime. I'm getting closer to being a model and working with Eric Northman. Which is well… awesome and you are the best assistant a person could dream of! We're a good team." I know Amelia was just trying to make me feel better, but my head was still filled with unresolved issues.

"Hey, I noticed Eric did not take his eyes off you, from the moment he's first laid eyes on you."

"What?" I couldn't help but smiling. "Please, if this man was looking at someone, it was you. You'll be the one working with him after all."

"And you will be working with him, too. Since I have no intention, what so ever of going in there alone. You are my best friend. You know better than anyone what I need. Plus if you ever see things are getting out of hand and not healthy for me, you'll tell me. I know I can count on you to be honest with me."

"Of course I'll tell you." I was going to do everything, I am capable of for Amelia. I plan to help her make the best decisions for both her and her career. But the idea that someone like Eric Northman was interested in me was just too ridiculous.

"I love you, baby. And I know I can be overwhelming sometimes. But you're the best friend I have ever had and I wouldn't be here if not for you." Amelia was being sentimental; I suppose it could be the adrenaline rush of the past few hours. It's not every day; you get to work for one of the best photographers in the world.

"I love you, too! However now we have to buck it up. We need to be smart and strong, so we do not end up as food for the circling sharks." I held her hand to emphasize my words and let her know she would never be alone.

"Thanks, because I'll need someone to stand beside me and keep me from going off the deep end. To prevent me from letting all this fame go to my head. Please do not hesitate to slap me if it's necessary." We both laugh at the assertion.

"I won't hesitate."

"I know you won't." She says laughing.

And we continue on with our peculiar celebration.

* * *

**I really hope you all are having a good Christmas, I'm enjoying it a lot, hehehehe. And if you liked the chapter just hit the big button and make me very happy.**

**;)**


	4. Chapter Four

**Hi there, I'm here with another chapter. Thanks a lot to my beta, ncmiss12, for another great job with this one, and I'm glad she's already working on others as well.**

**As always, I don't own any of this, but I like playing with them.**

**Hope you enjoy, and a HAPPY NEW YEAR for everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**Eric POV**

"… What were you saying?" I asked gently, while I stroking her cheek. She is clinging to my abdomen, while she draws circles on my chest with her fingers.

"Ummm…I don't remember."

"It can't be so bad, I'm sure. I won't laugh, I promise." My fingers run over her smooth skin, from the base of her head to the bottom of the neck. Stroking her hair and listening to the soft moans emitting from her with each stroke.

"You're a faker, Eric Northman." She said sweetly.

"Am I?" I couldn't avoid smiling every time I spoke with her, as if it were completely natural to me. "Why should I believe you? You could be lying to me to get information out of me and that's not right."

"I'm not lying, I never lie. You should know."

"Why should I?" I was willing to go all the way, to discover her secret.

"Because I'm the only one who knows you…"

"You're my Sookie…"

That was then when I woke up, surrounded by darkness and covered in sweat. I tried almost in vain to catch my breath and breathe calmly. That was the strangest dream I've ever had. I hardly know this girl and she's clearly driving me insane.

What is she doing to me? I'm stronger and have more control than this over my life. It's decided, I am not going to think about her any further. I will simply do my job and go on with my life. I won't let Sookie Stackhouse get in my way. At least, if not I can help it.

And I was willing to do so.

The next morning I parked the Corvette in my parking space and entered the building, walking directly to my office. As usual, Pam was waiting for me, while sitting on my desk. She was taking in the sights, although they weren't the kinds one would see looking outside my window.

"Good morning. Ugh, you look awful." Always so subtle. I don't know if she does this on purpose or it's just a part of her. But at least I can trust her to always tell me the truth.

"Thank you. I did not sleep very well last night. And before you ask, I was alone and there wasn't a woman with me at any time."

"That's new, what happened?"

"I was not in the mood." Perhaps it was the discussion with Shannon, work or something else. It was not my best moment, I was pretty sure.

"Sometimes I get bored of sex."

"You gotta be kidding me, how can you get bored of sex? I love it! You know, what's the best thing about sex?"

I knew she wouldn't give me the chance to answer the question, so I just nodded for her to continue. "The best thing about sex is, every night you can fuck a different person and never get bored, since it will never be the same." These are only theories, but I think in some ways she's right. If Pam knows about something, it is sex. She could teach about sex and all students would be delighted with her.

"Never mind, forget it... Come on, we have work to do."

"Shit…this is the first time you look excited about a photo shoot." She said winking at me.

"Something is definitely _very_ wrong in your head; I can only hope it is temporary."

When we reached the room, there was Amelia, wearing a gold dress that accentuated her curves and brought out the flawless color and texture of her skin. The makeup artist was still putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

Luckily for me, Sookie did not seem to be here. This is really good for me, since I needed to be able concentrate on taking quality photos.

"Well, let's begin." I said firmly. I was going to do my job, just like I always have. I never let anything personal affect my work and I was not going to start now.

"Amelia, this is a test shoot, I want to see what you're capable of, okay? I want you to show me, that any woman could wear this dress and feel like the luckiest woman in the world."

"Okay." Amelia said nodding.

Pam was right, this "new model" had talent that was undeniable, but her eyes were too innocent. Like… Damn it! I had to get Sookie Stackhouse out of my head, to have any chance of doing a good job today.

"Okay. That was good. Now let's try…"

And then, that is when everything went to hell in a hand basket. Sookie appeared alongside Amelia, helping her with the dress. Suddenly everything started to spin out of control.

"Eric, where are you going?" Pam asked confused, but I couldn't give her an answer. I was on a mission to get out of here in a hurry.

A few minutes later, I was in the bathroom, with my head submerged in sink full of icy cold water. I raise my head and stare into the mirror, as if looking for the answer with in its depths. After a few more moments to collect myself, I decide I am ready to leave the safety of the bathroom and return to work. I needed to face the situation like a man. After all _I am a man, now I just have to act like it_.

I am strolling down the hall, faking a calm, collected mind set and head back to the photo shoot. I can do this. I won't let her affect me this way.

"Eric, are you okay?" It wasn't Pam. That should have been a relief in its self.

Apparently, Sookie Stackhouse is concerned for everybody around her and I didn't seem to be an exception.

"Yes."

"You're not fine. I've brought you an aspirin and a glass of water. I always carry them with me, because Amelia gets stress out a lot." She smiled at me, as if this were the most normal conversation in the world.

"Thanks." I'm not sure, but I would swear, I wasn't able to articulate a complete sentence around this woman. Why? I don't know! I guess she was still a mystery to me. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"You're being kind to me. When you've probably heard awful things about me, but yet here you are." I couldn't understand it.

"I know what you do. It wouldn't surprise me at all, if you tried to fuck my friend Amelia. She is my best friend and I am here to support her, as well as being charge of her career. I don't care who you take to your bed, but if you hurt her, I'll make sure you'll regret." And then she went back to the photo shoot, with a smile on her face.

What just happened? That little blonde with angelic face, just threatened me and I didn't say a word.

Pam is right, there is definitely something very wrong with me, but I don't have a clue, on how to fix it.

So without being fully aware of what exactly just happened between Sookie and me, I went back to work.

I try to pretend everything is normal, but it was nearly impossible. Pam was waiting for me in front of the door. She made some kind of hand gesture that I couldn't identify. Was she angry, surprised or confused? I have no idea. However all I could think about was Sookie and her concern for me. The fact that she had been able to look at me dead in the eyes, while sassing me like I was just some average man in a bar. This is something that has never happened to me before.

"What the fuck just happened?" Yes, Pam was definitely pissed. But there she stood, standing in front of me, giving me absolutely no ground, demanding an answer.

"I don't know, I'm just not feeling well." I was lying, yes I know. But what else could I do? Tell the truth to? To Pam? What even was the truth exactly? That I would change myself completely and radically, all for a chance with Sookie Stackhouse? Yes, I can see the jokes now. I am definitely not in the mood to deal with Pam's mocking. "I told you I did not sleep well last night, maybe I'm getting sick."

"I hope for your sake, that is what it is. Because right now, all I see is you're acting like some kind of deranged madman. Now get back in there and get this photo shoot over with."

And so I did. The photo shoot continued on, with me avoiding all contact with Sookie. Whenever she was around, I was finding something or anything to do. Anything that would give me the valid excuse I needed, to look the other away. Silently I was begging for no one to notice what was going on. Luckily it seemed to be working.

"Well, how did it go?" That was Amelia in front of me. I hadn't even heard her approaching me.

"It was good, for being your first time in front of the camera. I hope you will continue to be a hard worker. If you wish to be on this studio list of top models, I will need your full effort. If you continue to do so, then we should be able to work together nicely."

"Of course, I mean… I know and I understand. I just wanted to thank you for this chance because it's been awesome."

"Yeah, thanks." And I left.

But I knew it wouldn't be so easy. Seconds later, I heard footsteps behind me, followed again by her voice.

"Eric."

I can not believe it! What does she want now?

I had no choice but to stop walking, since I knew that sooner or later she'd catch up to me. This conversation was inevitable. Why does she keep torturing me? My whole life has turned to hell, in a mere matter of days. And it seems to be bringing out the worst in me and causing me to act like a complete, total jackass.

"What?" I said coldly.

Before I realized it, Sookie was standing in front of me. She stared into my eyes with an expression, much different from what she showed in our previous conversations.

"I just wanted to thank you for…" but I didn't let her finish.

"Your friend has already thanked me. I hate it when people thanking me. It makes me feel…uncomfortable." I couldn't help it, I was acting like an asshole with her. I hate myself for it.

"Are you always so self-centered?" she asked defiantly.

"Excuse me?... I'll tell you one thing, you have no idea how I am. You have no right to judge me. I do my job and I do it well. Not to mention this is the second time today, you have insulted me."

"Insulted you? I haven't insulted you; I've only made things clear between us, since I know how you are, Eric Northman. You are one of the best photographers in the world, but you don't have any idea how to treat people! You walk around, acting like you're the center of the freaking universe."

Then she began to quickly walk away from me. I wanted to go after her, but for some reason I couldn't move. And then I suddenly realized, I have had millions of arguments throughout my life time and this was the very first time, I have ever enjoyed arguing with someone.

I couldn't resist a small smile at the ridiculousness of the situation and found the strength to go after Sookie.

It wasn't difficult to find her. There I was, just a few feet away, watching how the air swung her hair in the breeze. I almost felt guilty. Almost. But instead I grabbed her arm, turning her around to face me. She glared at me.

"You think you know me, just because you've read a couple of things about me?" Me and my great big mouth. "Well, you are not perfect, either. Every single time we've talked, or rather argued, you've left in lighting speed without even giving me chance to defend myself. That's cowardly."

"Are you calling me a coward? Well, I'm not really surprised, especially coming from someone like you." Yes, I was having a great time, but I didn't want to finish this discussion yet.

"Someone like me? Wow…this is improving every second. You're just a little girl, who just entered into a big bad world she barely knows and here you stand, acting like you are the prom queen. I've been doing this all my life and I know you're not up to par, so do not pretend give me lessons. I know how people behave in this industry and they will eat you alive." Yes, I know I was being cruel but I was enjoying it from beginning to end.

"Fuck you!" She shouted as she hit me in the chest with one of her little fists.

"Hold on there, the kitten has her nails out." I said smiling, something that seemed infuriated her even further.

"DO NOT CALL ME KITTEN! I'm not like the women you have sex with! I would kick your conceited ass, to kingdom come, before you could even realize it! Do you really think acting like a complete and total jack ass is going to impress me? Well, think again." And she hit me again, which made me laugh out loud.

"What's so darn funny?! Because we are arguing here?"

"The idea of you kicking my ass; Please…I could stop you, just by putting a hand on your forehead."

And then she raised her right hand to slap me, but I grabbed it mid-air before she could make contact. Then I did the most stupid thing I could have done.

I kissed her.

* * *

**Thanks a lot for reading, I'll be waiting for your reviews.**

**:D :D**


	5. Chapter Five

**Hi there, I wanted to update this fic with a new chapter before the year is end, so here it is. As always, thanks to ncmiss12 for her excellent job, and I wish you all a nice night with family and friends.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

_I hate Eric Northman. _I HATE HIM! He kissed me! Why on earth did he kiss me? And the worst thing is. I did absolutely none thing to stop it. What the hell is wrong with me? We're talking about Eric Northman, the biggest jerk I've met in my life and I've met quite a few of them.

Haven't I learned anything at all from my past relationships? Bill Compton? John Quinn? Alcide Herveaux? It is not a very long list, but they all have been real relationship failures.

Everything with Bill was a secret. So much so, that I thought he was an FBI agent or maybe some kind of super spy. I understand that a person should use passwords, to protect their computer and their cell phone. But Bill's obsession with security came straight out of a James Bond movie. It ends up the real reason for all his secrecy, was hiding his unfaithfulness from me. He has been sleeping with his ex-girlfriend Lorena, the whole time we were together. I truly hate her with all my heart. Even with all his secrecy he hadn't been able to hide his cheating from me, in the end.

Quinn, I enjoyed a lot with him and perhaps enjoyed it a little too much. Was it possible that was the problem…but what was I saying? Yes, sex with him was amazing, better than amazing. The problem with him came from his family and particularly his mother and sister. At first I tried to be understanding because everybody has problems, right? But these "problems" became Quinn's top priority and I slowly faded into the background of his life. Towards the end of our relationship, I would often go weeks without hearing from him and months without seeing him. So I broke up with him. I am not the back burner type of girl.

Alcide Herveaux…Alcide… He was really sweet and kind to me. I really thought things would work out between us. However, I had no idea just how wrong I was, at that time. Everything was going wonderfully between us. We had even talked about moving in together, but then his psycho ex-girlfriend magically appeared on the scene. Her name is Debbie Pelt. Once she was back in town, everything went straight to hell and our relationship ended rather quickly.

I guess in summary, these romantic failures are the main reasons behind, my decision to put my love life on hold. At least for a while, so I can have a little time to myself, to heal my heart and mind. This seemed like a smart move on my part, even more so after meeting Eric Northman.

Ugh…just thinking about his name, makes me want to knee him in his manhood! Just so he would know exactly what I thought and felt about his stupid kiss.

I shook my head, trying in vain to get Eric Northman out of my mind. But this seemed to be an impossible task and I began to feel really uncomfortable with my thought processes. But the worst thing about it, was the question that kept floating around in my mind:

Why had he kissed me?

"Hey, you okay?" Amelia was asking me, while standing at my room's doorway. I had absolutely no idea how long she had been standing there. Since, I was lost so deep in my own thoughts.

"Yes," I said putting on the most false smile imaginable. "Sorry, I was a little distracted. What were you saying?"

"I was saying, since we have the day off, we should go out and see the sights. We haven't had much time lately to do anything fun. I thought it would be great, to visit some of the local tourist attractions! I know how much you hate being locked up at the house all day." God bless Amelia, for knowing exactly what I needed right now.

"Sure, I need to clear my mind. The last three days have been crazy."

"Yes, everything has been really hectic, but I think it went well. I'm working at the job of my dreams and Eric Northman adores me!" she said with a dramatic gesture of her hand, "I could be the next Heidi Klum. Can you imagine?! Or maybe even one of Victoria Secret's newest Angels? That would be awesome!" She exclaimed practically screaming with excitement.

"Awesome, absolutely, for sure!" It seemed to me the greatest folly of the world, but it was important to her…and who am I to judge?

So we went out of the house and spent the day visiting the typical places. We ate at one of the most famous restaurants in the city and then went shopping. I know… I said that I needed a break, but I believed the idea was to relax and not be running from one side of the city to another, nonstop.

Amelia was so excited about her great chance to take photos with Eric Northman, that she spoke about it the whole time we were out together. But whenever she spoke his name my blood boiled in my veins. Luckily she didn't seem to notice in her extreme state of happiness. Even though it was great to spend the day with her, I couldn't wait to get home, so I could be alone. I needed to stop pretending for a few hours and decompress.

Of course it wouldn't be so simple. When we were in a taxi on the way home, my phone beeped. I just received a text message. I almost screamed, when I saw who had sent it to me…

Eric Northman.

"What is it?" Amelia had realized that something was happening, but I hadn't said anything. She must have been alerted by the smoke coming out of my ears.

"Nothing, I have a text message."

"A text message? Who sent you a text message?" She almost sounded as if she was intrigued. I decided to ignore her tone of voice and quickly hide my cell phone inside my purse.

"It's nothing. I'm sure it's just a stupid promotion or something else. I'm just too tired to deal with it right now." I hoped Amelia bought it and did not continue asking me questions. I wasn't in the mood to talk about it, right now.

"Why didn't you read it?" She asked suspiciously.

"I've already told you, I'm tired, I'll read it later, I just want to go home, lie down and that's it."

"Okay. But if a man…you know…is trying to flirt with you…you'd tell me, wouldn't you? Because you're my best friend and if I had a secret admirer, I'd certainly share it with you." Amelia was definitely dying to know the contents of the text message, but I was still too tired to care.

"There's no secret admirer." I said bluntly. "Also, I believe that's pathetic. I think we're way too old, for childish games like that. So just forget it."

"Whatever." We did not talk about it again, although I'm pretty sure that Amelia couldn't wait to see who had sent me the text message.

Home, sweet home, I thought as we pulled up to our new place. Although, it is not my treasured family home, it is my current refuge from the world. The home I had grown up in was back in Bon Temps, LA. I had lived there with my Gran and my brother Jason. Why did we live with my Gran? Our parents had died, in a flash flood when we were kids. Luckily, Gran took us in and raised us as if we were her own. Losing my parents was the hardest thing, I've ever experienced in my whole life. My Gran always tried to keep everything as normal as possible for us. She thought it would help us to move forward and heal from their deaths.

But everything changed when she died. She was the glue that held our family together. Jason and I quickly drifted apart.

Not long after that is when Amelia drifted into my life. I was working as a waitress at Merlotte's, which is how we ended up meeting each other. She was driving up from New Orleans and stopped in for a bite to eat, on her way through town. We both realized almost immediately, that we had a lot in common. She decided to stay in town for a while and explore the area. I offered her a room at my house, that very first night. At first she only planned to stay for a few days, but time just flew by and she never left. The next thing I know it had been nearly three years, since she moved in.

We now have a new life in L.A. and a house very different from what we had shared in Bon Temps. We have a new start and expectations in life. Or at least one of us has them.

Thinking of everything we had left behind, made me realized that my life had changed forever. I barely had kept in touch with my family and friends in Bon Temps. It made me feel slightly guilty, but I needed to get away from everything and start fresh. Amelia has always understood me and has never questioned any of my reasons. It makes me love her like a sister.

All that was pushed to the side of my mind, the moment I looked down at my cell phone. I had no choice but to read the damn text message.

I pressed a button waking up my phone. I could immediately see the text message, since it was still up on my screen. I started to read it.

"Sookie, I'm not proud about what happened between us the other day. I think it would be best, for all involved, if neither of us speak of it or read anything into it. I believe it is better this way." And without a farewell, Eric Northman made it perfectly clear he wanted nothing to do with me, outside our professional relationship. After three days of strange looks, that somehow grew into arguments and ended in an earth shattering kiss. A kiss he wishes to ignore and pretend never happened. For some reason, I kept replaying it all in my head. I felt guilty for not speaking with him about it sooner and clearing things up between us.

But I was too tired to continue thinking about it, so I put down my cell phone on the night table beside my bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**I'll see you all the next year, but if you have time to read this new chapter and review, it'll be great.**

**Thanks a lot. **

**:D **


	6. Chapter Six

**HAPPY NEW YEAR FOR YOU ALL!**

**I really hope you had a great last night, and a wonderful new year.**

**I wanted to update the first chapter of the year, so here it is.**

**Thanks a lot.**

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**Eric POV**

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _This seemed to go on for endless minutes. Annoyed at the intrusion on my peaceful sleep, I got up out of bed and grumpily went to answer the door. I found a very angry woman staring at me, as if wanting to throw me across the room with just her murderous look alone.

"Good morning, Pam." I said trying to ease the tension that had formed between us.

"Well, at least you're still alive." Shit, she definitely was pissed. "I would love to think, that you hit yourself in the head and are unable to remember anything. Since, it certainly would be the only reasonable explanation for your strange behaviour lately."

"Pam, I have no idea what you're talking about. It's too early in the morning and I'm not in mood for this." I was trying to find out what the real problem or at least have some idea of what had her in such a tizzy.

"Last night I received an interesting call from our lawyer, Mr. Cataliades. He called to inform me that Shannon Tale is very seriously considering, the possibility of filing a lawsuit against you." I couldn't avoid being amazed.

"What are you talking about? Shannon left, hence cancelling her contract; I should bring her to trial." I was beginning to get really angry and it was way too early to be this pissed. Even more so, since I sent a cruel and stupid text message to Sookie, a few short hours ago.

"It seems your conversation with her was not to her liking. Her lawyer is willing to go all the way to court, because she hates you too." Pam explained with a sarcastic smile.

"I don't even know her lawyer, why does she hate me?" I was thinking about how a person, can hate another person, without even knowing them first. "Also, I don't care what Shannon Tale is trying to do; we both know she is nothing but a liar. She would do or say anything to get back into my bed." Although it may be cruel to speak this way about a person, I felt no remorse for what I had just said about Shannon.

"We both know that Shannon is only pissed, but…" And I knew Pam was up to something and it would not be_ good_.

"But what?"

"But you could fix things if you fuck her. After all, that's what she wants. All this would end faster and in a much more…_pleasurable_ way" Pam said, pronouncing the second to last word sensually.

"I won't fuck her! That's blackmail! Shannon has a problem all right, she's crazy! But I'm not responsible for her mental state! So no, I won't fuck her." Without further ado, I go back to my bedroom and slammed the door. I opened my closet and go in to get dressed. I start running through all the information in my head to start solving the problem.

"Are you ready?" Pam asked as we went through the main gate and headed toward my office, but I was in no mood to talk.

"Yes."

"Sookie Stackhouse is waiting for you, by the way." And I suddenly felt as if someone had punching me in the stomach. The last thing I needed right now was another "conversation" with Sookie, especially after the text message I had sent her. No! I had to avoid meeting with her.

"I cannot deal with Miss Stackhouse's problems right now. Fix it." I tried to sound convincing, but I'm not too sure I managed it.

"Too late, she's waiting inside."

Shit!

"Okay, then you'll have to deal with talking to the lawyer."

"Done."

And without thinking I opened the door of my office and went in. I walk around to my desk and sat down, without greeting Sookie. I was willing to do almost anything to avoid the subject of the text message, the kiss and anything else that could be embarrassing to us.

"Good morning, Eric." Sookie hissed out my name, as if it was poison on her lips and I knew without a doubt, this would not be an easy conversation.

"Good morning. I hope this is important because I have things to take of. Plus I'm not in a pleasant mood right now. Say what you have to say. I hope to get this over with as quickly as possible." I was being a real asshole. However I could not think of another way to face the situation, at least not with Sookie looking at me dead in the eyes.

"I've heard about this woman and I know she's lying."

Okay, that surprised me, I admit it. I had only hoped for a new discussion with Sookie, I didn't think I would actually get it. I keep expecting her to rise from her chair, pointing a beautiful finger at me, yelling that I was a jerk or any other insult that occurred to her. But nothing happened, she didn't say anything and I was getting increasingly nervous.

"How did you know?"

"Well, after seeing the way she left the other day, it was obvious to me, that something like this could happen. I'm not here to support you; of course. But I wouldn't feel right about, not standing up for what's right and just. I have to say something. Especially, when I know that Shannon is lying about what happened and she's trying to use it to undermine the studio." I know my mouth was hanging open, unable to react. Sookie Stackhouse's words were too surprising. "So I think if there is a trial and your lawyer needs a witness…I can do it."

"I don't know why, I did it." I said without thinking.

"What are you talking about?" Sookie seemed as surprised, as I was, by the words that came spill out of my mouth.

"The text message; It was stupid. I don't know why I sent it. I want you to know that…I'm sorry." Me, Eric Northman, just apologized to a woman. To a woman, I barely know. About something that I should never should have done. If Pam had been standing here right now, she would have kicked me square in the balls.

"Oh, that. I will admit, I was surprised to see a text message from you. But maybe you're right? We should just forget about what happened and move on. We must work together and we don't want things to be uncomfortable between us. So that is all there is."

No, that's not all. For some reason I couldn't stop imagining Sookie sitting on my lap, kissing me deeply and sensually, while she was unbuttoning my shirt. As I got up from my chair, with my hands on her butt and her legs wrapped around my waist, her hands around my neck. I lay her down on the table, while I was throwing everything on it to the floor.

"Eric, are you okay?" she was asking but I couldn't hear her, my brain was too busy being lost in its own fantasy and I was beginning to feel really frustrated, not being able to lose control in reality that way.

Sookie sitting on my desk, her skirt pushed up to reveal her smooth, tanned thighs, as they fight to tangle themselves around my waist. My left hand is on her stomach, stroking her gently. While my right hand, is simultaneously preventing her from moving away and holder her in place. I wanted to savour the moment, making her feel the same way, I was feeling. Sliding one of my hands under her skirt, slowly I move my fingers to get inside her panties, to my own Valhalla.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" Sookie seemed to be mad and indignant at not receiving answers to her questions.

But it was not her words that brought me back to reality, it was the touch of her hand against my face, when she slapped me.

"Ouch! What are you doing?" I asked her in surprise, as I look into her beautiful blue eyes and touching my burning cheek with my hand.

"You seemed to be in a trance…and I've brought you back." She said, unable to hide the grin of pride and joy on her face, over slapping me.

"I wasn't in a trance…I was…thinking." Yes, I was thinking. If I had told her what exactly I had been thinking, she definitely would have slapped me many, many more times. Then she would have left my office screaming at the top of her lungs and I would never see her again. "Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"You don't have to swear it. I've only come to tell you about the lawyer and that I agree to be a witness, if needed, since I'm working here now. Amelia and I don't want any problems. I don't care what you do in your free time. Or the women who get into your bed and the beds you get yourself into. But let me give you one little bit of advice and then I will leave you be." I motion for her to continue.

"And I should let you know, I usually don't give people unsolicited advice... But you should start thinking about the fact, that meaningless sex is not the most important thing in life." We were not having this conversation. I couldn't believe what I was hearing from her lips. I should be angry, but somehow I knew Sookie was right, in what she was saying.

"And about the text message, don't worry; I didn't think anything of it. I will keep the secret because; I don't want people to know that you kissed me."

"Thank you." Sookie turned to listen as I added. "About the lawyer; It would be…helpful."

"You're welcome." And she left without looking back. I watched her leave my office and released a sigh.

Never; in my whole life I have experienced such a vivid fantasy and even more so, when I was awake. But it still happened to me none the less. It had been the most incredible experience of my life. I wasn't only fantasizing about Sookie Stackhouse laid out on my desk, as if she was my personal feast. It was about the fact it felt so insanely real. As if I was actually touching her and her touching me. I could feel it, as if it was happening to me right then in the real world. My hand on her stomach, her legs wrapped around my waist, struggling to hold on and never let go. My hand exploring her womanhood, digging my fingers into her silken depths, moving at a pace sufficient to bring her maximum pleasure. Making Sookie issue out the sweetest of moans, the likes of which I've never heard from the lips of another. The freeing feeling, of being able to lose complete and total control of myself.

Damn it! What was happening to me? Why was I letting this woman have this kind of control over me, without her even knowing about it?

I had no idea what was happening, but I felt that Sookie Stackhouse somehow knew the answer to this question.

* * *

**Thanks a lot for reading, and as always, I'll be waiting for your lovely reviews.**

**:D :D**


	7. Chapter Seven

**I totally forgot to publish this chapter last night, so I'm sorry for it.**

**Thanks to ncmiss12 for correcting this chapter, she did a great job and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Have a nice weekend.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

**Pam POV**

"I hope there aren't any further problems for Eric with that woman. What was her name again? Sharon?" Amelia asked.

"Shannon, but her name is not important, she's a gold-digging whore obsessed with Eric. Anyhow…I was starting to get tired of seeing her around here at all hours. Besides now there are more interesting, new people around." I said looking towards Amelia's neckline.

"Yes, I know I'm the new girl, since most people don't even know my name. It's frustrating." She complained.

"Well, some us we know your name. By the way, where is your lovely friend, Miss Stackhouse?" asked aware that Amelia had no idea.

"I don't know; she was gone this morning when I left home. I've called her but she didn't answer her phone. She's always too busy. I have tried talking to her, telling her she should try to relax, but she never listens."

"That's not right, you're her friend; she needs to listen to you. In addition, a girl like you shouldn't be at home alone…at night. Actually she shouldn't be alone ever, huh?" I asked knowing that she noticed the wink of my eye.

"Pam, are you flirting with me?" Amelia knew what I was doing, she wasn't shocked or flushed. She just smiled at me and responded with another wink. "Because I've gotten the feeling you are. You see, I know things are different here in the city, but…I've only been with men so…"

"Men are sooo….boring! They just think about sex all the time and always want to be the "boss" in bed. Even though they have no fucking idea what they are doing. Women always understand what women want, because we know what we want, at any given moment. It makes things much more _pleasant_, you know why?"

"Why?" she asked with a sly smile where I could see her curiosity about the question.

"Because we always know what _buttons_ to push." And we both laughed at the statement; turning our conversation into a little private joke.

I was definitely beginning to like the south and everything related to Amelia Broadway. Although my interest in her was growing, I couldn't forget Eric's strange behaviour lately. Something was happening with him and I wanted to be the first person to find out what it was. I had to know!

"So tell me, how long have you been working for Eric? Because…" but I quickly interrupted her.

"I. Do. Not. Work. For. Eric." I pronounced each word firmly, to emphasize each and every one of them. Because _I_ don't work for Eric Northman, I work _with_ Eric Northman. "You should know that we are partners, equals, so I have exact same authority that he does." I explained to Amelia to make her understand nobody was above me, not even the almighty Eric Northman.

"Okay, but…partners? That sounds like a swingers' movie." I knew there was something more, the innocent "new girl" wanted to ask me.

"Hey Pam…" and here came the million dollar question. "…you and Eric…you know…sometimes…I mean…have you slept with him?" and suddenly her cheeks lit up bright red, as if they were two ripe apples.

"Of course." Maybe South girls blush to certain questions, but I've never had that problem. Sex should be as normal as eating or sleeping, but simple minds will always exist.

"Really? I thought you…well…I thought you preferred… Really? With Eric?" she could barely utter a word after being overwhelmed by my answer. But she'd understand sooner or later. "I know Eric is really, _really_ hot, I would be blind not to notice, but I thought you had no interest in him or men in general."

"And I haven't. Eric is my best friend, but even we had our moments. You have no idea what that man is capable of." I couldn't help smiling, when the memory of those nights popped back into my head again.

"And now…you know…are you still fucking men?" Curiosity was being to be a quality I can appreciate in Amelia, so innocent and yet so eager to learn. "Because the other girls…well, they talk and I've heard a couple of conversations. And they say…"

"They say I only fuck women, right?"

Amelia nodded shyly at what she had heard, but nothing she could say would affect me, not when it was gossipy conversations between models.

"I'll tell you one thing, those girls are boring. It is made obvious, by their need to gossip all the time, make up stories, spread rumours and you know all that damn shit. I've never pay attention to it. Some of the girls talk so much about me for two reasons. One I fucked them and I didn't call them again or…" and I made a dramatic pause on purpose to catch her attention to the second half of my answer.

"Or what?"

"Or I didn't fuck them. As I said, women know very well what they want, but we can also be cold ruthless bitches."

"Wow… I'm surprised you talk that way. You always say what you think?"

"It's the only way to know what others really think about you. You can find out a lot about a person, by their initial reactions to what they hear. Why? Did you never tell one of your boyfriends to fuck you, until you forgot your own name?" I asked knowing the answer before she had opened her mouth to speak.

"No, no way!" she replied while laughing. "I would be unable to, I don't know? … I'd be very embarrassed."

"You should try it," I moved close to her, until our faces were mere inches away and I whispered, "I could give you a few tips."

And that's when a familiar voice interrupted our little chat.

"Scaring the new model, Pam?" Eric asked while he was adjusting the lens of one of the cameras.

"No, we were just talking, right my dear?" I asked Amelia; winking at her while she attempted to hide her smile. "Besides, you were busy with Miss Stackhouse." I said, unable to contain the sarcasm in my tone of voice.

"We were just talking." Wow, those words were saying much more than it seemed.

"I know, but it seems the talk was lengthened. Not that I mind, but I would have no problem spending some time with Sookie." And then I heard a laugh from Amelia. "What's so funny?" I asked turning towards her, as she fastened the dress.

She sighed. "Sookie could never be with a woman, she is too traditional. She is still looking for the perfect husband to have a dream life with. She wants a house full of children, with a white fence and all that stuff. I don't think lesbians relationships are among her priorities."

* * *

**Eric POV**

I've never felt jealousy till now. But what bothered me the most was that, I was feeling jealous of Pam. Pam! A woman who is the female version of myself and now she was my competition.

"I won't lose anything by trying." Pam said, smiling and talking to Amelia. I couldn't help but be amazed and dropped the lens.

"Eric, are you okay?" Pam was walking towards me, as I picked the lens up from the floor.

"Yeah, totally." I knew Pam was starting to suspect something strange was happening, so I had to think quickly. "Have you talked to the lawyer?"

"Not yet. Mr. Cataliades said he wanted to study all the information on this shit storm, to make sure we are not in trouble with Shannon Tale."

"Okay, but I don't want that unbalanced bitch, coming back here, is that clear? If she puts one foot in this building, I want security to throw her out, into the street. If they decide to kick her, while she's down that would be great." I couldn't bear to see her again, even though I have known her for quite a while. I used to think about her, but that was a long time ago. Now it was only a bad memory.

"Are you in a bad mood? Because I know all this shit must be bothering you, but you seem more pissed off than usual. Maybe you should find something…_fun_." Fun was the word used by Pam every time she tried to have a conversation about sex in front of others. I didn't quite understand why she did this, since she had never cared about discussing sex with an audience around her.

"I'm fine." I said sharply.

"How was your talk with Sookie?" I just glared at her, but she wouldn't surrender.

"Good. We've only talked about the issue, you know with Shannon. She said she would talk to Mr. Cataliades, about testifying on our behalf if it is necessary."

"Sookie said that?" Amelia asked, incredulous and that caught my attention.

"Yes, what's the big deal?" I needed to know; desperately about all aspects of Sookie Stackhouse and Amelia seemed to know everything about her.

"Well, Sookie does not like that stuff, you know, trials, lawyers and all that. It's because of her brother, Jason. He was always getting into trouble with the law, when we lived in Bon Temps. Sookie was all the time, convincing the Sheriff that he was a good boy and wouldn't cause any more problems. But Jason always somehow found his way into even more trouble. She wouldn't want to mix herself up in all this." That was a good reason to hate lawyers, but I didn't understand why she wanted to do this. "But then again, Sookie always wants to help others, she can't help it."

"This is really kind of her; but I don't think we'll have any problems." Pam seemed to be completely sure. "Mr Cataliades is one of the best lawyers in the city; he won't give up so easily. When Shannon realizes she can't win…she won't continue with the law suit. Don't you think, Eric?"

"What?" I hadn't heard a single word of what she was saying, since my mind was still trying to understand, why Sookie decided to help us out. Amelia had said clearly that Sookie hated these things and yet she wanted to plunge herself into this situation. Why?

"I was saying that Shannon will be scared off, as soon as Cataliades begins attacking her, that's all."

"That's true. I just want this nightmare to end soon." Yes, I need to get a way to get away from everything for a while. I must find a way to forget Shannon and get Sookie Stackhouse out of my head, so I can go on with my job.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And there I was in my office, watching the computer screen, absorbed back into my own fantasies.

What did I need to do to stop thinking about her? Fuck her? No, that wouldn't work, especially after having heard all that Amelia had told me about her. We have absolutely nothing in common, our lives are too different. I believe it is crazy and… Damn feelings! I think it's the perfect definition.

"Eric!" Pam, always so timely.

"What is it? And I hope it's not something related to Shannon, because if it is I think I might explode."

"No, I want to have a lunch, you invited me and I need a break. So what do you think?"

"Sure. Come on."

* * *

**Sookie POV**

After talking with Eric, I was feeling disappointed in myself for the way I handled it. So I went up to find Amelia. I found her a few moments later, talking to Pam. Only this looked more like flirting, than talking, although I could be mistaken. I decided I didn't want to interrupt anything, so I chose to come back later.

Three coffees and two muffins later, I return to Amelia. I found her waiting outside the main entrance, with her designer sunglasses and smoking a cigarette.

"I thought you had stopped smoking." Although I knew deep down it wasn't true. Amelia always makes a promise to quit smoking, but ends up finding a reason to smoke one cig and that one grows, into another and another…

"It's the first I've smoked since we have been here."

"Liar. Do you think I haven't notice the smell in the house? You can open all the windows you want, but I can still smell it." But I didn't intend to make her feel guilty, if that was her habit, who was I to forbid her? Yes, I am her friend but still…it wasn't my style. "What are you doing out here?"

"Resting; I've got a killer headache and the last thing I need right now, is to be surrounded by gossiping girls. I needed a little quiet, you know, like when I'm at home." Of course I knew it; the two hours of Amelia's relaxation time was sacred, so sacred in fact that I couldn't even watch television. "Also, I had a very interesting chat with Pam."

"Pam? Are you serious? I didn't know you were so…friendly." I have to admit it; I was surprised. Pam seemed to be the typical woman who does not talk to people below her, like us.

"Yes, at first I thought she was a bitch, but she's nice, when she wants to be." Amelia did not often make mistakes judging people. Since she was mistaken, she decided to acknowledge her error; I believe my mouth was hanging open.

"Who are you and what have you done with Amelia Broadway?" She laughed and seemed like she would never stop.

"What are you talking about?" asked among laughs, "I only said that, I believed a person was different than I originally thought. I realized, I was wrong, that's all. I don't know why you're so surprised."

"Perhaps it's because this the first time since I met you, you've been able to recognize a mistake. Besides, why have you been talking to her? You know if it's something related to work, I need to know."

"Don't worry, it's not about work. It was a personal conversation; we were chatting like a couple of old friends." But I knew there was more than that. The way Pam had been looking at her was different; I don't look at my friends that way, neither do my other girlfriends.

"And…" Amelia had an expression, which I had seen many times over. I knew that something big was coming. "…I think there is something we should talk about, by the way."

"What do you mean?" any conversation was a big deal for Amelia, but this time I did not have the faintest idea what she was talking about. "Something happen?"

"You see, I've heard some very interesting things a little while ago and I could hardly believe my ears. Since it's about you and..." yes, she wasn't saying anything and was emphasizing every word; it was very frustrating.

"Amelia! That's enough! You're driving me insane and making me think about killing you so, please, just tell me already!" Normally, I'm not usually the type of person who loses her temper, but Amelia was being really irritating.

"Okay…relax, buddy. As I was trying to say before being interrupted me with your panic attack is… Eric came into the studio saying that "you", Sookie Stackhouse, volunteered to testify against Shannon Tale! I almost fainted when I heard it." Now Amelia was staring at me as if, expecting to find the answer drawn upon my face. But even I was surprised by my offer to help. I knew I had to lie.

"That's all?" I asked wearily.

"It's…I don't understand! You said you were tired of Bon Temps. Tired of pulling Jason out which ever problem he found himself in this week, with the sheriff! And all the crap that goes with it! And now you want to get fully involved… Don't fuck with me, Sookie! It doesn't sound normal to me." The smile and amazement had vanished and concern invaded her face.

"Hey, it's not a big deal." I did not understand why this was so serious to her.

"Besides, I don't want to have problems at the studio, since we both work here. If all I have to do, is tell them about how this woman is lying, I will."

"But it is not your responsibility; you don't have to do this." Now she seemed really pissed and perhaps in some way, she had reason to be. "Look, if Eric is forcing you…" but I had to stop her.

"No one is forcing me to do anything!" I said without realizing, that I was raising my voice. "Look, I'm old enough to take care of myself and I don't need other people to solve my problems for me. Thank you for worrying about me, I love you like my own sister, but I don't need you to defend me."

Knowing that I had behaved like a heartless bitch, I began walking in the opposite direction, until I was sure I would not be followed by Amelia.

A surprise tear slipped down my cheek and I wiped it away with the back of my hand.

"Well, I have to return to finish a couple of things." Suddenly heard Pam's voice; she was on the phone and heading by herself back to the studio. I did not want to be seen by her, so I stopped to look at something in a store window, until I was sure she couldn't see me. When I went to resume my way, I ran and hit myself against the one person, who I didn't want to see at this time.

"Hello there, Sookie."

"Eric."

"Why are you crying?" I was unable to answer, since I was lost looking at his stunning blue eyes that, were watching me with unnerving concern.

"It's none of your business, it's nothing." Yes, I had to continue behaving like a bitch. Good for you Stackhouse! I thought to myself sarcastically. Sometimes I wish I could just kick myself, maybe it would help me to understand why I do things.

"People do not cry for "nothing"."

"True, but sometimes crying makes you feel better, so I'm crying." What kind of stupid explanation was that? Eric Northman would now think I was completely crazy. But then I looked up and saw a small smile on his face. "Why are you smiling? I don't think that's funny."

"I think you need a drink."

"What? I'm not one of those girls that drink to forget."

"I didn't say you are. But there is a bar nearby and the owner is a friend of mine. Taking a break from things might make you feel better." What was that? Why was Eric inviting me for a drink? But rather than telling him to go to hell and giving him GPS coordinates to get there, I accepted his invitation.

"Okay."

And suddenly I felt much better. Eric Northman was trying to get to know me and for some reason at that moment, I wanted to know him, too.

"Are you okay?" and when he asked me, he seemed really concerned.

"Yeah; I think I could use a drink, after all." And for the first time, I put a genuine smile on my face.

"Okay; let's go."

And I let Eric guided the way.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, it's always a pleasure to read your reviews and comments.**

**:D :D**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Here I am with a new chapter.**

**Thanks to my beta, ncmiss12, for another great chapter.**

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

**Eric POV**

We were on the way to the bar, as an awkward silence was growing steadily between us. Neither of us was willing to talk…well, actually that was not completely true. I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to say to her, that she shouldn't be sad and everything would be resolved. That I would gladly kill anyone, who would make her cry and feel this way. But I couldn't. I couldn't put myself in front of her and tell her everything I was feeling. Because she would just think I was taking advantage of the situation. This is clearly something that wouldn't have stopped me before.

My thoughts were interrupted, when she touched my forearm and suddenly we stopped walking in the middle of the street. I didn't mind at all. The only thing I could think was she's…touching me. It was the first time that she had touched me. Of course that was not including the slap or other recrimination from her. I must admit it felt really good.

"You don't have to do this. I don't feel comfortable when others feel sorry for me. It makes me feel weak and I hate that." She said firmly. I almost had to hide a laugh at hearing her speech. It was so powerful, coming from someone as sweet and kind as Sookie Stackhouse.

"Because I know men love to be the knight in shining armour, rescuing the weak girl and all that but…" and even though I was enjoying this as much as a small child, I had to interrupt her speech.

"I'm not trying anything; I promise." I said, raising my hands up in surrender and then she smiled at me. "Are you always so suspicious?"

She bowed her head for a second, which was the longest second of my life. I thought I had made a mistake. But when I tried to quickly add something more, Sookie looked up to meet my eyes.

"I'm sorry but…I don't usually trust people I just met. And besides…it's you we're talking about and…" That could have hurt my feelings. However coming from Sookie it was not so bad. So I decided to swallow my pride.

"Wow…that sounded worse than I thought. I mean…you know…I know how you usually act with women. Well, everybody knows and I'm not that kind of girl. I don't have sex with people I just met. Plus I've had a few bad experiences in the past." I understood what she was saying. I knew there was much more about this girl, than what I was seeing first hand.

"Don't worry; I've been called worse things. Come on, the bar is pretty close." We continue on our way.

"What kind of friend is he? Is he like you?"

"Not exactly; you'll understand when you see him."

I was surprised by her question, but I wouldn't say anything to clue her in. I preferred Sookie met him in person before disclosing anything.

"We've arrived. What do you think?" I asked while Sookie was carefully admiring every detail.

"It looks like an Irish bar."

"Well, the owner is Irish. Come on."

The bar was one of the oldest in the city. It might seem that an Irish pub would be out of place, in a city like this, but it was truly a part of the community. It was always full of couples seeking a romantic place to go, families with their children, friends meeting to catch up or just people looking for a place to have a good drink.

"I can't believe there's a place like this in L.A." She said surprised and I understood her amazement.

"Well, you've only seen the outside." And then I held the door open for Sookie.

Everything seemed to impress her, since she kept spinning and looking around, taking it all in.

"Eric Northman!" Suddenly a familiar voice called me from behind the bar. I smiled, as I motioned to Sookie to come with me over to the bar. "I can not believe it is you, especially at this time of day. What the hell are you doing here?" I really loved this man; always with a smile on his face and willing to please all of his customers.

"It's good to see you. This is my friend, Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie, this is Niall Brigant, the owner of this fine bar and a good friend of mine." I said proudly.

"It is a pleasure to meet such a lovely lady." He said, kissing Sookie's hand. Niall, always such a gentleman.

"Likewise." She replied with a smile from ear to ear. "I didn't know there authentic Irish bars like this, in L.A."

"My dear, there is _only_ one place and it is my bar."

"Okay, Niall, I know you love to show off, but it's no big deal. Hey, how's everything going for you?" I loved to chat with Niall because he was always honest and not easy to surprise. Being a bar tender and owner; he was used to hearing almost anything.

"Business is going well, as you see, but that's enough talk, sit down and I'll put you a couple of beers."

Niall disappeared and Sookie was still smiling, which gave me the advantage to start a conversation.

I think she was so overwhelmed by the feel of the bar, that she would have answered almost any question. However I was not willing to make a mistake. Especially one that I couldn't correct later, so I was going to be careful about the things I say.

"Can I know why you were crying?" I asked firmly. "And don't ever tell me, it's sometimes good to cry, because I don't believe it."

"You caught me." She responded lifting her beer to eye level. "I had a little, _very_ little argument with Amelia. And after that, I didn't really want to see anybody. I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts and suddenly I bumped into you…again." And I knew exactly at what time she was referring too.

"It must have been more than a little argument if you were crying."

"It really does not matter. It wasn't that bad and I don't even really remember how it happened but…"

"But what?"

"Amelia and I were chatting and suddenly she said things about our past. You know, our lives back in Bon Temps. I guess she was only worried about me. I told her that she was exaggerating everything and I am old enough to make my own decisions. We got angry at each other and I left." Sookie guiltily explained it. "I didn't even call her to let her know where I am and I should. I know she will be pissed and concerned but…I don't know…I'm not in a mood to talk to her right now."

"She won't be angry at you forever."

"No, of course not! Most likely, when I get home, she'll be sitting on the couch watching television. When I walk in she will say something that will make us both laugh and then everything will be fine between us again." At least Sookie was now smiling. "I believe we both need a little time, to cool down. I dunno, maybe we both have to get used to the madness of this city."

"Yeah, I had the same feeling when I got here, but you get used to it…over time…a lot of time." I was trying to make her feel better and it was not as hard as I thought it would be.

"Thanks. Can I…ask you a question?"

"I think you've already done so, but go ahead."

"Why do you do it? I mean…sex…with all these women, always different women. Why don't you have a girlfriend? You could have one…if you want…" she seemed embarrassed as she spoke, but that wouldn't prevent her from asking the question.

"Well, I guess…I'm used to the life I have. I've always believed that if I had sex with a different woman every night, I'd never have any problems."

"Obviously your theory doesn't work. You had sex with Shannon, didn't you?" I nodded. "If you hadn't fucked her, you wouldn't be in trouble now."

"But, if I had fucked her more than once, like she wanted…What makes you think I would not still have problems with her? Shannon's always been…a bit obsessive and not only about me; work too. She was completely sure that another girl was trying to kill her."

And suddenly she moved her stool closer to me, as if it were engaged in a secret conversation about a plot and whispered. "Are you serious?" I nodded again. "Well, I've heard strange things happen in large cities, but I'd never heard about a model trying to kill other.

"That's because it has never happened. There was a huge rivalry between them and Shannon lost her temper. Eventually the other girl got tired and left. I knew at that moment, I would have problems with her."

"And yet you took her into your bed anyway?… Do you see the mistake here?" She said with a soft smile.

"I'm afraid so." I said laughing.

Chatting with Sookie in front of a few beers, seemed like the most normal thing in the world. As if we had done this a million times and would again a million more times. Although this was proving to be really fun, it was obvious that Sookie wasn't used to drinking often and it was a little too much for her.

"And then there's Jason, my older brother. Aren't older siblings supposed to be more responsible?" she asked while waiting for my nod and then continued talking.

"I'm right…I know I'm right! But Jason never listens! It is like talking to a wall and he drives me insane. It's been that way since we were little kids, even at school or high school. Jason was always getting into trouble and well…that's all. My gran used to say that he was a good kid, but he's not." Sookie seemed sad to remember everything. I knew I had to say something, to make her feel better, if even only for a second.

"Older siblings can be jerks." She smiled.

"Do you have any siblings?" She asked me while gulping her beer.

I didn't want to answer that question, however I answered her anyway. "I had a brother, he was older than me, but he died when he was fifteen." Suddenly the look on her face changed and grew pale.

"Oh…my…stars…I'm so sorry. I…I haven't stopped complaining and…" Great, she was feeling guilty now.

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter. It happened a long time ago and I don't like talking about it; besides we weren't very close." Silence came again and I knew it would be present until one of us spoke. "What was that the reason you left Bon Temps? Was it your brother?"

"I think he was the trigger. Things between Jason and I became unbearable when our gran died. Each of us just went off in our own separate ways." Sookie kept waving her beer in the air, as she spoke. It quickly clued me into the fact that she had drank too much.

"Okay, no more beer for you." I said grabbing the bottle and putting it away from her.

"Niall, can you give me some coffee?" Niall nodded, smiling from the other end of the bar.

"I do not want coffee, I want beer; I like beer." She couldn't stop laughing, which caused me to laugh as well. It was hard not to while I was contemplating her funny expressions.

"Yes, I know you like it, but I think it's time for you to stop drinking." Suddenly her face was close to me until we were within inches and everything seemed much more intimate between us.

"Why? Do you think I'll do something stupid? I may not have grown up in a large city, but I'm not stupid. I know men, especially men like you, would take every opportunity…even one as fucking good as you have in front of you right now. But I'll tell you one thing…" and then she bowed her head until I couldn't see her face.

"Sookie?" I whispered but she didn't answer. I gently tucked her hair behind her ear, so I could see her face. I was surprise to find, that she had fallen asleep. "Niall, could you hurry with the coffee?"

"Here it is," he said sliding the cup to me, "what's wrong with your friend?" His expression seemed concerned. I made a hand gesture to indicate that everything was fine.

"I think Sookie has had too much to drink…" And before I could say another word, Niall took the cup away and dumped the coffee in the sink. "What are you doing?" I asked surprised when I saw what he had done.

"Take her home and don't let her drink anything else, except this." He said handing me a plastic bottle containing a weird dark liquid, it was so dark it was almost black. "What the hell is this?" I asked not really sure I wanted to know the answer. "And you want me to get her to drink it? You gotta be kidding me."

Niall was looking funny at me. "It's a home remedy for a hangover; I would love to patent it someday." He said smiling. "If you want your friend to feel well, and I'm pretty sure you do, you'll make her drink this bottle from start to finish. Or else your friend will wake tomorrow with the worst headache of her life." He said winking at me and I knew exactly what he meant.

"Sookie is not that kind of friend. She just started working for me…she's the assistant of a new girl, that's all." I carefully explained to Niall, as I helped Sookie to get off the stool.

Luckily there were not many people around the bar, so I said goodbye to Niall, who was still smiling at me and grabbed Sookie by her waist and left.

After we left the bar, the breeze stirred her hair slightly and she looked up at me in the eyes.

"Where are we?"

"We just left the bar and I'm taking you home." To be honest, I was expecting to hear her protest, but all she did was nod.

The studio was not too far, but I knew Sookie wouldn't wake up enough to make it there. So I chose the easiest option.

"Taxi!" But then I remembered that I had no idea where Sookie lived, so I called Pam.

"This…better…be…good." She replied, her voice quivering, but I decided to ignore her.

"Pam, it's me. I need you to give me Sookie's address." I said without further explanation.

"Her address? Wh…why?"

"Just do it!" I answered sharply.

Pam gave me the address and the taxi driver started driving us to Sookie's house.

When we arrived, Sookie was once again asleep, so I carried her up to her apartment door. Luckily Sookie had her key for me to use, which was very helpful. When we got into her apartment, I laid her down gently on the couch and put the bottle on the table next her.

When I was ready to leave or so I kept trying to tell myself in a wild stretch of imagination, I left a note next to the bottle, which stated: "Drink me." And though I could have taken advantage of the situation, being it was the best opportunity I'd have with Sookie Stackhouse, I didn't.

And with one last look at her, sleeping peacefully, I left.

* * *

**Pam POV**

"Damn cell phone!" I knew I had to answer when the caller ID let me know it was Eric calling me. "What the fuck…?" but I picked up the phone and answered reluctantly, letting him know that it wasn't the best moment. "This…better…be…good…"

"Pam, it's me. I need you to give me Sookie's address." Why the hell would he want her address?

"Her address? Wh…why?"

"Just do it!" I wanted to send him to hell, but instead I send him the address to his cell phone.

"What was that?" Amelia asked looking at me from the ground, where she was kneeling with her head mere inches from my pussy.

"I have no idea…but I don't give it a fuck." I said without further explanation. "Don't waste our time."

And with an innocent smile she asked. "Am I doing it correctly?" and before I could answer, her hands were caressing my thighs and it was becoming more and more difficult to maintain my concentration.

"I have to admit it… you, definitely, have talent; more than you think."

"Really?" and her expression turned to pure excitement, as if it were the most beautiful think she had heard in her whole life. "I had never done this before…but…"

"But what?" I wanted to know what it was going through her head, while she was positioned between my legs.

"I believe, I'm beginning to like this." And before I could anything more, her tongue began to work again, at a dizzying pace and I couldn't ignore the moans that were escaping my throat.

The truth was that Amelia Broadway was proving to be much more _talented,_ than what I first thought. Although I had experienced everything about sex, I must admit that oral sex with her was one of the best experiences of my life.

Beginner's luck, I guess.

"I don't think I can keep doing this," she said as she rose from the ground, "is still too much for me, especially being the first time."

"Okay, so now maybe we can change positions." She looked at me smiling for a second, then shook her head.

"Maybe another day, I should go home now. I argued with Sookie today. I don't want to continue thinking about that stupid fight while you're working so hard…" she said as stroked my cheek. "Besides, it's getting late, she'll probably be at home and I don't want her to worry about me."

"Do you realize that you're missing out on an incredible opportunity? Maybe I won't be willing to do this again tomorrow." I was trying to scare her, it's true, but my empty threats weren't working on her.

"Then I'll feel very, _very_ sad…" and a second later she left my office and closed the door. Hysterical laughter gripped me to the absurdity of the situation.

* * *

**Sookie POV**

Someone was knocking on the door but I wasn't sure I wanted to open it. I didn't know who it could have been at the other side door and that scared me. Every time I heard the _knock_, I asked. "Who is it?" but I never received a response. Why was someone knocking on my door and not answering? It's not normal and it's rude! Because for safety reasons, the person must be identified themselves, before someone would open the door. But they never did.

Suddenly someone touched my shoulder; however I wasn't scared, in fact I was expecting it. It felt warm and comforting.

"Don't do this." Eric whispered in my ear but I was unable to speak. "Sookie, don't open that door, you don't know what's on the other side, you don't know if it is safe." He begged. He was begging and pleading me not to open the door.

"But they are knocking…" Eric Northman was begging me and I am not stupid enough to not to listen to him, but curiosity was stronger.

"Sookie…please…stay with me."

"Why? Why shouldn't I? Why don't you want me to open the door? What about what's on the other side? It can't be so bad. Tell me!" I wasn't asking him, I was demanding for him to tell me, but Eric didn't respond.

"Eric!"

And then, before I could blink, Eric was standing in front of me. He stood there, until his lips parted slowly and he began to speak. "There is nothing on the other side for you. You will not find anything and be alone forever if you open that door." What the hell was he talking about? Why did Eric appear so weird in my dream? Yes! This was a dream. MY DREAM!

"Eric, what's going on? This is my dream, why are you here?" I needed answers…quickly.

"I'm here because you want me to be here, but I'm not really…here." What kind of answer was that?

"What the fuck does that mean? Hey, I don't know what is going on here, but this is really a weird dream. And…" I was unable to finish my sentence, since Eric was suddenly kissing me passionately. We were moving and I felt a wall against my back. Once there, my legs curled around his waist. My hands were caressing the strong muscles of his shoulders and the base of his neck. I felt his palms holding me up, while my back was being pressed more and more against the wall.

"Eric," I whispered, wondering if I should continue talking or just shut my big mouth. But it was me we are talking about, so of course I kept talking, "What are you doing? I…we shouldn't do this…" Although my brain was trying to warning me, that I was acting like a teenager, with the biggest case of increased of hormones of the history of mankind, my body refused to respond.

"Don't think." He commanded.

"I'm always thinking; I can't help it." But Eric was making great efforts to make my brain stop working. However, despite the fact that my body was almost on fire, I couldn't stop thinking about that stupid door and what it might mean.

"Sookie. Sookie!"

Suddenly I heard a voice. That voice. It wasn't Eric calling me. I felt someone was grabbing me by the shoulders and was shaking me. But I didn't want to be away from Eric, not now that I felt so close to him. However despite my best effort, it was useless.

When I opened my eyes, from my dream, the first thing I saw was Amelia looking at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" Despite our argument, there was a look of genuine concern in her face.

"Yes." But it wasn't true. I felt that my head was going to explode and I could barely move. How had I get home and here on the couch?

"I was worried about you, I've called you but you didn't answer. Where have you been?" I didn't like having to lie to her, but I didn't want to tell her the truth, either.

Yes, I had gone out for a few beers with Eric and nothing had happened. Well as far as I could remember. But I knew that if I told her that, she'd think I was hiding the half of the story.

"I was out strolling and all that." What an excuse! I must remember next time to invent a good story, because she wasn't buying it for a second.

"Strolling? The whole time?" She clearly doubted my excuse; however she didn't say anything to dispute my story. "Hey, sorry I had a fight with you. I know I have no right to get into your life but…"

"It doesn't matter. I like that you worry about me, but I'm okay…really." And when I turned my head, I saw that on the table was a plastic bottle. "What is that?" I asked pointing to the object.

"I have no idea; it was here when I came home."

"Drink me? Is this a joke? What the hell what's in it?" But when I was ready to get up and throw that shit away, I remembered what had happened last night.

The argument with Amelia, the tears and then I saw Pam. I hid from her, looking into a store front window and then collided with Eric. We went out to a bar together and…the countless beers I must have drunk to have the hangover as I was experiencing.

"I'm going to throw up!" I ran quickly into the bathroom.

"Maybe you should listen to the bottle!" She shouted sarcastically while I lay down on the cool bathroom floor.

* * *

**Well, looks like Sookie's not feeling pretty well, huh?**

**Thanks a lot for reading and I'll be waiting for your lovely reviews.**

**Have a nice day.**

**:D :D**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Well, I'm here with another chapter.**

**Thanks to ncmiss12 for her excellent job with this new chapter.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Charlaine owns all this, but this fic is all mine.**

**:D :D**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

I woke up when the sun started to shine through the window and warmed my face. I felt its bright glare in my eyes. I shook my head from side to side, clearing my head. Until I suddenly realized, I was laying on my bed in my own bedroom. Although I had absolutely no idea how I'd gotten here. The last thing I could remember was having a conversation with Amelia. Then a nauseas feeling and few minutes later, a cool touch against my skin. I knew it had been a very long night. I should have felt much worse than I did. Instead all I felt was a great tiredness and a slight headache, but nothing more.

So feeling relatively well after the hangover, I got out of bed and left the room. Amelia was probably already up. I found her standing in the kitchen, taking a sip of her coffee with one hand. In her other hand she was holding out another cup of coffee, offering it to me.

"Thanks." I said with a hoarse voice, as I accepted the coffee and savouring the first sip.

"You're welcome," she replied, laughing slightly. "Well, how are you, Miss Big Drinker?" I knew the issue would come up sooner or later. But I was unsure of how to answer the question. I knew Amelia was curious so I simply answered, looking straight into her eyes.

"I feel fine, strangely fine, actually. I don't know…I was expecting to wake up with an excruciating hangover…but…I'm fine." I continued drinking my coffee. Suddenly I saw a look take over Amelia's face that made me suspicious. "Amelia, what have you done?" Guilt plagued her face and I began to panic. "Amelia…"

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you must promise me not get mad or cry." I nodded, but it didn't seem enough for her. "Promise me!"

I rolled my eyes and nodded again. "Yes, I promise."

Then Amelia sat in a chair and put her cup on the table. "Do you remember that bottle, that was sitting on the table with the note "Drink me" in front of it?" she asked without looking into my eyes.

I could hardly believe what she was saying. That bottle with a mysterious black liquid inside, which might have been coffee. But I was pretty sure it was not coffee. "What? What are you talking about?" But before Amelia could answer, I kept talking, as if I was unable to stop. "Please tell me, you did not make me drink that stuff." I was practically begging her, because the idea that _stuff_ inside my body made me feel nauseous again.

"Hey, it wasn't so awful. The smell was a little weird, I admit it, but you drank the whole bottle in one gulp."

"Why didn't you stop me? I can't believe it…, it could have been anything." I was furious.

"At least you are okay now. As a matter of fact, you're doing much better than you were last night. That's always got to be good." I couldn't avoid rolling my eyes at her.

"C'mon…I would love to have a remedy like that, after a good night of drinking." She was actually saying it seriously and that was what scared me.

"You're crazy, you know?"

And she was smiling, "You can blame me if you want to, but there is one thing you have to realize." Although I wanted to leave her sitting there and go back to bed, my curiosity was stronger than my common sense.

"What are you talking about?"

"Whoever the person you were drinking with, you have to admit you enjoyed it. Since I've only seen you that drunk on one occasion and that was when you fought with Jason."

"I have no idea what you're talking about but…" and I knew she wouldn't accept that answer and would push me to keep talking.

"What bothers you the most? Is it that you actually had a good time? And I still don't understand why you don't want to tell me."

_Amelia didn't understand why I didn't want to tell her? _I thought to myself. Well, I'm not sure either. Maybe it has to do with the fact, that the person I was drinking beers with, nonstop, was none other than Eric Northman.

"Hey, thanks for taking care of me last night and make me drink that stuff. I'm not proud of myself for drinking that much. But I don't want to talk about it. And don't worry, I won't go out drinking like that again anytime soon."

"I'm your best friend; I will always take care of you. However I don't understand why you don't tell me what lead to you getting so plastered." She kept insisting, but I wouldn't give up so easily.

"Because it doesn't matter. I gave it no importance and you shouldn't, either." And with one last look at her, I turned and went to the bathroom.

I believe I took the longest shower of my life. Not only did I need to shower each day for my own personal cleanliness. I needed to shower, so that the water could carry away all the craziness and take it straight down the drain. It helped me clear my mind and to help me understand what I was feeling. I know it was only a few beers and nothing happened with Eric. Or at least that is what I wanted to believe, however there was something else.

Some people say a shower can inspire people to sing, however it wasn't working for me. I needed to relax, let go and just let my brain stop thinking for a while. But nonetheless it was impossible. Why couldn't I stop thinking about it? Nothing happened. There were no awkward conversations and I am guessing I got home alright, thanks to Eric. But for the life of me, I just couldn't remember.

And suddenly something jumped inside of me and I clearly saw what I needed to do. Eric had all the answers about last night and I was ready to know what happened.

However, while Eric knew about everything that happened before I got home, there was another person who knew the other half.

Amelia.

But I had to find a safe way to deal with the conversation. I couldn't ask her and wait for her to answer. No, it would be so…so easy. No, Amelia would like to know the whole story and I was not ready to tell her yet. In fact, I don't know if I ever would be ready.

So with determination left the bathroom. I changed out my clothes and with my hair still wet, I went willingly to sit in front of my best friend. I had to know what happened the night before.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked sitting on the couch, while reading a magazine. It was a courtesy question, or so it appeared to be. Although when you're talking about Amelia, you never know.

"Yes, I feel much better, thank you."

"I'm glad, you seemed…different before."

"Yeah, about that…you see…there…there is something I want to know. No, I need to know really."

"Sure, what is it?" and at that fucking moment, I knew the time had come to know all the details.

"I need to know what happened last night, I mean when I got home. I don't remember and I know that something happened. Did I say anything…because I was drunk…but…I can't remember?"

Amelia knew exactly what I was trying to say. So she put the magazine on the table and looked me into my eyes. I expected her to continue with her jokes, however she didn't. She just seemed worried.

"Okay, but if you mean did you said something you shouldn't? No, you did not. You said a lot of nonsense. I do remember that, but nothing you should regret. However…" And that's when my heart almost stopped beating and I held my breath.

"…Wh…what?" I wanted to know, but I wasn't sure whether the answer was going to be something I wanted to hear.

"Well…you couldn't stop talking and laughing. You kept saying that you had never felt as good, as you did right then. I assumed it had something to do the person you were with. I tried to get something more out of you, about what happened, but as usual you were…impossible… Calm down, I couldn't understand anything that you were saying." And my heart and breathing returned to normal.

"Thanks."

"But you know I'm dying to know what happened and you don't want to tell me, why? You're my best friend, I'd tell you everything about…"

"I do NOT want to hear your personal conquest stories, much less sexual fantasies. I assure you it was nothing important and you're acting like we were in high school again." She just couldn't help it. Amelia has always wanted to know about everything in my life and I'd never had a secret before that I couldn't tell her.

"Very well. But you know, if you do not want to tell me, then don't. However I hope it is not something important, because if I don't know, then I can't help you."

"I promise you that it is not that important."

"But if you need advice with a man…then…it's different."

"No, thanks."

"Understood."

"Amelia…" I said as she picked up her magazine again, just to glance at it. She was clearly waiting for me to speak. "Thanks for not pressuring me about this. I just feel better knowing that I have your support."

"You will always have my support, you already know that."

"I know. Well, I gotta go."

"Where are you going? We don't have to work today, we can stay at home." But I couldn't stay locked in here much longer.

"Yeah, but I prefer to go out. I need to get some fresh air; I'll walk or something. Don't worry, I won't be out late."

"Okay, but stay away from bars…and beer." She laughed and although I wanted to answer her with a smart comment, I knew she was right.

"Sure." I said as I grabbed the keys and left.

It was a great morning, ideal for walking, I didn't even thinking of taking the car. Walking helped to keep my mind from wandering to work or Eric Northman. But unfortunately there I go thinking about him again. I have no idea how to get him out of my head.

This is Eric Northman what we're talking about. I am keenly aware of his reputation, about the things he normally does with random women. He has no morals. He would do or say almost anything to have sex with someone. I was beginning to have the feeling that he wanted to do the same thing with me.

I know, I should have told him to go to hell and never speak to him again. However the fact we work together complicated things. It added to the weird feelings that were growing within me.

So I made a decision, I would talk to Eric and clarify things a bit between us.

* * *

**Eric POV**

I was at home, my home but everything looked different, was different. My home was in the same place it had always been. However things were not the same, even the furniture. My things, most of them had disappeared, but I didn't care. I liked how it looked, but I felt like a stranger in my own home.

I somehow was not worried. Everything was still familiar and known to me. Yet it was the first time I'd seen it.

The pictures on the walls were not what I remembered. My personal photographs of all the places I had visited and people I had met were gone. Nor were my journal articles on the walls. The same articles, that Pam had cut and turned into works of art. Why were they not in place? Why had they been removed? I couldn't understand why, but I couldn't stop there. I need to investigate what was going on and keep moving.

I knew all the missing items had to mean something. There was _something,_ I wasn't getting or missing. I couldn't understand what was going on. The answer should be right here in front of me.

"Hi honey! I'm glad you're finally home!" Sookie said with a smile on her face that went from ear to ear. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss me passionately on the lips. It was an incredible feeling, even better than our first kiss in the studio. However this still did not make any sense to me.

"Are you okay? Well, you're probably feeling tired. I know it must have been a very long flight, but you're here now and that's what is important.

"A very long flight?" I could not help asking, I was still in shock.

"Of course, silly. You just returned from Melbourne, a two week's trip. It doesn't matter, you're just confused because you just flew across the world. Well, you can tell me everything later. There are important things for us to see to now… Kids are not here, so we have the house to ourselves." Kids? What the hell was she talking about? I've never liked children and was the last thing in the world that I would have thought about at a time like this.

"Kids?" A word that I thought would never leave my mouth, children, _my_ children.

"Yes, Adele is with Amelia, she loves to be with her aunt. Although, I think she's a bit of a bad influence for Adele. And Sam is with my brother." Jason? All I knew about Jason was that he and Sookie did not have a healthy relationship. Which in its self, is more than enough to concern me. However, now I am even more concerned because _my son_ was with Jason.

"Where are the pictures?" The words left my mouth before I realized I said them. Sookie looked at me with an amused expression.

"Well…the pictures are on the walls, where they have always been." Sookie was giggling at the question and at me.

"No, I mean the others pictures? My travel photos and articles, where are they? Why are they not here?"

"They're saved. You decided to save them on your desk, because we didn't have space for them on the walls anymore. Since we started dating you spent all the time shooting photos of me and then there were photos of us, then kids and all that. I told you we could have put them in an album, but you said you would like having the family pictures hanging everywhere."

Really? I had trouble believing it. All this was slowly beginning to make sense, even if it was a very twisted sense. "Are you sure you're okay? Because you're really starting to worry me. Come on…" She grabbed my hand leading me towards the end of the corridor.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Where do you think I'm taking you?" I didn't know how to answer her, until Sookie disappeared for a moment around a corner, from my sight. When I turned the corner to the doorway of the room, I noticed her clothes began to fall to the floor. First her shoes, then her skirt, her shirt, followed by her bra and panties disappeared. They were thrown into a pile next to the bedroom door. "Are you going to stand there all day or you are coming, Viking?" she asked with a sultry voice.

I started going the rest of the way into _our_ bedroom, but something stopped me by catching my attention. I saw a door with the name "Adele" written on it, with coloured pieces of wood. I opened it and glanced around. Everything in the room was pink and yellow. The bed was filled to the brim with stuffed animals. There was a board hanging on the wall, filled with pictures of a little girl who should be my daughter. She was with a group of girls and Sookie on the beach. There were dozens of photographs, of Sookie and Adele together. Sookie was always smiling.

"Eric…" Sookie whispered softly from the other room and I walked slowly, until I reached the door.

There was Sookie, on a giant-sized bed, naked and smiling at me. There were candle lit around the room. I guess even if it were a dream, _my dream_, Sookie had thought of everything for my arrived. Her smooth, tanned skin was being caressed by silk burgundy sheets, while she was winking at me to come to her.

"If we weren't married ten years, I would think you're crazy! But I'm used to it by now… Now, move your big feet and fuck me relentlessly, until I scream your name."

Well, if Sookie wanted me to fuck her, who was I to deny to her? But something else caught my attention. Ten years? We have been married for ten years?... It seemed almost impossible for me to believe. Even more so, since we both looked exactly the same, as we do back in my time. It appeared as if time itself, had failed to touch us. Sookie looked like the Sookie I remember, but her eyes had a special twinkle and a smile was permanently fixed on her face.

"What is it? Have you forgotten how to do it, after a mere two weeks?" She joked. But the truth was I had no idea where to start, not when it was Sookie. This woman makes me insane, in every way. She even continues driving me insane in my dreams.

"Don't worry, I will start…" Before I could realize it, Sookie was straddling my waist and unbuckling my belt while she was kissing me deeply.

Suddenly, this one dream was shaping up to be the best of my life. I was enjoying it much more, then I would like to acknowledge. Then I opened the eyes and everything was back to normal. I was all alone in my bed. Sookie was not on me and her words had vanished from the air. The only sound I could hear was the typical morning sounds. I could hear sounds of cars, children with their parents and just more unbearable noise. Everything but Sookie's voice… Her voice.

With mixed feelings I got out of bed and went to the shower. I couldn't stop thinking about her and especially about that dream. Never, in my whole life, had I dreamed of anything like that. The fact that Sookie was the absolute protagonist was becoming worrying. Something was growing inside me and I did not know what it was, though I had a slight idea. I had never worried about others' feelings, especially about a woman's feelings. I had fucked them and that was it. But with Sookie it was all very different. She made me feel like a strangely different person, special even. But it wasn't true, since there was no relationship between us.

"Why is this happening to me?" I could not help, but ask the question aloud, even though I knew, I wouldn't really get answered that way. It was useless thinking about something that made absolutely no sense. Of course, I would never figure it out. The mere idea, of Sookie Stackhouse falling in love with someone like me was ridiculous. We were incompatible, like oil and water. And we both knew it.

I've always been the kind of person, who never thought about marriage, let alone dream about it. It was not on my list of priorities, now or ever. But not only was I married, but apparently happily married. I was also a father. Me? It was like a nightmare, but a nightmare that I didn't want to wake up from. I was completely sure about that. _Fuck I'm so screwed_.

I needed to think clearly, organize my thoughts and be stronger than the situation. Stronger than Sookie Stackhouse and the fucking dreams I was having, in which she always magically appeared.

I knew that keeping myself locked at home, wouldn't be a good idea. I needed something to distract me. Something that never fails, when I wanted to stop thinking about something... Editing photos. So I was going to the studio. I went down to the parking lot, got in my car and drove to the studio. There was no one there, of course. It was dark out, but it wasn't the first time I spent most of a Saturday in my office.

It was quiet, blinds drawn, lights off and it was hotter than usual, but I decided I didn't care. I turned on the computer and started to edit some photos. I made sure to stay away from the ones of Amelia Broadway. Even her photos made me think about Sookie and I was there for one reason and one reason only to: **not to think about Sookie Stackhouse**.

Doing something that had absolutely nothing to do with Sookie, I finally got lost in my work. I spent the first two hours, selecting photo after photo and editing them. I was getting a lot of work done, but not enjoy it at all.

Suddenly I heard the sound of a door opening. I looked up from the computer to see the designer shoes that I knew perfectly well, standing in front of me.

"I knew you'd be here," Pam said with a bored voice, which made me think she had gone to my house first.

"What are you doing here, Pam?"

"I could ask you the same fucking question. Eric, what the fuck is going on? And save yourself the roll of "I'm fine" because I'm not buying it. I know something is happening with you and you don't want to tell me about it. But… I hate to admit this, but…I'm worried about you." Shit, she was confessing being worried about me. This must be the most humiliating situation of her life. "You haven't fucked anyone in days and that's not _normal _for you. If you're going through a bit of a rough patch, I can understand."

"No, not a rough patch, it's not that."

"So what's the damn problem, Eric?! You know I don't like to get myself involved in your personal business, but this is way too much. What's happening with you?" At that moment, seeing the desperation in her eyes, I knew it was time to tell her. But I just knew, she was going to drive me insane, once she found out what all this was about.

"Okay, I'll tell you; I'll tell you the whole damn story. But you must promise to never say a word of this, outside of this office. It's humiliating. I would love to hide myself under a rock and never see the sunlight again, just to avoid talking about it. I don't know **how** this has happened." Pam nodded once and with a serious gesture, she sat in the chair opposite me.

"I'm having dreams; really weird dreams. I can see my life in them, but it's a different life than the one I have now."

"Dreams? Is that the big secret?" she asked sarcastically. "Come on Eric, no one acts like you have been acting, just over 'a couple of strange dreams.'"

"Dreams are only half of the story. I always see the same person in these dreams. We are in situations together, in which I would have never imagined. But she's there, she's always there with me."

"Eric, what are you trying to say? Who is this person?" I knew she'd wonder who was featured in my dream. However I couldn't stop talking now.

"Sookie Stackhouse." I said, only saying her name, with absolutely no inflection. I expected to be laughed at by Pam, but instead she just sat there in an awkward silence. The silence lasted several minutes or at least until I opened my mouth to speak again.

"Pam…I need you to say something." Pam opened her mouth and closed it again several times in fact. But no noise came out of her mouth and she was starting to scare me. I didn't like the silence after a confession like that, however I understood that Pam need to process what I said and couldn't say anything. Maybe she was just as surprised as I was, by all this.

"Sookie Stackhouse?" Was the first thing that came out of her mouth. She pronounced her name in a tone, I couldn't recognize.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" What kind of question was that? Of course I was sure; it was me who was having the fucking dreams.

"Yes Pam! I am sure!... In fact, there are not only dreams…" Now that I was confessing, I thought it wouldn't matter if I tell her the whole story. "…there have been other things as well."

"What kind of other _things_?" She asked with more interest.

"You know…things I wouldn't normally do or ever speak about. Those kind of things…"

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you're talking about." It wasn't true. What Pam wanted to know, were the most intimate and dark details. "Have you fucked her?" She asked suddenly.

"WHAT?! No, of course not!" Okay maybe, my answer was a bit exaggerated, but I couldn't help it.

"Well, I've had…some dreams in which we almost…but no…I haven't slept with her." I admitted it. Although much more quietly than necessary, since there was no one here to hear us talking.

"I'll tell you one thing, Eric…" Suddenly she stopped talking and says nothing else.

"Pam…would you mind finishing the sentence before Monday?" I asked sarcastically and angrily. It was not the time nor was I in the mood for her jokes.

"Your fantasies are crap." She answered flatly and before I could react, she decided to add to her spiel.

"Even in your dreams you haven't been able to fuck Sookie Stackhouse. What is wrong with you? You're not acting like the Eric Northman I know. I don't understand it. If I were you, I would have just fucked her. Then I wouldn't be having the problems you're having right now. Because believe me when I say, I would love to fuck her." And hearing the last words, I couldn't help but glared at her.

"However I will stay on the side lines if you want me to. You now have a clear playing field. I won't fight with you over a woman. Especially, when there are so _many_ women out there to keep me happy. Besides, I am busy having fun with the woman I'm bedding at the moment." She winks at me. I knew she was trying to tell me something obvious, that I just wasn't seeing.

"What do you mean?" I asked not ready to hear the answer.

"Calm down. It is not important at the moment. Clearly you already have too many problems of your own." She said while smiling evilly at me. "You, my dear...You are absolutely and stupidly in love with Sookie Stackhouse." After releasing that bomb on me, she rose from her chair and left my office.

"I'm not in love with Sookie Stackhouse!" I cried out for two reasons. First: saying it out loud and shouting made me feel better. And second: I was trying to convince Pam that she was horribly wrong.

"Whatever, I'll see you on Monday!" and she walked away laughing as I cursed her name.

I couldn't believe it! I was even more confused now than I was before. Talking to Pam had only made things worse.

I thought if I confessed; if I told someone what was happening to me, I'd feel better. But that wasn't the case at all. Pam did not judge me or laughed at me. Well at least she didn't laugh too much, but neither had she been very helpful or insightful. I don't know, I was expecting her to say something to me that would clarify things. To make me see this situation differently, but the talk had no effect what so ever. Now I was trying to understand what it was about Sookie Stackhouse, that causes me to feel so lost, so…vulnerable.

"I can't believe this is happening to me…" I whispered to myself trying to understand, how I was being driving insane by this woman.

"I have to get out of here."

It was all I could do at the moment. I had to talk to Sookie or at least try it. Unfortunately I would have to wait until Monday to talk to her. This will feel like the longest weekend of my life.

I was walking out and about to get into my car, when one of my biggest problems appeared. Most likely to attempt to bite me in the ass or get in my bed.

"Shannon."

"I'm glad you still remember my name."

"I remember a lot of more than that. However I wasn't expect to see you again. Especially, after you filed that ridiculous law suit against me. What are you doing here? And you better have a good answer, because the last thing I want is to have a _pleasant _chat with you." I don't mind being a jerk to her, I was too tired to argue and a conversation with Shannon could be really tiring.

"Oh shit…you look like you are fucking embittered. What happened to you? It's almost as if someone has brainwashed you." I was angry. But was truly pissing me off even more, was that Shannon couldn't stop laughing at me.

"What the fuck do you want, Shannon?" I wanted her to get to the point, since I had no intention of talking with her longer than necessary. "Please, just tell me what you want; I have better things to do on my days off, than deal with you."

"I don't want to keep doing this… fighting with you. I don't like being mad at you…" and as she spoke, she was toying with the buttons of my shirt, in a vain attempt to get from me what she really wanted.

"…We had such good times together and I would love to repeat them. Just be a good boy and fuck me, I will end the lawsuit. We'll forget all about this little mistake and things will back to normal, I promise." So Shannon was finally showing her true face. This damn crazy woman was blackmailing me, 'Get back together with me or you'll regret it," words that had previously left her lips.

"Go to hell, Shannon." I couldn't help smiling slightly at the words. I was more than tired of talking to this woman. I will not continue supporting her threats and whims. It was time for me to attack and I was going to be ruthless. If Shannon wanted war, she would have it.

"You have no idea what you're doing. My lawyer…"

"Do you think I'm scared of you? I have the best lawyer in the city working for me and he's anxious to get to know you in court. If you follow through with this, you'll regret it, I assure you.

"We'll be seeing each other again." Ah, another threat. Wisely she chose to leave at that moment.

I must admit that sometimes being a heartless bastard, feels really good. For the first time in weeks I was feeling much better. I felt like…myself again.

My sudden enthusiasm vanished, when I turned to see Sookie looking furious at me, from around the corner. She had seen it all that transpired with Shannon. She had a mixture of anger and sadness in her face. I was frozen in place for a moment and couldn't move. When I was finally able to go to her and talk, she just disappeared.

Great, I'm an asshole and Sookie will hate me forever. Fucking great.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really hope you enjoyed it, and I'll be waiting for your reviews. **

**Have a nice week.**

**:D **


	10. Chapter Ten

**First of all, thanks a lot ncmiss12, for reading and correcting this new chapter. You're great.**

**Hope you all like it.**

**Charlaine owns this, but the story is all mine.**

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

There I was, frozen in place staring at the scene in front of me. For the life of me, I couldn't move. Shannon was standing much closer to Eric, than what is normally deemed appropriate, running her finger down his shirt in a seductive manner. And Eric seemed to have no problem with it, what so ever. Why was he allowing it? Why was he letting that horrible woman get so close to him and touch him? Why was it bothering me so much? I could not understand it; there was no human way to understand it. Why did my feet refused to move? I don't want to be forced to watch, as Eric has a good time with this…_bitch_.

Suddenly they part and Shannon begins to screaming at him. She is saying all different kinds, of sorts, of things. Things that I never want to hear again. Then of course she started threatening him. Hearing her threats, fill me with many different kinds of feelings, which start to take over me. All I could feel and identify at the moment was an uncontrollable burning rage. I wanted nothing more than to run over to her, grab her by the hair and call her whore that she is. While threatening her, to not come close to Eric ever again or else I might strangle her. But lucky for her, I did not give in to my baser instincts.

I have absolutely no idea, why I was feeling this way about Eric? He clearly is a single man and is free to do anything or anyone he wants. I was not in the position to forbid him. But I just couldn't help it! My blood feels as if it was boiling under my skin and I was having a hard time, attempting to control myself.

Shannon definitely brought out the worst in me and I had absolutely no idea why. I had never spoken to her. I don't even know her. Who knows maybe she had good reasons for acting this way towards Eric. But the idea that she and Eric had ever shared bed, even if it was only for one night, made me feel insanely jealous, nervous and pissed.

"You'll regret this, I promise." Were the words I heard coming from Shannon's lips, however I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. She continued to accuse and threaten Eric, until the moment she suddenly disappeared from sight.

I was not sure how much time had passed since Shannon had left. But for some reason, I was still standing there, feeling like a complete and utter fool. That is until Eric turned around and stared at me.

He seemed surprised to see me. But there was more than surprised in his eyes, there was something else. Eric had a guilty expression on his face, as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't. Something he wouldn't want anyone to know about or at least, not have me see it first-hand. Yet, I had seen everything that transpired. I did not understand why he looked so guilty. Maybe it had to do with the expression on my face. I was not really sure. I didn't know how to react in this situation and yet I couldn't make my body move an inch.

Then I knew, I had to do something or anything to avoid talking to Eric about this. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted to talk to me. He suddenly started to walk towards me. I was definitely not ready to have this conversation with him. I didn't want to hear his voice right now, out of fear of what he would say to me. But if I wanted get out of here, I had to do it NOW.

And I did; without knowing exactly how, I found the inner switch to get my feet to work again. I took off running, while looking over my shoulder to make sure, Eric wasn't following me. I prayed silently to myself, that I would get home as soon as possible. I felt like I was going to explode. I was almost completely sure; I was going to have an emotional melt down of epic proportions. I certainly didn't want to melt down like that in the middle of the street, where God and everyone could see me. Not to mention, with my luck, Eric would find me like that.

I knew, I was behaving like a coward by running away, but I just couldn't give it a shit at the moment. Monday would come sooner or later and I would have to face Eric then. I just couldn't bring myself to think about it right now. The only thing that my brain was capable of processing was that I needed to continue running, no matter what. I was unwilling to stop, until I was safely in my home. And that is exactly what I did.

It seemed almost impossible, but somehow I managed to get home in one piece. I was standing in front of my front door, trying to catch my breath, while fighting the strong desire to cry. I was sure that crying was the only way to make myself feel better. I knew that I was stronger than that and did not allow myself to give in.

Instead, I opened the door and calmly put my keys on the table. I found Amelia sitting in the kitchen, drinking juice. She looked up at me and was shocked by my appearance.

"Wow, how was your walk?" I knew she was trying to be nice to me, but I was really not in the mood.

"Great!" I said a little too sharply. "It's been wonderful; in fact I'm thinking about walking it every day." I could not keep my mouth shut. So I picked up a bottle of water and quickly left the kitchen, with Amelia hot on my heels.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look like Sookie Stackhouse's evil twin. What bug has bitten you in the ass?"

"None. I'm going to my room, I'm tired." Before she could react, I closed the door in her face. The moment the door was fully closed, the first tears began to flow from my eyes and fall down my cheeks.

I felt like an idiot for not being able to stop myself from crying, but above all I felt betrayed. Never had a man or situation affected me so deeply. Not even, when I saw my boyfriend Bill in the flesh, cheating on me with Lorena. We were supposed to be in a relationship together, still it did not compare. This was somehow different to me. I know that I had formed an opinion on Eric, a long time ago, before I even met him. But that day in the bar…I don't know, he was just so different. I thought, that perhaps I had judged him unfairly. I felt like he was not the person, I always thought he was. It seemed at least, there was a budding friendship between us. I had even told him, I would lend him my support with the law suit, Shannon was levelling against him. Now, I couldn't help but feel completely stupid for offering.

Suddenly a knock on the door, brought me back to the reality of my bedroom and what had happened during the day.

"What?" I asked sulkily. I just wanted to be left alone, but Amelia did not seem to get the message.

"I would like to talk to you," she said softly from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

"Amelia, it's not a good time. I have a headache and I prefer to be alone." I was really trying hard to get my voice sounded normal or even tired. But I didn't seem to be pulling it off. "I wouldn't be a good company right now."

She wasn't willing to give up so easily and surrender. "I don't give a fuck!" She snapped. "I know something has happened with you and it must be _huge! _I've never seen you react this way before, even with Bill or Jason."

Great, just fucking great! The last thing I needed right now, was to be reminded of my jerk of a brother and my unfaithful ex-boyfriend! Thank you very much, Amelia!

"So you'd better open this door before I knock it down!" I knew she would do it too. Nobody stops Amelia when she aims to achieve a goal.

"All right," I said getting out of bed, "Give me a second."

I take a looked myself in the mirror. I didn't look half as bad as I thought I would, but my eyes were a bit red and quite sore. I knew Amelia would notice immediately. She never missed anything. However it would look too suspicious to wear sunglasses indoors, with the turned lights off. So I decided not to hide it at all and just opened the door.

I was not surprised at all, by Amelia's reaction. "Honey, what happened?" She asked as placed her hands on either side of my face and stared at me.

"Sookie, please…" She was begging me and I felt the tears began flowing again.

"I'm very, very worried about you and you won't tell me anything! You've spent the last four hours locked in this room and…" Four hours? Had I really locked myself in here for so long? Well…it does make sense. I guess when you have so many thoughts running around in your head; time goes by a lot faster.

"I tried to summon the courage to come up here and talk to you like…god…a dozen times… But I didn't want to fight with you."

"I'm sorry." Was all I could think of to say to her. Here she was opening her heart to me, making me feel important and special. And I couldn't say a single word, to explain what was going on to her. "I don't know what is going on with me, but…I'm a mess. I feel as if this city has changed everything inside me, almost like I were someone else."

"Yeah, I've had the same feeling. But you're fine, we're fine and we are in this together. You are like a sister to me Sookie. It hurts me, that you don't trust me enough to tell me, what…" and now both were on the verge of tears. I could see my hurt, reflected in her eyes and I didn't like what I saw.

"We will always be together, no matter what happens. I love you like a sister, Amelia and nothing will change that, I promise. But sometimes I feel lost and need time alone to try to process what's going on. I realize that my life is different now and I have you to talk to. But I am not used to sharing my problems." I hoped to somehow figure out, why seeing Eric with that betraying whore hurt me so much. I couldn't tell her about Eric and the problems I was having with him, at least, not at this time.

"Yeah, I understand. It's possible that I have been a real pain in the ass too. I have been acting a bit crazy, since I finally had the chance to come to this city. But…"

"I know this is your dream."

"Our dream, do not forget. You'll be a great writer, I just know it." I smiled at her words.

"Hey, this sucks! We're two smart, attractive girls, sitting here crying and complaining, just because they've had a bad day. It's Saturday night and the night is young. We should go out and have a little fun." I know she only had the best of intentions; however I wasn't in mood to go out partying.

"I don't know…I'm not…"

"Come on…I can't go out without my best friend! Besides we've hardly had any time to spend together! We need to go out and have some fun. I have heard of a couple of places around town that are supposed to be pretty good. We can go check them out and have a drink or two. You know, have a girl's night out…" She kept smiling at me while she spoke a mile a minute. I knew she wouldn't give up until she gets me to agree to go out.

"Oh, all right, I'll go. But I don't want to stay out all night, since tomorrow is Sunday. I need to rest up and get things read for work on Monday. So no hangovers, ok?"

"Yeah, I still remember what happened last time you drank too much." She laughed at the memory and winked at me. "I won't let you drink that much, you're not a funny drunk. Besides, it's impossible to get any secrets out of you when you drink. I don't know how you do it."

"Believe me, I have no idea how I keep myself from running off at the mouth, when I drink. I'm going to get dressed."

"That's the spirit!" She shouted at me from the hall, as each of us went to our rooms to get ready for a "great" night of fun. That Amelia had decided we needed to have.

Perhaps Amelia was right about things and go out was the break we needed. Obviously I needed to clear my mind and stop thinking about the same issues over and over again. It is quickly becoming exhausting. It was Saturday night; I was going out with my best friend and going to have a good time. I needed to stop thinking about Eric and what had happened with Shannon. God…I hate that woman!

An hour later I was dressed, wearing my favourite dress, which was a nice burgundy color and made out of silk. I put on light makeup and quickly did my hair. I gave myself a quick once over in the mirror, feeling happy about what I saw. I was ready to go out for a while and forget all my problems. I left the room to find, Amelia sitting on the couch waiting for me.

She was wearing a little black dress that emphasized her curves. This is what models do. They wear something flashy, because they love to get attention, even when they aren't looking for it.

"Nice dress, is it new?" I asked because I had never seen it before.

"I borrowed it from a friend, do you like it?"

"Yeah. Hold on, what friend?"

"It doesn't matter. Come on. I thought we'd catch a cab, since we are planning to drink and I don't want to leave my car parked anywhere overnight." She admitted frankly. Amelia hated anyone, except me driving or touching her car.

"Okay."

The club might be what we needed after all. At first it looked like an ordinary nightclub with people dancing and drinking too much. However that was only a small part of it. Amelia seemed to know the place well and she took us to a room off to the side. It was a better lit area, with tables spaced out around the room and a much calmer environment. This area was much more conducive to talking.

A really handsome waiter appeared a few minutes later and served us the drinks. We had ordered two gin-and-tonics, since I still had bad memories of my last encounter with beer.

"Well…" Amelia was willing to break the ice. "What do you think? I believe it's a great place to hang out, talk and relax."

"Yeah, I like it, a lot." I could not help, but be a little less than enthusiastic.

"But…?" Although I looked at Amelia to let her know that everything was fine, she wasn't buying it.

"Nothing…it's just…this is the first time I have been out to a place like this. In Bon Temps there are not any nightclubs and I've never gone out to that famous club in Shreveport. So I'm just not used to, that's all."

"Yeah, I went to the one in Shreveport once. It was back when we I was living with you. That club is not really that big of a deal. I think, the only reason it's famous at all, is because it is the only dance club in the state, unless you go to New Orleans. But please, the last thing I want to do right now, is think about all that shit. Especially anything having to do with New Orleans or my father. It gives me a headache." She sighed deeply, when she spoke of her father. I didn't want to screw up her night, but I had to ask what was going on.

"Did something happen with your father?"

"If you insist…but you know how he acts. As our usual, we had a huge argument two days before we left Bon Temps. He said he was ashamed of me for seeking out a modelling career. Then he had the nerve to say, that if I still loved him at all, I would return to New Orleans and marry Raymond Conroy like any good daughter would." She said, wrinkling her nose. She took a large sip of her gin-and-tonic and then proceeded to empty her beverage. "Please, another one!" She yelled out to the waiter who, nodded at her from behind the bar.

"Who is Raymond Conroy?" I asked having no idea who he was.

"He is the son of my father's friend, who he has some business with in Shreveport. You met him before, at that big party before Halloween, remember?" I nodded and she continued talking. "Raymond was that weird guy with glasses, who followed me around stalking me all night. He was making me feel really nervous and so I told him, that I was lesbian."

I couldn't help but chuckle into my gin-and-tonic. I had never heard the full version of what happened that night, from her before. I can just see in my mind, the face that poor man made, after being told she was lesbian. I would have paid good money to see it.

"You told him you were lesbian?" I confirmed, while laughing my ass off.

"Yes and I told him…you were my girlfriend." I should have been angry with her about it, but it was just too funny to hold a grudge.

"Really? Now I understand why everyone was looking at us funny, each time we went one of these things! What were they expecting for us to do? To have a full out, make-out session, in front of everyone?"

"Maybe…" Amelia said timidly, waiting for my reaction, which truly could have been much worse.

"Men, they always think the worst about us, don't they. Why? Why do they?" I asked seriously.

"I have no…fucking idea." And we both laughed, knowing that the alcohol was beginning to take effect, but we didn't care at all.

"Hey, I think I'm drunk…" I admitted. I thought, I could no longer walk straight. "We should go home. I don't like how those two guys over there are looking at us. I don't want to have to tell them to leave us alone."

"Why would you do that? I don't know…maybe it's just because it's been too long since, you've been with a man? Alcide…I think he was your last one…you know…you could try talking to one of them. Have a drink, then a few more and get yourself laid." Yes, it is quite obvious to me with that response, that Amelia was way drunker than I am. But I still didn't want to make a mistake, I would regret later. I'm not the kind of person who goes hopping to bed with just anyone. It has to mean something to me.

"I won't fuck one of them…I don't like doing things like that with strangers."

"Don't you like to…fuck?" She said unable to stop laughing. "You're so weird…you should be more open, like me…"

Although I wanted to know what exactly she meant by that comment, I was truly too afraid to ask her. So instead, I told the waiter, it was time for us to head home.

Ten minutes later, we were on our way home in a cab. Somehow I had managed to open the door, while simultaneously holding up Amelia, to keep her from falling to the ground. Once we were inside, we both ended up sitting on the couch.

"You're my best friend. The very best friend I've had in my whole…life! Please don't ever leave me alone."

"I'll never leave you alone. Do you want me to take you to your room?"

"No, I can make it myself. Good night, Sookie."

"Good night, Amelia. I hope we don't have a hangover tomorrow." She left and stumbled to her room. I decided to follow suit and go to my room as well.

I laid down in my bed, still fully dressed and prayed that I would not awake up with a killer headache. That was the last thought I had before sleep took over me.

* * *

**Eric POV**

What had I done? The fact nothing happened between Shannon and I, did not change the fact that I still felt guilty. But I should not feel guilty at all. I am not in a relationship with Sookie. I do not have to justify myself or my actions to her. But somehow I still felt guilty, terribly guilty and it was driving me completely insane.

I had to talk to Sookie about this. But I was unsure she would even listen to anything I had to say. Still, what choice did I have? I could not ignore her for the rest of my life. Not because I couldn't ignore her, but because I couldn't even bring myself to bare the thought of ignoring her. Every time I thought about her, I just couldn't stop. It was almost like my subconscious mind was obsessed with her. I would be instantly thrown back into time to the memory of our first kiss. Although it was not exactly a romantic kiss, I know I felt something strong and profound between us. However neither of us would ever dare admit it.

Although I couldn't stop thinking about Sookie and I knew I needed to continue on with my life. So I went to the gym. A good weight lifting session has always made me feel strong and powerful. So that's what I did, I lifted weights until I could no longer feel my arms. That's when I realized that my little work out session had caused way too much attention to be drawn to me. The women around the gym were eyeing me with sultry looks. More sultry looks, than I usually receive on a day at the gym. But I didn't have any interest, in capturing the attention of any of the woman present. I only wish to capture the attention of one woman. Sookie… I need her, I wish she was here; for me.

"Hello," was the first thing I heard when I was picking my towel up from the ground to head to the showers. When I turned around, I found the girl who spoke to me standing there, never taking her eyes off me. She had dark hair that was cut short. She was dressed in a very suggestive manner, for being someplace like a gym.

"Hello, how's it going?" Normally this wouldn't have been my go to response. A few mere weeks ago, I would have been flirting with her. Then inviting her out for a few drinks and then taking her home to fuck her all night long, until the sun had risen. But not now; I was unable to do so. What was happening to me?

"I'm Lizzy."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Eric."

"I know who you are, I've seen you here before and I know your photos." Great, another adoring fan, just what I need right now. "I love your photos, I spent hours looking at the magazines that they are published in."

"Yeah, thanks…" Why are all women who try to flirt with me brainless? Perhaps it had always been that way and I didn't realize until now. God, could my old life look even more pathetic.

"You're welcome," She giggled as if she was a schoolgirl with a fan crush. I don't actually think she looked much older than a high school student, but nowadays you never can tell.

"Hey, would you like to get a drink later? I can't stay long, but I'm sure we could have a good time." It was a damn good offer and I hadn't even been looked for it. I didn't know how to answer. I never turn down, such a beautiful girl before. Especially one I had not slept with yet.

"Lizzy…I...you're lovely, really, but I don't think it's a good idea." And her expression turned into a grimace of rejection, as if someone had pierced her heart with a knife.

"Why not? It's my freshman year of college and I'm eighteen, I promise. I am not a virgin, if that is what you are worried about." Fantastic, wonderful. How did an innocent conversation, turn into a teenage confession about virginity? Sometimes I don't understand women at all.

"It's not about that, really. Right now…I can't, I'm busy." I was trying to rid of her gently for once, without sounding like a jerk. However her insistence was making it difficult to accomplish. Not to mention it was starting to travel to the realm of disturbing and difficult to deal with.

"Is it because I'm not a model? I've heard you only take interest in models."

Suddenly it was as if a light went off in her head. "I could pose nude for you; for one of your photos, I wouldn't mind at all."

"It's an unbelievable offer, but I'm sorry I can't." I just didn't get it. I was being as polite to her as I could, in letting her know I was not interested. I was in no mood to deal with this. But neither was I willing to start new problems for myself, with a girl who could be easily lying about her age. Anyone can forge an ID card today and Lizzy could be smart enough to do it…or buy a fake one.

"I'm sure you have boyfriend or "friends", you'd be better off to go out with. You should stick to people your own age."

"I hate boys, I like men and I don't have a boyfriend. I don't like to be controlled." She said while toying with the strap of her shirt. In another time and place, I would have taken advantage, but not now. "What do you think?"

"Sorry, the answer is still no." I turned and finally got away from her, without being followed.

I got into the shower and that's when I became aware something was growing, literally. I had the most incredible erection; I'd ever had in my life. But I couldn't figure out why. Was it because of Lizzy? No, it wasn't likely; I had just been talking to her for a few minutes. And then I knew it was for Sookie. It had to be for her, since every night since I met her, I dreamed of her. Not to mention I just turned down sex with a hot girl, in hope of one day having Sookie instead. Plus I was thinking of her right now so…it was the only logical conclusion.

"Fuck, this is a bitch." I whispered to myself, while trying to do something about my aching cock. My right hand started to stroke up and down, trying to release the tension I was feeling. However it wasn't until I started to imagine Sookie, did the tension lessen enough for it start to feel enjoyable. I couldn't stop seeing her face, her beautiful blonde hair, her shining eyes staring at me, while her mouth took care of my "problem."

And I continued to stroke myself for a few minutes that became the longest in my life. I was enjoying pleasing myself more than I ever had, since I was a teenage boy. I close my eyes, not because I needed to enjoy the moment, but because it was easier to imagine Sookie in that position, making this the best experience of my life.

But then it was over. I was suddenly aware of where I was. I was standing in a shower of my gym, cock in hand, trying to have an orgasm while thinking of Sookie Stackhouse.

Yes, my sex life had turned into that of pathetic teenager and I couldn't do anything about it. I felt like I had returned to my years in high school. Although I did enjoyed high school, I wouldn't want to go back and relive it.

What I needed to do was to talk to Sookie, make her see things were not what they seemed. But I had the feeling that she wouldn't hear a word from me.

I just wish we could go back to where we were the other night in the bar, when we were talking like good friends. No pressure, just us, nothing more. But I knew it was unlikely because of Shannon's unwanted appearance.

I needed to find a way to face the problem head on. I went home and found Pam sitting on the couch. She was drinking a beer and flipping through a magazine, which had published some of my photographs.

"You're finally at home, dear!" She cried sarcastically, as if she were a wife waiting for her husband.

"Very funny."

"Was that not what you expected to hear? Or maybe you just wanted to hear Sookie say it?" Then I glared at her and she seemed to get the message. "Okay, sorry. But I couldn't help it. I'm still in shock, since you confessed your big secret to me."

"Exactly, it is a secret. I told you for a reason, not to have you to torture me continuously. Moreover, I already feel pretty humiliated, you don't need to add to it." Although humiliation was not what I really was feeling, I was going to use any ammo I could against Pam. Not to mention if Pam knew the truth, it would be nothing, but more info for her to use against me, in her teasing.

"Well, actually it's not so bad…" I looked at her from the kitchen, giving her an unbelieving look. She immediately knew she was wrong. "…you're right, it sucks and you're so fucked. Eric, how could you let this happened to you of all people? You are the personification of cynicism, you're my other half. You can't fail me now. I've always admired you for it and now you're in love…"

"I'm not in love! It's not that." I said firmly trying to make it clear, but I knew it wasn't true.

"You can say it's not love, as many times as you want, but that doesn't change a thing. The fact is that this little girl has caught you by the balls and she doesn't even know it." Pam's sincerity is a quality I've always admired in her, however the image that was now forming in my mind was too graphic.

"You have to talk to her, Eric and you have to do soon."

"It's not that easy." I confessed.

"Why not? Just talk to her and tell her the truth. She'll probably slap you and everything will return to normal. It's not really so bad, it will be over in a matter of minutes."

"Why do you think she will slap me? She could like me; I don't act like a creep to her." I was angry, because I couldn't understand why Pam thought I had no chance with her.

"Besides, if she decides to slap me, it would only be for a good reason." Pam was waiting for clarification, she would never get. So I just sat on the couch next to her and sat in silence.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I just made a hand gesture to avoid explanations.

"Eric…" and for a moment I thought she'd say something revealing. "…you really need help."

"Is that all you have to say?" I asked desperately.

"I guess so. You know I have no idea about this stuff…so I can't help you. But you have to talk to her." And I knew she was right.

And that Saturday became the longest and most painful of my life.

Pam tried to convince me to go out and enjoy the night. But going out was the last thing on my mind. I definitely didn't want to spend time in a nightclub, looking at hot women and trying to find the perfect prey. I was getting tired of that life and Pam was right about one thing: **I needed to talk to Sookie and clear the air. **Though I was pretty sure that she wouldn't want listen to me.

Everything changed the next morning. Maybe Sundays are meant to be days of reflection and introspection, I don't know. I had an epiphany; suddenly I saw things clearly and knew what I needed to do.

So I got out of bed, showered and went into my closet. I chose a pair of jeans, that were somewhat tight, but it's my style and a red t-shirt. I tend to be more the type to go for all black, but for the first time in a long time I was excited about something. Something that had nothing to do with job or an unknown woman, I met the night before. So I quickly finished getting dressed, grabbed my keys and headed out to my car.

Luckily for me on Sundays, there isn't usually a lot of traffic, at least not in the downtown area. Most families go to parks on Sunday to spend the day playing together, visiting museums or simply enjoy a quiet and relaxed breakfast. I've never felt the desire to doing those things before, but today was different. I was different and I wanted to be like them.

And I was about to try. Twenty minutes after leaving home, I was sitting in my Corvette, parked in front of Sookie's building. I was gathering the courage I needed to knock on her door and change my destiny forever. I was not sure if my luck would change for better or worse, but I was willing to try and find out. I got out of my car and went up to her door.

As I knocked, I was trying to organize what I was going to say in my mind. I was on the verge of having a panic attack and ready to get the hell out of there, when the door finally opened. Sookie was standing there wearing red shorts and a black shirt that left little to the imagination.

"Eric? What are you doing here?" I thought she would be pissed at me, but instead she seemed more surprised than angry.

"Hello." Great, at least I was able to greet her, but the difficult part was coming now. Was I really ready to do this? I hadn't completely thought through the decision to come to her house. However I was here now and I couldn't go back.

"I… There's something… I think…" I kept stammering on and I was sure Sookie would think I was a complete total idiot or possibly insane.

"What do you want?" She asked in a harsh tone. I could understand her anger with what she thought she saw. It could have been easily misconstrued and appear to an outside observer, that I was accepting Shannon's advances. Or at least up until the point where I started to act like a complete and total asshole towards her. So it was of little surprise to me, that she was pissed.

"I need to talk to you."

"There is nothing "we" have to talk about! So you should go ahead and leave right now! It's my day off, I don't want to deal with your drama. I want to be alone." She started to close the door in my face. I knew I had to speak quickly, if I had any hope of talking to her at all.

"Nothing happened."

"What do you mean?" When I tried to speak again, I was not sure how to do it.

"I…with Shannon…"

"Look, I don't care. I don't give a flying fuck what you do or don't do with Shannon, it's not my business. I was just surprised and shocked because…because you supposedly hate that woman, yet you were letting her…"

"I'm telling you nothing happened, I hate Shannon with all my soul and…" Sookie stopped me before finishing.

"I don't want to know! I know about men like you Eric Northman. I've known how you are from the beginning. I feel like a complete and utter fool thinking you could change and be a different person. You're not…you could never be…"

"What? What will I never be?" I want to know. I had come this far and wouldn't leave without answers. "Come on, we're talking now like two adults and if there is anything you want to tell me…go ahead."

"Okay. You're handsome, attractive and you have everything anyone could ever want in life. But you go around behaving like a teen boy, who was just chosen as king of the prom. You will never be the kind of man who I can be attracted to and…" Before she could end her sentence I kissed her. Yes, I kissed her again.

This time the kiss was different. Our kiss was hot and passionate, like a house on fire. My hands could not move away from cradling her face, while also pulling her closer. And most of all Sookie was responding to me. It was not just me who was kissing her, but her kissing me. She obviously wanted to continue the kiss, just as much as I did. She wanted to prolong it, even if it was taking place at her front door.

Our tongues working as if they were one, exploring each other's mouth, desperately seeking out the other. I didn't want to leave her. I was not ready to stop feeling so close to Sookie, but I knew sooner or later she would end our passion.

"Oh my God…no, no, NO…What the hell…? I can't believe you…no…you and me…" Her monologue was pretty funny, however I didn't laugh. Physically I was incapable of it at the moment. Not to mention it would have just pissed Sookie off more.

"You kissed me! Again!" She said in an exasperated tone.

"You kissed me too and don't try to deny it. I felt you…"

"What have you felt? I can't believe you've kissed me again! What is wrong with you?"

What's wrong with me? **SHE** was what was wrong with me! From the moment she appeared in my office, I couldn't stop staring at her, thinking about her and imagining her in all kind of interesting situations with me.

"There's nothing wrong with me. You kissed me too, you can't deny it."

"I was just trying to…you know, get rid of you." She tried to explain it away and she might have succeeded, if it wasn't for her blushing cheeks giving her away.

"You are fucking incorrigible, Eric Northman! I can't believe you…and…me…"

"You've liked it, I know you did." Though I was risking a lot with that comment, I was sure she had enjoyed it.

"What?! You're a cocky bastard and…and…" and before she could finish her sentence she was kissing me again. This time it wasn't me who had started the kiss. It had been all Sookie this time and that made it even better.

She suddenly broke the kiss and stared at me. "I must be going insane…"

"Now, you know how I feel." I kicked the door closed, while holding Sookie up in my arms.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and Eric and Sookie are finally talking! And doing something else...**

**Hit the review button if you liked it. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Well hi there,**

**I'm here again with a new chapter of this story. Need to thank ncmiss12 for another great job with chapter, and I really hope you all enjoy it.**

**All this belong to Charlaine Harris, but I love playing with them. **

**Have a nice weekend.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

**Eric POV**

This time it wasn't a dream, it was real. I had Sookie in my arms and it was the best feeling in the world. I don't want to let her go, ever. Her lips were desperately looking for mine and I was more than willing to for fill her wishes.

"I can't believe this is happening," I whispered, as I kissed her neck. She didn't seem able to stop moaning, while her hands were clinging to my shoulders.

"Shut up…and fuck me!" and I did.

I didn't let her feet touch the ground. Instead I placed Sookie against the wall, her nails digging into my back and her legs curling around my waist. I couldn't stop kissing her, while I caressed every inch of her skin. One of my hands was sliding down slowly to her breasts. I could feel the hardness of her nipples pressing against my chest. I knew she was as desperate as I am, to move forward. Her eyes were closed, but her lips were looking for mine and that was the only sign I needed.

I started to attack her nipple with my hand, pressing it gently, but firmly, while Sookie let out a moan of sheer pleasure. That's when I decided to replace my hand with my mouth. I was sucking her nipple, delighting in duality of the softness and hardness at the same time. Seconds later, I move to her other breast and repeated the same movements.

I looked up into her eyes and I knew she was enjoying it more, than she would like to acknowledge.

"Why aren't you wearing a bra?" Why did I ask her that? I had no idea why, but somehow I couldn't keep it from coming out of my mouth. I knew she wasn't wearing any underwear, since I could feel she didn't have any on. It was making me lose my mind. I was experiencing the best feeling of my life, with Sookie no less. She also wanted to enjoy this as much as I did, no pressure, just us.

"What are you talking about?" She was upset. "No, I'm not wearing a bra…but if you don't keep doing that…I swear I'll kick your ass out the door." She said breathless and I had no choice but to go back to the glorious work at hand.

I would not dare miss my chance. I slid my hand down slowly, caressing her stomach, feeling the softness of her skin, until I reached the waistband of her shorts. I gently untied them and began to stroke her butt with both hands. That was when I discovered, she was actually wearing underwear, but it was only a tiny thong. It was so minimal, that it was practically a scrap of fabric. That explains why I hadn't noticed before. Knowing she is wearing a thong is getting me even hotter for her than I was before and I loved it.

"OH…MY…GOD!" Sookie cried when my hand slipped inside her thong and my finger started to trace circles inside of her. "Please…please…don't stop, don't stop! Ohhh…it feels so good!"

Sookie was enjoying this as much as I was. I couldn't stop thinking that this was the most natural thing in the world, like we've been together a million times. It was as if we were meant for each other, fitting together perfectly. Somehow, that made me want to be even closer to her.

"Tell me what you really want," I said to her, teasing her, but I was not sure she was listening.

"Sookie…tell me what you want and I will do it."

"No…don't…stop, please don't ever stop now because…" My lips were on hers before she could finish the sentence.

"Tell me what you want, you just have to say it." I was not sure she was able to speak at the moment, so I did what first thing that crossed my mind. I slid a second finger into her and she cried out even harder.

"OHHHHH…YES! Yes, that is…that's what I want. Please do not stop… If you stop, I swear I'll kill you." That's my Sookie and I believed her. "Please…" She kept begging me and I knew I finally had her at my mercy.

"Okay, I will not stop…" Instead I slid a third finger into her, knowing that Sookie was so wet, that she could not take it much more. I could feel her arousal dripping around my fingers and I knew she was close, really close. So I continued until her legs around my waist, began to loosen.

"It's…it's been…fucking awesome…" If Sookie thought it was over, she was dead wrong.

"We haven't finished yet." I removed my fingers slowly, while continuing to rub her nub. This was causing her moan softly. I was still holding her up with my free arm. "Where?"

"Bed. I…I don't think…I don't think I can…I don't think my legs are strong enough to stand up."

She was obviously right, her legs barely responded and I didn't want to spoil the moment by dropping her to the ground. So I carried her to her bed and laid her down gently. Then I began to take off my shirt.

"No!" I looked at her confused, not understanding she was referring to. "I will do it." She leaned down on her knees, to get closer to me. Our faces only mere inches from each other, when she started to caress up my arms, then down until she reached my stomach. She lifted my shirt and then dropped it to the ground.

"Sookie…" She put her fingers on my lips, to silence me. I decided it was wise to keep my mouth shut.

"Do not say a single word, we don't want to spoil the moment." I nodded in silence and she smiled.

"Take off your pants." She commanded. I do not believe I have never stripped so fast in my life. Sookie had already taken care of my belt, so it was even faster than usual.

"Nice, here we go." Before I realized what had happened, I was lying on my back. Sookie was kissing my chest, slowly and deeply until she reached my right nipple. She clenched her teeth lightly around it, while she was stroking my left nipple with her hand. I felt like I was in heaven.

"Sookie…you're amazing…" I whispered as my hands were at the base of her neck and gently I stroked her back.

"It seems I have found your weakness, Eric Northman." She said smiling, while was moving her head to pay attention to my other nipple. I couldn't help but to moan when I felt the touch of her lips. I knew she had found one of my weaknesses, but not the most important one.

"Do not be so sure…" I replied and Sookie smiled knowing that I was lying. "But…it's possible you could find out if you keep looking."

A few seconds later her lips travelled further south until they reached their target.

"Maybe "this" is the target." She whispered, teasingly as she stroked my dark blonde chest hair until I could not restrain myself. My cock was becoming even harder than it originally was and Sookie knew it. She was torturing me; she was doing it on purpose and I was enjoying it.

"Why did you do it?" I looked at her confused, not knowing what she was referring to, her eyes never leaving mine. "She's a bad person who wants to hurt you and yet you were with her…why?" So Sookie wanted answers…. Right now.

"No…I don't know. We… were just talking…nothing happened." It wasn't enough for her and I wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind to discuss it right now. "I swear. I don't know what Shannon …I don't know…but…"

"But what? She wants to take advantage of you, don't allow her too."

"Shannon means nothing to me. Nothing!" Then I suddenly felt Sookie sitting on me, as her hips began to move up and down at a rate of speed that neither of us wanted to end.

It was the best feeling in the world. Sookie sitting on top of me, while our bodies fully enjoying each other. For the first time in my whole life, I felt like anything was possible. And there was only one person I wanted to experience it with. Only one person who I want to share what I was feeling now. Sookie.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"It's been…it's been great…" I whispered as I was lying down with Sookie in her small bed, while I caressed her neck.

"Yeah…great."

"Are you okay?" I asked her, leaning on my elbow to look at her face. She looked sad and ashamed.

"Is something wrong? Because I believe we both enjoyed ourselves immensely…"

"Yes! It was…awesome…and I've had more orgasms than I could count but…"

"But, what?"

"But…this is not right. You and me…we are not…we work together and that's a mistake. Although I've enjoyed myself, very much."

A mistake? I couldn't believe what I was hearing. There hadn't been a mistake. We were two adults, who had just enjoy the best sex in existence and neither one of us was drunk. Why was she considering it a mistake? It wasn't. It wasn't a mistake to me at all.

"I'd better go." I said coldly and got out of bed to gather my clothes. I had to leave before something worse was said.

"Eric…"

"Save it, please. You're right, this has been a mistake." After putting on my pants, I left her room and her house.

"Fucking Sookie Stackhouse!"

I felt used, humiliated and especially deeply hurt. A couple of hours ago, Sookie had kissed me like there was no tomorrow and practically begging me take her to bed. Now I was walking aimlessly around the city. I forgot my car was parked in front of her house and I was feeling like a complete idiot.

I had to do something. I should to do something to make myself feel better, but I didn't know exactly what. Sookie had behaved so…cruelly to me. I have never felt so embarrassed, as I did right then. When she said it had been a mistake, it felt like my world shattered. Maybe that was the same feeling that the women I had fucked in the past felt, when I had not called them again.

I walked and walked until I came upon a diner. It was the kind of place where you could find people at all hours of the night. It normally had the kind of people who have nothing better to do or people who are so unhappy with their lives, that they prefer to spend the night out at a place like this instead of going home.

"Hi honey, what would you like to drink or eat?" A young and attractive waitress asked me, while standing in front of my table. She had a name tag on her uniform that said Claudine.

"Coffee. A lot of coffee." I was starving, I admit it. But my stomach doesn't feel like it would be able to hold food. My head couldn't stop thinking about everything had happened tonight. My body felt sore, my chest felt as if my heart had been ripped out of my chest and I felt sick to my stomach.

"A bad day?" She asked with a smile. She was a typical waitress you could find at any diner. She was friendly and willing to listen to customers sad stories, no matter how depressing their stories were.

"You look like a girl has you all twisted up inside. But a man as handsome as you shouldn't be having any problems with women."

"Yeah, I thought so too, but it turns out I was wrong."

"I'll bring you the coffee."

"Thank you."

Why did I feel so bad? I had dumped dozens of women in far worse situations. But this is the first time it has happened to me. Is this what it feels when you give yourself to someone else and you get rejected? If this is what it felt like, I was sure, I never wanted to feel this way again.

How can you go from unbridled passion and pleasure, to frustration and rejection so quickly? I couldn't understand it and I didn't want to understand it. To accept that Sookie had rejected me, meant I had used up all my chances with her.

Was I ready to forget her? Did I want to forget her? The answer to both questions was the same: "NO." I was neither ready to forget her nor do I see a day coming, that I would be ready to forget her. So no, I clearly didn't want to forget her. So now what do I do?

"Here." The waitress put down the largest cup of coffee, I had ever seen in my whole life. "What has caused this, break-up or argument?"

"Is there a difference?" I asked sincerely.

"Yes, of course there is. A break-up means there is no more love and the relationship is over. But an argument means that there still love and passion. And possibly still a chance to save it. So, which was it?" I didn't know how to answer the question.

"I don't know. I mean…well, we hardly know each other. This was the first time we were together and everything was perfect. Then…I'm not sure. I have no idea what happened." What was I doing? I was telling my problems to a complete stranger named Claudine. I wouldn't have even known her name, if I hadn't seen it written on her name tag.

"Excuse me, I know your name but you don't know mine. I'm Eric."

"Nice to meet you, Eric. And I'll tell you, I think it has only been an argument." She seemed so fucking sure, that it completely confused me. How could she be so sure? She didn't know me, didn't know what had happened between us. And yet here she was, telling me it was just a stupid argument.

"How can you know that? I'm so confused right now by it all, I can't even think straight. It's as if my head should be spinning around doing 360's. I can't concentrate and I'm seeing things in flashes." I said with sincerity, without being quite sure what I was really trying to say.

"Maybe she's confused. I'm sure she's a young girl, who believed she has to have everything under control. She suddenly realizes how lost she is. Wants to for fill her dreams and thinks she can't do if she lets someone else into her life." It was almost like Claudine knew Sookie personally. Because I believe she'd just described her life to a T. But I'm sure she was actually talking about herself. "You should give her some time, let things settle down a bit. I'm quite positive everything will work out and be fine."

"You know…when I came in here I was depressed and confused. I assure you that you have helped me a lot. You said everything I needed to hear, verbatim. Thank you." I was being honest. Claudine had made me see things in a way that was not so pessimistic and perhaps she was right. Things between Sookie and I had gone way too fast. We hadn't even had a proper date! And maybe that could have been the problem.

"Tell me, do you like her?" Did I liked Sookie? Of course I liked her; I wouldn't have done so many stupid things, if I didn't like her.

"Yes. But…things are complicated because she thinks I'm an asshole and…" I was interrupted before I could start feeling sorry for myself.

"No matter what reputation a person has, she will see through it and realize the truth, sooner or later."

"You think so? Because you've no idea how stubborn she is. She gets angry easily and always wants to beat on me." Claudine laughed softly at my statements. "It's true; for her being so small, she's really quite strong."

Claudine walked away laughing at me. I was feeling much better about what happened between us. I knew things had gone wrong between Sookie and I, but hoped Claudine was right. Maybe she just needed time.

"Claudine." I called her while she was tending to another customer. She smiled at me and I patiently waited my turn.

"Yes, tell me."

"Could you lend me a pen and paper, please?"

"Sure, here you go."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." And she returned to the kitchen to continue her work.

I was not sure what I wanted to write, but I knew what I needed to do in order to feel better, about how we left things.

I have never written a letter to a woman before. At least not since I was in high school and even then it was humiliating for me. She was the most beautiful and popular girl in my class. I was crazy about her, but she never noticed me. I did my best, to catch her attention, but it never worked.

So two hours and four cups of coffee later, I expressed in writing what I felt, more or less. After saying a quick goodbye to Claudine, I headed back to Sookie's building.

I thought knocking on her door wouldn't be a good idea, so I opted for the quickly, safe and…cowardly option. I folded the sheet of paper in half and slid it under her door. I knew Sookie would soon realize that there was a note in her living room, so I ran as fast as I could back to my car and went home from there.

I was behaving like an idiot, who could not bear to face the situation. However at that moment I didn't mind it at all. Pam knew everything about Sookie and me, but I was not willing to tell her, what had happened to me, after the absolutely best fuck of my life.

"This is worse than a fucking nightmare," I muttered to myself, although it was clear nobody was listening. I hoped at least, my letter softens things up a bit between us. I needed to know that she was not pissed off at me and I would be able to look at her face again.

* * *

**Sookie POV**

What the hell is wrong with me?! I was enjoying the best sex of my entire life and I had to go and mess it up. Why? Because I can not keep my mouth shut. For the first time ever, I actually felt sorry for Eric. The way he looked at me when I started to tell him all those horrible things… Shit! I can't go back to face him. That made things even worse.

It all seemed like a bad nightmare. One moment I was feeling the greatest pleasure unimaginable and the next it's all gone. As in one of those dreams where you run and run trying to get to someone or something but you never do. That's how I felt, frustrated, guilty and like a complete bitch. Why?

Just because for a second I had let my shields down and I allowed someone else came into my life? Not to mention that someone, turned out to be the one person I had never thought about having a relationship with. But the worst part of all, was that Eric seemed to enjoy it as much as I did. It almost seemed as if it was more than sex to him. Then I went and made him feel worthless and used.

I could just kicked myself. I would actually do it, if I thought it would fix anything. I wanted to hear the knock of Eric at the door. I needed and wanted him to come back and talk to me about what had happened. I wanted to let him know I'm an idiot, who does not know when to shut her fucking mouth. But he didn't come back.

My head was a mess. I had confused feelings. Feelings I couldn't understand and made me feel like the town whore. I didn't make love to Eric Northman. I had fucked Eric Northman silly. I had used him for a good time and then told him it was all a mistake. I could not help thinking about my Gran and how disappointed she would be in me. She would not have been upset with me, for having slept with a man I barely knew. No, she would be mad at me for the way I had treated that man. I treated him, so very badly and I felt very, _very, _guilty about it. I knew calling Eric would be useless. Why would he answer any of my calls? I wanted to scream and tell Amelia everything. But I just couldn't. I was also unwilling to pay a psychiatrist to hear my intimacies. No, Sookie Stackhouse would keep this secret to herself, as if it were the world's biggest and the world would end if I told anyone.

I knew, I couldn't hide in bed forever, so I got up and tried to put what happened out of my mind. Maybe I could manage that for at least a few hours.

When I was making my way to the bathroom, I saw it. A note on the floor, address to me. I picked it up and gave thanks to God that Amelia wasn't at home yet. Sure as the world turns, she would have read it. Then I would have had to explain myself to her.

It wasn't a normal letter. It was a simple sheet of paper folded in half, with my name written on it. I knew it was from Eric. Maybe he felt so hurt and pissed at me that he needed to blow off steam. Or at least that's what I thought, before reading it.

I couldn't blame him really. I would have felt the same way. Maybe, I should have even felt pissed at him, instead. Because I'd fucked a man whose reputation, was to fuck them and then leave them. And I was well aware of it. So I unfolded the paper and began to read.

_Sookie,_

_You were right; this has been a terrible mistake. I'm feeling guilty for what has happened between us. I shouldn't have gone to your home unannounced like that. I said what I said, when I left, because what you said, made absolutely no sense to me at the time. We kissed each other. Yes. And it was amazing. Yes. Both times. But I see now that perhaps you're right and it should have never happen._

_I hope we can move forward with no uncomfortable feelings, between us, we are both adults. We can still work together, without talking about this._

_I'm sorry, Sookie. I know there is no easy way to say this, but I believe you're the first person I've ever felt something special for. That terrifies me more than I can say. I don't want you to feel forced to talk to me, just because we have had sex. But I would like to know, if it at least meant something to you, because it meant something to me. _

_As you can see I'm not the typical type of man, who often leaves letters to women. I assure you that I've never done this before. But this time was different. I knew, I couldn't leave things as they were between us, without at least making an attempt to explain to you what this meant to me._

_I would like to think that things happen for a reason. Even if right now, it doesn't make sense. I will always continue believing that you had sex with me, because you wanted to. Since clearly you weren't desperate or drunk at the time. _

_Thanks. Thanks for everything. _

_Eric. _

Wonderful! Now I felt even worse. Who would have thought that Eric fucking Northman would be able to write a letter like this? I could not even imagine it. I had to read it twice, just to be sure it was real and my eyes were not deceiving me.

But it was true. Eric had opened his heart to me with these words, even after I had behaved like a real bitch towards him. I really wanted to start running, to find him. Just to tell him I misspoke when I said all that to him. To tell him I didn't really feel it was a mistake and that had been the best sex of my life. But…I couldn't. Eric would not want to look me in the eyes, after what I said to him. I wasn't ready to face his rejection. Not now.

Suddenly my eyes filled with tears I was unable to contain. Within seconds I was crying nonstop, like a teenager who had been dumped by her first love. Yes, that was exactly how I was feeling right now and I knew I wouldn't be able to pretend for a long. But what could I do? I wasn't living alone, Amelia was always with me. Sooner or later she would realize that something was wrong.

My hands were shaking, but not from fear of being discovered. No, my hands were shaking, because I was feeling frustrated and depressed. I knew no one, except for Eric, could make me feel better. Eric had behaved like a gentleman with me. This is completely surprising to me, shocking even, since I know his previous reputation. He never forced me to do anything I did not want to do. I chose to have sex with him, of my own free will, because I really wanted too. I needed to explain to him, to let him know that everything I said to him was out of fear and was completely untrue.

"Hi, I'm at home!" Shit! I hadn't even realized what time it was but Amelia had just crossed the door! I was still sitting here crying and with Eric's letter between my hands. "Seriously, this city looks completely different on Sunday! I didn't even realize how different it could be, but it's great. It reminds me of the peace we had in Bon Temps, when we were laying down out in the sun doing absolutely nothing."

"Yeah…it's great, great. What have you been out doing?"

"Well, nothing serious. I've just been out walking around, checking out a couple of things I liked. I had no idea there were farmer markets in L.A. But it's been great. I brought something for you…" and then she suddenly stopped talking. I knew then that she had noticed I had been crying. Amelia always somehow knew when I had been crying, even if it had happened hours earlier. "What happened to you?" She asked worried and I was shocked at the tone of her voice.

"Nothing, I'm fine, really." I was trying to pretend and downplay how upset I was. I wanted to avoid the issue altogether, but I knew with Amelia it was an impossible mission.

"You've been crying, I can see it and I want to know why." I knew it was useless to argue with Amelia, when she was determined to know the truth. She always found a way to get me talking.

"I think I've had a moment of weakness, nothing more. For the past couple of days I've been missing Bon Temps. I have been thinking about going back, you know, to see my friends again and to look in on Jason." I said smiling and hoping that Amelia was buying it.

"Go back to Bon Temps? So soon? Well, we just got here, why go back now?"

"It would be just a few days, to try and regain some normalcy in my life. Who knows, maybe I'll get inspired to write. I've been so busy, I barely have had time to write anything and you know, I could use some of peace of mind."

"Hey, if you want to back to Bon Temps, I can go with you…" I was shaking my head before she keeps on talking.

"… No, you don't have to come with me, I know how much you love living here and I want you to stay here." I was being blunt because I didn't want to give her the chance to come with me. Because I knew she truly didn't want to leave.

"I like Bon Temps…and I could go and visit my father. Try to let him know that being a model is not so bad." She said with a grimace of disgust.

"Your dad will just think you have come back with your tail between the legs, even if you say otherwise. Besides, I've barely talked to Jason and I believe we have some outstanding issues to work out."

"Do you really want to go back to talk to Jason? You know he's acting like a petulant child. He'll never admit he was wrong and you'll only come back to L.A. angrier and pissed off." She said sighing. "It's always the same story with him. We actually don't have a lot to miss in Bon Temps."

"I know it's not like living in a large city, but at least I can hide out there."

"And why do you need to hide?"

Damn it! Sometimes I should think before I speak! I was sure Amelia had read between lines on that one comment.

"I won't hide; it's just a manner of speaking."

"Okay, if you want to leave, do it, but you must promise me you'll be back."

"Of course I'll be back!"

And two days later I was at the airport with a little bag and ready to take a break from everything.

* * *

**Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing the last chapters, and I hope you enjoy this as well.**

**Have a nice weekend. **


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Well, I know it's been a lot of time since my last update, but here I am again.**

**Thanks to ncmiss12 for her awesome work with this new chapter, you're great, :D :D**

**Hope you all like it.**

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

**Eric POV**

"What do you mean she's gone?" I asked feeling angry, hurt and betrayed. Sookie had left town and I had no idea where she could have gone or even if she was going to come back.

"It's the only news I have." Pam said with a serious tone. I believe, I could count on five fingers, the number of times I've heard her speak so seriously, especially when it comes to me.

"Amelia called me last night to tell me, that Sookie would be out of town for a few days and she doesn't know when she'll be coming back. She also said that Sookie called her last night and said she arrived safe and sound."

"Where did she go? Do you know what place she was talking about?" I was desperate to know where she went. But I had a feeling that Pam would be just as lost as I was. Plus I think something strange was going on with her, but then again she is Pam.

"I didn't ask her. I had a feeling that if I asked, she wouldn't have told me. Amelia and I are pretty close friends, but nowhere near as close as she and Sookie are. She is really loyal to her; it is almost like they are sisters. Anyway, she believes that Sookie needs some time alone to herself and she doesn't want anyone bother her."

I just stood there staring off into nothing, as I process the information.

"Eric, tell me what is going on. I don't understand, what happened? And don't even think of trying to telling me that it's 'none of my business'. I am tired of hearing that same shit over and over again. What did you do?" Why did I suddenly feel like the bad guy? Sookie had left without telling anyone anything, except Amelia. She simply disappeared and that bothered me, deeply.

"I didn't do anything. If she decided to leave it's her business. Besides, it wasn't me who…" I knew as soon as it left my mouth, that I said too much.

"You weren't who…what? Come on…you're my friend, Eric, you can tell me anything. Whether it is something sordid, stupid or perhaps even if it some kind of weird sexual fetish, I am here for you. And for the record, I would be more that glad to hear about the last option." Pam would never change, no matter how strange things were in my life. She always maintained the same level of sarcasm that characterized her.

"It's nothing… It's just something stupid and not important. Besides I'm not in the mood to talk about it."

"I know something has happened between you two and I want to know what it…" She stops mid-sentence as if she suddenly had an epiphany.

"I know you want to tell me, but you think I'll laugh at you." Then she lifted her hand to heart level and made the Girl Scout oath sign with her fingers. "I won't laugh, I promise, Scouts honour." However, I knew what she really, truly, wanted to know was every little detail, about what had happened between Sookie and I.

"Close the door." For the first time tonight, I saw the smile of superiority spread across her face. She gets it every time; she finally gets what she wants.

"Okay, so we're alone now. No one can hear us… I want to know what exactly, has you so fucking nervous to even just tell me about. What's the big secret? Because I'm dying of curiosity now." She sat down on the couch crossing her legs. Then she looked dead at me, ready and waiting to hear every single word.

"Okay, Sookie and I kissed once. But before go off saying you already knew about it, let me start by tell you everything. You know, about the argument we had, which resulted in her trying to slap me?" Pam nods.

"Well I stopped her from hitting me and then I kissed her." And I made a dramatic pause, and deep breathe before continuing with the rest of the fucking story.

"I already know that fucking part! Get to the interesting stuff." She seemed eager to hear about the sex. I knew it was weird, but we were talking about Pam, so it makes sense.

I spend a moment to gather my thoughts and courage, before I am finally able to open my mouth to continue with my "sinister" story.

"Well, after we kissed, it made us both a little uncomfortable. So we talked about it and she felt that we shouldn't mix business and pleasure. I agreed and everything seemed fine between us. But then something happened a few days ago. You remember, when I came to the studio on Saturday?

"Yes." She waved her hand around in the air, to tell me to get on with it.

"When I was walking out to my car to go home, I was approached by Shannon in parking lot. She walked right up to me, like she didn't have a care in the world. She told me, that she would put end the law suit, if everything went back to normal between us. I am guessing you know what I'm inferring." And Pam nodded silently with her head.

"Shannon started to play with my shirt's buttons, in a futile attempt to seduce me. I told her, I wouldn't take her back to my bed, even with her blackmailing me. Then she started shouting threats at me, about how much I would regret rejecting her. Then she turned and ran. That's when I turned around and saw Sookie standing there. She looked so angry and sad…I don't know. When I tried to talk to her…I mean Sookie, she disappeared." I explained in a tone that even I recognized. I couldn't help feeling guilty at the memory.

"Shannon again? That woman is like the plague, she never completely disappears, does she?... So Sookie saw what happened with Shannon, with her own two eyes. She knows nothing happened. Why was she angry? She should be glad that you didn't get involved with Shannon." Pam would normally be right. But this is Sookie we are talking about. The way she reacts to things, is difficult to understand.

"I don't know. I am guessing she felt betrayed. Since it was only a few days earlier, I had accepted her help in testifying against Shannon, if necessary. Maybe that's what pissed her off. I don't really know. I wanted to talk to her and explain what happened. But every time I picked the phone up to call her, something told me not to."

Pam sighed fiercely. She knew I hadn't gotten to the interesting part yet and she was getting impatient.

"I decided it was best to give her some time and space."

"Eric, of course Shannon is a huge pain in the ass. However Sookie has been around here long enough to know, how she really is. I don't know. I really don't think it was that bad."

"Well to her it was. Sookie was so pissed at me that she tried to shut the door in my face, when I stopped by her house."

"Wait a sec… you went to her house?" She asked with a smile. I knew perfectly well, what that smile meant. Pam was sure, I was approaching the part she wanted to hear.

"Well now, it finally starts to get interesting. Was she naked? No, wait! Maybe she just out of the shower and she was only wearing a tiny towel. Ohhh…that would have been great to see. You know, Sookie soaked in water, with droplets dripping down her body and…"

"Sometimes you are really creepy. You know that right?" It was true. She became creepy at times, but I couldn't backtrack right now.

"No, she wasn't naked. But what she was wearing, left little to the imagination. Anyway we were talking or at least I was trying to talk. But she won't hear it and kept demanding that I leave. I told her that nothing happened with Shannon. Then she started shouting at me. She said she didn't care and didn't want to know. But I insisted she heard me out. I told her everything and when she was getting ready to close the door, I kissed her."

"You kiss her…again? What is wrong with you?!" And maybe Pam was right. If I had done things differently, perhaps I wouldn't feel so bad right now.

"You should have started your story here. It would have been…a lot faster."

"Have you finished?" I was being an asshole and I didn't care.

"Because I would like to finish telling you this story and get it over with, if you are ready to listen." She nodded silently again.

"She was kissing me back. I pulled away for a moment to look at her and then she kissed me. One thing led to another and we ended up in her bed."

"I can not believe it! You did it!" Pam was ecstatic and I couldn't understand why. "You finally got in her pants… That's great…" Then her expression turned serious and she looked at me.

"Or maybe not?... Eric…what happened?"

"It was amazing. Matter of fact it was the most intense experience I've had in my whole life. I could barely think or breathe. But…"

"But what? Did you have a little problem?" Although that question should have bothered me, it didn't. I was too depressed thinking about what happened that morning and everything after that, to worry about Pam's comments.

"No, no problem like that. But she rejected me. She. Rejected. Me. Pam." She seemed as confused as I was, at that time I heard it, from Sookie's lips.

"What do you mean? I thought it was "the most intense experience of your life". Eric, you're driving me fucking insane. Did you fucked her or not?"

"Yes, we had sex or fucked like you said. But when we finished…everything went to hell. Sookie said it was a mistake, since we worked together and all that shit…I felt like such a fucking idiot. That's…how I felt."

"Wow…I certainly wasn't expecting that." She said sincerely and I believed her. I hadn't imagined it would happy that way either. I didn't expect Sookie throw herself into my arms, because is not her style. But I never thought she would reject me, the way she did.

"Me neither."

"And what are you going to do? Because you'll have to talk to her… I could ask Amelia, I'm sure if I insist a little, she'll tell me. I could…" I didn't understand her determination.

"Why do you care so much? You're the natural enemy of relationships, just sex, no commitment. What has changed, Pam?" I asked curiously, because it was too sudden for a change, even for her.

"Nothing has changed. I still believe sex is all that matters. But it seems Sookie means more to you than just a fuck. I've never seen you this way, with anyone else. That girl has beaten you…really badly, like or not." I knew she was right. I had never had the need to think about anyone but me. This makes me feel confused and excited all at the same time. "You have to admit that you care about her, otherwise you wouldn't be so pissed."

"Actually I don't care. Sookie's gone and it was my fault, end of story. She'll come back when she feels better and I'll move on."

"Do you really believe it will be so simple? You won't be able to ignore her and what happened between you." She said winking at me. "Keep dreaming, Eric. Sookie is under your skin and she won't go away so easily."

That was the end of the conversation. Could it be really be true? I had a hard time believing Pam could be right about this. Especially, since she has never had a relationship that went beyond sex, but she had opened my eyes. I couldn't sit around anymore and doing nothing, after everything had happened between us. It wasn't just a simple fuck to me. It was more, much more. But obviously, it hadn't meant the same for Sookie.

"I would like to feel sorry for you, but I'm actually enjoying this too much." She said laughing.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea for you take a vacation. You need it, desperately." I knew Pam was having fun at my expense. But I couldn't blame her. I felt like the most pathetic man on the face of the earth. Of course Pam was not going to stop reminding me.

"I DON'T need your compassion, Pam!" I shouted before she opened the door. "But…but if you find something else…"

"I'll tell you." And she left with a smirk of superiority on her face.

And there I sat, doing absolutely nothing, as I remembered Sookie's words over and over.

Yeah, I'm a fucking disaster.

* * *

**Pam POV**

"Why are things so complicated between them? They've kissed; they've fucked and behave like fucking idiots. I really don't understand them." I sighed as her hand stroked my stomach. "Seriously, it's pathetic. What do you think?" I looked at Amelia, while she couldn't stop laughing at my comment.

"Maybe they need a little push." She added happily, as her hand moved up and down.

"It's possible, but I have a more interesting question." I looked at her in the eyes, as my hand got tangled in her hair. "How did you know? Because I don't think she told you, not her style.

"You're right, Sookie didn't say a word to me. But I sensed it. I knew something was going on with her and thought it could have been over a man. However I wasn't sure at first…" She paused, while gently kissed my stomach. "… Obviously she wouldn't tell me anything. But everything changed, when she came home drunk, from Niall's bar. I can count with three fingers, the number of times I've seen Sookie this drunk and it's always been for a reason. Then I saw the note." She paused, waiting for my reaction.

"What note?"

"When I got home that night, I saw her sleeping on the couch. There was a bottle on the table beside her, with a note attached that said 'Drink Me'. Just like in Alice in Wonderland and I knew I couldn't ignore it." She laughed at the detail. "I made her drink the whole thing. She didn't even remember drinking it when she awoke later, it was fun. A few days later at the studio, I saw some papers with the same handwriting. It was written by Eric. I knew then, that Sookie had been out with Eric."

"Such a clever girl…"

"Guess I am, but it hasn't been useful. Sookie has left town and I have no idea when or if she will be back."

"Okay. But, why Bon Temps?"

"I don't know. It is nothing more than a shithole filled with rednecks. I believe Sookie is way too good for that place. I've told her that many times, but Sookie always feels at home there, at her Gran's house. It's her favourite place in the whole world." She sighed as she said it.

"Well, she better be there now, because sooner or later Eric will find out and disappear looking for her. He'll buy a plane ticket to Shreveport and be on the plane faster that he can say 'Stackhouse'." Amelia laughed.

"We must be careful though, we can't let Eric know that everything has been a set up. Eric and Sookie must think that this happened all on its own. So we will start talking and then suddenly you'll toss in that she's in Bon Temps, staying at her Gran's house." We both laughed with the plan we were scheming on together.

"And you think it will work? Because I assure you that, Sookie is a stubborn as a bull. Sometimes she is so hard headed, that she does not even realize what she's looking at. Eric is crazy about her and she is behaving like a teenage girl. You know, keeping secrets, crying and keeping to herself. The only thing left is hiding love letters in books and that would be totally pathetic." She said sincerely.

"It will work. I know Eric is acting like this is unimportant. But he practically begged me to tell him everything I knew about her. So I know he'll go running to her and jump on a plane, before we could even realize it." I was sure he would run off to her. I know him too well. Anything that had to do with Sookie Stackhouse, would make him quickly forget about the rest of the world. "Eric and Sookie will be fucking like rabbits, surrounded by Sookie's childhood dolls, sooner than we think. Then they'll return to L.A. in a _very_ good mood and everything will be perfect. So I won't have to deal with Eric's emotional crap, watching him moping around and looking all depressed."

"So he has it bad? 'Cause he seems like pretty tough guy to me. You know, like feelings are nothing to him and all that. Sookie used to call him 'Iceman', but she was amazed and mesmerized by his photos. She has hundreds of them stashed everywhere, she is a big fan. However she would never admit to it, in front of Eric."

"Yeah. So they are both obsessed with each other. I think Eric was obsessed with her, the first time he saw her. He is really good at pretending though, since I didn't even realize it. But things have changed now. We must get these two together and we have to do it well. I can't bear the sexual tension between them much longer. Eric is so intense right now, that sometimes I feel he could kill me, with just a look from his eyes." I knew my comments had bothered him a lot. But he will just liken it, to me being me and I wasn't willing to give up so easily. "So we mustn't make any mistakes. Eric will soon discover where Sookie is and she will learn how fucking annoying Eric can be."

Amelia seemed to be happy with the plan, but suddenly her face turned serious. "Is there a problem?" I asked her, although I wasn't sure why.

"No, but it is just…do you think they'll be mad at us? I don't know, we're getting into something is not our business and…" I couldn't let her finish. The idea that they would continue to act like idiots made my blood boil. I was reaching the limits of my patience with the two of them.

"The truth is I don't care. Eric can't get too angry, after all we're doing this for him, for both of them actually. They are so blinded by each other, that they're unable to see things in perspective. In a few days they'll see things clearer and we won't have to worry about anything." I smiled and she did the same. Since deep down, she knew I was right. "And now…I'd rather stop talking about those two and continue with what we were doing…"

* * *

**Sookie POV**

I must admit that living in L.A. is an amazing experience, but there is nothing like coming home. I love the calm of my old farmhouse and being back to see friends. Of course, there was much less rewarding parts, such as seeing Jason and knowing I would end up arguing with him, for some reason I didn't know about yet. My brother always finds a way to make me feel guilty.

Here I was, in the house where I grew up and had spent the best moments of my life. But this house also held some bad memories. My Gran used to say that, not only do you have to remember the good times but the bad as well. You have to remember them all, since they're part of you and always will be, like it or not. And these memories would remain in this house forever.

It had been only a couple of hours since I had arrived and I already had visitor. The truth was, I wasn't expecting people to realize so soon, that the Stackhouse farmhouse was occupied again. However, I must admit I was excited to see my friends. So I went to the living room and opened the front door.

"SOOKIE!" cried my best friend from my childhood, Tara. She was my friend through all of my school years from kindergarten to 12th grade and beyond. We remained friends even when I went away to college and after I returned home after graduation. It was like I had never left. Tara is the best friend anyone could ever have. The only problem is that she's in love with Jason. Much to my regret. Since my brother is not someone, who you can trust your heart with. "Oh my God, I can't believe you're here! I'm so glad to see you…" She hugged me and in truth the feeling was completely mutual.

"Me too. I can't believe you found out so soon, how did you know?" This shouldn't surprise me at all. Someone must have seen me and I wouldn't be surprised at all if it was Maxine Fortenberry, the town's gossip.

"Amelia called me and said you were coming to spend a few days here. I almost fell off the chair when I heard it. I can't believe you're here! It is almost like when we were here all the time, with Gran." I agreed. It seemed like nothing had changed at all, not even Tara.

"The truth is I'm glad to be back, I missed all this, including Jason." Tara looked at me surprised. "Don't look me like that; he's still my brother, after all. Besides, I'll have to talk to him sooner or later. Some things still remained outstanding between us. But I want to know the other gossip around town, what's new?" We sat on the couch to talk and hear all the news, without losing detail.

"Well, the truth is there is no much to tell, Sam continues doing his usual. You know, working nonstop in the bar, as does Terry and Lafayette. And yes, before you ask me, my cousin is still as jerky as ever," I couldn't help but laugh at her words. Lafayette was one of my best friends. Laf and Tara had always been there with me, and we remain good friends to this day. "I swear, he suddenly disappears for weeks and I have no idea where he is but…you know how he is. At least he always returns. Sometimes I just want to beat him up for doing that."

"Lafayette has always wanted to see the world and live his own way, it shouldn't surprise you." Lafayette was gay, but he was much more than that. He loved to brag about it and was very proud of his nature. This is something that rubbed most people in Bon Temps the wrong way. It took time for people accept it. "Why are you so worried about him, all of a sudden?"

"Because my friends are disappearing around me. Since you and Amelia left, I have been feeling a little bit lonely."

"Tara, I'm sorry, but…"

"No need to apologize to me. You've gone to fulfil your dreams, there's nothing wrong with that. I'm very proud of you, plus I've seen a couple of magazines that Amelia was in, she looked really hot."

"Oh my God! Have you seen the pictures?"

"Of course, you thought I was going to lose that chance? I believe we all have seen them, including Amelia's father." I made a gesture of terror. "I heard he almost went insane and wanted to kill someone." I knew it was completely true. Cope Carmichael had opposed from the beginning about his daughter being a model. He thought it was just a whim, she would grow out of and end up bored with. Things changed for him when we moved out of New Orleans. He didn't want his daughter living in Bon Temps and when he heard we were going to L.A., he knew had lost the battle.

"Guess I expected to hear something like that, about him. Amelia has always liked to challenge her father, but Cope tries to control her too much. You know she can't bear that." Amelia wasn't the kind of person that anyone could control, not even her father could control her. That was the reason for all trouble between them. Cope wanted to pretend they were a normal family, but he and Amelia were too different. Because of that they never had a good father and daughter relationship. "So he was pissed?"

"He hasn't been seen for three days. He hasn't gone to work or been seen anywhere. Everybody is worried…"

"You know, I'm surprised it affected him so much. He really should be used to all this. Amelia has always done what she wanted to anyway. It shouldn't be news to him. I don't know…"

"Well this time he was very upset and mad…I didn't ask anything either, because I didn't want any problems. You know how he is, this man could do anything." Although Tara was right about him, Cope wasn't so bad actually.

"Luckily, Amelia is not afraid to face him." And Tara nodded at my words.

"How about telling me about something else, what about you? Any news?" She smiled at the question. I knew she was hiding something from me and I wanted to know what, because she was my best friend. "Come on…I know that look, what's his name?"

"Truth is…it's nothing serious…"

"It must be 'cause you seem to be floating on a cloud."

"Well…Jason and I…a few weeks ago…" Suddenly my hopes were vanished. Why Tara couldn't resist my brother? He's a total jerk and Tara knew it. Jason would never change, but she always came back whenever my brother wanted. I started to believe, she wasn't as smart as I'd always thought.

"Please…tell me you're not still seeing Jason." But the guilt was not only on her face, also in her eyes. "Tara…why are you doing this? You know Jason is an asshole and he doesn't love you. He fucks everyone everywhere and will never change, he can't help it, is a pathological liar."

"Sook, I'm in love with him, has been since we were kids…I like Jason." I wanted to scream out loud and tell her that she was committing the biggest mistake of her life. She shouldn't be following my brother around everywhere like a lapdog. Jason wouldn't even notice, that Tara was in love with him, he's not that smart.

"Okay, do whatever you want, but I believe he will hurt you."

I didn't want to continue talking about my brother. I will have more than enough to deal with, when he realized that I had returned. He always blames me for his problems, as always, but I was used to it.

"Hey…I know you might not want to hear this but…" Tara stopped mid-sentence waiting for my nod and only continued when I did. "…Bill asked me a couple of times for you."

Bill Compton, great, was just what I wanted to hear. My first boyfriend, my first love and my first time. Bill had meant everything to me and I loved him dearly. I was so completely in love with him, that I was blinded by it. Our relationship was nothing but a routine of secrets between us. That is until I found out he had never stopped seeing his ex-girlfriend, Lorena. That was really hard to hear and see.

"Bill?" I couldn't believe it. I hadn't heard from him since…well, actually I didn't care, but it had been a long time. "Why is he asked you about me? I haven't seen him for months and I believed he had left Bon Temps." I sincerely hoped so way.

"He left, but returned recently. Matter of fact, just a couple of days after you left. He was at Merlotte's today." Merlotte's is Sam's bar, where I had worked as a waitress before going to college. That's where I met Bill. "It seems he had a lot to drink. I was talking to Lafayette, when Bill came up asking about you. I told him you left and he asked for your number. I didn't give it to him. I figured you wouldn't want to talk to him." Tara was right about that.

"Thanks. I wouldn't have enjoyed a conversation with him."

We were talking for nearly two hours, listening to Tara talking non-stop about all kinds of gossip in Bon Temps. Although I was enjoying every word, I felt a need to be alone. It had been a long journey and I had too many things on mind.

"Well, it's too late; I should go and let you rest. But I'll see you soon, right?"

"Of course. Good night."

"Good night. Glad you're here, Sook."

"Me too."

After Tara's visit I couldn't help but think about what she had told me, especially the conversation she had with Bill. Who the fuck did he think he was? He had no right to ask my best friend about my life! Our relationship was over long ago and it was all Bill's fault.

_Shit_, I was starting to felt guilty again. I knew it wasn't my fault, but I couldn't help it. I always had to think about things too much and this was becoming a big problem for me. But above all, I could only think of Eric. After what had happened between us, I owed him an explanation and instead of talking to him, I left the city. _Great, my Gran would be proud_, I thought sarcastically to myself. Then, I remembered my photo collection that contained photographs by Eric. I couldn't help feeling much better just thinking about them.

They were fantastic. They were true masterpieces of nature, which only a genius could have made. Eric Northman was, after all, an exceptional photographer. Even despite his reputation. For the first time since knowing him, his reputation didn't bother me at all.

I had to talk to him. I needed to hear his voice and say to him it wasn't a mistake. I dialled his number again and again, but I was never able to actually call him. I didn't want to hear his voice telling me there was nothing between us. That what happened on that Sunday morning, never should have happened. So instead, I read his letter over and over and cried without stopping, until I fell asleep on the couch.

I woke up the next morning with a numb body, wrapped in my Gran's afghan and still holding Eric's letter with one hand. His photographs were scattered all over the coffee table. I didn't even remember falling asleep. But when I saw the letter in my hand, I began to remember everything of the night before. Tara had been with me last night, telling me the news in Bon Temps since I left and her conversation with Bill Compton. I was still pissed about Bill and I didn't want to move, but unfortunately my bladder thought otherwise.

After a shower and brushing my teeth and changed my clothes, I felt better, at least physically. I was not sure, what I wanted to do today, but I needed to keep busy. I thought about going to Merlotte's, but it was too early to make a visit to Sam. I didn't want to go to his house to annoy him. It was pretty early and half the people in Bon Temps would still be sleeping. That all changed when someone knocked on the back door.

"Hey sis, it's good to see you."

Jason. I honestly wanted to believe he hadn't heard that I was in Bon Temps yet, but I knew it was only a matter of time. I had no idea where Jason would have over heard it or if someone had told him. Maybe Tara saw him last night after leaving my house and told him, but it didn't matter. Jason stood in my kitchen's doorway and I couldn't avoid it any longer.

"Jason, come in." I didn't know what else to say to him, since my relationship with my brother wasn't on very good grounds. He never agreed with me leaving the home and moving to L.A. to live. "It's good to see you, you look great."

"You too."

It was the most uncomfortable conversation I'd had in a long time. I had expected to have these kinds of conversations with people in town, but not with Jason. However if Jason wanted to avoid the problems between us, there was nothing I could do about it.

"Sorry for not telling you I was coming back. It was a sudden decision on my part and I didn't call to tell anyone. Only Tara knew and that was only because Amelia had called to tell her."

"I know, she told me. Well, how's everything in the big city? Have you fucked someone?" Okay, so we are done with the pleasantries. If Jason thought I would tolerate him talking to me this way and still be nice to him, he was wrong.

"That's none of your business. I can't say I am actually surprised by you asking me that. I didn't expect things had changed between us, you are still immature." Then he glared at me.

"At least I haven't left! I am here with my life, my friends, but you left us all behind."

"I don't care what you think, I had a chance and I took it. If you had ever tried to do something with your life, you could be out of Bon Temps too. You know, there is life beyond this town. I chose my path because I could. I won't let you make me feel guilty about it." No, I wanted to feel good about myself and I would not allow Jason to ruin it. I liked the life I had in L.A., although I wasn't the writer who wanted to be, but I had a job. I was living with my best friend and I hoped Eric and I…well, actually I was not sure what to expect in regards to him.

"I'm glad your life in L.A. is so perfect, but you forgot about all of us. Especially Bill and Alcide."

"Jason, I do not want to talk about them! It is none of your business what happens in my relationships. I'm tired of you judging me for everything I do, since I've never once asked you for your opinion. Forget that I was dating your friends; I was dating them, not you. I knew what was happening in the relationship and that does not involve you. So please take care of your own love live, if you have one and stay out of mine." I couldn't help it, I had so many mixed feelings…when he said their names defending them, I felt betrayed. The old rule said that brothers should hate the ex-boyfriends had hurt their sisters. But in Jason's case I was always the culprit.

"You broke their hearts. They loved you and you…"

"You have no idea what you're talking about! Before you blame me for everything, you should ask them why it was over between us. I don't care what you believe, Jason! I had my reasons and they were really good reasons too." Then Jason hit the table with his fist, getting blood on his knuckles.

"God! What the hell are you doing? Now you have a wound; hold on, I'll help you."

"Do not touch me! You shouldn't have come home, if your life is so perfect in L.A. You should just stay there forever." He left at full speed without giving me time to answer.

Yes, that was Jason's style, talk and run. But I didn't care anymore. I was not going to allow Jason to cause more problems to me.

Although I knew it was too early to go anywhere, I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed my purse and left the house.

* * *

**Hope you liked the new chapter, and you already know what to do to make me happy. **

**;)**

**Have a nice week! **


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Well, another update for this fic. I know there's a lot of people who are not enjoying this fic, but I don't think the cruel reviews are necessary.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks ncmiss12 for editing this new chapter.**

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

**Eric POV**

I had spent the last three sleepless nights, working, reading and especially shooting photos. I photographed everything I saw, at different times of day. I took pictures of Landscapes of the big city with its huge skyscrapers as actors, strangers in a park, the trendy nightclubs with its endless queues, formed by people so desperate to get in, that would be willing to do anything. Anything and everything imaginable except one thing. Sookie Stackhouse, my particular obsession, my object of desire in all my fantasies and the only woman who had meant something to me. I felt so strongly about her that it scared me.

Why had she gone? Was it so horrible for her that she had to leave to stop seeing me? I could not understand at all and I do not want to understand it. Sookie had become a very important part of my life and I was beginning to miss her. I had to find her sooner or later.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _Someone knocked at my office's door and I knew it had to be Pam. She had been watching me like a hawk during the last days few days and was becoming a creepy habit.

"Come in." I said trying to make my voice sound as normal as possible but I was sure that no one would believe it.

"Eric…you need to leave this office. You start to look like one of those weird guys that are locked themselves in their houses. Then spy on the neighbours with their cameras and inventing fictitious murders, because they have nothing better to do." Sometimes I wonder if Pam is really human or she just enjoys torturing me with her comments.

"I don't spy on my neighbours, they're old and aren't interesting." Pam raised an eyebrow at my response and chuckled. "I haven't witnessed any killings but if you lend voluntary…"

"It seems your good mood hasn't changed at all," She said sarcastically with her hand on her hip. "You're starting to scare people; did you know nobody dares to knock on your door? They believe you'll rip their heads off, with your sudden good humour."

"You're so funny, did you know that?" I asked smiling and glaring her at the same time. "If someone wants to talk to me, they just have to do it. It's not a big deal." Was I really being so unbearable? The truth was, I had never paid much attention to the people who I worked with, but maybe Pam was right.

"If you're so pissed off, why don't you call her? I can get her phone number if you _need it…_" She pronounced the last words as if, she was sure that I was going to beg her for it. Pam was starting to make me feel edgy. Every comment about Sookie was like a stab in my back. She had always been on my side and now it seemed that she enjoyed seeing me depressed, sad and…in love? No…I didn't believe in love, much less in love at first sight. Because it is not ridiculous to fall in love with a person you barely know? It's insane!

"Have you changed your purpose in life, Pam? Now instead of fucking every woman in this city, you have instead decided to torture me with your witty comments?" Although I knew it wouldn't work, I had to say it.

"Love has made you become a boring person, with bad character and unable to grasp my _fantastic occurrences_…is a shame…"

"I'm not in love…!" Then I lowered my voice and almost whispered. "…I'm not in love with her…"

"You can repeat it a million times a day, if that helps you sleep better at night, Eric. But the reality of this situation is very different." Then I looked into her eyes waiting for Pam's divine advice.

"And what is that reality?" The tone of my voice was still grumpy, but I really wanted to hear what she had to say.

"The truth is that you're more in love with her, than you would like to acknowledge and that is scaring you. You think it'll make you look weak and you refuse to accept that. That girl has softened your ice heart, as a matter of fact she has almost melted it. You haven't even been able to pronounce her name since she left, is not it weird?" Although I recognize it, it was still humiliating for me. I knew Pam wasn't wrong about what she was saying, as usual.

"Listen, maybe you're right but…" I was interrupted before I couldn't finish the sentence, which actually wasn't all that unexpected.

"Wait! I want to enjoy THE MOMENT, Eric Northman is about to admit that he is not always right and this doesn't happen every day." She said as was smiling from ear to ear.

"Can I continue now?" She simply nodded. "…but it doesn't make sense anymore. Sookie made things very clear between us and that's it. She doesn't want anything more to do with me and I guess…I should respect her decision. There are hundreds of women who would be willing to fuck me and I could do it…" Pam's eyes were making fun of me.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? It's true…I don't need that little woman with her kind words, her charming Southern accent…, her…beautiful…blue eyes looking at me like…and her soft lips kissing me…"

"Yeah…you're over it; I don't know why I was worried. You're a macho man, Eric, now you just have to kidnap and rape a woman, as the Viking who you are. I tell you again, leave this office before you end up going fucking crazy and killing someone." She left without further comment.

Why Sookie Stackhouse was always stuck in my head? Was this love? Is this what you feel when you fall in love? You can't stop thinking about the other person, unable to sleep or eat? Or be able to feel anything as strong, as when you are with her? That was what I felt, but I couldn't admit it was love. No, it was too painful to think I was in love with Sookie and she would never be able to reciprocate. I couldn't stand it.

Pam was right; thinking about Sookie was starting to affect me personally and professionally. I used to believe that things were difficult working with her. There even were times I wanted her to leave, but now I am aware I had been a hypocrite. She made me feel different, like I was a completely different person and although it pains to admit, I liked the feeling. For the first time in my life I wanted to be someone else, the kind of man who would be able to conquer Sookie's heart, but now it was too late. She had left and maybe had found someone else. Someone capable of making her smile all the time and she is able to wake up next to him, without having to regretting having had sex with him. Perhaps that was what Sookie was looking for, wherever she was. Perhaps that is was what I lacked. God knows I tried to be someone else for her, I tried to behave like a gentleman. I thought was succeeding with it, when I went to her house that morning, but even that didn't work. Her words were like a bucket of cold water and it made me wanted to kill someone.

But I left and I will always regret having done so. I should have talked to her, but I didn't.

Had I been a fool? Yes. Had I lost the best woman of my life? Absolutely. And now I would spend the rest of my life regretting it. After all that's me, Eric Northman, womanizer by nature.

* * *

**Sookie POV**

I hated Jason Stackhouse. I hated my own brother and I knew I should feel very guilty for thinking those things. I need to be better Christian, because good people don't have bad thoughts towards their own blood and family. Jason may be my brother, but he was a real asshole, who doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut.

So after the argument I went out. I couldn't bear to continue sitting there, while I remembered every second and every word that Jason said to me. He was cruel, stupid and immature, but I guess that is the constant that is Jason Stackhouse. Whenever there was a situation, problem or quarrel over a woman or beer, Jason was always a ringleader. Never once in his whole life, has he acknowledged his mistakes. So it really wasn't a surprise that he refused to do so now. He was too proud to accept that his baby sister had succeeded in life and moved away. While he is stuck in a job he really hated and having mindless sex with any woman in Bon Temps.

I couldn't be alone without thinking about my brother. So there I was, driving my rental car around aimlessly and not knowing exactly where to go. When suddenly I realized, I was close to Merlotte's. Sam would probably be up preparing everything for the day. I thought it would be a nice idea to see him again. So I turned around and went down the road that leads to Merlotte's. I parked the car in the same spot, where I had parked it so many times before and took a deep breath before going inside. It had taken a little bit of time for Sam to accept, that I would never be one of his waitresses again and I wouldn't get to see him as often as before. Everything had changed very quickly and I knew it was hard for Sam.

I opened the door and there was Sam behind the bar as usual. He was checking and updating the accounting books. I had seen him doing that a million times and he was always pretty meticulous.

"We're still closed, come back later." He said without looking up. I smiled at the familiar tone of his voice.

"Even for old waitresses?" I asked innocently.

Sam raised his head and was grinning from ear to ear. He looked so happy to see me again, that it almost seemed that his eyes were going to pop of their sockets. He approached me at full speed and gave me a big hug, the kind of hug that only true friends share.

"Sookie! I can't believe you're here." He was totally excited to see me and it seemed contagious. Suddenly the problems I had with Jason disappeared, when I saw him smiling.

"Me too, it's good to see you again, I've missed you." It was true; Sam was one of those people who are not easily forgotten. He is friendly, warm and always willing to help. Although I knew he felt something more than friendship for me, it was never a problem between us. "I am surprised Tara didn't tell you, since she was at my house last night. I thought all people in town would already know I was back." He shook his head as he kept smiling. That was Sam, handsome, attractive and trying to keep his characteristic kindness.

"No, she didn't say a word. I almost fainted when I saw you; I didn't expect to see you again so soon." I knew sooner or later I'll have to give him an explanation. The truth was I never planned to come back so soon either. But things had become complicated between Eric and me, causing me to needed a break from things. "Are things not going well in Los Angeles?"

"What? No, it's not about that! Everything's great! I'm working hard and I love living there, it is an amazing place and I love it. Amelia is excited all the time…she believes that she will be the next Heidi Klum." Sam chuckled at my words, but I knew it was true. Amelia's expectations were very high and she won't let anything or anyone stop her. "I swear, that girl will go far."

"I know, but hopefully it won't continue to be a problem for her father." I knew what he was talking about. "Carmichael is not pleased with his daughter's photos being in magazines. He said it was an insulting job for Amelia and she should be ashamed." I almost couldn't believe it, maybe being a model was not my dream, but it was important to Amelia. He should support her.

"That man should respect his daughter. I really don't understand why he's so upset and it's a real job. He should be proud of her." I said with an irritated tone and Sam seemed worried.

"Sook, are you okay?" I nodded as if nothing out of place had happened. But Sam knew me better than that; he very knew I was lying. "Tell me the truth, did something happen? Have you fought with Amelia? If that's the reason you've become…"

"No, everything's okay with her. Well…I've had some small disagreements with her, but we talked and worked it out. We have fixed things between us." Fixed? Sookie Stackhouse, you have to learn to lie better. Was I trying to convince Sam or myself? Obviously things were not going well, since I had returned to Bon Temps. I hadn't stopped thinking about Eric. I think of him before sleeping, waking, in bed, shower, god…I even thought about him, when I was in the kitchen. I couldn't stop imagining him laid out on the table, where I had shared many meals with my Gran and Jason. _What's wrong with you, Stackhouse?_

"Sookie…I know I have no right to get into your business but…"

"There is a person." Sam looked as surprised as I was, when I started talking. I hadn't spoken to anyone about Eric, not even Amelia or Tara. Why was I telling him? I had no idea. But I had just opened my mouth and started telling him, now I had to follow through. "It's a boy…a man…" Sam encouraged me to continue talking.

Mostly I found it strange to talk about this with Sam, since I knew how he felt for me. He had liked me for a long time and tried to get our relationship to evolve into something more along the boyfriend/girlfriend line. But I always had the excuse that he was my boss. Now that reason was no longer valid. There was no employment relationship between us and God knows Sam Merlotte was the kind of man I could fall in love. But I just didn't feel for him that way.

"This man…I mean…he's not the kind of man I would be interested in normally, if I had continued living in Bon Temps. Or at least if my life were still like, what I had before I left to move to Los Angeles. But I believe I've changed or maybe my outlook has changed and I don't know…but…"

"He makes you happy?" He asked as if I could give him a simple answer to that question.

"I think it's a bit early for that…but I know this man was, well you know, a womanizer…but he's not now or at least not with me. I was shocked and caught off guard. Now I'm even more confused 'cause, I don't know how to react or what to do." While it may seem strange, talking to Sam about all this shit seemed to be as natural to me as breathing.

"Well…if this man was a womanizer…everyone has the right to change. Maybe he has changed and therefore that's why you don't understand and feel confused." Sam's words made sense to me. Even thinking that Eric Northman could change so dramatically, seemed almost impossible to me. Now that I have seen this other side to him, I was highly confused by it all.

"But…" and that "but" caught my attention.

"What?"

"But maybe he's pretending…sorry. I shouldn't say these things to you, since I don't even know the man. But hey, if you believe you're wrong about him, why don't you talk to him?" That was the most reasonable thing to do, but I felt so guilty about what had happened between us, that I wouldn't be able to bring myself to call him. Would Eric hang up the phone the second he hears my voice? I wouldn't be able to stand it.

"It's not so easy…things…well, between us…are not exactly easy."

"Did he hurt you?" asked Sam alarmed and I knew what he was talking about.

"No! It's not that, I think…What I really mean is that things are not clear…we haven't discussed the matter. That's all."

"Why not? I mean, it seems you like the man. What could be so bad, as not wanting to talk to him?" I was ready to protest but knew Sam was right.

"It's not that I don't want to talk to him…" He looked at me knowing I was lying. "It's just not that easy. Okay, I'll tell you the truth, Sam, I'm in Bon Temps because something happened and I left…I ran away. No one else knows and…"

"Your secret's safe with me, Sook."

"Thanks, Sam. I don't think I could endure the gossip if someone else found out. You know they'd love to criticize me for having left to go to the big city." Sam nodded.

"I know. Don't worry, everyone will believe you're just visiting." Although Sam wouldn't tell anyone, I felt guilty for hiding the secret to Tara. I wanted to tell her, but it was too humiliating for me. Plus I wasn't willing to spread rumours, without having tried to fix things with Eric.

"Hey, I have to go. But I wanted to tell you about this morning, Jason came by and we argued." This is one thing that didn't surprise Sam at all. If people know something in Bon Temps, it's about Jason Stackhouse's reputation with women and how he's unable to keep his mouth shut.

"Why am I not surprised? He's been very angry since the day you left. He is drinking a lot and…well you know…being Jason. He acts like he has been betrayed, as if Hoyt had stolen a woman from him." That was what pissed Jason off the most, his best friend Hoyt or anyone else stealing his woman.

"You know, actually I don't care, I'm tired of arguing with Jason and it doesn't really matter. In a few days I'll be gone." Or so I hoped. "I won't give him the chance, to judge each thing I do." After a big hug with Sam, I left. I wasn't sure whether to call Eric or not, but at least Sam had made me feel better.

But Sam was right; being a coward and run away was not the answer to problems. I had to face things and be brave. If Eric doesn't want to talk to me, then I would be able to accept it and move on. So I took the phone out from my purse and dialled his number for the umpteenth time, since I had arrived to Bon Temps.

"_Hello?" _What should I say? 'Hi Eric, it's me, do you remember me? I'm the girl who you fucked and then kicked you out.' No, that wasn't a good idea.

"_Is anybody there? Hello?"_

"Eric…" I whispered, not sure if my voice would be clear enough for him to hear. But he did.

"_Who's calling? I can barely hear you."_

"Eric, it's me, Sookie." Then there was an eternal pause. Neither of us said anything else, but I knew he was still on the other side of the phone. It had been over a week since everything happened and I wasn't sure if calling him had been a good idea or not.

"Sorry, it's too early and maybe you were sleeping or something. I shouldn't have called you."

"_No! It's okay, I wasn't sleeping. Sookie…erm…Where are you?" _was I ready to tell him? Definitely not. Talking on the phone was one thing, but I wasn't prepared to reveal all my secrets yet. Besides maybe he was worried or angry with me or both.

"I'm fine, don't worry…I'm sorry I left the way I did. It wasn't right. I have a job and…"

"_To hell with the job!" _At that moment, I knew I was right in not saying where I was. The last thing I needed right now, was Eric Northman appearing in Bon Temps.

"_Sorry. But this is difficult for me. I didn't mean to scare you."_

"I'm not scared, well maybe a little shocked, but I'm fine. I believe I owe you an explanation and…well…actually I'm not sure what to say. This is not easy to explain over the phone…well, I should go, I have things to do and…"

"_Why don't you want to tell me where you are? I'm not a stalker or anything, but I would like to know…" _ I knew, I had to interrupt him.

"I know you have questions and I know 'cause I have them too. But…I need to be alone right now, at least for a little while. I need…I'm really not quite sure what I need, but I'm fine. Amelia will take care of everything until I get back."

"_Are you going to come back? Because all this it's driving me insane, I know that's crazy, but it's how I feel. I keep thinking about you." _What was that supposed to mean? Eric Northman didn't stop thinking about me? Maybe it was the strangest thing I had heard in my whole life.

"Eric…I…"

"_I regret every word I've said, that made you feel guilty. I swear, I tried to explain everything to you in my letter. Which I hope you've read, but it wasn't enough. I wanted to talk to you many times, go to your house, call you, but I felt it wouldn't have worked." _Now I felt much worse. Of course I had read his letter. In fact, I lost count of the times I had held it between my hands, reading every word carefully and slowly, trying to understand why Eric Northman was so interested in me.

"I behaved like a fool and I apologize for it. It was never my intention to hurt you as I did…"

It was the longest conversation I'd ever had with Eric. This was even longer conversation than we had in Niall's bar and I hardly remember that one. At first I wanted to hang up the phone. I had already told him what I felt and I apologized to him. But I didn't want to stop talking to Eric. Something inside me was begging me to continue the conversation, but we were talking about nothing in particular. Hearing his voice made me feel better, than anything else had in a long time and I hadn't been aware of it until now.

"Listen, I have things to do, but I don't want you to think it's just a lie, I made up to stop talking to you. Actually, I feel much better now with everything we've talked about, but I still have to go. Is…no, I can't help it." Why was I acting like an idiot? I was talking to him on the phone and I felt like a teenager. What kind of power did this man have over me?

"_All right. But just one more thing…" _ I knew what it was. Eric wouldn't give up easily, but neither would I.

"No, I won't tell you where I am. I'll be back in Los Angeles soon enough and then we'll talk. Right now I'd like to spend some time alone to think, because I really need it."

With Eric finally admitting he wouldn't win the battle, we both turned off our phones off. Suddenly I wasn't able to stop smiling.

Again Sam Merlotte had been right. Talking with Eric was a great idea after all, although I must admit I was truly scared to do so. I wanted to talk to him, needed to hear his voice and it was comforting to me.

Now when it was time to go back to Los Angeles, it no longer seem so horrible to me. Bon Temps was my home and always would be, but my preferences in life had changed. In big city was my best friend, my job and for the first time I could say, it was also Eric, the man who mattered to me.

Driving to the place that had been my home, for my entire life, was a relaxing experience. Obviously I had things to do, but after talking to Eric, I wasn't able to concentrate. It wouldn't have been fair for those I wish to see and talk to, for me to visit when I was only half there mentally.

"Sookie." I almost had a heart attack when I closed the door's car and heard his voice. I turned around to make sure I actually heard it. When I see his face I wanted the earth to open under my feet and be swallowed whole.

"Bill? What are you doing here?" I was being polite, like my Gran raised me to be, but just seeing him made my blood boil. Although a lot of time has passed, I still hated Bill Compton.

"I heard you were back and…well, here I am."

"Yes, I can see that." I said coldly. My day had started badly with Jason, had improved slightly with Sam and then had been become the best of my life when I talked to Eric. But everything went to hell; when Bill Compton showed up at my house. He is standing there next to his car's door and smiling as if we were good old friends. "I hate to be repetitive, but what are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you but…no, I'm not really glad to see you."

"I thought…I thought we had agreed to remain friends, at least that's what I thought." Really? How could he believe we were friends? Bill broke my heart and was a real motherfucking asshole to me. Even my Gran was furious with him for what he did and now he thought we were still friends. Please…

"Friends? Are you serious?" I couldn't stop myself from talking sarcastically. I was furious with him, not only for appearing in my house without notice. What bothered me most was that he was acting as if nothing bad had happened between us.

"I hope this is a bad joke. Because last time I saw you, I said that I never wanted to see you ever again in my life. What part of that conversation didn't you understand? How exactly did that make you think that we would ever be friends? You cheated on me with your ex-girlfriend, Lorena. How is she, by the way?" Yes, it was a low blow and I knew it, but I wanted to hurt him, as much as he hurt me. I didn't care right how.

"Lorena and I broke up a few months ago." Fuck you! I wanted to scream it in his face, but I wasn't rude. "I thought if I stayed in Bon Temps you'll come back sooner or later and we could…"

"What?! Get back together? You humiliated me! Made me feel like a complete stupid loser and everyone in town heard about what you did to me. Do you have any idea how I felt? Lorena kept appearing everywhere, rubbing you're cheating in my face and saying she said had won you! It was the most awful thing I've been through. So no, Bill, I will not take you back! Not never." I went inside my house and looked out the window in time, to see him get in his car and leave.

I wanted to call someone, perhaps Amelia or Tara and tell them what had happened, but above all I wanted to talk to Eric. I needed someone to talk to, to make me feel better. But I knew if I called him, I wouldn't be strong enough to keep it secret for long. Then I would end telling him that I was in Bon Temps. This would make everything incredibly more complicated, than it already was.

I could not believe, that Bill Compton had seriously thought we would get back together, as if nothing had happened. I'd never in my whole life met a person, who gave so little importance to the others' feelings. If Lorena truly had dumped him…well I was happy. They always say you shouldn't wish bad things onto others, but I couldn't help it.

I have a feeling that Bill Compton could be causing trouble for me, while I am in Bon Temps. But there is little I could do about it. I would have to learn to live with him bothering me, but didn't mean that I had to like it.

So I chose the easiest option.

"Eric, can you talk?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks a lot for reading and reviewing.**

**:D**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Here I am again with a new chapter. **

**Thanks to my beta, ncmiss12, for her excellent job with this new one.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

**Eric POV**

Life was wonderful for me again, since Sookie and I had talked; at least it was a start. I still had no idea where she was and it was driving me completely insane. Why wouldn't she tell me? It seemed like everything was fine between us, but she still didn't trust me enough to tell me where she was.

I decided that I didn't care, as long as she kept in touch with me, even if it's only phone. But at least it's something. This made me feel good about things, which in turn made me feel ecstatic. I just couldn't stop smiling.

Then somehow my mood improved even considerably more. My cell phone buzzed and I saw on the caller ID Sookie's number was calling me. I answered the first ring and I heard her voice on the other side of the phone.

"_Eric, can you talk?"_

Of course I could talk. I actually wanted to be stuck on the phone with Sookie all the time, as long as she was the one talking to me.

"Yes, I can talk. But I must admit I'm happily surprised you've called me so soon, I wasn't expecting it." It was true. The first call from Sookie had left me in shock. After so many days of not knowing anything about her, suddenly she called me.

"_I hope it's not a bad time,"_ No! There is NO such thing as a bad time to talk to Sookie.

"_I needed to talk to someone and…well…I didn't want to bother you, if you were busy doing something important…"_

"No, I'm free." No, I was just shooting photos at one of the most beautiful parks in the city. The pictures I had taken so far were fantastic. But I couldn't stop imagining Sookie posing for me in every one of them.

"I can talk; in fact I was about to take a break."

"_Great, the last thing I would have wanted was to interrupt you in the middle of something…you know…"_ She said with a smile in her voice.

"_It's really stupid but…I don't know, I needed to talk to someone, to make me feel better…I think." _What happened to her? Why is her voice so sad?

"We can talk about whatever you want. But are you okay?" I was willing to listen to her every word with rabid attention, so I sat down on a park bench with a look of complete happiness on my face.

"You sound…you seem sad."

"_I'm not sad… Well, maybe a little, but I'm fine. How's everything? I hope Amelia is not driving you insane." _I had noticed the clever change of subject she just made. However I wasn't willing to give up so easily. I was willing to answer any of her questions, but I wanted my own questions answered in return.

"No, everything's fine. Pam is taking care of everything right now, I needed a break."

"_Well, don't worry; I hope to come back soon. I need to get things to get back to normal…and Eric…"_

"Yes?"

"_Your letter…"_ The moment of truth had finally arrived. This is the moment I had been waiting for. I wasn't sure if she had read my letter or not, but now I was about to find out.

"…_it made me think and realize some things. I had behaved so badly with you at that time… I was so confused and…well…I want you to know that I'm sorry." _At least we were talking like civilized people now; which was a huge step forward for us.

"I'm not sure what to say exactly. I was a bit lost and confused at that time. I thought that if I wrote a letter to you, that I would be able to better express myself. I hope it at least helped."

"_It has helped me so much. I've read it a few times, although I admit it was with shame. But there is something in the letter that I disagree with…" _What? I remembered every word of that letter and I didn't know what she meant. What didn't she agree with?

"_It wasn't a mistake."_

I couldn't believe Sookie Stackhouse was actually admitting that our first sexual encounter wasn't half as bad as she lead me to believe. I was happy, extremely happy. I wanted to scream and jump up and down. But if I did so the people around me would think I was crazy.

"You really believe that?" I asked honesty waiting for her response. Sookie had already assured me once. But I needed to hear it from her lips again.

"_No, it wasn't a mistake. In fact, I enjoyed it…a lot…it was…was the most amazing sex of my life. It seemed you knew exactly what I wanted and needed. It felt like you knew me so well, that it was like we had done it a million times before…I don't know…it is something I don't really understand." _Really? That was the same thing I had thought. It seemed Sookie and I was meant to be together. We were quite compatible, well, at least sexually speaking. But I had a hunch that wasn't the only aspect about us that would work well together.

"I want you come back…I need you come back because…because I'm going crazy without you. I can't think and I can't sleep since you have left. I know you left because of me, but you shouldn't feel guilty 'cause I…"

"_You did nothing wrong. You didn't force me to anything, Eric. I knew what I was doing and what was happening. Maybe it wasn't the best timing for us, but I don't regret it…"_

Our talk lasted longer than I expected, but I didn't mind it at all. I was listening to every word she was saying and enjoyed every laugh she made, at some of the news going on around Los Angeles. I began to feel really close to Sookie, as if all the bad things fade away from around us, when I spoke to her.

"_Well, I think we have been talking for hours…I should hang up now." _ I didn't want her to go. Talking to her turned the worst of all moments, into the best day ever. I didn't know many people capable of doing such a thing. Sookie was special. Matter of fact, she is way too good for me. But my selfish side wasn't willing to let myself admit it and let her go.

"You really have to go?" I asked innocently, even though I knew her answer in advance. "Because I still have plenty of battery life left and it is still day time. I wouldn't mind sitting here talking to you, all night."

"_I won't let you sleep on a park bench just to keep talking to me. It would be unfair of me." _

Who cared about what was fair, when my life finally made sense again?

"_I am also really tired. I think I'll go to bed early. We can talk tomorrow if you want." _

Of course I wanted to talk to her tomorrow. But would I even be able to sleep? My dreams would surely be filled with fantasies of Sookie and I'd wake up feeling even more tired, then before I went to sleep.

"Sure, I'll call you. I don't want your cell phone bill to grow larger, than your cell phone number." Sookie laughed at my comment. "Good night, Sookie."

"_Good night, Eric." _

This woman was like an addictive drug to me that had me completely hooked. I wanted to rely upon this Sookie drug, for the rest of my life.

My night was as I expected, full of dreams about Sookie. I was hugging her, kissing her, caressing her and making love to her in my bed… On the couch, in the shower and I guess anywhere else I could imagine.

I was starting to feel obsessed with her and I was unable to get her out of my head. This would normally scare me, but I loved the feeling of having her always on my mind.

* * *

**Sookie POV**

For the first time since I had returned to Bon Temps I felt right. The talk I had with Eric last night turned out to be absolutely awesome. We'd talked again in the morning, but things improved between us even more during the second call. I think we both realized that we were both scared of what happened between us, that day at my house. That and we have a real problem with facing reality. The truth was I expected him to call me after his letter. But then I figured out that he wouldn't call, he left the ball in my court, for me to decide if I was interested. Even more so, after the mean, heartless comments I said to him that day. It was my turn to contact him. So it had to be me who took the next step. So I did and called him.

It was a brand new day and a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing merrily and I couldn't help smiling at it all. I had spent the night dreaming about Eric, making love to him in every possible way, from sweet and tender too hard and frantic. We practiced all different kinds of positions that a good girl like me, would never talk about. I secretly hoped someday those fantasies turned into reality. I needed Eric Northman, just as I needed air to breathe and I don't know when exactly that happened.

Suddenly I heard a familiar sound, my cell phone was buzzing on the nightstand. I had just woken up and was still feeling a little groggy. Somehow I managed to extend my arm far enough to reach for the phone. I checked the caller ID and saw the call was from Eric. He said yesterday he would call me the today and he has kept his word. I am very happy he called, almost over the moon about it, but frankly I didn't expect it to be so early in the morning.

"_Good morning. I hope I did not wake you up." _I knew he would love to know, I was still lying in bed in a pre-coffee state.

"Good morning, to you too. You didn't wake me up; I was already up, smart guy."

"_Too bad…I expected you to answer by yelling at me and then trying to send me to hell or something. You know, a greeting in the true Sookie Stackhouse style." _I could hear his laughter in the background. He sounded really disappointed, but it was still very funny.

"I'm not so rude." I hated to admit, but I had been that rude to Eric at other times. Like the first time we argued, I tried to slap him and he kissed me. Then there's the time when I tried to hit him in his pretty face with the door and we ended up fucking like teenagers. So maybe he had reasons for wanting to see me angry.

"I believe you're trying to provoke me, but it won't work."

"_Maybe, if I knew where you are it would easier for me to provoke you, since we would be able to argue in person. I love the way you blush when you're angry, it's very cute." _What? How? When did he notice? I always tried really hard to hide it in front of him. But somehow he still knew. Damn it!

"I do not blush! It was a hot day."

"_Well…don't forget that I've seen you blush on every last square inch, of that beautiful body of yours, Sookie_…" The way he just pronounced my name, made me blush all over again. I wanted to avoid blushing, since I was pretty sure he could even tell, if I was blushing over the phone.

"You should be more polite when you talk to me, Mr. Northman. Do not forget I'm a sweet, innocent Southern girl." I was trying to play the innocent girl and I had the feeling that Eric would love it.

He bit the bait, of course. _"Excuse my manners, Miss, I forgot who I was talking with. I hope you forgive my boldness, please…"_

"I'll think about it." I didn't need to think about it at all. "Eric…can you keep a secret?"

"_No."_

I laughed. Sometimes Eric's sincerity and bluntness could be really funny and I couldn't help it. "Then I won't tell you."

"_Come on…I can make an effort…"_

"Okay. Do you…do you remember that day, when you were talking to Shannon in the parking lot?" For some reason, remembering that moment in my mind, made me feel nauseous. That woman was despicable and she wanted my Eric. _My Eric_? It sounded weird to me, but still I liked it, a lot.

"_Yeah, how could I forget? If looks could kill, you would have killed me dead, at that moment with your eyes. But why spoil our interesting conversation with the likes of Shannon Tale?" _Although I hate to admit it, Eric was right. Why were we talking about this again?

"Because…you know…that day I felt betrayed…" When I got no response from Eric, I knew he was leaving me to speak without interruption.

"Seeing her touching you was like…well…it was as if someone ripped my heart out from my chest. I wanted to kill her, just because she touched you…I believe, I had a fit of jealousy. I'd never felt so upset in my entire life. I have never experienced such powerful jealousy before, but I just couldn't seem to help it."

"_Is that why you left running?" _Heasked already knowing he was right.

"Yes. What did you want me to do? If I had stayed…no, it wouldn't have been a good idea. But from that day forward, I knew there was something more between us. I knew it; because it made me realized that…well…you didn't try to flirt with her or anyone else. Amelia said you were crazy for me, but I thought she was just poking fun at me and teasing. But I'm beginning to think she was right."

But there was no response from Eric on the line. Maybe my speech had been a little too much for him? Why? Why did I have to open my big mouth? If I had left the Shannon issue alone, we would now be talking about something more pleasant. I couldn't believe it…I guess, I had ruined everything.

"Eric? Are you still there?"

"_Yes, I was thinking about what you just said." _But said nothing else and my heart began to beat out of my chest. I felt my breathing pick up and I was almost hyperventilating. I wanted to kick myself and bang my head against the nearest wall, if I could actually achieve something by doing so.

"_I'm so sorry, it made you feel so badly about me. Shannon had stopped me on the way to my car and asked to speak to me. I should have known what she was up to something and stopped her, before she started. I should not have agreed to hear what she had to say and instead told her to speak with my lawyer. If I had it she wouldn't have gotten close enough to touch me and upset you. But…I don't know. I was feeling confused with everything that was happening between us. Then add all Shannon's shit on top of that that…I guess, I wasn't thinking clearly. But I want to assure you, it was never my intention to hurt you; I didn't even know you were there, until it was too late. I wanted to try talk to you, but you left before I had the chance." _It was true. I knew Eric had tried to follow me, but I ran off and hid myself. I ran off not because I was afraid to face the situation. It was because, I felt so stupid and embarrassed that the last thing I needed at that time, was to talk to Eric. I wouldn't have handled it well and said something I would have regretted.

"_I swear to you, that nothing happened between us. Since I have met you, I have not been with any other woman, but you."_

Could it really be true? Did Eric Northman, womanizer extraordinaire, seem to have fallen and surrendered to the mere presence of Sookie Stackhouse? It seemed the dumbest thing I had ever heard in my life, but it was what Eric was saying to me.

"No…no need to explain anything, I understand. But that woman…I don't like her. She's a bad apple and…and I don't know why I'm talking about this. Hey, I believe I'll get out of bed and…"

"_I knew it!" _I couldn't help jumping a little at his exclamation. _"I knew you were sleeping! You thought you had me fooled! But I'm smarter than you believed…"_

I couldn't avoid laughing when I heard his words. "Yes, I was in bed, but I was just lying there awake. So you are not as smart…"

After talking for a while, we say goodbyes. I finally got out of bed, brushed my teeth and took a shower. I made the water as hot as I could stand, without burning myself into flames. Although the water was hot, I really needed to feel the water running down my back, to relax. It was one of the most rewarding things for me.

I have to admit, that every time I talked to Eric, I felt much better about things. But apparently my good feelings and thoughts were not meant to last.

When I came down stairs for the morning, I found my brother with his head buried in the fridge as usual. He was acting as if the argument we had, never happened. I truly hate him when he behaves like a brat. Gran may have allowed him to get away with it, but I will not. She always thought Jason was just going through a stage of doing bad things and making bad choices, but would grow out of it. She always thought beneath it all he was a still a good guy. But things were different with me. I would not turn a blind eye to his behaviour. Jason has been behaving like a real idiot, the past few years and it is even worse now.

"Jason, what the hell are you doing here?" My voice was cold and hard. I knew my Gran would be upset with me, but I couldn't care about it right now. Jason was clearly out of line this time. Plus I was sick and tired of him treating me this way.

"Why are you here and stealing my food?"

"C'mon sis, we're family and you know I'm always hungry. I was in the area and…"

"You were in the area? Do I have to remind you that I'm angry with you and we fought yesterday in this very same room? That you blame me for everything, like you always do and then you left. So I'll ask you again, what the hell are you doing here standing in my kitchen, eating my food?" I know I should have felt like the worst person in the world, for the way I just spoke to my last living relative. But Jason has always been able to push my buttons like no one else. I really don't know how he does it, but he was definitely an expert.

"You're still mad?" Did he seriously just ask me that? Of course I was still mad at him! But I was truly more mad at myself, for allowing him to make me feel this way.

"Yes, I am!" Jason rolled his eyes as if I were exaggerating and went back to digging in my fridge.

"You don't understand, do you? You have always believed when you go to bed for the night, that anything bad you have done during the day, just magically disappears. But it's not true! You can not show up here acting as if we never fought! Because after last night, the last thing I want right now, is to see you! You have no idea how incredibly pissed off I am. I cannot believe you have the audacity, to stand in my kitchen, eating my food, acting as if everything is normal and as right as rain between us. When I haven't even had enough time to process the fight we had."

"You're exaggerating Sook. We fought, so what? It's not the end of the world or anything. Siblings fight all the time, it's not important." He was really serious and I couldn't believe it. I just could not fathom his behaviour.

"Yes, siblings fight. Jason, but you blame me for everything that is wrong in your life. You know, I really don't care that you hate your job or that your only interests in life are sex, followed by football and beer. It's your fault; you decided to stay in Bon Temps, not mine. Gran would be proud of me, for making all my dreams come true. She would be excited that I was seeing other places, working in another city and doing whatever I want to do with my life." I couldn't stop my mouth. He had opened Pandora's Box and there was no turning back.

"You blame me for living the life, you really wanted to live. It was always your dream to move away from Bon Temps and become a famous football player. But instead you gave up…and I there's nothing I can about it."

"You don't know ANYTHING about me! Do you understand?" Great, that was his best defence? For Jason, his norm was speaking loud and hit everything around him.

"Why the hell have you come back? Why are you doing this to me? You know, you should have stayed in your _wonderful_ city. I didn't even need a fucking phone call from you."

"Why are you still acting like a child? That's the most frustrating thing out of everything! You don't even bother trying to be happy for me, like a good brother should. Because I assure you, if the shoe was on the other foot, I would be happy for you." I couldn't help but think that Jason would never understand me or truly care about me and what I was doing with my life. It truly hurt me, deeply, to know it.

"I believe you should go."

"Yeah, I think it's a wonderful idea."

"I mean…I don't want you coming back here, Jason. Well at least not for the rest of the time I'm in Bon Temps. I don't want to see you again, since seeing each other is no longer healthy for either one of us. Even though it hurts me to admit it, we will never understand each other. We are just too different and we'll just end up arguing about everything again." I felt as if I was being really mean to him, but I knew deep down that this was for the best.

"I don't plan to stay much longer, maybe about three or four days, but possibly more. Sam can let you know when I have left town. I think it is for the best not to see you again, since we only cause each other pain."

"Okay." Jason stopped in the middle of the kitchen, trying to think of something more to say. But he kept his mouth shut.

"I'm sorry things have to be this way, but it's the better for us both."

"If you think so…" He turned to leave. "But I want you to know I've never blamed you."

This was the natural and normal response from Jason. He always gives you a reason to explain everything, although it doesn't usually make any sense. Every time I see him, I hated his visits more and more. He always finds ways to make me feel guilty, even when I had no reason to be. But somehow he always manages to succeed at it.

I was beginning to miss Los Angeles, more and more by the day. I miss living with Amelia, living a life free of nonstop arguments with my brother and surprise visits from my cheating ex's. Plus more than anything, I miss Eric. It is both weird and amazing at the same time, to miss a person you've spoken with more over the phone, than you had in person? I would have thought it was weird before, but not so much anymore. My conversations with Eric had become the best part my day, afternoon or night. Even though Jason had made a _huge_ effort to turn my morning into hell, he didn't succeed.

I was unwilling to let Jason ruin the rest of my days in Bon Temps. There were too many things to do and too many people I wanted to catch up with. So I felt I was wasting my time with Jason. How is it possible that someone so close to you, is capable of hurting you the most? My brother and I had never been as close other brothers and sisters I knew. Even losing our parents as kids, was not enough to bring us closer together. But at least back then, we were able to live under the same roof, without fighting all the time. Now that was proving to be impossible mission, just to be in the same room as him for 15 minutes. My Gran would be so mad and disappointed in us if she could see us now.

But at least I had made things _really_ clear to Jason this time. I would not tolerate any more fights or arguments from him. I preferred to spend my last days here, in peace, enjoying the place where I grew up.

_Knock. Knock. _It really was too early for visitors. But here in Bon Temps, it was not all that surprising to receive morning visitors. Especially since right now, I was the town attraction. Everyone in Bon Temps who knew my Gran, knows of her 'my door is always open' policy. So people have been dropping by without calling first for years.

"Where is he? Where's that son of a bitch brother of yours?" Tara was obviously pissed at Jason. She walked straight through the door in a flash and she was looking around all over the living room. The news in this town always ran at full speed. I knew it was just a matter of time, before everyone would know what had happened between me and Jason.

"Sookie, what did he say to you?"

"It's okay, Tara. I've already taken care of it, don't worry." Tara has been completely in love with Jason since we were kids. But she never allowed him to get away with treating me badly.

"He's been here, but he already left."

"How can he be so stupid?" The same question has been floating in my head for years. Everyone in Bon Temps knew Jason Stackhouse's habits and often wondered why my Gran had allowed him to get away with things for so long.

"I guess he can't help it. But I spoke to him this morning and told him I think it would be for the best, if he stayed away from Gran's house, until I've left town. I don't want any more problems or arguments with Jason. God knows he'll start one if I see him."

"So, how will this work? Every time you come back to Bon Temps, you just won't see him or talk to him? That's insane." I knew Tara was right. But it was what I needed and it felt like the right thing to do. Being around Jason hurt me and I didn't want to feel that way anymore. Who knows, maybe this would make him grow up or at least learn to act right around me. A girl could always hope right?

"I don't know, at least for now. How did you find out about it anyway?"

"Well, we're talking about Jason here. I knew he would behave like an idiot, he always does. Plus Sam clued me into some things, too. He told me about how you went to see him after your huge fight with Jason yesterday and about the horrible things he said to you." That was true. There were no secrets between Sam and me. However, I was grateful he had not said anything about Eric and our _weird_ relationship.

"Yeah, I guess you already know everything. Look, I just want to forget about fighting with Jason. I'll leave in a few days and things will…return to normal or so I hope. I don't want to make Jason feel uncomfortable, so…"

"Shit, I knew you being home would not last. We've all missed you and I'm glad you're back. But I guess you have to go back. You know, I've been thinking about going to the big city for a visit…I really want to see Amelia and her great new career in fashion…" We both laughed recalling our old times together. Then I told her about the life we had in L.A. Tara seemed delighted and increasingly animated about the idea of visiting.

"Sook, don't let Jason ruin the time you have left here. We all know how he is but…well, you know what I mean." I nodded to let her know that I knew perfectly well what she was talking about. "He's an asshole but…deep down he's a good boy."

Was he? I was beginning to have real doubts about that. Gran had always been more concerned with Jason than me. Even with him being older, since he was always getting into trouble and causing problems. However if she had seen Jason as a good boy, then maybe I could make the effort to try.

"I know… Hey, I hope to see you before I go, you know how much I like to say goodbye in person." It was difficult to say good bye to everyone before I leave. I had many so friends in Bon Temps I would want to say good bye too. But I felt like I needed to at least see each of them, one last time before returning to L.A.

"I'll make it, I won't allow you to leave town without saying goodbye. Hey, I could even convince Sam to have a HUGE party…"

"No…Tara…you know, it's not necessary…" But I knew it was a losing battle. If Tara wanted to throw a party, she'd do it and there be not stopping her. She would get Sam and Lafayette to agree and then she would rope everyone else in town to help out, without even thinking about it.

With a big hug we said our good-byes. Tara always made me feel much better about things and I knew I would miss her.

* * *

**Eric POV**

Although it was blatantly obvious to me, that things between Sookie and I were advancing for the better. But I could not keep myself from thinking that it was crazy; to feel so desperately attracted to someone that I barely knew.

Talking to her on the phone had become a habit I enjoyed. But it still worried me that she didn't trust me enough, to tell me where she was. She said she needed to be alone and think. She could be anywhere.

Hour by hour, day by day, I walked through the long corridors of my own studio, while trying to dodge the lustful eyes of the Woman there. That is until I finally realized something. Suddenly all those women who had been part of my life, whether it was just a fuck or someone I had a drink with,… they were now completely irrelevant to me, especially compared to my Sookie.

_My Sookie? _When had I stopped being a man and turned into a teenager girl in love? Just fucking great.

Now I spend my time photographing annoying models, that wouldn't stop undressing me with their eyes, even when I completely ignored them. Instead, I was more interested in paying close attention to my cell phone, waiting for the next text message or a call from Sookie. I think people began to realize that something was going on with me, even though I tried to hide it. I tried to pretend that all was fine with me, when I was actually…in love?

Then during one of my breaks, I heard a conversation that changed everything for me.

"I'm telling you, it's not normal. I'm worried about her and I've tried to call her a few times, but she didn't answer her phone." It was Amelia's voice and she seemed terrified, but why? And who is she talking to?

"I don't know what else to do."

Then I could see who she was talking to. Pam? What did Pam have to do with this? How long have they been friends? Because I never knew or even noticed they were friends before. I thought they were just fuck buddies.

"I think you need to calm down." I couldn't understand what was going on. Why Pam was so worried? I never heard that tone in her voice before and I began to get really worried. "If Sookie wants time to be alone, she has right to be. It's not that important."

Sookie? What was up with Sookie? What are they talking about? I had spoken to her less than three hours ago and everything seemed to be fine. Why were they so worried about her?

"Sookie is my best friend; we've always taken care of each other. If I can't talk to her…I don't know…maybe something bad happened and I…and I…I would die if Sookie…" She began to cry. Amelia always appeared to be one of those people who were permanently happy. It put me off to see her looking as completely lost, like the world was ending.

"Hey, if you're so worried…maybe you should go check on her." Pam said while she held Amelia's hand in comfort.

"I can get you a plane ticket in a couple of hours…"

A plane ticket? To where? I had to know. I would run towards the first airport in the city and go to her.

"No, I will try to call her again. If she knew I was so worried, she would kill me. Sookie wants to be alone, I believe she needs it."

"Okay, but do you really believe she will be able to think in a place like Bon Temps? Anyway…is a poky old town." Amelia laughed at the comment.

"If Sookie hears you talk about Bon Temps that way, she'd slap you silly. You really don't know how strong that girl is." They both laughed cheerfully.

Bon Temps? I finally know where she was! After countless conversations with Sookie, practically begging her to tell me where she is. Not to mention the hours I spent, trying to figure it out on my own. Now I finally know. Bon Temps, I had to go there, knock on her door and…and what?

What if Sookie was furious at me for finding her and coming all the way to Bon temps? Instead of just leaving her alone, like she asked? Maybe she'd be so pissed at me, that she would never talk to me again? Then all that we had gone through and progress we have made would be for nothing.

"I'm afraid of her being all alone in that big house. It is on the outskirts of town and there are not many neighbours around. She used to live there with her Gran when she was alive and then we lived there together for a while. But Sookie has never lived there alone. I don't like it."

I was definitely going to Bon Temps.

I didn't care anymore if Pam or Amelia discovered, what I was up to. I couldn't give a fuck. I was going to Bon Temps; I'd knock on her door and would face the consequences, whatever they may be.

And with that determination, I bought a ticket for the next flight to Shreveport.

* * *

**Hope you have enjoyed this new chapter. **

**I would love to read your reviews, opinions, or ideas. **

**:D**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Hi there,**

**Here I am with a new chapter. Thanks to ncmiss12 for her job with this chapter. **

**Hope you like it.**

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

**Pam POV**

Our plan was just about to come to a head. We must convince Eric, that Amelia is so desperately worried about Sookie, that she was thinking about going to Bon Temps just to make sure she was okay. This was the perfect opportunity for Eric for bite the bait.

"We must make this believable; Eric will not believe it a second time around." He might be blinded right now by Sookie, but he wasn't stupid.

"Don't worry," Amelia said with a wink. "I will be so convincing that we won't need a second attempt." We both laughed wickedly, about our little plan.

"I hope so. Because if this fails, I don't think I will be able to stand seeing Eric moping around the studio anymore. His constantly depressed state, is driving me fucking insane! I can't even stop him, from wandering through the hall like a half dead zombie. It's frustrating." It truly was. I've known Eric for a long time. We have been too good of friends, for me to abandon him now in his time of need. It bothers me deeply or at least as deeply as I am capable of. My best friend has almost completely disappeared and was replaced instead with a moping, zombie like creature.

"It will work, I assure you." She seemed to know, exactly what she was talking about.

It was at that exact moment, that I heard Eric returning from his break. It was now or never. I will not miss this opportunity to get my best friend back to normal.

Amelia got into position and changing her facial expression, filling her eyes with tears. Oh fuck, she really was a great actress.

"I'm telling you, it's not normal, I'm worried about her. I've tried calling her more than a few times, but she never answers the phone. I don't know what else to do." She was so convincing that she could have even fooled me into believing her. That is, if I didn't already know we were faking this entire conversation. Her tears looked completely real and her gestures were perfectly synchronized.

"I think you need to calm down. If Sookie wants some time to be alone, she has right to be. It's not that important."

"Sookie is my best friend; we've always taken care of each other. If I can't talk to her…I don't know…maybe something bad happened and I…and I…I would die if Sookie…" She turns up the water works. Wow, she is really working this angle_._

"Hey, if you're so worried…maybe you should go check on her. I can get you a plane ticket in a couple of hours…" I knew, I needed to continue with this charade, but it was hard to match her acting skill. She was…spectacular and I'm not a person who is easily impressed.

"No, I will try to call her again. If she knew I was so worried, she would kill me. Sookie wants to be alone and I believe she needs it. She even made me promise her, that I wouldn't tell anyone where she was."

"So I can't go. If I show up at Sookie's house, she will be so mad at me." Could it be true or was this just part of the farce? I hoped not, for Eric's sake anyway. Because if this was not just part of the show, Eric could shortly be standing in front of a very pissed off Sookie, in Bon Temps.

The farce was working. Eric was listening to every word we said. He was waiting with what I am sure was baited breath, to find out the answer to what he really wanted to know. Only five words would be needed to make Eric a very, _very_ happy man again. I could just say the magic words: "Sookie is in Bon Temps." But where is the fun in that? It was much more fun to drag this out for a bit and continue to torture him. Seriously, how many times would I get the opportunity to do something like this again? With a man like Eric Northman, the chances are few and far in between.

"Okay, but do you really believe she will be able to think in a place like Bon Temps? Anyway…it is a poky old town, in the middle of nowhere." Amelia laughed at the comment. I enjoyed saying _Bon Temps_ because I knew Eric was still eagerly listening.

"If Sookie hears you talk about Bon Temps that way, she'd slap you silly. You really don't know how strong that girl is." We both laughed cheerfully. But Eric for some reason, still has not ran off yet to book a flight. Maybe he needed a bit more of a push.

"I'm still afraid of her being all alone in that big house. It is on the outskirts of town and there are not many neighbours around. She used to live there with her Gran, before she died. Then I moved in and we lived together, until we moved out here. But Sookie has never lived there alone before. I am afraid for her. She's in that big secluded farm house, all alone. I don't like it, not one single bit."

The plan worked. He bought it hook, line and sinker.

Seconds later, Eric took off running at full speed, as if his pants were on fire. He ran straight into his office, slamming the door closed. I presume he was buy tickets for the first available flight to Bon Temps.

I knew in just matter of moments, he will come walking up to me, try hard to look all nonchalant. Then he will give me some kind of pathetic excuse, as to why he needed to leave Los Angeles immediately. Little does he know, that his futile attempt to not arouse my suspicion about his actions, will serve as nothing more than entertainment for me.

"We are geniuses, aren't we?" I agreed whole heartily with Amelia. The most complex part of our plan was finally complete. We even got the reaction we had been hoping for from Eric. Even if his response was more spontaneous and intense than we had originally thought it would be. In a few short hours Eric would be sitting on a plane on his way to Bon Temps. I could only hope he would be on his way to a better mood as well.

"Yes, we are." I kissed her passionately. It wasn't the first time I kissed her of course. But something was different about this girl and I loved it.

"When Eric and Sookie come back, they'll be so happy and relaxed. I am willing to bet, they will be smiling like a couple of idiots at each other. We'll finally have our lives back again. But now," I said gently stroking her cheek.

"We will celebrate this properly." Of course we were going to celebrate it! Our planned worked.

While Amelia and I were enjoying a passionate kiss, Eric chose that very moment to magically appear in the door way.

"I hope, I not interrupting anything." It was beyond obvious to me, that he didn't really care if he was interrupting.

"Actually you were interrupting. As you can see, I'm kinda busy right now, Eric." I replied coldly. I had to keep up appearances after all.

"This better be important…" Amelia gave me a harsh look that had me reconsidering what I said. Or rather what I did not say. So I decided to add more to make it sound more believable.

"This better be Much, _much_ more important than my sex life. I was getting ready to bury myself between her legs, until I need to come up for air." I say licking my lips. I look Amelia up and down with a lusty stare, looking like I want to devour her. She blushes and slaps my arm in embarrassment.

"It is… Well, it is for me." Eric goes on not affected by my comments at all.

"I need you to take care of everything for a few days. Call everyone to cancel all my appointments and meetings. I have to leave town because…because…" It was really entertaining to watch him flounder around trying to invent a good story.

"What? Why, Eric?" I said this trying to act shocked and concerned. Really, I just wanted to hear what excuse he came up with. Plus seeing his discomfort with my question, was something I was thoroughly enjoying. Eric being Eric, decided to dispense something original.

"Because…it's personal!" I couldn't help but smile slightly at his excuse. He was so flustered he could not even come up with a good story to explain his absence!

"Okay. I'll take care of everything. Do not worry about a thing." Eric gave me a curt nod and then walked quickly to the exit, without another word.

"I hope it's not an emergency!" Amelia shouted, just before he disappeared through the door.

* * *

**Sookie POV**

Why hasn't he called me? It was now well past noon and I still hadn't heard from Eric. I was feeling worried, disappointed and especially sad. I guess, I have gotten used to hearing his voice every morning. Now I feel like something is wrong or missing without his calls.

I check my cell phone over and over again in vain, looking and hoping for a text message, a call or something. But each time I look at the screen, it looked the same. Empty. There were no message alerts, no news from Eric. Nothing. What so ever… But he was the one who asked to call me? So maybe I should wait awhile more, before I totally freak out.

Wait? I never had been good at waiting. I'm not the kind of person who sits around waiting and doing nothing at all. I've always preferred to take control of the situation and go out to find what I really wanted. With Eric there was no exception.

It's amazing, how quickly my feelings for him have grown. They practically grew overnight. I care for him deeply and I miss him like crazy. I felt like I could tell him almost anything and I have never had that before with a man. Now I feel guilty for not telling him I was visiting my childhood home, in Bon Temps.

I was afraid that if told him where I was, he would have jumped on the first available plane and flown down here to be with me. But now I realize that I wanted him here. No, I needed him here. I needed someone to talk to and listen to me. Although my friends would always be willing to let me talk things out with them, it was just not the same. The intimacy I had with Eric, even in such a short period of time, was something truly profound. The idea of losing him terrified me to my core.

Why? Why wasn't I able to trust him? If I had told him that I was in Bon Temps, I knew he would have respected my privacy. Even more so if I had asked him to. But for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to tell him where I was.

Now I couldn't help but think about Eric. I have to admit, I am worried about other women. Shannon in particular, I was terrified of her trying to fuck my Eric.

Fucking Shannon! I hated her so much! I could just kill her for trying to seduce… Hold on! Wait a minute. Why was I thinking about this? I try to analyse my feelings, to figure out why in the world I was reacting this way. I was feeling very pissed off about not hearing from Eric and then one thing led to another. Then all of a sudden… I felt like…like a jealous girlfriend. Do I want to be his girlfriend? No, I am not going to think about that right now. It is a moot point until I know what is going on with Eric and why he missed calling me this morning.

Maybe I should call him? I could ask him why he didn't call me like he promised too. Should I even be worried? I know it appears that Eric is suddenly ignoring me, but what if it was something else? He could have had some kind of work emergency or caught the flu? There's some wishful thinking.

I wanted my cell phone to buzz or ring so badly. I wanted to hear his voice and have him make me feel wanted and good again, I needed…I needed to feel his lips on mine desperately.

"Enough!" I yell out loud at myself. I picked my cell phone and looked through my phone address book for his number. I know, I shouldn't call him, but this was driving me insane. I don't think I can stand the silence a second longer. I wanted to hear his voice and surprise him with my call. Then laugh with him about my worrying. Then we would talk about anything and everything, like we did before. I no longer cared if it made me look desperate. This was really pathetic of me.

But my patience had finally reached its limit, so I hit the send button on the screen and dialled his number.

His phone rang and rang until it reached his voice mail. At least the answering machine would allow me to hear his voice for a moment. Should I leave a message? Maybe he didn't want to hear a message from me and wouldn't even listen to it. Maybe he wanted hear nothing more to do with me? In a split second, I decide to leave a message anyway.

"Eric, it's me, Sookie. Erm…I don't…I thought you'd call me this morning, but I haven't heard from you yet. Not that you were forced to call me or anything. But…I don't know…I just figured you would call like you have the past few mornings. If there is something, I said that has bothered you…well, I'd like to know what it is, because I have no idea what it could be. Call me when you can… If you want to. Bye."

I believe that was the stupidest voicemail message I had ever left, in my whole life. I can't believe the garbage just came from my own lips. I was acting like a love struck teenager. A teenager, who had just lost her virginity with the most popular boy in high school, only to have him never call again. Yeah, that was exactly how I was feeling.

Why hadn't he called me? Did I really want him to hear my message? Would he think I was crazy? I have no idea. My head was about to explode and I felt like couldn't think clearly. Feeling increasingly frustrated and upset, I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Eric POV**

That had to be the longest flight of my life.

After purchasing the plane ticket, I only had an hour and a half to get pack and make it on the plane. I need to get to the airport, get through the TSA security checks and check in at my gate, all before boarding the plane. That was a lot to do in such a small amount of time. I quickly packed some clothes, my cell phone, passport and my camera.

Now I had to find a taxi, since I refuse to leave my car at the airport parking lot. I was really pressed for time. I called the local taxi company that I had on speed dial and was on my way to the airport in less than 10 minutes. I made it through the TSA security check with just enough time to run to my gate at top speed and wavy my ticket at the boarding staff. I narrowly missed getting on the plane, since they were getting ready to close the outer door of the plane when I arrived. I was in such a mad rush, it felt like I was going to suffer from a heart attack.

When I finally got into my seat, without a split second to spare, I couldn't help releasing a sigh of relief. I had done it! I had made it aboard the plane that would take me to Sookie. In a few short hours, I would be in reaching distance of Sookie Stackhouse and I could not stop smiling like an idiot.

I hoped to get some sleep before arriving in Shreveport, but it was not in the cards for me on this flight. In the seat next to me was an elderly woman, who wanted to talk my ear off. I knew the moment I spoke to her, that I would not be getting any rest on this flight.

"Hello dear, my name is Marie." She said smilingly kindly. I was incapable of being rude to such a sweet old lady.

"I'm Eric."

"Eric. Nice name."

"Thank you."

"Are you returning home? I'm on my way back home. I've been visiting my son in L.A., but life here is a bit fast for these old legs. No, it's time for me to return home, to a pace I am used to."

"No, I live here, in L.A. I'm going to go see someone for visit. But I'm not going to Shreveport; I'm actually going to a small town called Bon Temps." Suddenly it seemed that I lost the ability to speak.

"A girl?" She asked smiling and I knew it was pretty evident. Since I knew it must have been written all over my face. I couldn't help but smile and she noticed.

"Is it really so obvious? I've always believed I was a good actor." I knew I was wrong and I wasn't really fooling anyone.

"What's her name?"

"Sookie." From that moment on, I couldn't stop talking about her. "She's an amazing girl. She's smart, beautiful and funny. Not to mention she knows how to defend herself, that's for sure. She slapped me once and I loved it." Was I really being so corny? I couldn't believe it.

"It seems she means a lot to you. How long have you been together?"

"Well, actually we barely know each other. I have known her for about…a month. But we weren't together, the whole month… See her best friend is one of the models at my studio. She didn't want to get involved with me, because we work together and my prior reputation. Matter of fact we haven't even had a real date yet." I felt quite embarrassed by the fact we never had a proper date. We had already made love, because it definitely wasn't just fucking, but I never took her out on a proper date. We were going about things ass backwards.

"I know we should have dated and come about, like a normal couple. But our relationship is anything but normal."

"Well, if the sex is good…you can always fix the rest with time and talking." Was this old lady talking to me about sex? Great, this was turning into the most awkward conversation of my life. Not to mention it was taking place on a plane surrounded by people I didn't know, who had nothing better to do than to listen in on our conversation.

"Actually, sex…" Suddenly, I was whispering like a school girl. I didn't want to share my sex life with a bunch of strangers.

"…It's great with her. I mean…well, better then great, it's wonderful. As a matter of fact, it's the better than anything I have ever experienced with anyone else. It is as if, we were made for each other. We just fit." God that sounded so corny, but it was true.

"So there is nothing to worry about, dear. I was married twice. My first husband was very handsome…like a movie star." Her eyes seemed to light up at the memory.

"We got married very young and of course those were different times. Then it was unheard of to have sex before marriage. So we both lost our virginity on our wedding night."

"That sounds so romantic." She rolled her eyes at me and smiled a knowing smile, as if I were wrong.

"I thought the same thing. That it would be the most romantic night of my life. That it would be very special because it was our very first time with anyone. But it wasn't. We were both very young and nervous. Neither one of us, knew what we were doing. He seemed uncomfortable being with me that way. He was so uncomfortable that he was unable to finish. He tried again and again, but he failed each time. We stayed together for only five years after that."

"Then I met and fell in love with Alfred." The expression on her face was very different, when she spoke about Alfred. I tell by the look in her eyes, that he was the love of her life.

"With Alfred I found everything I was looking for. We had three beautiful children together and it was everything I ever dreamed of. "

"And where is he now? Will he be meeting you at the airport?" It would be romantic to see a couple, after a life time of love together. I think it would be even more so, after hearing their exciting story.

"No, he won't be. My Alfred died about ten years ago. He was ill with cancer and he wasn't able to overcome it." Wonderful, I said sarcastically to myself. I felt guilty for bring him up and making her expression saddened.

"I was by his side until the very end. Even when my children told me I should go home and rest. I didn't. I made him a promise once, that we would always be together and I stuck to it. I never left his side and he died with a smile on his face."

"I'm terribly sorry; it wasn't my intention to make you feel sad…" I was trying to apologize, but she stopped me before I could finish.

"There is nothing to apologize for. I love being reminded of him. I love remembering the good times we had together and how incredibly happy we were. So Eric, you should never allow yourself to miss an opportunity, because you may not have the chance again." Suddenly her words made sense to me. The story of Alfred and Marie was not exact the same story that existed between Sookie and I. But I wanted to make things work out between us. I had to try. If that meant changing my habits, I would.

"I've always regretted not being able to do all the things I wanted to do with my Alfred. We didn't have enough time together before he was taken from me. But…I am proud of the life we lived together. Trust me, if I were young again and met a boy as handsome as you, I would take the chance."

Marie was right. Life is too short to take for granted. I could always be worried or afraid it could end badly. But I would be wasting precious time. No, I have to use every second I get in this life wisely and I wanted to live it with Sookie.

The rest of my flight was calmer. Marie fell asleep a few minutes later and it gave me time to think. Marie was right about everything she had said. It was time for me to face the situation head on and make things clear to Sookie. I wanted to be with her above all others and that was what I intended to do.

An hour later my plane landed in the Shreveport airport. I took asking a few different taxi drivers, before I found one that agreed to take me all the way out to Bon Temps. The trip is costing me a fortune, but I didn't really care. It was worth it. Sookie was worth it. All I wanted was to do was see Sookie as soon as possible.

"It's unusual for someone to take a taxi all the way out to Bon Temps. Normally the people, who visit, just rent a car or has someone pick them up." The taxi driver was being honest with me at least. Maybe it would have been a smarter choice to rent a car. But since I left L.A., I really hadn't thought things through. I was focused on getting to Sookie.

"Yeah, I didn't have time to rent a car. Hey, do you know where Sookie Stackhouse lives, by the way?"

"No, no idea. Is she a friend of yours?"

"More or less."

"I can take you to local bar. Since, it's the only one in a small town like this; everyone goes there to get a bite to eat or a stiff drink. If anyone knows her, you'll find them there."

"Thanks; that would be great."

An hour later I was standing in front of a bar called Merlotte's. Like the taxi driver said, it's probably the only bar in a town like Bon Temps. The parking lot was full of cars, pickup trucks and vans. I could tell from looking at the assortment of vehicles, that most of the people inside were truck drivers, labourers and road workers. When I walk in, I notice that most of the women were dressed provocatively. They were obviously hoping to find someone, to take home for the night.

The clientele in this establishment acted and looked…strange to me. Definitely not the kind of people, I was used to associating with on a daily basis back in LA. But the place seemed like a good place to get a beer, chat with the locals and try to find out the location of Sookie's house. I really needed to find her. So I walked in and attempted to avoid the stares of the customers. I found an empty stool at the end of the bar and sat down.

"Hey honey, what can I get you to drink?" A redhead waitress came up to me, with an order pad in her hand. She was clearly older than me, but seemed willing to flirt if I gave her the opportunity.

"Beer, please."

"Coming right up, honey." I started to feel real uncomfortable around this woman. But as far as I could tell she was the only waitress here tonight. If I wanted a drink I was going to have to deal with her.

"You don't look like the type that spends much time in a bar like this."

"An outsider." I looked up to see who spoke. I see a short man or at least shorter than me, with clear blue eyes and strawberry blond hair. He was wearing jeans and shirt.

"No offense, but the way your dressed gives you away. We don't dress up around here much. Well other than for church, weddings and funerals." I look down at what I am wearing. I'm not wearing anything to over the top, just some designer black jeans and a designer tee shirt. Then I notice most of the local men are wearing. All the men in the bar are wearing flannel shirts, coving stained tee shirts and jeans dirty from a hard day's work.

"I guess, I do stand out a bit. Actually I just got here from Los Angeles. I wasn't sure where to go…to find someone so, I came here." I said sincerely.

"Los Angeles? That's a coincidence, I have a friend who lives there. She loves the city, but says it sometimes gets a bit crazy."

Was he talking about Sookie? I really hoped he was. But asking him directly wasn't exactly a good plan. If this man was a friend of Sookie, I would need to be careful about the way I asked my questions.

"It's true, sometimes it is awful crazy. I'm Eric, by the way."

"Sam, Sam Merlotte, as in the name of the bar. I am the owner." He held out his hand for a handshake. I was talking to the boss, this is very good. Maybe my luck is changing. If anyone had the answers, about Sookie and could help me find someone who would know where she lived…it was Sam Merlotte. There was no place better than a bar in a small town to find exactly what you needed.

"Oh, the big boss. It must be great to have a monopoly in this town. I didn't see any other bars on my way into town."

"Yeah, there aren't many around here, out in the sticks. But I can't complain. Hey, why are you here anyway? I'm guessing you're not here for a holiday and this is the last place to come, to if you are looking to have fun." The guy seemed nice enough, but I didn't know if I could trust him. Perhaps all he wanted was the same as me, answers.

"No, I'm not on a holiday; actually I've come to find someone. A girl."

"There's always a girl, isn't there? Well, guess she must be a good one, if you've come this far to find her. Is she here?" He asked looking around at the customers. I already knew Sookie wasn't in the bar.

"No, I don't see her, unless she is in the ladies room or hiding somewhere. Her name is Sookie Stackhouse."

"Ah." His expression changed. Suddenly the smile on his lips became a hard straight line. I had no idea what that meant. Was he offended? Was this guy her boyfriend? Sookie had spoken very little about her private life and Sam seemed pissed.

"You are looking for Sookie?" I nodded shyly.

"Sookie is the best person I know. She has a big heart and is an amazing woman."

"I agree."

"But she has had bad luck, with men if you know what I mean. Men have always treated her like…well, they haven't treated her very well. Why are you looking for her?"

"Well, we work together…and we're friends and…well…I need to find her and talk to her."

"If you two are friends, why don't you know where she lives?" Good question, but how to explain it? Sam probably thinks I am some kind of crazy stalker, who had travelled from Los Angeles to Bon Temps to find her.

"Listen, I have not known her that long, but…well, there are things between us. I need…I have to see her. These last few days we've talked on the phone twice a day and I let her know I wanted to know where she was, but for some reason she seemed unsure about telling me." Sam was looking at me like I was a crazy pervert.

"Hey, I swear I'm not dangerous or anything…but…I really need to see her." It's possible that is when Sam began to believe me. Because suddenly he was standing close to me again and his expression changed back to friendly again.

"Then you must be Eric Northman, the photographer."

"Yes, I am." I was surprised that he knew who I was. I was quite sure someone like Sam Merlotte, was not someone who reads fashion magazines. But it was obvious that he somehow knew of me.

"Sookie told me about a man she knew in Los Angeles. A man with whom…she had some sort of relationship with. Which makes me believe, you know her and aren't dangerous. But I'll tell you one thing, if you hurt Sookie in anyway, you won't live long enough to regret it. You get what I am putting down?" I whole heartily believed him. He was acting like more like a brother, rather than a friend. But I understood he wanted to protect her.

"I understand."

"Good. The beer is on the house and this," He took a napkin and wrote something down quickly, then handed it to me. "is the directions to Sookie's place. But remember it's late, she'll probably be sleeping."

After finishing my beer I left. I didn't think calling a taxi was a good option. Since there were not any taxi drivers in town. I would have to wait for one to come from Shreveport. That left me with only one option. Walking and so I did.

I'm sure walking at night along a dark, lonely road like this one, was not a great idea. But I currently didn't have any other options. If I wanted to see Sookie, I had to keep walking to get to her.

I suddenly remembered, that I hadn't checked my cell phone in hours. Not since the flight attendants instructed us to turn off our phones for take-off.

A voice message alert flashed on my screen. It was from Sookie. I immediately dial into my voice mail, to listen to her message. The sadness in her voice nearly broke my heart. I could tell by the tone of her voice that she thought I never wanted to talk to her again. Which was totally insane. I just flew across the country to be with her. But she did not know that. Plus with all the madness of the past few hours, I had forgotten to call her, like I promised I would. I could understand why she was worried.

So there was only one way to solve the problem. I ran as fast as I could towards the address Sam gave me. After running for who knows how long, I finally turn on to the road that leads to her house. I was here. I was standing there staring at the front of Sookie's house and trying to gather the courage to knock on her door.

As I was walking up the steps, I couldn't help but remember what happened last time I knocked on her front door. I replay the memory again in my mind.

When she first saw me standing at her door, she didn't want to see me at all. She even refused to hear out what I had to say. Then suddenly we were kissing passionately. Which then lead to us making love like a house on fire. But then afterwards she basically kicked me out, as if I had meant none thing to her. I could not stop remembering that moment. I felt so used and humiliated, but now things were different between us. I wasn't just randomly appearing at her door. No, there is much more between us now. We have been talking and sharing secrets over the phone. We are getting to know each other and growing closer together.

Although my visit would be an unexpected surprise, I really hoped she wouldn't be to upset with me. I wanted to spend the night talking or snuggling on the couch with her. All I needed and wanted was to be near her, to touch her. Even if it was in the most innocent of ways.

"Come on, Northman, man up and stop acting like a girl." I was trying to calm myself down with a pep talk. This was completely new territory for me. In the past, the women I had slept with never meant anything more than sex to me. This was like a whole new world, that I had yet to explore. I was not a custom to relationships and it was making me feel afraid about making a mistake.

With each step I took, I got closer and closer to her front door. I was also getting closer to the woman I wanted and longed to see. But I was also afraid that she could reject me. I was feeling a grab bag of mixed emotions. Maybe she wasn't ready to see me in such a personal place like her childhood home. But here I was.

The house itself was huge, shocking even. It looked like a pretty old house, but had all the Southern charm that was often seen in movies set in the fifties. I loved those movies, but this was very different from a movie. Sookie was not the typical woman eager to find her prince charming and I certainly was not Cary Grant, James Dean or any movie lover. It was just…me.

I could see the lights were turned off except one. It was on second floor. The light from it was weak, but still visible from my point of view.

"It's now or never." Without further delay, I knocked on her door. I knew it would most likely take her a while to open it. Since she'd been upstairs in what I am guessing was her bedroom, but I was willing to wait.

After a few minutes I was getting nervous. Seriously, how long did it take to walk down some stairs? Or maybe Sam was right and she was asleep. I am beginning to think that it hadn't been such a good idea to just show up here without calling first, especially at night. It was late for me too, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep without seeing Sookie.

I knocked at the door again, louder than before. That was when I finally heard her voice.

"I'm coming! Just a second!"

God, listen her voice. It was…indescribable…but knowing I was so close to see her, made me feel as if I was unable to speak.

What should I say? Didn't I write some kind of speech for this? Well, obviously if I did I couldn't remember it now. Suddenly I felt nauseous, but I couldn't allow that now. I had to be strong and dominate the situation.

This was supposed to be a surprise. What if she hated surprises? Damn! I was starting to freak out to the point of almost becoming delirious. It felt my head was about to explode, when the door suddenly opened.

Sookie was standing there wearing only barley there Hello Kitty t-shirt. It covered all the important areas, but that left a little to the imagination.

"Hey," Was what came out of my mouth, when I was finally able to focus enough to make a coherent thought.

"Hey." Luckily for me, Sookie seemed pleasantly surprised and not the slightest bit pissed at my sudden arrival.

"I know this is…"

"Weird?" I nodded, not quite sure what to say or do. The situation was new to me and I felt uncomfortable. But I also had never been so glad to see her.

"I don't want to sound rude but…what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Guess I owed her an explanation after all.

"I overheard a conversation between Amelia and Pam. She was worried about you and it was how…you know, how I knew where you were. It was not my intention to listen in on their private conversation, but I couldn't help it." Why was so hard to seem normal in front of Sookie? Every time I tried to speak to her, I felt like I was fifteen again and was talking with a cheerleader.

"I know I should have called you first, but…"

"No… That's okay. I am not upset. I'm just surprised, that's all. I didn't expect to see you in Bon Temps."

It was weird, trying to talk to her while she was standing inside her house and I was still standing outside. I was running out of ideas of what to say.

"I'll go if you want me to do." I motion with my hand towards the yard.

"I didn't really think this through when I decided to come here."

"No!" She yelled out quickly. She seemed pretty sure of her answer, but I wasn't sure to what she was referring. Did she want me to go or not?

"I want you to stay. Do you fancy a drink?"

"Sure, it's been a long trip." With that I was invited inside and I finally crossed the threshold of the Stackhouse home.

Okay, maybe I had hoped for a little more impassioned greeting, but at least she didn't yell at me and curse my name. It was a good start.

"Wait!" I shouted just as she turned. I quickly shot off a photo. It was perfect, natural and as spontaneous as Sookie is.

"I hope you not planning to publish that?"

"No, this is personal and just for us." We both smiled and I followed her into the kitchen.

After all the time, phone calls, cross country travel and uncertainty, I'm finally here in Bon Temps, with Sookie. Here in the very house where she grew up... All I could think, was that I was luckiest son of a bitch in the world.

And I loved it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Have a nice weekend.**

**:D**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Well, hi there again.**

**I know it's been a lot of time since my last update, and I was reading a few reviews asking me to update a new chapter, so here it is.**

**This is one is not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen **

* * *

**Sookie POV**

I couldn't believe Eric finally was here, in my kitchen, looking for the coffee cups in the closet that I normally reached using a chair, but everything was great.

While Eric was looking for the cups, I was enjoying a fantastic view of his butt and that never hurts. Oh my God, I believe I should stop fantasizing about Eric.

"Why do you put the cups in a closet so high?" And suddenly looked away before he realized what I was looking at.

"Ah…" Had I heard his question? "Cups?" Definitely not; I had any idea what he was talking about.

"I was saying if you put the cups in another closet would be easier to get them, but I guess it makes no sense." And he smiled slightly.

"No, you're right. It's the most logical but I don't spend much time here so…you know, I put things in different places…I don't know why. Actually I don't know why I did but I did." Why couldn't I close my mouth? I kept talking nonsense and Eric seemed as confused as me.

"Well, everyone puts the coffee cups where they want."

And after the awkward talk about containers for coffee, we sat at the kitchen table and we were in silence for a few minutes until Eric decided to start the conversation.

"I was nervous to come here." And he looked confused. Was he nervous? It was me who opened the door with a Hello Kitty t-shirt while I was trying to speak when I saw the star of my fantasies in front of my door. "I don't know, I had a feeling you wouldn't want to see me and you'd have screamed at me until I was gone."

I laughed lightly because I didn't know what to say or do. Talking with Eric on the phone was simple, but in person it was becoming an impossible mission for me and I wasn't sure why.

"Well, every time we talked and I asked you where you were, you never wanted to tell me as I found out on my own, I thought you would be offended or angry…" I know he was waiting for my answer but I really didn't know what to say. Nobody, I mean any man I had been with, did something similar to what Eric had done. Leave it all behind and get on a plane to come to me. It was…was the sweetest thing anyone had done for me throughout my life.

"Sookie, though I love talking to you…this is more like a monologue because you haven't said a word and I'm starting to believe that…well, you are not listening to me."

"Yes!" I said being incapable to control my voice. "I mean, I was listening to you, so I was quiet." He wouldn't believe it. No way. But what else could I say? I was totally shocked with what I was hearing and I loved it. "Sorry, is that…well, I can't even believe you're here. If you had called me, well I would have picked you up at the airport and…how did you get here, by the way?"

"The taxi dropped me off at Merlotte's and I met your friend, Sam. He told me you lived here and well…here I am. I had no car and wasn't sure a taxi came to Bon Temps, so I decided to walk."

"What? Have you been walking from Merlotte's? It's crazy!" But I couldn't stop smiling. This man, this amazing man had been walking from my old workplace just to see me. "I can't believe you did that! It was stupid."

"Probably."

"It's not safe to walk along a road near the forest in the middle of the night, much less in a place you don't know at all. Bon Temps is not a dangerous place but you never know." I was terrified that something might have happened to him. Eric was a strong man…but still, it was dangerous. "But…" and Eric looked at me with his piercing blue sapphire eyes. "…I'm glad you did. Yet you have been an idiot."

Eric started to laugh and I wasn't sure why. "You know, I missed your insults, I can't believe that I've missed being insulted. I like you more than I thought."

"What have you just said?" Was Eric really interested in me?

"I like you, Sookie Stackhouse. I thought coming here was an enough reason. But I will be clearer if you need me to be. Since I met you I couldn't get you out of my head, I think of you 24/7. When I go to bed you're the last thing I think about and your face is the first image pops up in my mind on waking up. I've been incapable to come back to the bar where we were because I knew you wouldn't be with me and it was unbearable for me. Niall may be wondering why I haven't come back and he'll kick me in the balls if he knew the reason but the truth is that there are places and things I could not think about because they remind me too much and it was really painful."

All right! Now I was even more surprised. Eric Northman had declared himself to a woman and that woman was me. I couldn't help but repeating mentally his words, one by one, but if I were silent for long it would be too weird.

"Wow…that was…" At least I was able to speak. "Wow…I can't believe you said…everything I've heard. Well, obviously you've said it but I meant…"

"I know what you mean. And I gather by your words that it's not what you expected to hear…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all that because it is obvious you don't…"

"Wait! Eric, you must know that I'm almost inept when it comes to talking about feelings, especially when the person is in front of me, but I will say I've heard every word you said and…well…" What was I going to say? I wanted to be honest with him but I didn't know if I could do this.

"You don't have to say anything, if you don't feel the same way I will go and everything back to normal again…well…I was ready to be rejected."

"I'm not rejecting you." And the words escaped from my lips without realizing it. Eric and I were shocked by what both had just heard but I couldn't keep quiet any longer. "I did not leave from L.A. because I was mad at you. I was mad, yes, but it was at myself for being so stupid and the way I behaved. I had no idea what you felt for me and believed that I was just another notch on your belt. I treated you the way I did because…well, I couldn't help thinking that I had made the biggest mistake of my life when obviously it was the best thing had happened to me in a long time. I came to Bon Temps to try to stop thinking on you, but I was constantly doing it and _someone_ convinced me that it was better to call and clear things up and then I realized that I loved to talk to you 'cause you made me feel…well, dear, cherished and you cared for me. I wanted to tell you where I was many times…but I have trouble trusting people."

"I can't blame you for it; I've always been a womanizer."

"You're not so bad." And both laughed.

Everything seemed to be part of a dream, and a really good one. The kind of dream you would never want to forget. Eric and I were finally speaking out loud and although at first it was strange and uncomfortable, after the second cup of coffee, things improved and it was fun and intimate.

Eric was telling me about his conversation with Marie, the old woman he had met on the plane and I couldn't stop laughing when he was talking about the sex part.

"I can't believe she told you her first time," Was so horrible? I didn't want to think about it. "It seems…so weird…, I mean, I believed elderly people were more discreet on these issues. If I had heard my Gran talking about her sex life…I would have fainted."

"I know, it was very weird and the worst was the other passengers were more interested in our conversation than in their own businesses." Eric said smiling. "But I had fun talking to her and I realized Marie was right about many things."

"Like what?" I asked directly. Every time I felt more and more comfortable with Eric, so we decided a change of scenery. We were in the living room, both sitting on the sofa in front of each other while my legs were resting on Eric's lap as if they had done it a million times.

"Life is too short to waste it. Sookie," and he came up to me caressing my legs in a way that nobody had done it before. "Don't move…" and before to know what he was doing, grabbed his camera and took some pictures of me. I was a little surprised but it had been fun. "Sorry, I couldn't restrain myself. What I was trying to say is…I've made many, _many_ mistakes throughout my life but I don't want to spoil things when is about you. I…"

And suddenly I heard loud knocks on the door. I didn't expect or want any more visits, but whoever was there did not think so and was not willing to surrender.

"Are you expecting someone?" Eric asked, puzzled and worried and I had to admit that I was worried too. I just shook my head while Eric put the cup down on the table and stood up from the couch.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll see who is knocking on the door. You stay here." I wanted to protest but I was more concerned about the mysterious visitor.

Eric opened the door and I saw my ex-boyfriend Bill Compton who was surprised to see that I wasn't alone. What the fuck?

"Can I help you?" Eric asked politely. Obviously, his opinion would change when Bill opened his big mouth.

"Who the fuck are you? Where is Sookie? I want to see her now." And when Bill tried to come in, Eric stopped him.

"Hey buddy, I don't think that's a good idea, you better go to sleep, you're drunk." Eric was right. It wasn't the first time I had seen Bill drunk but he never used to appear in my house in the middle of the night.

"Bill, what the hell are you doing here? It's midnight; go home. You're drunk and don't know what you're saying so you'd better go."

"I'm not going anywhere! You and I have to talk!" And though I was trying to stay calm, Bill's screams was scaring me. If I had been alone, I would never have opened the door. "You can not appear here as if nothing had happened and hope that I understand! You're mine, Sookie! You'll always be mine."

"Hey man, I have no idea who you are but she doesn't want to see you and you'd better go while you have the chance." I was scared but seeing Eric facing Bill that way, was getting wonderful things inside of me and in some of my private parts.

"Get out blond guy; you don't know who you're talking to."

"I'm talking to a drunk who doesn't even know what he's saying and I'm starting to piss. You should talk to Sookie that way or appear at her house at this hour of night, so you should go the way you came without causing more problems."

"Who is going to force me? You?" and he started laughing as if someone had told him the funniest joke in the world. "It's you who should take off…she wants to be with me."

Not in Bill's wildest dreams. It was the second time since I was in Bon Temps that Bill had tried to convince me to resume the relationship where we left but I didn't even want to look at him.

"Eric," and for a second I didn't know what else to say. "Can you…can you throw him out of here, please?" And before I knew, Eric had beaten Bill in the face, his nose was bleeding and Bill was running toward his car.

"This is NOT over! Sookie! You'll always be mine." I didn't want to continue listening. I slammed the door too hard and took a deep breath while I was looking down.

"Sookie," he touched my shoulder and suddenly the tears came into my eyes and a second later I was in his arms. "Easy, he's gone now. It's okay."

"No…you don't understand. Bill won't give up, he's obsessed with me." I managed to explain between sobs. I just wanted to go on with my life and forget Bill Compton forever but he didn't want to forget about me. "He had never done anything like this but…but he always tried to get back with me. He wanted…he wanted me to forget all what happened, he wanted me to forget that I dumped him because he had been unfaithful to me."

"Hey, forget it; Bill Compton won't touch a hair of your head, I swear to you." Though I wanted to believe him, I was too scared.

"I'm so tired…" but I wouldn't want to stay away from him. It was so perfect to be in his arms that to be away from Eric seemed incomprehensible to me. "Eric, guess you don't have a place to sleep."

"I hadn't really thought about it; I've forgotten some things." I chuckled at his sincerity and I looked into his eyes.

"I want you to stay." And he didn't seem surprised at all.

"Sure. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, I want you to be with me."

"Sookie…are you sure? I haven't come here just to…"

"I know. I just…just want to be close to you, I don't want to sleep alone, I know I won't be able to sleep cuz I'll keep seeing Bill and…"

"Okay."

And minutes later we were climbing stairs on our way to my bedroom. Eric seemed to be nervous and me too, but nothing would happen. I needed to sleep and was sure Eric was just as tired as me after the long trip.

"Can I use the bathroom?" And when I turned I saw Eric with his toothbrush in one hand and smiling at me. I couldn't help smiling too.

"Yeah, that's the door." I said pointing to the hall.

"I'll be right back."

And he disappeared. I hated to admit it but my knees were still shaking by Bill's visit and the idea of getting Eric sleeping in my bed, didn't improve things much, but I wanted to have him around, I needed him.

"Sookie!" yelled Eric from the bathroom. "I forgot my toothpaste, can I use yours?"

"Sure; no problem."

And I heard his "thanks" and a few minutes later Eric returned to the bedroom and began to undress himself. It was the best vision I had had in my whole life and I could recreate myself with it because Eric wouldn't mind at all. His strong arms, his perfect back and his defined abdomen which was a piece of art.

"If you need some privacy…I can wait outside." What had happened to the Eric Northman which I had heard some much about? This man was behaving like a gentleman and it was cute, sexy and really sweet.

"No, no need. I'm already wearing my t-shirt, so…"

"Good. Well, I'm ready. What's your side?"

"What?"

"Which side of bed do you prefer to sleep? I usually do on the left but if it's yours, I don't care, I'll sleep…"

"The truth is…I haven't a favourite side so I'll sleep on the right to make you more comfortable."

And though it was _my_ idea, I couldn't help being nervous. I already had shared bed with Eric, but this time was different.

I slipped on the right side and seconds later, Eric put his hand around my waist with his arm in a gesture of protection. At first I wasn't sure if it was a smart idea, but it felt so good that I didn't say anything.

"Sookie…" he whispered in my ear and I could not avoid making a slight groan.

"Yes?" I whispered as well.

"This is like a dream come true. Good night."

"Good night."

And later, as I was stroking Eric's arm, I fell asleep. Never in my life I had slept so well and I owed it to my bed partner.

* * *

**Eric POV**

I opened my eyes when the sun decided not to give up until I woke up. The view was beautiful, especially when I looked down at Sookie sleep with one of her hands on my chest and the other close to my neck. It was great to see her so relaxed, even though nothing had happened between us. I was used to see Sookie worried about everything or mad at me but this side of her was new to me and I loved it.

I was caressing her golden hair when Sookie began to purr, and her body pressed against mine harder.

"Good morning," I whispered in her hair.

She opened her eyes slowly and when she saw me, unlike the last time when she kicked me out of her house, this time smiled slightly.

"Hey…" and when realized that was practically on top of me, blushed and got up slowly.

"You don't have to move, I love you use me as a pillow. It's…strange but nice." I said with a smile on my face and she seemed to relax too.

"Sorry; I'm sure you haven't slept because of me. I always do, when Bill and I…well, you know, but he didn't seem to like it a lot, but actually I never knew what he liked." And the look on her face revealed the sadness at the memory.

"Were you in love with him?" And a second later regretted my question. "Sorry, not my business…"

"It doesn't matter. I thought I was in loved with Bill because he was…well, he was my first everything, you know." I nodded understanding perfectly what she meant. "I guess let myself be blinded by love, I was almost a teen and he was older than me…I was mesmerized by Bill Compton."

"The first love can be the best or a real disappointment. I know for experience." And Sookie couldn't help arched her eyebrows in a gesture of surprise.

"Really? I thought you had no problem with women…well, you've been with many…many…women and…"

"I was a teen too. I fell in love with a girl who was in my class, she was cute and nice and when we were together…I had a great time with her because we had much in common. I thought we'd be together forever but one day she decided it was best to fuck the football team captain. She broke my heart and since then I have never trusted a woman," and quickly added. "Until now." I said smiling at her and stroking her cheek.

"So…have I melted the heart of Iceman Northman?" she joked cheerfully. "Wow…I can not believe it. After all, Eric Northman is human. I always thought you only took advantage of people and sucked their blood as…"

"As a vampire?" I shook my head as I was laughing at her comment. Never in my life I had been so happy and I wanted to wake up every morning next to Sookie.

"Vampires are sexy; with that air of mystery, always wearing black clothes and seducing helpless girls who succumb to the charms of her dead lover…it's hot." And her cheeks flushed again. I loved seeing that colour on Sookie's face.

"Vampires are sexy? I had never thought about it…maybe I could take some pictures of you as if you were a sexy vampire…I would even let you bite me." And Sookie rolled her eyes and smile of disbelief.

"Are you serious? I couldn't…I am not a model, I can't do _those_ things." But she didn't know how wrong she was.

"You don't need to do anything because my camera is already in love with you. You're the best model I've ever had."

"Pray for Amelia never heard that or she'll skin you alive and enjoy doing it. She's really competitive when it comes to work."

"Don't worry for Amelia; I'm sure she has better things to do." And then I remembered the scene I had witnessed between Amelia and Pam a few hours ago.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a serious expression. "You know something? 'Cause she behaves really weird the last few days and I don't know why. I know shouldn't worry about her because she knows what she does but…you know…sometimes even the smartest people can lose their heads, especially in a city like Los Angeles." Should I tell her? It was not really my business, and it wasn't too bad, well, that depends.

"I wanted to say that…I'm sure she has so much work that won't have time to think about anything else. Pam is taking care of photo shoots while I'm here, so there is nothing to worry about." And I guess Sookie believed me thought I understood her worry for her friend.

"I know; besides Amelia would call me if something was happening. Sorry, you shouldn't get bored with these things." And she smiled shyly. "Should we wake up? There is nothing important to do but…I don't usually stay in bed until late." I would be in this bed with Sookie for the rest of my life and I'd be the happiest man on earth.

"We can do whatever you want."

"Then we can get up, have breakfast and…walking? I could show you around the house and into the woods; is beautiful." I would be willing to do anything while Sookie was at my side.

"I would love it."

We got out of bed and even though I wanted to help her with breakfast, she insisted that was not necessary, so I took a shower, changed clothes and went downstairs to the kitchen.

I had no idea how she did it but everything was ready on the table and she had changed her clothes.

"Where have you showered?" I asked incredulously because if she had been in the shower with me I would have noticed.

"There's another bathroom." She said guiltily. "Well, sit down. Hope you like eggs and bacon because it's my specialty. There's coffee and orange and pineapple juice."

"Wow…this is…awesome. I just drink a cup of coffee before going to work, but that's all."

"That's not right; you have to start the day with strength. I always force Amelia to have a complete breakfast but she says models should not eat much. I don't care; I refuse to see her like a walking skeleton." Plus she was beautiful and smart, Sookie was really fun. She had everything.

"You're right, they're too thin. Sometimes I have the feeling they will split in half, well, if they laugh anytime…" and Sookie almost chuckled into her glass of juice.

She kept laughing as she put the glass down on the table. "Really? I thought you loved models." Sookie was testing me.

"Not all the women I've been…"

"You've fucked." But I wouldn't want to use that word in front of Sookie.

"Yes. Not all have been models. They're beautiful and slim body, though too thin, but I get bored with them. I tried to hold talks but over so soon…there was not much to tell."

It was the best breakfast I had eaten in a long time and was really enjoying it. Eggs and bacon were delicious and Sookie knew how to prepare great coffee, better than I used to drink every morning.

"This is the best coffee I've drunk."

"Thanks; I'm glad you like it because I couldn't live without coffee."

"Me neither, but the coffee I drink in L.A. is awful but it helps me to clear the head." And Sookie agreed.

"I know; no offense, but the studio's coffee is…horrible, it's as they have never changed the filters."

"I don't drink that coffee. Pam bought one of those modern coffee pot and I have it in my office; you can use it whenever you want."

"I'll do it."

We finished breakfast and although Sookie seemed to have everything under control I helped her wash the dishes. It was something I wasn't often do 'cause I preferred the dishwasher but I did it anyway.

"Have you ever thought about buying a dishwasher?" and she looked me surprised. "Well, it's faster and you can do other things at the same time. I use it a lot."

"I also use it in L.A., but here is not worth it. Most of the time I'm alone and it takes less to wash dishes by hand, besides, my Gran didn't like it. She always liked to do things for herself." Definitely Sookie and her Gran had been very close but it was strange there weren't photos of her.

"You miss her, don't you?" And I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Every day; but I've learned to live without her, to be able to continue with my life because I will always remember her and though I know she's not here, I know she's with me." It was the best philosophy I had heard in a long time.

I knew I had to make her feel better and decided to change the subject. "How about that ride?"

"How impatient. I'm going to put on my sneakers and we'll go. I don't want to twist my ankle again like the last time."

"When was that?"

"After high school graduation; my friend, Tara and I had drunk a lot and we wanted to take a stroll through the woods." I assumed the story wouldn't end there. "I tripped over a fallen tree trunk, I slipped and my ankle twisted in some branches. I spent three weeks walking with crutches. Since then I haven't walk in the woods wearing heels."

"I understand, nature and fashion are not good friends." And we both laughed, Sookie put on her sneakers and started walking out under the sun.

The scene was beautiful. The sun was shining brightly and there was no noise nuisance to which I had accustomed. Cars were running far enough away to not hear them and it was as if we were miles away from civilization. Now I could understand Sookie will love this place. After living in L.A. for so long, I really had lost hope of finding a better place.

"What do you think? I know it's no big thing but this house has been in my family for generations. We made some reforms to add rooms but the structure is original. My Gran always wanted it to be unique, you know, not to lose its history." By the way she was speaking about the house it was obvious that she was really proud.

"It's awesome. I hadn't seen a house so…I don't really know how to define it. Wait a minute," and I grabbed my camera again and I took several pictures from different angles. I knew Sookie was mocking me because I could hear her chuckling, but photography was my passion and I shouldn't throw away a chance like this.

"You look like a little boy as excited as if he had a bunch of new toys." Perhaps it was true but I didn't care at all.

"You think so?" and Sookie nodded. "I don't care; I don't usually see houses like this every day, that's all. Besides, I haven't finished yet. I believe I'll take some more photos when we return." And by the look on my face, Sookie knew that I was planning something else.

We continued walking while I was listening Sookie's stories about her and her brother when they were young and I couldn't help smiling as she was telling me each of them with detail.

"The truth is we had a great time here, but things changed very quickly and we drifted apart. Jason went to live in our parents' house and I stayed with my Gran. He always wanted to have his own life away from us and when he was eighteen, he left."

"It seems he was in a hurry."

"Yeah, guess so. I knew Gran missed him a lot but she never said so. She always thought that Jason was a nice guy, a troublemaker maybe but she was sure he would mature." And while she smiled slightly, I could see the sadness in her eyes. "She was wrong. Jason will never mature, is not in his nature."

I didn't want to say anything about it since it was not my business, but I started believing that her brother was a real jerk. He had no idea what kind of sister was at his side and maybe he was stupid enough to not ever realize.

"Well, things happen. Come on."

We were taking us into the woods and it was amazing. In Sweden there were places like this and I used to go when I was a kid although my parents didn't like it. But to be here, with Sookie, in this special place was fantastic, as if it were a fairy tale.

"This place is amazing; sure you've hidden more than once here, coming with a boy maybe?" Sookie was laughing but shaking her beautiful head. God, she was really, _really_ shocking.

"No, my adolescence was not very normal until I met Bill. Most of the guys who were interested in me, quickly lost their interest when they realized Jason Stackhouse was my brother; I believe they were afraid of him. But Bill did not get scared and Jason never liked him." At least his brother had been right for once.

"It must be hard, a beautiful girl with the bad luck of having a brother who would never agree to any guy who wanted to have a relationship with you…not fair." I said forcing a small smile and Sookie nudged me sweetly.

"Actually it wasn't so bad; I wasn't always telling Jason what was happening in my life. You were right; there were some _encounters in the woods_ but nothing serious." And she winked at me. "Watch your back, Northman; I might be able to attack you at any moment."

"Whenever and wherever you want." After laughing at the comment, we kept walking until we reached a small lake entirely surrounded by trees and where the sun shone brightly.

"I never thought to see a place like this outside of Sweden…it's amazing."

"I would love to see Sweden, must be beautiful. I always wanted to travel after college but I hadn't the chance. Jason seemed to need my help all the time and…well, then there was Bill and our relationship or rather lack of it… But all that was left behind, and now I want to live my life." She said with determination and I knew that she was convinced.

"I believe it's great, a good decision." But while it was wonderful to talk to Sookie, I couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was and all I wanted to do was kiss her.

But then Sookie approached to me, smiled at me stroking my hand in hers and said something I didn't expect to hear.

"Do you want to swim with me?"

I didn't know what to say, I mean, I wanted to talk but the words didn't seem to want to get out from my mouth and my brain couldn't process what had just heard. Was it true or I had just imagined it? Not quite sure but since my hand was still in hers, I decided it was real.

"What?"

"I used to come here to play when I was a kid, my Gran loved to come and we spent the day together, even making a picnic and it was great. I would like to do it again and…" so sensual and daring, her lips approached my ear and whispered. "…I would love you to come with me."

Really? How do you answer to that? Obviously you don't protest, you just nod in silence and try to walk at the same time hoping not to trip down and stay unconscious.

"Nice…come with me." And I guess I could walk through thanks to Sookie was helping me.

"Wait! I've no bathing suit."

"You don't need one." And winking at me she started to strip her clothes off and entered the water wearing only bra and the sexiest panties I had seen in my life, with a picture of a vampire with blood on his fangs. I couldn't help but smile and follow her into the water.

The vision of Sookie inside of water was something I could easily get used to. Her hair glistened under the sun; her eyes seemed to reflect the blue sky and her skin glowing with every drop of water flowed over her perfect body.

"Do you do this often?" but she looked confused at me as she didn't understand what I was talking about. "Swimming in underwear?"

"No; actually it's the first time. I usually like to swim naked." Okay, that was too much for me. I'm able to control myself but not forever. It was obvious Sookie was planning something, she wanted to kill me? Maybe it was about that because my boxer was beginning to feel a little pressure. "It's much more comfortable and you don't have to wear a wet swimsuit. Although you need to watch that no one is watching when you leave the water." Her laughter was contagious because a second later I couldn't help chuckling.

"I can not believe we're doing this, someone might see us." But I didn't care, I just wanted to be near her and Sookie must have sensed my need because within seconds she swam close to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

She brought her lips to my ear and whispered. "You're the first man who has swum half naked with me; the only one." I didn't know how to feel. What did that mean? I doubted Sookie was the kind of person who normally swims naked with a man she just met but here we were and I couldn't deny it was great.

"I…" I would never have a moment of absolute intimacy with Sookie like I was having right now so it was time to talk and say everything I felt. "I…I don't want to be with anyone else but you."

Suddenly her lips fell on mine and our bodies almost fused. At first the kiss was slow and soft but gradually became wilder; her tongue parted my lips and my hands were tangled in her hair.

We hadn't kissed since that fateful day at her house but this kiss was completely different. I could feel the passion, the heat and the need from Sookie but from me, too. It was as if we were desperately looking for a way to stay stuck forever, but eventually both would have to breathe.

Her lips smiled against mine and when I opened my eyes, her face was inches from mine. Both were smiling like idiots but it was the best moment of my life.

"Are you serious?" she asked with a smile but hesitating. I could actually understand her concern because Sookie was not the typical woman who would be with someone like me. "Because…I had never felt for anyone what I feel for you, but…guess I don't want to be wrong."

"I…I would never hurt you; I'd hurt myself before." And the happy smile returned to her face and she kissed me again like there wasn't tomorrow.

I loved to be with Sookie in a way I had never experienced before but when her body began to shake, I knew it was time to end the dream.

"You're trembling," and I acknowledge I was too. I wasn't sure if it was cold or having Sookie in my arms but I had to do something. "C'mon, it's time to dry."

Since all this had begun as an innocent trip, we hadn't brought towels, which meant we should wait until the sun and wind do their work. It wasn't a problem for me, I was used to cold but Sookie was still trembling.

"Come here." I grabbed my shirt, the one I didn't remember very well where I had left it, and slipped it over Sookie's body.

"Thanks; but what about you?"

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"I want to tell you something." And her expression became serious. I was not sure what that meant but I was really curious.

"Okay."

"I want you to sleep with me tonight." Was that it? We had already slept together last night, it wasn't new. "I mean, I want you to naked in my bed because I will be too."

And she kissed me again while her hands caressed my bare chest and I could feel my little me pressing against Sookie's stomach.

* * *

**Hope you liked this one. **

**:D**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Here it is another one. **

**I really like this story 'cause it was the first I wrote, so it'll always be special for me, hehehe**

**Again the mistakes are all mine.**

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

I still could not believe how lucky I was. Eric had finally been honest with me, both had been and I was the luckiest woman in the world. When I saw him that night at my door, waiting to be rejected and then facing Bill…I knew things would never be what they were.

"Are you okay?" We were still in the lake, it was light yet and we wanted to take advantage of our time together. "You look like distracted, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I was thinking…but I'm already done." I could not help it. So much had happened since Eric was with me in Bon Temps that it was strange to not think about it. Suddenly all the problems I had had with Bill and Jason were irrelevant and were just Eric and me. "I believe cold is affecting me."

"We can go back if you want, it's getting late." No, no man I had been with would have put my needs before theirs, and though I thought Eric was like other men, even worse, I had to admit that I was wrong.

"Okay, but I'll return you the shirt." And when I was ready to take it off, Eric stopped me. "What are you doing?"

"Keep the shirt on; I don't want you get cold. If your friends know you're ill they would kill me. Especially Sam, does he always care so much about you?" I was impressed with everything Eric seemed to know in the short time he had in Bon Temps, but if he had question I could answer them.

"Yeah; it's been since I started working as a waitress at Merlotte's. Sam is like a big brother, the kind of brother I've never had." And I sighed knowing that was the real thing. "But Sam has always been a _little bit_ in love with me." Eric looked surprised and the last thing I wanted was to make him feel bad but now I knew I could tell him anything.

"Is he in love with you?" I decided go on with the story because Eric's voice was calm, even curious.

"Well, I don't know if it was love but he liked me a lot. Sometimes he said to me that the person you're looking for might be in front of you and you don't even realize. I assumed that person was him and one night we kissed. We didn't date because we knew it would be wrong. We're friends for too long and didn't want to ruin that friendship." And Eric seemed to understand perfectly what I meant. Maybe the same thing had happened to him? I had no idea but it was not the best moment to ask him. "Besides he was my boss and that's not good idea. If things go well, people talk about it and if things go wrong I would probably have had to change job."

"That's true. But you never thought about it? What would it be to have a relationship with your boss?" And as we talked about my love life, we were walking back to my house and hearing the strange questions that were coming from Eric.

"That's…sick; I don't know, I've never thought of."

"Come on…I'm sure you've ever wondered what it would be…" And though it was embarrassing, Eric was right. I had fantasized about that but was long time ago.

"Okay, maybe a couple of times." I should have refused it to the end but I knew he wouldn't give up.

"I knew it! You've pretended very well, I admit it, but you look away when you lie."

"No way!" But it was true. "I just do it with you; I've lied sometimes and nobody had noticed before. How did you know?"

"Do not try to change the subject. Come on, if you want I'll tell you a personal experience and that will be easier." A personal experience? Eric's case could be anything and I didn't know if I was really prepared for that.

"Do you promise? Because if you lie to me I'll know." I wouldn't know but at least I wanted him to believe that I was able to detect his lies.

"I swear." And we shook hands. "Deal, then." We had reached the house and as we still had wet clothes, we sat on the porch swing and Eric looked at me straight in the eye. I knew what he was doing; he tried to make me feel uncomfortable to avoid eye contact but it didn't work. I was willing to hear every word.

"Are you going to start some day? Because some of us have better things to do." I teased him.

"I was fifteen and was crazy about my science teacher. She was very pretty and attractive; the kind of woman who you don't normally found teaching teens how to make an experiment. She always dressed in an "inappropriate" as other teachers said but I loved it." He quoted and smiled remembering it."

"Why am I not surprised?" I was not willing to lose a single detail and it meant I could make jokes about it.

"Very funny." And I shrugged my shoulders while smiling falsely. Eric took me by the hand; it was the best feeling in the world, and continued talking. "Most of my friends said she was hot, and it was true, but there was something else maybe I could just see. I tried talking to her many times, tell her what I felt but I never dared, was too humiliating."

"So, you never told her?"

"The story is not over yet. I was a good student but I decided to stop being so, she noticed and said that I needed tutoring. Every afternoon for two hours she and I were alone. I was pretty nervous and one day…without knowing how, she kissed me." I could not believe it! Seriously, what kind of woman would kiss a fifteen year old boy who was a student?

"Did she kiss you?" And I could not help judge what Eric had said to me.

"It wasn't as bad as you're thinking; it was just an innocent kiss on the lips that lasted less than ten seconds. I didn't know what to say and she seemed sorry for what had happened. Guess she was afraid of being found out and fired."

"That would have been the least of her problems, don't you think? I mean…it's illegal and she was your teacher." Gran had raised me very well to ensure that I would be able to distinguish right from wrong but what Eric was saying didn't seem appropriate, though never had happened anything. "Sorry, I should say nothing but it is…well…is…is disgusting."

Eric chuckled when I expected him to be upset by what he had heard, but again I was wrong. "I never had sex with her if that's what you mean. Guess things were a little out of control but that was all; just an innocent kiss that meant nothing to her. I know because she made it very clear that nothing would happen between us and nobody should know."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? You're right…it would have been a big mistake; she'd have been fired and I…well, who knows? I believe it was better that way even though she broke my heart."

"Yeah… Well, it's getting late; do you want to eat something?" But I knew it wouldn't work with Eric. If he had told me this was for a reason and I was sure I wouldn't win this battle.

"Not so fast, it's your turn, Miss Stackhouse." And I knew he would not surrender.

"Okay, I'll tell you but…it's nothing."

"I want to know; can't be more ridiculous than mine." But I was not sure about that. When I had fantasized with Sam I was just a girl who did not know much on love and was a dreamer.

"Very well. I had always felt something for Sam but I wasn't sure that it was. But when I started dating Bill, he said Sam was in love with me and I thought he was just jealous; it would have been normal coming from Bill, but I believe he was right. It was then when Sam began to say all that stuff about love and people who do not realize what they have in front of them. I guess from that moment I started to think a lot about him. I had some dreams…well, you know, but I never told him. I knew it would be uncomfortable if he knew and things would have been worse with Bill."

I could not believe I had shared something so personal with Eric; I couldn't understand he was so curious to know but I had to admit that I felt comfortable enough to tell him anything.

After returning from the lake everything was simpler, more natural and I didn't want to end. I wanted to spend my life with him; among his arms but I needed to be sure Eric felt the same.

"Eric."

Instantly, his eyes focused on mine and it was as if they could see through me.

"What I have said before…about being together in bed…"

"Ya; I know we were a _bit_ excited…but I'd understand you've changed your mind." Does he really believe I had changed my mind? NO. I'd never be able to change my mind about Eric, especially now that I knew how he really was.

I didn't want him continue believing that I was regretting anything so I practically screamed. "I have NOT changed my mind!" I was excited at the thought of having Eric back in my bed, although I would think of this as our first time, instead of that day and everything went wrong, well except sex, of course. "I didn't mean that. Eric, I really haven't stopped thinking about you during all this time and last night when we were together in bed, I wished it would have happened something, you know, but you did not." I couldn't help chuckling and Eric seemed to be surprised or shocked, I wasn't sure. "I don't blame you, I'm an impulsive person but…I want you to know that…" And before I can continue talking, Eric was kissing me. One such slow kisses, soft but passionate at the same time that I would have fallen if I hadn't been already seated. Eric Northman knew how to kiss a woman, there was no doubt about that.

Eric started the kiss and Eric finished it. When I got to catch my breath and be able to think again, he was watching me with a smile. "I'm not sure what we were talking about, but I agree." And I went to kiss Eric back, but this time it was me who started it all; Eric sat me on his lap and I pushed my arms around his neck as he kissed me deeply and passionately.

"Let's go inside," but Eric seemed worried about how fast things were going and I thought the same. I did not want to repeat the experience the first time but I knew it wouldn't happen this time.

"Are you sure? Because we could dinner before…" Was he serious?

"Ah…sure." And I began to get up slowly from his lap but he stopped me. "What are you doing? I believed you wanted to dinner first…I would have to prepare…you know, dinner."

"We'll do together, but I think we could wait…ten minutes? If you want…"

"I want to." And of course I wanted, so his hands rested on my waist, stroking it slowly while his warm, deep kisses were being marked on my lips, my chin and my neck as he was descending on my shoulders and his lips posed on top of my breasts. "Oh, Eric, this is…this is…"

"What, my lover? Tell me what you want and I will."

I wasn't sure of being able to respond coherently because his kisses made me feel like I was starting to abandon my body but it was incredible. "Eric…"

"Yes, lover?" Lover? I could get used to that word, "Lover, my lover." Yes, I loved that word.

"Eric…if you…if you want to have dinner…we should get up and try to…you know…cooking." I would be able to give up eating again if the result was to be trapped amongst Eric's arms.

"Okay, I think we can wait until night, right?" And all I could do was nod with my head while I was still enjoying the wonderful feeling of his breath on my neck.

Before starting to cook dinner it was time to shower and change clothes. My hair was still wet when I went down to the kitchen to start cooking, but then I saw Eric was already there. His hair was wet but it was also a great vision. Water drops sliding at the base of his neck and they were sliding down his back and for the first time in my life I wished to be that drop of water and begin the best journey in the world.

"Hey. I hope you don't mind but I began to prepare some things but I need your help with the rest."

"Sure." We decided to eat a light dinner and cooked pasta salad and some bacon. Both of us had enjoyed a good breakfast and we skipped lunch while we were hanging out on the lake. Oh…the lake…it had been AWESOME and I was eager to repeat the experience as soon as possible.

"You know, I like this place; I could get used to living in a place as quiet as this."

"Really? I always thought you were the kind of person who prefers large cities. Eric, I love that you're here, I could hardly believe it when I saw you at my door but…I don't know; it was like the answer to a prayer." I was trying to think and talk at the same time but it was not so simple. I kept imagining Eric kissing me, caressing every inch of my skin and making love to me in all forms imaginable.

"A prayer?" and he chuckled. I assumed that I deserved it. What was that bullshit? No idea but at least Eric had tried to hide the laugh, which was considerate for his side. "If someone should say thank you, it's me."

"Why?"

"You knew from the outset the kind of person I was; a womanizer, self centered, sarcastic, but you've accepted me. I want to change; I want to be the kind of man you want me to be…"

"Eric…I don't want you to change. I know at first I thought you were an asshole but now…I know I was wrong. Everyone makes mistakes and thinks themselves better than others but deep down we are all equal. I have defects too and I admit I haven't always behaved well with you. I judged you even when I didn't know you and I was convinced that you weren't a good person just because I had a preconceived notion of you." I had felt guilty for a long time but now Eric and I were trying to accept our mistakes and move on.

"It's what couples do, isn't it? Discuss problems and try to solve them." Couple? Were we a couple? Throughout the time Eric had been in Bon Temps we had only spoken and…that's all; but I did not believe we were ready to be a couple. "Well, my parents don't. They prefer to ignore their problems and pretend to be a happy marriage."

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say. I never knew the kind of relationship my parents had but I wouldn't have liked to see them through the same thing. "Are they divorced?"

"No. And that's what bothers me most; my mother has a lover, as well as my father and I…I don't understand. Why not divorce? It would end all the problems. It's humiliating. And you know the best?" I shook my head waiting for him to tell me. "Two years ago they wanted me to go home for Christmas; I thought they had fixed things between them but a few days earlier I talked to my mother on the phone and she told me it would be the perfect opportunity to meet their partners." I could not help staying with my mouth open; literally.

"No! I don't believe you." But Eric nodded. "It's insane! Your mother wanted a happy family and lives all four together? How can they do that?"

"You know, I have no idea, but you're repeating the same thing I said, word for word. I believed my mother had gone mad or it was just a joke but…when I knew she was serious…well, I haven't spoken to them since then. I am unable to accept the situation."

"Well, it is very difficult to accept. I don't know, it's…I would have gone mad."

After Eric told me the crazy story of the Northman's, we continued with dinner and when we finished, I got up to wash the dishes and Eric did the same. I tried to convince him that it was not necessary, as I had tried with breakfast, but it didn't work.

"I wash; you dry, okay?" and when he put on his face that crooked smile I could only shrug my shoulders and give a small nod.

"Yes, sir."

Washing dishes has never been so fun, even when I had done it with Gran, but now it was like the most romantic thing in the world. Eric even bowed a few times and kissed my lips as I tried desperately to keep the dish amongst my hands when his lips fell on mine.

Every time he kissed me, I couldn't help smiling, for the first time in a long time I felt…cherished and happy.

When we finished washing dishes and everything was put in place, a sense of excitement began to seize me. It was now; I was scared and anxious at the same time and before I could say a word, Eric picked me up and sat me upon the counter. The same counter I used to climb when I was a child, but now was pretty different.

"Relax…" and a second later my legs were apart while my arms pressed against his back to be as close as possible to Eric. I wanted to feel him all over my body and Eric seemed to have the same idea. He started kissing my forehead, the rest of my face until his lips met mine and the warmth of our bodies melted into one.

"Eric…" But fortunately or unfortunately my brain was thinking about quitting work. The only thing I could say was his name but it was enough for me. "Eric…"

"Yes, lover?" I definitely could get used to hearing that word.

"Although…one of my fantasies is to make love on the kitchen table…" and I had to stop for breathing. "…I want this time to be special for both of us."

"Which means…?" and he raised his eyebrows as he asked innocently.

"Bedroom. Let's go to bedroom." And when I was about to jump off the top, Eric stopped me; he picked me up amongst his arms and climbed the stairs to my bedroom. My hands were still clinging to his neck as my lips could not stop the assault of Eric Northman's tongue.

He opened the door with a kick and the next thing I saw was that Eric was sitting at the foot of my bed and I was still on his lap. Our kisses were increasingly passionate and I began to feel like a teenager girl ready to lose her virginity.

If I thought the first time had been fantastic, obviously I had no idea what was expecting to me. Eric began to move his hand under my t-shirt, stroking my stomach. He spread my arms up and slowly removed my shirt and then he tossed it down. He was gently kissing my breast while with one hand was massaging the other and the other was taking care of my bra's zip. Who says men don't know how to open a bra? Eric's hands knew exactly what they were doing.

"Oh…Ohhhh…Eric…my pants…" There was no way I was able to speak using complete sentences so I was limited to the keywords. But Eric had other plans.

"Patience, my lover. We have all night and just started." What the hell was planning this man? Did he want to torture me? Because I'd tell him anything he wanted to know if with it I was going to get the best sex of my life.

"Eric…what are you doing?" But he kept stroking my abdomen as if he hadn't heard me. "We had a deal," I said chuckling. "If you won't keep your word…"

"Oh, lover, I'm more than willing to keep my word, but first I want…" and then I felt like my bra gave off and Eric was sliding down each strap and he tossed it down. "That's it, much better, don't you think?" He was watching my bare chest and all I could do was nod gently with my head while my eyes were trapped into Eric's eyes.

"Eric…please…this is…you're bad with me…" And I could not avoid a big moan as his lips down until they reached my right nipple. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world and was much better when he lightly pressed his teeth around it. "Oh my God…Eric, don't stop. Please, don't stop." My hands clung tightly to his hair as my legs did the same with his waist. "Please…"

"Tell me, lover. Do you want to unzip your pants?" Was he kidding? I would not mind if he tore my clothes off. All I wanted was to wear as little clothing as possible.

"Eric…rip my clothes off if you must do, but do it now!" I was impatient and I couldn't control my body for much longer so my hands slipped to the bottom of his shirt, climbed slowly and stretched Eric's arms until I got stripped him of it. Oh my God! This pack of abs was all a vision. I had seen naked from the waist up more than once but each time was even more impressive. Just had light in the room but I could see his bright blue eyes clearly while digging into mine. "You're so…you're _so_ hot…" And my lips desperately launched against his.

"Come on, Miss Stackhouse," he said when I let him breathe again. "This attitude is not appropriate for a lady like you." And I could not help laughing at the commentary seconds before attacking his lips again.

Eric undid my pants as our kiss became more and more intense. I don't know how he got rid of my pants without me realize but I did not care at all. There was I, on Eric's lap wearing only my panties and would soon disappear as well.

I was desperately trying to unzip his pants while kissing him but I was beginning to feel frustrated because it seemed that his jeans had a million buttons. I broke the kiss abruptly and Eric looked at me confused and worried.

"What's the problem, my lover?"

I was smiling, which reassured Eric, but he still didn't know what was happening. "Seriously, have you heard about zippers? How many buttons does these pants? It is as if it never ended." And then a crooked smile appeared on Eric's lips so quickly if I had blinked I wouldn't have noticed.

"Let me help you with that," and in one motion all the buttons were opened and I could hardly believe what I was seeing. Mr. Eric Northman wasn't wearing underwear, he was in commando and that made me giggle.

"Don't you wear underwear?" I felt like a little kid opening Christmas presents and this was a _very special_ one. Eric shrugged trying to look innocent but he had everything well planned.

"I believed it would be easier this way and faster, it is also much more comfortable. You should try it sometime." Yes, definitely I was going to try it but this was not the time to discuss it.

Eric was right, after his pants fell to the ground, I was lying on my back and Eric had begun his journey kissing my ankle, slowly climbing on my knee, my thigh, gently undid my panties and went back to his way, kissing my abdomen, my bare chest and my neck until his lips met again with mine. Definitely, this man had incredible skills as a kisser. I was on the verge of a heart attack while Eric was leaving his personal mark all over my body.

"You're _so _beautiful, my lover. You're like the vision of a goddess." Okay, I had never heard anyone say those things, but I would recognize Eric knew how to make a woman melt.

"Eric…if you keep talking like that…I think I'll have an orgasm before we started." And it was true. Within minutes I would be physically unable to control my own body and I wanted to enjoy every second with Eric. For the first time my head and my heart felt the same way and were absolutely sure what they wanted.

"You're as impatient as a child opening presents," and an evil grin appeared on his face. What? Was this man could read my mind? Oh God, I really did not care at all, I just wanted him continue with what he was doing.

"And now, my lover, spread your legs." Oh, come on! He could not be serious. Was he going to do what I was thinking? Because none of the men I had been before made it for me, even ask me. But now between my legs was a Viking god and I was about to enjoy the best oral sex of my life.

He started rubbing my nub with his thumb, gently and drawing circles and it was incredible, my hands clung to the sheets so tightly that I thought I would tear them and spasms were becoming uncontrollable. Eric had entered a finger inside me and started to push that pleasant spot that it would made me explode into a million bubbles like a champagne bottle.

"Eric…oh my God…" and while my hands were still grasping the sheets, my head fell back and I was unable to keep my eyes open. I was seeing stars when his second and third finger entered me while his tongue was moving at a wonderful pace and it was then I believed to ascend to heaven.

I knew now his tongue and fingers were just as skilled as his lips and I was being witness of it.

"Now, my lover, it's time." And he slowly penetrated me, softly and gently until he was completely inside me.

"Oh…my…God…it feels so good. Eric! Please…DO NOT STOP! Oh my God…!" And he kept pushing again and again until I could not hold back any longer; my pussy was about to explode and seconds later I came at the same time Eric did.

We laid on our backs until our breathing returned to normal and I could be able to move again. I just experienced, for second time with Eric, the best sex of my life but had been so different… The first time was impulsive and…well, actually it was only sex, but this one was much more intense.

I turned my head and saw Eric do the same with a sweet smile on his lips and I couldn't help giggling. I was happy; I was euphoric and it seemed to be contagious because the expression on Eric's face was exactly the same.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking into my eyes as I snuggled to him resting my head on his left arm and my hand on his bare chest. I felt better than ever, although I was not sure I could speak. "Sookie, I did something wrong? Did I hurt you?" He was worried about me, Lord; this man was the absolute perfection.

"I'm fine," I said lifting my head slightly and looking into his eyes. "I'm better than fine," I could not help giggling again. "It's been…I had never enjoyed so much in my life. And oral sex…wow…it's actually been the first time."

"Are you serious?" And he was really surprised. So strange it was? Eric seemed the kind of man who enjoyed giving pleasure to a woman and I had nothing against it. "I can not believe you've never tried it before."

"Well…it's true. But I don't want to talk about old loves or sex with other people. You're amazing…I've done things with you that I would never have imagined." I was giggling again.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about? 'Cause I'm too excited to sleep and I would be unable to…" I was kissing before he could end the sentence. Of course I was not ready to make love again but I loved to kiss Eric and his hands on my hair were showing that he felt the same.

"Well…I believe we can kiss for a while…" I winked at him and that's what we did. We were kissing up till my lips were sore and eventually we fell asleep.

It was early in the morning when I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Eric's arms hugging me. I could be like that the rest of my life and would be happy just caressing his strong biceps and kissing his soft lips that made me feel the luckiest woman on earth.

I turned myself slowly to stand in front of him but being careful not to wake Eric. He was so handsome…he slept like a baby and I seemed to be his teddy bear by the way he clung to me. I wanted to behold for as long as possible but then the crooked smile that I loved began to form on his lips and I knew he was already awake.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," I said softly as I stroked his cheek and his eyes were opening completely.

"Good morning, my lover." Lover. For a moment I though Eric was only using that word during sex but I was wrong. I was beginning to believe that "lover" was my new nickname. One really could, by the way. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I've slept wonderfully. It is still early and we have nothing to do so we can stay in bed for as long as we want." I was serious; I didn't want to move even an inch. "I love to be here; with you. I feel safe and you're better than my blanket." I said chuckling. "There is not much to do in Bon Temps and…well…the bed is _so_ comfortable…" and before I knew, Eric was kissing me passionately.

"Nice try, lover, but I think we could go to the lake again, but this time we won't need bathing suit or underwear…" And he winked at me as was stroking one of my breasts gently.

I couldn't stop smiling while listening to his plans. "I knew the lake would be my downfall. I believe it was bad, bad idea. See? Now you've become obsessed with swimming." I said to him as I kissed the tip of his nose.

"When it comes to you, lover, I'm always obsessed." And he kissed me back, but this time was slower and yet passionate. Only Lord knows I would love to wake up every morning this way.

"What if someone sees us?" I was teasing him but anything was possible. I wasn't the only person who knew this place and we could face an unexpected surprise. "I wouldn't want all the people in this town knew I'm going to swim naked in the lake with my boyfriend." Shit! Had I said that out loud? Yes, I did; but at least Eric's expression was not terror…for now.

"Boyfriend?" but his tone of voice was normal, even fun. "I never thought to be someone's boyfriend but I like how it sounds. 'Hi, I'm Eric Northman, Sookie's boyfriend.' Yeah, sounds good." And I laughed nervously as I was looking at his eyes; looking for fear; but there wasn't fear, just happiness.

"So…don't you mind being my boyfriend? Because I don't go around fucking the first guy I meet." I meant it but there was a little smile on my face. "But if you believe it is too early…I'll try not to say it again…"

"No way!" And for a second my whole body trembled. What did he mean? "I don't want this to be over and although my experience with long-term relationships nil, I want to do it right. I agree with you, we've been little time together but I wish our relationship to continue. I love being close to you and that's all that matters to me right now." It was exactly what I needed to hear.

"Thank you," but he looked confused. "Thanks for being so understanding with me. I know sometimes I can be a real pain in the ass but I can't believe you did so much for me. You came to Bon Temps to be with me, you haven't given up and said everything that I needed to hear, both needed to hear and neither of us seemed willing to say." And I kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse." And my mouth was hanging open when I heard his words.

* * *

**Well, Eric's already in love, but what will Sookie have to say about it?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**:D**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Another update.**

**Hope you like it.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

**Eric POV**

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse." What the fuck was wrong with me? Everything was going great between us and suddenly I screwed this up the worst possible way.

It seemed as if she had seen a ghost by the pallor on her face and her mouth was hanging open while she was staring. Her eyes were staring into mine but I doubted that she was seeing me. Had I made the biggest mistake possible? I was beginning to believe so, but also doubted Sookie were able to utter a word.

"Sookie…I…I'm sorry; I should not have said that."

"You mean you don't feel it?" And suddenly her eyes were staring at me and it was me who was surprised.

"What?" I asked not sure what else I could say.

"You've said to me 'I love you, Sookie Stackhouse" and now you say you're sorry; I don't understand." Her voice was completely different from that I heard on other occasions. "I mean…what are you thinking right now? Because…I believe I can not think…"

"I was not apologizing for what I said; I was apologizing for say it now, guess it was too soon and we talked about to take things slowly and suddenly I've said 'I love you' and although it is true, it may be too son." Sookie was expressionless and it terrified me because I had no idea what I might expect. "You haven't to say anything." And I decided the best would be to get out of bed and give her time and space to think about but she grabbed my wrist and I sat down beside her.

"Do not go! I mean…you can't say such a thing and just leaving." And her eyes were sad and scared.

"I just wanted to let you alone for a few minutes, that's all. But I will stay, if you want." I wanted to stay, of course I wanted, and I hoped Sookie, too. "Sorry, I've ruined everything. We were having a great chat, making plans for the day and speaking with confidence and I…"

"You haven't ruined anything, Eric. I'm flattered by what you said but I need you to understand that it's a bit early for me. The last time I said 'I love you' to someone was a complete disaster because he didn't love me and betrayed me." And I knew what she was referring to. Bill Compton had broken her sweet heart.

"I understand."

"Eric…nothing has changed between us, okay?" And her eyes were soft again as her hand stroked the back of mine. "We're still you and me in this bed like five minutes ago; maybe I've reacted in a strange way but I'm not used to hearing that kind of thing from others." She was smiling slightly and me too.

"It saddens me to think there are not enough people in your life that they say they love you," I said stroking her cheek and her lips with my thumb. "Bill Compton would never be able to appreciate a woman like you; he should have been blind not to realize what he had." And Sookie smiled broadly as she stretched her arms and were around my neck.

"You're fucking perfect," and we both chuckled. "Where have you been all my life?" and although I wanted to answer I knew was a rhetorical question. "Every girl dreams of being always with her first love, and I've needed a few opportunities to find it." What did that mean? Sookie hadn't told me 'I love you' but obviously she felt something really strong for me. Perhaps it wasn't love, for now, but she would tell me, eventually.

"You realize you just tell a man with an ego about a size of a planet, 'you're fucking perfect'?" And I winked at her. "You know, that will bring you trouble."

"What kind of problems?" she asked innocently while her hand slowly and gently slid on my abdomen. "You're a big bastard, Eric Northman, and certainly you have a big ego." She laughed softly placing her lips against my neck and when I started caressing her back, Sookie slightly pulled away from me and an evil grin appeared on her face.

"What is it?"

"I going to get up," Why? I did not want to be away from her for a second and now she wanted to go. I could force her to stay but I was sure she would find a way to escape from my arms.

"We don't have to get up, you said that. You said there's not much to do in Bon Temps. You were right, it's better for us to stay in bed without moving." But I knew it wouldn't be so simple.

"Yes, we have to get up. Suddenly I'm anxious to go swimming naked in the lake…" and unable to say another word, Sookie kissed me passionately and got out of bed.

Sookie had paid me in kind and I began to curse my plan to go to the lake. If I had kept my mouth shut…I would be again enjoying the best sex I had ever had in years.

I always could get into the shower and go with Sookie, but I decided not to do it; I went to the other bathroom and quickly showered me. I opted for not wear underwear because we had made it clear that we wouldn't need it, so I just put on a clean shirt and shorts, a gift from Pam, by the way. As Sookie was still in the bathroom, I went down to the kitchen and made a few sandwiches. When I was taking some refreshments from the fridge Sookie put her head under my arm that kept open the refrigerator's door.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked turning her head to look into my eyes and a huge smile on her face.

"You said when you were a kid you loved going to the lake and making picnic, so I thought we could bring the food with us and…" and before I knew Sookie was kissing me with her hands around my neck. This woman was all passion and we stopped only when breathing became a necessity. "What was that for?"

She smiled again at me and shook her head slightly. "Looks like you've thought on everything."

When we had all ready, we left the house. The day was great, sunshine, warm breeze and peace, especially peace. I was getting used to not to rush everywhere, avoid discussions with most people I worked with and Pam's comments, but I should recognize that I missed her.

The route was shorter this time 'cause Sookie seemed to be in a hurry to come. We didn't stop to admire the scenery as we had last time because obviously wanted to arrive early.

Sookie under the sun was like a goddess among mortals, a vision that I did not want to forget ever. Her hair looked the colour of gold and her wet curls were drying slowly as the wind rocked them.

"C'mon, buddy, I haven't all day." Yelled smiling cheerfully as she scurried among the roots of trees. I was sure she had done it many times but I was trying not to fall on my face.

"Buddy?" and I pointed to myself while lifting an eyebrow in surprise. "Buddies don't do what we did last night…" and when Sookie heard it her cheeks flushed and her mouth was hanging open.

"Please, Mr. Northman, bedroom secrets should never be yelled at, so shut up and hurry." And I lost her again. She was running fast and although my legs were longer, I couldn't reach her.

I arrived at the lake but I couldn't see Sookie; there was no sign of her and I assumed she was hiding from me.

"Where are you, lover?" but I got no answer. "If I can't see you…I'll go because I don't want to swim alone…"

Still nothing. Sookie wanted to play and that's what we were going to do. I walked around the lake without finding her but it was then that I noticed the trail of clothes on the ground, in the branches of trees and over a rock near the water.

"Oh, wow…I should collect all these clothes and take them because someone must have forgotten them. I think I will." I was talking loud enough for her to hear me from where she was hidden. "I'm sure I'll find the woman who has lost her clothes and she'll be naked…I wonder what will believe my girlfriend when she finds me out talking to another woman who is also naked."

"She would think you're not a good boyfriend." Ah, there she was, emerging from water and standing behind the rocks as water drops were slipping from her face for the rest of her body.

"Found you," Sookie was grinning but there was innocence in her eyes. "You're a naughty girl, you know? You've cheated; you know woods better than me."

"It's not cheating, it's just taking advantage," she answered winking at me. "Have you angry at me?" asked, almost pouting. God, every new expression in this woman's face was driving me insane.

"I don't know yet; I'm still thinking about it."

"Well, you should think about it as you take off your clothes and come over here. I'm _so_ lonely into this huge lake…I believe I could use some company." And only needed twenty seconds to be completely naked and direct my steps towards the place where Sookie was waiting.

The water temperature was perfect and when I was enough covered I started to swim up to Sookie. She, of course was completely naked, but the rocks seemed to be strategically placed as they covered every private part of her body.

"Actually you didn't find me; I've decided to give up," she whispered when we were face to face.

"You haven't won, I've won because I was willing to leave you in the woods naked and you've been too cowardly…" but at that time her fingers were on my lips preventing me from speaking.

"Coward? Did you just call me coward?" I nodded silently and still couldn't seem to have the right to speak. "I'm not a coward, Eric Northman, but the idea of walking naked through woods full of trees with sharp branches is not a good plan." And it was true. I would even want to think if one of those branches were nailed on…oh! I couldn't even imagine. "Do not ever call me coward again or you'll pay consequences." And her eyes told me Sookie was able to make me pay for it; I was pretty sure.

"Do you think I'm scared of you?" I asked as I continued her game. I wouldn't deny I was having fun. "You would not be able to take an assault against me, you are too…short." And Sookie's mouth was hanging open after what she had heard. I knew it would be my end, but actually I was looking for it.

"Am I short?" she asked to herself as she looked down and then was looking at me again with an evil grin on her lips and I knew something was going on in her pretty head. "I do not need to be taller to kick your ass, Northman. I only have to do this…" and her hands were surrounding the most sensitive part of my body and she was pressing it. "…and you would be able to do or say…_anything_."

Sookie continued with the pressure but was far from being painful; it was pleasant. Her little hands were doing a great job and I was beginning to think it would be a good idea to call her coward sometimes if this was the result.

"Now who is the coward one?" she asked with a sexy smile. I had just seen the playful and wild side of Sookie Stackhouse.

Swimming with Sookie was the most fun I had done in years and the fact that she was naked improved things a lot. Every time she tried to get away from me, my hands caught her instinctively and she seemed delighted. We spent most of the time with my back against the rocks and Sookie with her head on my chest as my arms were around her.

"This is great…" she said sighing. "I had almost forgotten the peace in Bon Temps." I couldn't agree more. "Amelia used to say sometimes it was boring to live here but I know, deep down, she loves this. But now seems to be always so busy…she adores her job."

"She's a great model; very talented."

"Can I ask you a question?" she already had done it but I didn't want to break the magic of the moment. I nodded and buried my lips in her hair. "When you came here said Pam was in charge of everything and it hadn't to be worry, but you said that Amelia would be too busy to think about other things…what did you mean?" I understood her curious although I was thinking that she had forgotten to maintain Pam's secret, but I was not really sure it was a secret because they didn't bother to hide it.

"I…actually I don't know if I should talk about it…" but before I realized Sookie was staring at me and there was concern in her eyes. Suddenly I felt I couldn't hide anything from her.

"Come on…you can tell me; Amelia is my best friend and I can keep a secret. She will never know, I promise." And I couldn't keep anything from her. This woman had more power over me than she thought.

"Okay, but it is quite possible that Amelia tries to kill me if she found out I told you because I'm not sure if it's something she would want to share with you." But that only made Sookie's curiosity increased.

"Look, you have to tell me now." She was right, I had said too much and it was time to talk.

"Amelia and Pam…well, have become very good friends." But the look on her face did not change. I assume it wasn't something surprising to her. "Is that all?" Sookie asked although she knew there was more. "No. I'm not sure if you know Pam's preferences…you know…" but there was confusion in her eyes. "Pam is gay." Simply brilliant. I could not have been less subtle. "Pam likes…" but I was interrupted before I could continue talking. "I know what a gay person is. But…why…? Oh my God…Amelia and Pam?" and I slowly nodded without saying a word. "Wow! I would never have thought because Amelia…well…you know, she likes men, she loves men. She actually said you were pretty hot…" and at other times I would have felt flattered but now I was only worried about Sookie's reaction.

"Are you okay? I know that was not the best way to say it but…I don't know, you wanted to know the truth and I…"

"I'm fine. Well, I won't deny that I'm surprised but I'm fine. I'm glad you told me. The truth is I was imagining something much worse but…it's weird. I believed I knew Amelia better than anyone…obviously I was wrong."

"Hey, you're not wrong but sometimes people change and we don't even realize." I was trying by all means to make her feel better but I couldn't ensure I was getting it. "I'm one hundred percent sure that she would never hide something that was important from you. Maybe she didn't want to tell anything if you were against it." And suddenly her eyes widened as if they would get out of their sockets.

"Against? What do you mean? What would be different if she were gay?" Fucking awesome, now she felt guilty. "No, I didn't want to say that. I meant that maybe she was scared or ashamed, that's all." I could not believe what I just said.

"I would never judge her or look at her different; she's my best friend, she's like my sister and I love her." I wanted to reassure her and the best way to do it was putting my lips on her neck and she seemed to relax a little.

"It's okay. I should not have said anything 'cause you feel bad now and it's my fault," but Sookie was shaking her head without saying a word. Maybe the touch of my lips against her neck was working. "I know it's hard to accept especially when the person is not here to talk about it, but I promise you'll feel just like that for…a few hours? Perhaps a few days but then you'll realize that being worried about it was stupid." And then her lips met mine and she kissed me gently.

She kissed me for what seemed like hours but actually was seconds but I never wanted it to end.

"What was that for?" but she just smiled and seconds later pulled away from me and left the water. She walked naked into the place where I had put down our things and she wrapped herself in one of the towels we had brought with us.

"Are you going to stay in there all day or what?" I shook my head slowly and left the water. I knew Sookie was watching me and I decided to go with the show while I was walking as slowly as possible until I reached her side; I stopped a few seconds and then grabbed the other towel and put it around my waist without stopping looking at her eyes.

"You know," I said looking around. "It seems no one is going to come here to bother us so…it would be a great idea to get rid of towels 'cause it has been a big…_big mistake_ bring them." Sookie blushed and I could see it was just not her face that took the colour. "So we could…"

"I won't be naked in the woods, Mr. Northman." And she smiled slightly at me as she placed her hand on the base of my neck and stood on tiptoe to kiss me. "I will not be arrested by the sheriff." And seconds later she removed the towel of her to put on dry clothes again.

"You're a disappointment to me…" and she looked at me over her shoulder. "Why?" asked innocently. "I'm a good girl who does not want to be in trouble, nothing more. Besides, I have a reputation to keep in Bon Temps and I wouldn't like my brother or friends knew that I swim naked in the lake with my boyfriend…" and walked towards me as she spoke. "So, Mr. Northman, you should put your clothes on as soon as possible, you know why?" I shook my head to hear what she meant. "Because I'm starving." And I laughed out loud when I heard her answer. "Okay." And it was then when my towel _accidentally_ slipped off and Sookie could not avoid staring directly. "You better put your clothes on before someone else can see _this show_."

When we were dressed again, but without shoes, I stretched the blanket we had brought with us and put Sookie's picnic basket in a corner. We were laid on either side, looking face to face and the feeling was indescribable. I felt that we could be able to talk about anything and although the day had started strangely, thanks to me and my big mouth, Sookie and I had been able to accept what had happened and avoid embarrassment.

"You know, we've spent all the time talking about me since you came to Bon Temps and I feel guilty." "Sookie you shouldn't…" But I was stopped before I can continue talking. "I hardly know anything about you. For example, do you always have lived in L.A.?"

"Since I came to America; I wanted to succeed and L.A. was the best option. I knew what I wanted and I wasn't willing to give up but I believe I wouldn't have gotten it if hadn't been for Pam." She was my best friend and understood me better than anyone. "At first it was insane and I thought wouldn't get accustomed and I wouldn't want to leave. At least, not too far, although there is a place I would leave it all for it." And I looked at her directly. Sookie was smiling timidly but didn't look away. "But I like to go home from time to time, though the relationship with my parents is not the best."

Sookie seemed sad hearing he last part and though I knew her parents had died, I wouldn't want to bring it up. "Sometimes it can be difficult to return home, especially when you start a new life."

"I understand you're not anxious to get back, I would also not be after what you told me about it. I don't know if I could accept what you've got to live. I've always believed family should be together and honest with each other but…"

"Is it a lie?" and Sookie nodded silently. "I know. I'd understand my parents divorced and want to live with their…_partners_, even I could accept it, but what they're doing is…I can't even find a way to define it." I had tried over time since I had known but I still couldn't understand and that made my blood boil. "Actually I don't even worry about it, I just call my mother from time to time and that's all."

"Don't you talk to your father?"

"I haven't. We've never gotten along; he always wanted me to be like him, since I was a teen. Guess it had to do with my brother's death. He was like my father; exactly as same as my father and he was so proud of him. They always did everything together and when my brother died…well, let's say things got worse between us." For a long time I didn't think about my brother and it was hard to remember.

"Were you young when he died?" It was not the conversation I expected to keep with Sookie while we were doing a picnic but she wanted to know details of my life and that's what I was doing.

"I was eleven…it was hard but…eventually I got over it. Adolescence was…well I was quite rebellious and my father was used to control my brother. I don't know…my mother always tried to convince him that I was a good kid but he never believed her. Now every time I see my father, we greet and talk about unimportant things instead of trying to maintain a normal relationship. I think we'll never get it." Although neither I had made great efforts to try.

"I'm sorry." That was my Sookie, always worrying about others. It was one of the qualities that I liked from her.

"It's the life I've had to live. But I don't want to spoil our plans for my family insanities; it wouldn't be right for you 'cause we are alone in a beautiful place and…well, we have sandwiches." And that made Sookie smiled again.

"Well…if we have sandwiches…everything is much better." And we laughed together as we ate.

We spent most of the day on the lake but decided to go back when it started to get dark. Neither of us was willing to spend the night sleeping there even was a quiet place so when we got home, we showered, ate something quick and sat on the couch. The television was on but we were not paying attention because we're most interested in kissing at that time. Soft, slow kisses, passionate, wild and slow again, no rush, just us.

"This is…absolutely perfect…" Of course it was perfect. Sookie sitting on my lap while my hands were caressing her back, neck, touching her hair and every part of her. "You know…I've never felt so close to someone how I feel when I'm with you. It's weird…I thought I had been in love before but…guess it was not true. Maybe I was so eager to be in love with someone that I didn't realize it was false love." In love? She had said this morning that she was not ready to talk about love but now it seemed she couldn't help it.

"Have you never been in love?" I couldn't keep my mouth shut. Even I HAD BEEN IN LOVE but I couldn't believe she would never have been.

"They were good relations…some of them, but I never felt that…spark, you know what I mean?" I wrinkled my forehead trying to understand what Sookie was saying but she must had realized that I had no idea because she grabbed my face with both of her hands and looked at me steadily. "I mean I was never satisfied with the relationship I had, I felt something was missing."

"What? What were you missing? Was the sex not good? Because I'd understand that a relationship doesn't work if sex was boring or a disaster. In fact I think I would be unable to…" but she put her hand on my mouth automatically and I stopped talking.

"It wasn't about sex; sex was great but…I think it lacked passion. For example, I feel different with you. I want to jump on you every time I see you, either in the morning, dressed or naked, at any time of day or night. But…"

"But what?"

"But…I never felt that way with any of my boyfriends." At least she was being honest but I didn't need to hear any type of sex she had had with her ex-boyfriends.

"So…guess I'm dong things right." And a mischievous smile appeared on her face. "You're actually doing an excellent job." Immediately after we returned to kiss and my hands slid down her smooth thighs while gently lifted her light blue dress which fixed perfectly with her tan.

"I've got another question." And Sookie threw her head back as if talking was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment. But instead of complaining, just nodded. "Am I better in bed than any of your ex-boyfriends?"

She laughed and though I wanted to join her sudden euphoria, I was not sure what it meant. "I never thought you were an insecure person. Do you really need me to answer that question?" I did not say a word but my eyes said it all. "Okay, I'll answer it. You are much…much better than any of them because with you I feel I can be myself. No need to tell you what I like and I'm not scared of trying new things. Besides…I believe I've had more orgasm with you than all my ex together." And that was the answer I needed to hear. I did not care what others were capable to do, but obviously Sookie had no complaints about me on the bed.

"So…if all your doubts are resolved…we could go up and you could show me how good you are in bed." And of course I was ready. I would make her scream like she never did in her life but then our plans were dashed when someone knocked on the door.

"What the fuck…?" Sookie should be really pissed off because she didn't talk that way often. "Who is it?"

"It's Jason."

"Fuck! I can not believe it." Jason. I guessed it was her brother 'cause I don't think someone else named Jason in Bon Temps knocks on Sookie's door at night. "Jason, it's too late, go home." She shouted from the couch but her brother did not seem to want to give up.

"Open the fucking door! Need to talk to you. Now!" I didn't like that at all. How could he speak thus to his own sister?

"Do you want me to tell him go?" I was willing to do because obviously Sookie didn't want to talk or see Jason. But it was her choice and I knew Sookie would not opt for easy way.

"No; don't worry. I'll open the door, I'll ask him what he wants and he'll go before we know it."

"Should I go upstairs?" but she looked confused at me. "I'm not sure if you want him to know someone else is with you."

"Stay. Also, Bill knows you are in my house so it's likely that Jason too. It's okay, really." And a second later Sookie rose from my lap, straightened her dress to look like nothing was happening and opened the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here? It's late." I was still sitting on the couch but I wanted to hear every world told.

"Can I come in?"

"No, you can't come in." Sookie was sharp but I was wondering how long it would last. "Jason, I have no idea why you're here but I want you to go."

"Why? Aren't you alone?"

"That's not your business."

Jason and Sookie were still talking near the front door, but Jason could not see me. I wanted to get up and say that Sookie wasn't alone because she had me but she seemed to know how to defense herself from her brother's attacks.

"Hey Jason, last time you were here I said to you it would be better not come back 'cause we'd end up arguing and saying things that we shouldn't speak about again, but here you are I don't know if it's because you're masochist or don't get the message." I began to really surprised at the relationship she had with her brother. Jason and Sookie were poles apart and they didn't seem siblings. Jason was the irresponsible while Sookie always wanted to do things right.

"Bill came to Merlotte's saying a big guy told him to get out of your house the other night." Shit, I knew Compton would cause problems. "Is it true? Aren't you alone?"

"Jason, I'll tell you but I wouldn't have to do it. I am here and I'm with someone. Eric, can you come?" I knew things wouldn't go well but she knew better her brother than me. "Jason, this is Eric Northman, we work together and he's my boyfriend. Eric, Jason Stackhouse, my brother."

"Nice to meet you; Sookie has told me about you." Although he wouldn't want to hear what Sookie had told me about him. Jason did not seem the kind of man who would accept that his sister was dating with anyone but nothing he could say or do would take me away from Sookie.

"So you're the famous Northman that Bill was talking about." I nodded and took my place next to Sookie. "I suppose you're fucking my sister 'cause that's what I've heard."

"Jason Stackhouse! Gran would kick you ass if she could hear you talk like that. You better have respect for Eric and me because I won't let you talk like that."

"Okay, but it's true."

"Jason, get out of here. NOW! I don't want you to come back to this house or talk to us until you know how to behave. Am I clear?" It would have be stupid to go against her right now but I wasn't sure Jason will go without a _witty_ comment.

"Stop giving me orders!" cried and he approached to Sookie. My hand grabbed her waist and it was me who stood in front of his brother. I wouldn't let him put his hand upon her.

"Hey, you better go. Sookie does not want to talk to you and it's late to argue so…"

"Buddy, I don't know what the fuck you're doing here, but this is my house and if I want to talk to my sis, I can do it." And he tried to come in by force but my hand on his chest stopped him.

"Jason, that's enough," Sookie was pissed off; furious with him. "I want you get out. GO!"

I wasn't sure what had changed Jason's mind but he didn't say a word and left. I didn't know if I should say something or just stay quiet but when I saw a single tear fall down her face I knew I had to do something about it.

"Come here," and I hugged her as she sank her face into my shirt and sobbed against my chest. Her silent tears soon turned to mourning and it was breaking my heart to see her suffer like that. I didn't think there were words of comfort that made her feel better but I needed to do something, I couldn't continue seeing her mourn desperately. "It's not your fault, okay? You haven't done anything wrong and I don't want you to keep crying."

"You…you're right…" she said between sobs. "But is that…I can't help it. Jason always makes me feel as if I was guilty for everything and I'm so stupid to believe him." She pulled away from me, wiped her tears with the back of her hand and looked at me. Although she had been crying, her beautiful blue eyes still leaving me breathless when she looked at me that way. "That's it." She said bluntly. "I will not allow Jason to be the center of my life. I'm done with that, from now on I will say and do what I want and I'll be myself and nothing he says or does will affect me. Never."

"I think it's a good decision." And I went to hug her as I closed the door with my foot and sat down on the couch again. "Maybe you should go to bed, you're tired and guess your brother's visit it must have been exhausting. I'll let you sleep and I'll be here…"

"No way! I won't allow a stupid fight with my brother ruined our night. Northman, you'll climb upstairs and make love to me all night until I tell you to stop."

All right. You can't fight against that determination so I just carried Sookie in my arms with her hands around my neck while she was kissing me, we came to her room and I laid to her on the bed ready to fulfil each of her orders.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I will love to read your comments and reviews.**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**As always, I really hope you like this one.**

**Again, mistakes are all mine.**

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

I woke up around 2 pm and I think never in my life I had woken up so late. I always got up early although I didn't have to go to school or work but I loved helping Gran with the chores and that way I had always free time.

I turned to see Eric but he was not in bed with me.

"Eric?" but of course I got no response. The tone of my voice was barely a whisper so it was logical Eric hadn't heard me.

I got out of bed and after the shower I was in no mood to dress, so I just put my panties on and an Eric's shirt. I loved the feel of his shirt against my bare skin and the fact that I wasn't wearing bra made me feel even more comfortable.

I wore flip-flops and went downstairs quietly; I wanted to surprise Eric, wherever he was. I was in the living room and there wasn't trace of him, I went into the kitchen and nothing. I didn't hear anything in the bathroom, none of them, and thought I'd take a look at the other bedroom, but when I opened the door everything was in place and there was no sign of Eric. Where the hell he was?

"Eric? Where are you?" still no answer. "If you're hiding from me…" but just then the front door opened and I saw Eric. "Hey! Where were you?"

The expression of guilt was written all over his face and a second later he was kissing me passionately and handed me a white rose. "Sorry, lover. I got up early and took borrow your car because I needed to go to Shreveport. I hope you don't mind." Eric had just kissed me the best way possible and I had a beautiful rose between my hands so nothing else mattered to me at that time.

"It doesn't matter, but I was worried."

"I'm sorry; you were so beautiful and quiet while you were sleeping that I haven't wanted to wake you up." And he kissed me again but this time was softer and slower. "I would have left you a note but I couldn't find anything to write in the room and I thought I'd come back before you woke up."

"I just woke up actually." And then Eric was looking at me from head to toe.

"So you've decided not to wear clothes?" he asked, stroking my arm up and down. Oh, I'm dressed but not in the usual way. I woke up and when I finished my shower I did not want to put on my clothes so…I took borrow one of your shirts," I was talking innocently as my fingers caressing the exposed part of his chest. "Hope you don't mind 'cause they're so comfortable that I almost don't need to wear anything else underneath." And suddenly his hand slid from my hip to my thigh.

"Well, my lover, I see you're wearing panties but…what about the top?" but if Eric thought it would be so easy, he was wrong.

"You'll have to find out…" and when his hands were about to reach my chest I stopped him. "…later." He shook his head, smiling. "You are cruel, my lover."

"Not true, I'm a good girl." I said winking.

"Of course you're a good girl, but even good girls want to be bad sometimes." And I blushed at what I had heard. "So let me make you a proposition," and I didn't know whether to be flattered or terrified.

"A proposition? I hope that your twisted mind is not plotting anything too…how could I say it? Ah, yes! Creepy."

Eric was laughing at my comment but shook his head trying to focus again. "It's not _creepy_," and he almost hissed out the word. "Just let me get my camera."

"Then I should get dressed." And when I was ready to go upstairs to put my clothes on, Eric grabbed my wrist and stopped me. "Eric, what are you doing?"

"Do you trust me?" And his eyes seemed eager to hear my answer. Of course I trusted him.

"Yes, of course." And on his face appeared a big smile. I knew his ego was getting bigger and bigger but I loved to see him so happy.

"You know I would never let any other person on earth to see the photos I've took of you, so I want you to trust me on this." Even I was not sure he was referring to but I knew Eric wouldn't do anything to make me feel uncomfortable.

"I know, because if you did I would have to kill you." We both smiled. "But what exactly do you want?"

"I want…" and he paused to look into my eyes. "I want you to pose for me." Really? Was that all? I thought I had already done it before. "Naked."

I gulped. "What?" And even I had heard perfectly what he said I needed to assimilate it. "Why do you want me to pose naked? I can't even be able to pose like a model…"

"I don't want a model, I want you. You're natural and spontaneous, Sookie, that's what I like the most about you. You don't let go yourself by the first impression and you're always yourself. Do you know how difficult is to find a person like that? I want you appeared on each and every one of my photos…" Wow…I never felt so flattered in my life.

"Okay, if you really want me to do it, I will."

If someone had told me that I would accept to pose naked in my own house…I wouldn't have believed it. But things were different now, when Eric asked me if I trusted him, I knew I would do anything he asked me.

"Eric…I have no idea how to do this. I'm supposed to pose any way? 'Cause I haven't a lot of experience…"

"Just be yourself. No need to undress you yet; simply do things you normally do and that's it."

"Really?" I thought Eric just wanted to photograph me naked for the mere pleasure of it and because I was sure it was one of his fantasies, but no. This man wanted normal photos, doing things that anyone would do at home and though at first I believed it was impossible for me to be able to undress in front of a camera, now it was Eric's camera and I knew I could do it.

I just do what Eric suggested, I put some things in place in the kitchen, walking through the house as I had something urgent to do and then I sat on the couch with a book held by one of my hands while the other was playing with my hair. Eric seemed delighted and I knew by his way of smiling that he was enjoying as much as I.

"You're perfect, lover. You're seducing the camera like a professional would; you're amazing." I could not help blushing when the camera focused back on me. "You make things…I don't know what else to say." And I laughed.

"You're an exaggerated. But…guess now comes the hard part…" I said as my hands gripped the edge of his shirt on me. "Please…be good to me." And a moment later I stood in front of him wearing only my panties.

Eric looked like quite inspired, as if my naked boy was the answer to all of his questions. I posed sitting, standing and lying on the couch and later in bed. We were both enjoying the photo shoot but my stomach decided to interrupt us and we had to stop.

"Lover, you're starving. I'm sorry, sometimes I tend to lose track of time. Come on…" and he extended his hand to help me up. Although Eric's wishes were not to wear clothes on me than his t-shirt, I did not. I dressed, this time with my own clothes, and we went down to the kitchen. I was terribly hungry but I hadn't realized until Eric told me.

After dinner we sat on the porch swing. I loved to sit there with my Gran when I was a kid. I felt the world stopped and all problems vanished.

"Sookie, are you okay?" I looked surprised at him because I had no idea he meant so I just nodded silently. "You look like distracted. Is it because of what happened with your brother last night? Maybe I shouldn't have talked to him like I did but…"

"No, I was not thinking about Jason. Also, you did a good job putting things clear. Sometimes my brother doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut and that brings him problems most of the time. Jason is like…I dunno… he loves going from bed to bed and almost never dates twice with the same girl. It's been like that since high school; Gran said it wasn't bad to have fun but I knew she would have loved Jason to get married and have kids. The perfect family I guess, but we'll never be." I hated to see Sookie was not entirely happy but I wasn't sure if I could do something about it. "Sorry, you shouldn't get bored with all this. Jason'll never mature and that's not my problem; not anymore. I'll always worry for him but I can't spend my life thinking twice each thing I do or say just because Jason might be offended. I love being with you and if my brother is unable to accept it…I'm sorry for him." And after my speech he kissed me passionately. God, I loved the way this man kissed me.

"Wow…I did not expect that." Eric used to do things like that without me notice and I loved it because I never saw it coming.

"I couldn't help it," and we laughed like idiots during seconds until we sat in silence. "I…I always want to be near you, kiss and make love to you. Sometimes I feel that I can't control myself if you're not by my side to help me. So I find it easier to be myself here in Bon Temps. Life in L.A. is so frivolous, people just move on interest and money and sex but nothing more."

"Then, why are you still living there? Obviously you hate the city but…well, I guess work is important but you could make it anywhere. I'm sure would be a million people willing to pose for you even in the remotest corners of the world. I don't know…you could travel and see amazing places and work for one of those travel magazines or anything else. You have so much talent that any publication would fight for you." And I was being honest. Eric's work was amazing, he had a vision that I had never seen before and it had a name. Talent.

"I believe you have too many hopes with me." How could he say that? Was he not aware of how good he was at his work? "You trust people too much and sometimes…"

"Eric. Please don't say that, you're a great photographer, the best I've met and if someone does not know how to appreciate it…well, they're idiots." And Eric chuckled and one second later I did.

"It's been a good way to say it; I've liked it a lot." And when he showed that crooked smile of his, I jumped on him and sat on his lap as I was kissing him slowly and passionately. This man made me act as if I were not able to control myself and I loved it.

"My lover…you don't stop to amaze me." I couldn't help smiling mischievously. "You're full of surprises."

"Well, do you want to discover another surprise?" Eric nodded as I gently stroked his cheek. "Let's go inside. But…I do not want to walk…" I said pouting. I felt I could in any way with Eric without worrying about what he might believe.

"That's not a problem for me." Suddenly I was in his arms, my hands around his neck and my lips kissing his chin, neck and the exposed part of his shoulder. "Sookie, if you keep doing that I don't think we manage to get to the bedroom."

"Oh, my lover," and I winked at him as we climbed the stairs. "I'm sure we'll succeed." And as I continued my assault on Eric's neck, he quickened his pace and was practically climbing the steps two at a time.

I didn't even realize we were in the bedroom until Eric laid me down gently on the bed and began to undress himself. Looking at Eric taking his clothes off was quite a show that I wanted to enjoy so I leaned on my elbows until he was wearing only his boxer.

"You're so hot…" I couldn't help it. My mouth was literally hanging open and I felt like a dog drooling in front of a piece of meat.

"And you are so beautiful…" A second Eric was kissing me and the next his hands were caressing my hips and tossed my skirt down. "So beautiful…" His caresses were driving me insane and I felt I was losing control of my body. "Eric…do not keep torturing me…please."

And for the first time he agreed to my request. My panties were on the ground before I could blink and without preamble he came inside me and pushed quickly and forcefully. It was as if an earthquake was around us and we only could feel it.

"Eric…faster," and that was what he did. I felt that I lost control every second but I couldn't stop. I could savour the moment as my orgasm approached dangerously and my legs were more and more pressed against Eric's waist.

"Oh my God…Eric, I'm so close…" His shaft was so deep inside of me that seemed we were just one and although it was the best feeling in the world, I knew sooner or later would end.

The two of us climaxed at the same time and it was wonderful. The feeling of having him inside me was indescribable; I had never felt this way and I didn't want to be away from Eric, ever.

Eric collapsed at my side and spasms were uncontrollable for at least a few minutes. Neither of us was able to speak and I felt my breathing returned to normal slowly. Eric and I were looking at each other all the time without saying a word but smiling. Actually we didn't need to talk while we were together.

"It's been…amazing." And I couldn't be more agreed. I already knew how I felt after having sex with Eric but each time was different and I was sure it was more and more intense as we would know each other.

"I agree. I thought I was going to pass out right before the three mind-blowing orgasms of my life." Eric leaned on his elbow and looked at me smiling. There is nothing better for a man's ego that worships his way to make love, well, besides his penis.

"Three?" and his face beamed with happiness. "Well, I'm glad you enjoy so much when we're making love. I always knew I was good in bed but it never hurts to remind me." And I nudged him gently. "You're the most arrogant person I've met in my life."

"I'm really honest, that's all." I could not believe what I was hearing. "Eric Northman, you wouldn't be so good at sex if not for me. If I'd kicked your ass out of my house, right now you'd be sitting in the dark of your big mansion, bitter, and longing for the woman who would be able to realize your dreams."

"Wow…" His mouth was hanging open. "Who is arrogant now?" and he began to tickle me everywhere. I could not stop screaming and laughing while my body was convulsing uncontrollably.

"Stop…please…stop…" But Eric didn't stop.

"I won't stop because I have all night to do it, so you have no escape." I got out of bed, grabbed some clothes and locked myself in the bathroom before Eric got into it.

"I won! I won, I won…I'm the better!" I kept shouting from inside the bathroom while Eric was still waiting outside the door.

"You've cheated! You're a cheater, Stackhouse, haven't played fair and you'll pay for it."

"Don't be so sure, Northman."

"I am pretty sure because sooner or later you'll have to leave bathroom; it's just a matter of time."

"Shit, he's right." Said to myself. "Okay, I wan a truce."

"A truce…the excuse of losers." But I knew it would not be so simple. "You'll have to admit before that you've cheated 'cause when you got out of bed you were naked and that was a low blow. You know I can't concentrate if you're walking naked in front of me; is greater than my self."

"I haven't cheated; you've been slower than me."

"Have fun in the bathroom, Stackhouse." I had to do something, I should think of something to be able to calm Eric without admitting I had cheated.

"Well…I do not believe I can have fun in here myself."

"Then you should leave," he said softly.

"It's an option; but you could also come in here and help me while I shower…it is _so_ difficult for me to reach certain areas and your hands would be _very _useful…" And before finishing the sentence I heard Eric's voice.

"You win, now open the door." Yes! I had done it!

I would be lying if I said that I'd never fantasized about Eric in the shower, as in all the rooms in my house, but the shower was something special, intimate. We were just Eric and I at home, but in the shower I felt much closer to him, as if nothing and no one could interrupt us.

We kissed for…who knows, while the shower spray dropped water on our naked bodies. I had never been a fan of sharing shower or making love in it, but with Eric seemed the best in the world and wasting the chance would be the greatest possibly stupidity.

"Turn around," I smiled slightly and did what he said. The spray dropped water on my face and Eric's hands were entangled in my hair while he was gently massaging my head. My moans were quite audible but Eric did not seem to lose his concentration for a second. Was he faking or just did it to annoy me? I was fighting against his hands that kept me in place because I wanted to kiss him caress his wet and bare chest, but Eric was not ready to give up.

"Eric," and almost whispered his name with a whimper. "Do not be mean to me…" And I was trying to turn around again but I couldn't. "I've opened the door and I let you get into the shower with me. But you…you're not behaving well and that makes me sad." I said pouting.

"My lover, I'm trying to be a gentleman," said whispering in my ear. "But you're making it hard."

We were in the shower until hot water over but even then I wanted to stay there with Eric. He just finished washing his hair and got out off shower. When I followed him, he was waiting for me with a towel spread and a superior smile on his lips.

"You okay, Sookie?" he asked innocently when he knew perfectly what was happening to me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Although my boyfriend has decided not to take advantage of a chance that was presented to him on a silver platter. Tell me, Eric, why do you think he has done that?" I was trying to be serious but I couldn't help smile a little.

"Maybe he had other plans."

The rest of the night passed quietly. We were lying on the couch, but actually it was Eric and I was lying on him, seeing a movie that I could not even remember because I was much more focused on the caresses he was spreading throughout my body.

I probably drifted asleep because the next thing I could remember was that I was in bed and Eric was spooning me. His arm was around my waist while the other was placed over my head as his fingers gently stroked my hair.

"Eric…" I wasn't sure whether he was sleeping or not so I didn't talk too loudly. "Eric, are you awake?" I turned around carefully and saw that his eyes were closed. He was sleeping placid and calm and I would have felt bad if I had awakened him. "Good night, my lover." I wasn't pretty sure but I thought I saw a smile on his lips when I called him "lover."

* * *

**Eric POV**

I was exhausted and wasn't sure why. My life in Los Angeles was much more hectic and I almost never had time to do things I really liked; but here in Bon Temps and with Sookie, everything was different. I felt better, relaxed and without checking my cell phone calls. I knew it would be only a matter of time for Pam to call me but for now she hadn't done it and I didn't know whether to be worried or happy. I had more time with Sookie but I couldn't forget that I had a job.

"Good morning," Sookie was leaning against the doorway wearing only one of my shirts and I had to admit that I would rather see it on her than on me.

"Good morning, my lover. You got up early."

"Not really; but I woke up and you were still sleeping so I didn't want to disturb you. Besides, I had to phone to Amelia to check if all went well and have a chat." Obviously I had thought about doing the same thing when I woke up but I wasn't sure I wanted to know. I was sure Pam was quite capable of taking care of everything but I've always been a perfectionist. "She said everything is going okay and although she misses me, loves having the house to herself." And she blushed for a second. "I don't even want to think about what she's doing."

"I'm sure she's just enjoying her free time…she will have found something to do or someone for doing with."

"Do you think she and Pam will be together? I mean…well, you know, I'm not sure about what they are doing…if they're doing something, of course. I'm sorry; I tend to ramble when I don't understand things too much." But I just smiled and patted the other side of the bed for Sookie to sit next to me.

Sookie sat next to me resting her head on my shoulder as her hands were around my waist and was embracing me and my arm was around her while I was kissing her head.

"Are you okay?" I knew in her mind there were still many unresolved issues but maybe I could help her. "You want to talk about it?"

"Actually I'm not sure if I understand it. I can accept she has a relationship with another woman…but I don't understand why she didn't tell me. We've always told everything to each other and it wouldn't have been different this time. When I come back to Los Angeles I'll try to talk to her and I hope she tells me 'cause I already know and I don't want she realizes that it was from someone else." What did she mean? Maybe she didn't want her friend learned that she had been with me all this time.

"About that…" and Sookie looked me in the eyes. "What do you think we should do when we come back? I mean we haven't talked about whether we will publish our relationship or not. I didn't know how to say it to you and I wanted talk to you first. So, what do you think?" I wasn't sure whether she would agree with me or Sookie was more traditional in this regard. Maybe she wanted to continue our relationship no matter what others may think.

"Yeah…" but she stopped for a moment. "I've thought about it, especially after talking to Amelia. I wasn't sure what you'd think but it would be a good idea to keep the secret; for now." And she flashed a big smile that made me smile too.

"Are you sure? Secrets are fun, but we must be careful; in L.A. I'm a known person and press tends to be a real pain in the ass so…" and Sookie looked at me with fear in her eyes. "…we'll have to do it right." And the smile reappeared on her lips and eyes.

Sookie couldn't stop laughing when I told sometimes press haunted me. "Tell me, do they follow you for business or sexual conquests?"

"Well…I'd love to say it's for my work but unfortunately I believe they're more interested in my private life. Pam says it's great 'cause we have a lot of publicity but I don't like it."

"You don't like being famous?" And although Sookie seemed thrilled with the idea, I wasn't. "I thought the big dream for a person who goes to a city like L.A. is to succeed and become famous. Is not that the American dream?"

"Guess in the beginning was great but it is not now. There are always people who want to exploit the fame and fuck with me but then nothing more. Only sex and sometimes…it doesn't end right."

"You're talking about Shannon, aren't you?" I didn't want to say her name because Shannon had been the cause of the problems in my relationship with Sookie and if it hadn't been for her, things would have worked much better between us.

"Yes." I didn't know what else to add because I knew Sookie could not bear Shannon. She never liked her, even when there was nothing between me and Sookie.

"Tell me about her," What? Did she really want to hear that?

"For what?"

"I don't know, she was with you and I want to know more about it." I could save the details about sex and simply talk about what happened between us.

"Well…I met her during a fashion show. I was taking pictures and she was the "star." I couldn't help noticing her all night and then I went to see her backstage. We talked and went for a drink. We drank a lot and ended up in my house. In the morning I woke up and she was gone but later she started phoning me and appearing in the studio without calling first." And now came the part Sookie already knew. "I told her I didn't want to see her again because we had nothing in common and guess she didn't like the idea."

"She's a very unpleasant woman." And I couldn't help chuckling.

"Unpleasant woman? That's been the smoother comment I've heard about Shannon. Even Pam confronted her; Pam said to her that she had no right to harass me 'cause actually she was just a model who was looking for a loaded guy with whom to marry and live the rest of her life without working. It was true. I believe Pam has a sixth sense for people." That was the reason why I always trusted her. Pam knew people and it was a very helpful skill.

"Actually I was thinking of another kind of definition but I don't want to be rude. Furthermore it's none of my business so…I don't want to know more." I couldn't blame her. If Sookie knew what Shannon was able to…well, let's say she wouldn't mind being rude.

"Okay, I understand. But I want you to know there was never anything serious between us. If you believe for even a moment that I could get feel for Shannon or any other woman what I feel for you…you're wrong." I wanted to be clear, in case that said to her 'I love you' wasn't enough.

Sookie did not seem uncomfortable with the conversation we'd had but she didn't say anything more, just hugged me and we were in bed for a while.

"Sookie, what would you do today?" and she sighed slightly.

"What do you mean? I believe to stay into bed doing absolutely nothing is a great idea. Besides, it's too early to do anything and my legs refuse to move." And she looked at me in a way and I couldn't complain.

"Okay, whatever." And we kissed passionately while I was losing track of time. With Sookie did not matter to my anything else, we were just she and I.

After a few minutes Sookie slowly pulled away from me and although I didn't want to let her go, I knew I should. "What is it, my lover?"

"Nothing," she replied calmly. "I love to kiss you but…you were right, we should get out of bed and do something."

"What do you have in mind? I'd love to go to the lake." And then I remembered every second we spent there. It was an incredible experience and I wanted to repeat it soon. "It's a special place for us."

"I agree, but I'm too tired to go to the lake today. I had thought of something else…you know, something quieter." And half an hour later we were sunbathing in the back of the house. The lake was great, but lying on a towel next to Sookie as the sun was tanning our bodies was a great alternative.

"This is great…it's what I've missed since Amelia and I went to L.A. She often insists on going to the pool but I don't really like too much. A lot of people." I knew Sookie was different but I had never met anyone who didn't like going to the pool.

"Well, there's a pool in my building, I usually go swimming at night, when no one else. No hassles. I would love to take you there, the city views are spectacular." And I looked at her askance. I wasn't sure if Sookie would feel comfortable with the idea.

"Are you serious? It's awesome…if it had a pool in our building, I would be there every night. But, for now, when I need to relax I just filled the tub, turn off lights and stay there doing nothing until the water turns cold." Such a vision, I would be delighted to be part of it.

"Well…I'd love to take you to swim in it every night…" Sookie leaned on her elbows and looked straight at me through her sunglasses. "I believe it's a great idea," and a second later she was straddling me and laughing. "I want to go there."

"Then we'll go," and I kissed her without stopping until breathe was inevitable to us. "Most of my neighbours are elderly and they don't usually go down to the pool, at least not at night. It's a quiet place and I know nobody will disturb us, I guarantee you."

"Do you realize that…well, we are making long term plans? Plans for when we return to L.A. and that is…is a bit weird. I like it," she said quickly. "But I know it will be strange. Here I feel everything we do is natural and normal and sometimes I wonder how stupid it was not starting before doing what we're doing now. It may sound crazy but it's how I feel and I love to feel this way."

"I love you, Sookie, and I don't care if you're not yet able to say the same; I love you and anything won't change my feelings for you." And, of course, she didn't tell me, she kissed me passionately and that was enough for me, at least for now.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**:D**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Here I am with another new chapter that I hope you like.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

It was the second time Eric said to me 'I love you' and I was still not able to tell him back. Why? Why was so difficult to me to say those words? Actually I had done it before, although there was a possibility that I had never felt love for any of the men in my life.

Yes, that was the sad story of my life. None of my relationships had been true because there never was love or something between us, but when I had a good relationship with a good man like Eric…I was incapable to say 'I love you' and it was driving me insane.

What was happening to me?

"Sookie, are you okay?" asked Eric as my head was pressed against his chest on the couch. I remembered we were watching a movie but if someone had asked me which one, I couldn't have answered.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking…about things…you know…just things…" And I smiled nervously trying to pretend everything was fine, although I had the feeling Eric was not buying it. "Sorry, I was distracted."

"Never mind," said stroking my hair. What had I done to deserve such a man? I had no idea but I didn't want to lose him just by not being able to say 'I love you.' "The movie was not very good, you haven't lost a lot." He said smiling.

"I feel terrible, it was me who wanted to see a movie and I just ignored it; I've been a bad host."

"That's not true; you're the perfect hostess and although you weren't…well, I wouldn't mind at all. Besides, it was a terrible movie; I've lost interest after twenty minutes." I didn't know if he had said it to make me feel less guilty or because it was the truth but I didn't care.

"But I'll tell you one thing, though the film was horrible, to be lying here with you is fantastic and I don't want to move." He chuckled and continued stroking my hair gently. "You're like my personal pillow but much better." I felt that being close to Eric was the best I had experienced and I was saddened by the idea of not being able to be at his side when we returned to Los Angeles. "But," and suddenly his hand stopped.

"But?" he asked flatly.

"But I know things will be different when we return. We will be Sookie and Eric there but in a different manner. Most people we work with believe we want to kill us each other and it'll be difficult pretend things have changed between us." Maybe Eric had thought the same as me but he was afraid to speak. Our days in Bon Temps had been great but came to end. "I don't want things change between us, that would be a huge mistake, but it'll be complicated to continue acting in the same way."

"I know, especially Pam and Amelia."

"Oh God…I didn't even think about that! And suddenly I started to panic. Eric must have sensed my anxiety because his arms clasped around my waist and his lips were on my head. "What are we going to do about them? Sooner or later they'll realize we have changed…we won't be able to pretend forever and Amelia…oh shit, she's really smart…she'll know, I assure you."

"Okay, do not panic. If we are going to do this we need to do it well. Pam and Amelia will try to find out with all possible way and that's we have to avoid. Pam knows you're in Bon Temps because Amelia told her, so they know where you are but they've no idea where I am. I talked to Pam about to take a break before I met you so she won't be surprised that I haven't returned yet."

"All right, then we must think of something to not be so obvious that we'll return at the same time. Besides, where is your story? I mean, you were on holidays because…"

"No idea; but Pam won't ask that, really. She never asks about my private life, well not any more than necessary. Also, I bought the ticket online so she knows nothing." It seemed Eric had done things in a hurry before coming to Bon Temps. "But I'll hide camera memory card, we can't forget anything."

"It's true; besides I don't want anyone to see me naked in photos, even YOUR photos." I wouldn't deny that I'd have enjoyed posing for Eric but I didn't want anyone else to see those pictures…ever. "By the way…" Eric raised his eyebrows up and looked at me expectantly. "Why am I the only one who appears in the pictures? You've done like a million photos to me and you haven't even posed with me. That's not fair." Obviously my fear to come back to L.A. was disappearing, thanks to Eric and the conversation we had just had.

"I don't know; I don't really like appears in photos," and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "What are you talking about? You're a photographer!" I was screaming because I was surprised. "I mean…is…are you kidding me?"

"No, but I just prefer to take pictures than appear in them." But I kept shaking my head without being able to understand. "Sometimes…well, I don't like my job always."

"Are you serious?" and I couldn't help opening my eyes completely. "I've heard about you since…I don't know, for so long that I can't even remember. Your work has always been incredible, it's been inspiration for many people and…you say you don't like your job? I can't believe you."

I might be able to believe anything else but Eric had always been an example for me; he had made his hobby his job and that was something not everyone could get, so I found it strange…no, weird, to think at some point Eric could stop enjoying his job.

"I'm not saying I don't like it; I love what I do but sometimes…well, working with models is not the most exciting thing in the world."

"I know many men who would disagree with you, but maybe you're right, it's possible models are not the most…nice to work with." I didn't want to be rude, because after all we were talking about Eric's job. "Hey, sorry, I didn't want to invade your territory, it has surprised me, that's all."

"It doesn't matter; I love being a photographer but sometimes it would be great to get lost in a jungle or elsewhere. You know, it'd be awesome to go with you to a place like that, just you and me." Suddenly in my head I only could see the two of us in a white sand beach, crystal waters as the sun was caressing our bodies while we were making love. "Lover, what are you thinking about?" I could only smile innocently as my cheeks blushed slightly.

"Never mind," but I wouldn't erase that image from my mind easily. Maybe one day it would come true. "So when you think we should go back?" It was an awful way to change the subject but both of us needed to talk about it and the sooner the better. "Today is Tuesday, I believe we could return on Sunday and wouldn't be suspicious."

"I think it's a good idea, Pam will know that I've returned, but she won't suspect that I haven't come back alone. Although…I hope Amelia and she didn't decide to take the tea and sharing secrets." And I couldn't help chuckling. "Sorry, but what an interesting mental image." And I laughed harder. A second later Eric and I laughed out loud.

Tuesday. If we wanted to come back on Sunday to avoid problems we had much work to do. Eric insisted on buying tickets online because none of us had a return ticket, and although each bought one, Eric wanted to pay mine. I didn't allow him and in exchange he offered to drive and pay for the rental car when we were on our way to Shreveport.

I knew besides pack up and invent a story I had other things to do. I wanted to say goodbye to my friends and even thought to phone Jason or go to his home, I wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Things between us were not going well for a long time and the fact that Jason saw Eric in my house…well, just complicate things even more. But even if I was mad at him, he was still my brother and at least I had to try.

Days with Eric in Bon Temps were romantic and strange. The time didn't seem to make sense and we were just simply enjoying every moment we spent together. And although sex was…awesome, I also wanted to do other things with him but I wasn't sure if Eric would agree.

"Eric, do you want to dinner out tonight?" He looked at me surprised, obviously not expecting the question, but he was relaxed. "Well…I had thought we could go to Merlotte's and eat something so I could see my friends and…I don't know…would be a great chance for them to meet you." For a minute he said nothing, just stood looking at me and I didn't know what to do. "Well, no need to go if you don't want to. It's actually a…"

"We'll go. It has surprised me you want me to meet your friends. Well, I already know Sam, but…not officially like your boyfriend. I'm not sure he's going to like the idea."

"What? No, Sam is a good friend but that's all. Don't worry," and I started walking toward him. "Sam's just my friend but if at any time you feel uncomfortable, we'll go." And I smiled at him sweetly as I stroked the exposed part of his chest.

"I won't feel uncomfortable…but if you keep doing this…" and suddenly appeared on his lips that crooked smile I loved. "…I don't think we'll be able to leave." And we both laughed at the comment because we knew what would happen if we were still facing each other. "They're your friends, I understand they care about you, I'd do it I were in their position, but," and I raised my eyebrows up waiting for him to talk. "Fortunately I'm your friend and the man who gets in your bed each night making you scream without stopping."

"Wow…you're so full of yourself…" and when I started to walk away from him, Eric grabbed one of my wrists and gave me the most passionate kiss I ever had felt. I felt the most loved woman in the world and when we had to stop for breath, I couldn't take my eyes from Eric. "What was that for?"

"I've thought it would be a good idea." And he chuckled as I climbed the stairs to shower and change clothes.

An hour later we were ready to leave and as Eric missed driving his Corvette, I let him drive the rental car. It's amazing how much a man can feel toward his car, although most of the time is a feeling that I will never understand.

It was fun to see Eric adjusting the driver's seat so that his 6'4" will fit inside the car. Just looking askance desperately trying not to laugh even the situation was quite comical. It took him a few minutes to put the seat in position and when I looked back I realized a person couldn't sit in the back seat because Eric needed all the space.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked without looking away from the front. I knew if I looked at him I would laugh and sooner or later Eric would get his vengeance.

"Pretty," and he started the engine. I had to guide him all the way because he didn't know the road. The last time he walked until came to my house. I still couldn't believe he had done something like that but I was glad he did.

We barely talked along the way, only when I told him the direction and he nodded with words. I knew that even Eric wanted to pretend he was calm, I knew he was nervous. He already talked to Sam before, but to go in the bar where every person I knew would be, perhaps including my brother, and introduce him as my boyfriend, it would be something unexpected.

There we were in the parking lot crowded with trucks with Merlotte's in front of us and saying nothing. I knew Eric wouldn't say a word unless I started the conversation and I wanted to make him feel safe and relaxed.

"Eric," and he looked at me suddenly. It was so cute to see him nervous. "Are you okay? We're just going to dinner and talk to some friends of mine, that's all." He nodded his head but was still wordless and I started thinking maybe it was not a good idea. "We can go home and have dinner together, alone."

"No! I mean…this is important for you, besides…no big deal. You're right, just have dinner and see your friends. Hopefully I hope we don't have to see Bill Compton."

"Sorry, but I can't assure you that. Sam and Tara told me since I returned to Bon Temps Bill has been spending a lot of time in Merlotte's, so it's possible he's there. But that doesn't change anything; we just want to have some fun. I promise we won't go too late."

"Okay." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and we got out of the car. I didn't care what people might say so Eric and I walked into it hand in hand.

The way to the entrance seemed everlasting but Eric did not show any weakness at any time. For me it was a great chance to see most of my friends gathered but I hated to believe it was a hell for Eric so I decided not to leave his side.

Upon get in we were greeted by Sam with a smile on his face from behind the bar. He turned to us, shook hands with Eric, which was a relief to both us, and gave me a huge hug.

"Glad you came, cher; this place hasn't been the same since you no longer work here." Sam was always trying to make me feel good especially since he knew the relation between Jason and I was terribly bad. "I'm glad to see you, too, Eric, and it seems you found out your way."

"Yeah," said Eric nodding and looked at me briefly with a knowing smile on his lips. "It's good to see you again, Sam." Well, at least it seemed things had started well. Most people in the bar took care of their own business and except for some looks that I preferred to ignore, everything was great.

Sam spent some time talking to us but he had to return to his obligations 'cause the bar was full. I remembered nights like this when I worked at Merlotte's, especially when there was football match. Almost all the people in Bon Temps used to meet in the bar and sometimes riots occurred, nothing important because Sam used to take care of them and everything was just simple gossip.

"Hey, you okay?" almost whispered in his ear because I didn't want anyone else would listen. Bon Temps people are lovely but there is always someone who decides to break the peace and spoil the fun. Generally used to be Jason or Bill, but with them offstage things would go well.

"Yes, stop asking me." He said playfully. "I don't want people to think that I'm scared of you all. Besides, Sam seems to have everything under control, I feel good being here."

I couldn't help but smiling because I had thought of a dozen reasons why the night would be a total disaster and perhaps even I would have realized everything was going perfectly.

"Okay, forget it." After that everything went well. We ate, laughed, chatted and enjoyed with some of my friends. Tara kept telling me, when she believed Eric wasn't listening to us, that Eric was pretty hot and the only thing I was able to answer was that I had already noticed. Eric and Tara talked as if they know each other of a lifetime and I loved it. It wasn't a forced conversation, laughter and funny comments flowed naturally.

"I'll tell you one thing, Eric. Sookie can look like the typical innocent girl but be careful with her," and my best girl friend winked at me. "She can get the grip when you least expect it."

"Tara, I believe you've drunk too much." I said winking back at her.

"It's possible…but it's true. There are too many men who have made you suffer and you've endured too much crap for them. It is time for someone to treat you like you really deserve." And her eyes pointed straight to Eric who instead of freaking out simply raised his beer to eye level. "You're right, Tara, this woman deserves to be treated like a princess." And after Eric's brief speech we all laughed and kept drinking. Neither was drunk but I didn't want Eric lead the way back.

We tried to leave several times but someone always seemed want to say hello, chat and drink with us. When Sam took a break to take care of Tara, Hoyt Fortenberry, my brother's best friend came up to our table and smiled sweetly at me.

"Is that Sookie Stackhouse?" Hoyt was a sweet boy, innocent and carefree and was Jason's best friend since they went to school. Sometimes I felt sorry for him 'cause there were many people who wanted to take advantage from him.

"Yes, the same," I said rising up from the table and hugging Hoyt. According to Tara he had always been in love with me but never dared to admit it. "Sookie, I can't believe you're here, I'm so glad to see you. And I see you're not alone."

"Yes, Hoyt, this Eric Northman, my…my boyfriend. Eric, this is Hoyt Fortenberry, best friend of my brother and the sweetest man in Bon Temps." Hoyt flushed for a few seconds but shook hands with Eric. "Well, I heard you were back and I wanted to see you with my own eyes. You're great! It seems life in big city really suits you."

"I do what I can but I'm pretty busy."

"I can imagine, with all the work you have and making sure Amelia doesn't get into trouble. By the way, have she come with you?" I knew Hoyt had feelings for Amelia but if he knew that now she has "other preferences" I wasn't sure he continued interested.

"Actually I didn't plan to come until the last moment; it was impulsive." Hoyt told us some gossip about people and although I was surprised by some of the things I heard, what I really wanted was go home early and being alone with Eric. I made that clear as my hand slid gently up and down his thigh.

"Hey, have you seen Jason?" I knew he just asked out of courtesy since I assumed the news of our discussions and the "almost" fight with Eric were reason enough for all people in Bon Temps have known. "I know that's not my business but he's been worried about you." Now that was something surprising. Jason Stackhouse only cared about himself.

"Worried? That's funny. Hoyt, I know you adore my brother but he never cares about me or someone else. Also, Jason and I have talked a few times since I came back but it's been useless. Actually I don't care, I'm used to it but you shouldn't defend him in front of me." I didn't want to be rude to Hoyt but the idea Jason might be worried about me was the most absurd thing imaginable. "No offense, Hoyt, but I know my brother and it's not true." We decided stop talking about Jason and keep having fun. Hoyt and Eric talked on cars, football and any other sport they could talk about and I began to get tired of hearing the same conversation throughout the night so my hand slipped a little further up his thigh and that's when Eric responded.

"Well Hoyt, has been a pleasure to meet you but it's getting late and I think Sookie is…tired." And he winked at me when Hoyt wasn't looking. "We should go because…"

"Because it's been a long day and we got up early and…and…"

"We don't want to drink too much 'cause we have to go by car and it wouldn't be horrible to spend the night in Sheriff's office."

"Eric's right, would be wrong." And the three of us left the table. Eric and Hoyt shook hands again and Hoyt gave me another hug.

"Hope to see you before you go, well both. It's been good to meet you, Eric."

"Likewise." We quickly said goodbye to Sam and left the bar. Eric insisted he could drive but I didn't want to risk so I took the keys from his back pocket and ran away but then I stumbled against…someone. Shit! I didn't even want to look up because I had a very bad feeling.

It was Bill.

"Bill?" was all I could say. Eric was next to me before I realized but Bill hadn't moved an inch. "I'm sorry…I haven't seen you. Are you okay?" I was just asking out of courtesy because I didn't care at all what Bill had to say.

"Compton, I hope you haven't hurt," but by the tone of his voice I was sure he was just trying not to attract attention from other customers who were still inside the bar. "Now if you excuse us, we gotta go."

"Go? Why? It's too early and the fun has just begun, we can come in and have some beers, enjoying like good friends." Good friends? Was he serious? I wouldn't even think of how it could finish the night if we accepted "Bill's invitation."

"No, thanks," I said without looking into his eyes and opening the car's door. "It's late and we're tired."

"Yeah, guess fuck all day has left you two exhausted," and before I could turn around to slap Bill, Eric had been punched him in the face and his nose was bleeding.

"Oh my gosh…" I didn't know what else to say and the only thing that worried me was that Eric and Bill didn't start a fight. "Eric, get in the car. Bill, I suggest you go home and not speak to me again because things will only end badly and I don't want to go back to L.A. feeling that my visit has been a disaster."

"Then you shouldn't have come back! You're just a bitch looking for any guy to fuck with." I was furious but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me suffer.

"Okay, Bill, say what you want but I don't care. Nothing you can say will change the fact that there is nothing between us and never will be. Forget about me, Bill. Forever." And both, Eric and I, got in the car and drove toward home. I didn't want to talk about what had just happened with Bill but I was still furious.

"Sookie," I couldn't help looking at him but I still concentrated on the road. "Sookie, you okay? I'm sorry for punching Bill but I couldn't contain myself." I still did not speak but I was hearing every word Eric was saying. "Maybe I shouldn't have done it, I'm sure somebody saw us."

"I don't care a fuck!" I was screaming and I felt guilty about it a second later. It wasn't Eric's fault. "Sorry, but I'm pissed off for all of this. Bill has made me feel…mad. I wanted to punch him until…but I know it only would have been worse. I guess it's been a bad idea to go out tonight, I knew Bill would appear and everything would go to hell. I'm sorry."

"Stop the car." I didn't understand what was happening but when he put his hand on my shoulder I did; I went to one side of the road and turned off the engine. "Hey, I know you think what happened is your fault but it's not true. Bill just wanted to provoke you and maybe he has managed. I shouldn't have punched him but I wasn't thinking then and also I couldn't bear to hear everything he was saying at you."

"No, actually I'm glad you did. I wanted to punch him and I'd have done it if you hadn't done first. Bill Compton is like a nightmare from which escape is impossible but I don't want to keep thinking on it; I just want to get home and forget everything."

"Okay, but I drive." And instead of arguing I just simply got out of the car and sat in the passenger's seat.

I spent the rest of the trip looking out the window without saying a word until I saw my house closer. Eric stopped the car and got out. We were sitting on the porch steps, watching the stars and Eric's arm was around my shoulders and stroking my arm.

"It's a beautiful night."

"Yes, it is; when I was a kid I loved to sit here and see the stars. My Gran and I spent hours here and it was great. Sometimes even Jason and I camped in the back yard and we fell asleep. My Gran was afraid because she said the woods was dangerous but we couldn't help it. I think they've spent like a million years since then."

"Do you want to camp tonight?" I just smiled at him and curled up beside him. I loved the feeling of being just Eric and I in the darkness of the night as we watched the starry sky.

"Are you serious? 'Cause they're just bullshit that I did when I was a kid, you know, kid stuff."

"I'll camp with you out here and sleep under the stars if you want to. I don't care and if it's important to you, we can make love right here." Eric was willing to sleep outdoors for me? I was surprised at what this man was able to do for me.

"Eric, it's crazy. Also, I prefer to sleep in my bed, it's comfortable. It's been too long since I camped out here and I'm not sure that will be a good idea." But something inside me told me it was a good idea.

"Sookie, if you want to get in the house we will, if you want to sleep outside we will, but I think it would be fun. Do you have a sleeping bag?" I nodded and Eric stood holding his hand out to help me up. "Are you sure about this? Because we're talking about sleeping outdoors of a house that is far from…everything and there's a huge woods right in front of us."

"I can do it; living in a big city does not mean I can't camp from time to time." Very well. If Eric wanted to camp, we'd camp.

"Okay, we will. But I won't make love with you out here." I knew it could be someone in the woods looking at us and I didn't want to risk. So half an hour later we were inside of a sleeping bag, our bodies literally stuck to each other and with the only light from the stars above us.

"This is fantastic…I didn't thought it would so fun." And his lips kissed the base of my neck. "Yes, I had a good time doing this, but things were different then, I had a sleeping bag just for myself."

"Hope so, 'cause I wouldn't like to think there might be something strange things in those camping," and I couldn't help turn around to face him directly. "Eric Northman, are you suggesting that I'm not a lady?" and I hit him with my free hand. "Of course you are, but when we are young we do crazy things," and he was laughing at me until I fell asleep. I never thought camping would be so romantic with Eric but I had to admit that I slept like a baby. It was hot during the day but nights weren't so warm and having Eric with me was comforting and his arms the best pillow in the world.

* * *

**Eric POV**

Waking up next to Sookie was always the best thing I could be desired, but waking up in a sleeping bag next to her was even better. I could barely move without waking her but it wasn't necessary 'cause a few seconds later Sookie opened her eyes; she was disoriented for a moment and then smiled from ear to ear.

"Good morning, lover, did you sleep well?" And she stroked my cheek slowly with her fingers.

"I've slept very well," and then began to stir. She'd probably have the whole body numb and she wasn't the only one. We had hardly moved overnight and I couldn't feel my legs. "I can't feel my ass." I laughed and stroked her hair while I was trying to unzip the sleeping bag with my free hand.

"Wait, we'll out of her before somebody sees us." I tried to open the zipper. I didn't remember it was so hard last night but it seemed impossible to open now.

"I'll help you," and in a second Sookie unzipped it and we could leave. Perhaps it's true sometimes force is not everything. "Well, it was a special night but now I want to take a shower and I don't want to do it alone." Okay, that was enough for me. We picked the sleeping bag up and went into the house. I put on the ground in the living room and went upstairs as quickly as possible leaving a trail of clothes down behind us.

Last night we didn't make love and although I could stand it, I was eager to see Sookie's naked body. She was like a drug to me I would have torn her clothes off if she wouldn't have taken care of them in her way to the bathroom.

"Come on, Mr. Northman, I don't think I can enjoy the shower if you're not with me," and winked at me as she dropped her panties to the ground. I took my slacks off and stepped into the shower. Sookie was already under the water spray with her eyes closed and about to take her shampoo but I managed to get it out from her hand and I poured the liquid over my hands. I spread it all over her head and began gently massaging while Sookie let out moans of pleasure every time my hands exerted slight pressure on her head.

"Oh…this is…how is it possible I'm almost having an orgasm while you're washing my hair?" Really? Wow…I knew I was good but not quite. "You know, when we return to L.A. and I have to shower alone, well, it will be disappointing after this."

I just chuckled and continued washing Sookie's hair. She was right, things will change when we returned and we couldn't spend as much time as we did now. "I know, but don't worry, this will work out, I promise you." Sookie turned and looked at me with a smile. "Really? Because I want this work out."

We made love in the shower slow and passionate and giving thanks for not having neighbours close enough so they could hear us because Sookie's groans were deafening.

I carried Sookie from the shower to the bed and made love again but this time was calmer. We didn't hurry and just wanted to enjoy each other so we decided to take things slowly.

We were lying on our backs and suddenly Sookie began to laugh uncontrollably. I didn't know who had taken her but I was about to ask. "Sookie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I have a problem." I frowned wondering if I had hurt her in some way while we were making love but she never complained and seemed to have enjoyed as much as me. "Don't worry, it's not bad, but I believe I won't be able to walk normally for a few hours." My face relaxed when I heard her answer and her laughter again.

"Sorry; maybe it was…too much."

"Yes, but it's been great. You know, for a long time I hadn't enjoyed sex as I have. I don't know, I felt full and satisfied." I was proud of myself but I wouldn't let Sookie realized.

"Well, I think I also need a break." I got up of bed to close the curtains and put a blanket over us. Sookie instantly curled up beside me and we fell asleep.

* * *

**Have a nice weekend**

**:D**


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Hope you like this one.**

**I'm already working on a zombie fic, so I'll post it as soon as I'm done with it.**

**Thanks for reading, and all mistakes are mine.**

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

* * *

**Eric POV**

I knew we would soon have to return to the city, but I hated the idea of waking up alone in my bed every morning. Things would be very different and I knew I'd miss her.

"What are you thinking, lover?" Sookie asked as she leaned on her knees and put her hands around my shoulders from behind. We were in bed, again, though it was noon, but none of us wanted to get out.

"I guess," I replied, stroking her arm. "I was thinking how much I'm going to miss you when we return. It won't be the same like waking up every morning without being able to see you. I think I used to wake up hugging you and have breakfast together." And then Sookie got out of bed and sat on my lap as she grabbed my face with her both hands. "Nothing will change, do you understand?" and I nodded. "The fact that we return to Los Angeles won't be an obstacle to us, you know why?" I shook my head. It was childish but I couldn't help it. "Because we're together and we are two adults who are able to come up with convincing excuses for their friends do not suspect anything at all."

"We are? Because I've never been very good with excuses; I've never really needed them." Sookie just punched me on the shoulder with her fist and I had to admit she was strong.

"Ouch!" It was all I could say. "Eric," and her eyes were serious. "You said it before, if we are going to do this, we must do it well 'cause those two women are really smart and I know they'll be watching us closely. We can't tell anyone what happened between us, nor should know, ever, we were together in Bon Temps; we'll be lost if they know."

"You're right, we can do this. It's not so difficult really, we simply have to make a good story, that's all." And we both sat in silence, knowing it wouldn't be so easy. "Because they won't suspect anything, right? Sookie…" but she didn't answer, just smiled at me. "We're lost." Sookie nodded and we both stood staring for…well, no idea.

It was Thursday so we had only three days more. We had it all organized, airline tickets, each would return home and if Pam asked me where I had been I would say to her went to see some friends in New York. I knew she wouldn't ask me anything else and I'd be safe. How long? That was even a question of a giant size.

"Well, what do you want to do today?" Sookie looked at me from the kitchen as she put a plate on the shelf.

"What do you mean? I didn't know we had to do something," she said, walking toward me while I couldn't look away from her legs. I was sure some day will suffer a heart attack watching Sookie with those shorts. "I think we had enough excitement for one season. We could go out into the backyard and sunbathe all day. It's something relaxing and it doesn't require moving or do anything at all. It's perfect."

"Sunbathing? Is that all what you want to do? 'Cause if you don't want to leave home then we can do other things…we could even do it here." I winked at Sookie though I knew she wouldn't accept my proposal.

"Look, I love sex with you, is great and well…I've done things with you I would never have imagined to do but…I haven't come to become an exhibitionist. I don't like the idea of having sex outdoors, especially when it's daytime and we are in my Gran's home." She was right, would have been weird but I would eventually convince her.

"Okay, we can sunbathe."

And that's what we did. Like last time, Sookie and I laid on a towel as the sun was tanning our bodies. Luckily it wasn't particularly hot one day so it was bearable to be outside for most of the day, but after tow hours Sookie got bored, thank God, and we re-entered the house.

We sat on the couch and Sookie put her legs on my lap while her back was against the sofa's arm. "Eric," and my eyes went directly to hers. "I wanted to apologize for all that you had to endure since you arrived." I was going to protest but Sookie stopped me doing a hand gesture. "I can't help my brother is an idiot or Bill Compton is a motherfucker but I want you to know you've had a lot of patience 'cause if it's been me, I would have punched them at first chance." I chuckled and saw Sookie did the same. "I know most of my friends have been kind to you but it hurts me that Jason hasn't been able to see how good man you are. He always…since our parents died he have wanted to control my life and I…well, I wanted to experience things for myself and I guess Jason didn't like that. Now things have changed, I'm living in another place, almost talking to him and as you have seen, we haven't the typical sibling relationship."

"Sookie, none of that matters to me. You're like you and I'm glad because you are one the most incredible person I've met. I don't want you to feel guilty about what other people may have said or done while I've been here. I've met your friends and I loved it and I like they care about you, but I won't give up 'cause your brother is unable to realize the special woman you are." Then a single tear fell down Sookie's cheek and I picked it up with the back of my hand. "Don't cry, not worth it. They…they'll never understand what you are capable of and I think over time, Jason will realize how stupid he was and things will get better." And at that moment I couldn't help but remember that dream I had about Sookie when we had two children and one of them was with his "uncle Jason."

"Eric, you're still here?"

"Yes!" I said hastily. For a second I wished that dream come true but had become to the present. "Sorry, I was a little confused."

"Anyway; hey, I loved what you said and although I haven't high hopes with Jason, I hope you're right and someday Jason change. As Bill Compton…well, I give a fuck what he does or says." And we both laughed and continued watching television.

* * *

**Pam POV**

I knew Eric and Sookie wouldn't take much longer to come back but the wait was becoming a torture. At last we'd managed they had to be together but the fact of not knowing what was going on between them was much worse. It'd be great to see them through a camera and then playing with that little secret.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Amelia from the door of my office. "It's already night and you're still here, we should leave before daytime 'cause there is nothing more depressing than spending night in an office, even if it is really comfortable." And she sat on the sofa, legs crossed provocatively. "We could…go to dinner or directly your home. I know you love my bedroom but I would like to see yours."

"That would be a lovely idea but…" and I didn't want to be cruel, not to her. "…I don't really like the idea of bringing others to my house."

"Really? It can't be so bad…"

"But we can go to dinner, I know a great place." And we set off. Amelia was very different from the women I used to keep casual encounters and I really enjoyed her company but my house was important to me and I wasn't sure.

We went to dinner at one of the trendiest restaurants in town and I enjoyed dinner and conversation but we both knew what we wanted to talk and I was the first who brought the topic up.

"I think we have something very important to talk about," and I looked at her with an evil grin.

"Yes, we do. Sookie hasn't called me even once since she left and it's not like her, which leads me to believe she's too busy to pick the phone up. I prefer to be positive and think that things have gone better than we expected."

"I hope so, but sometimes they're too stubborn to realize what's in front of them. I assure you, I had never seen Eric lose his head as he has done with Sookie, ever. Those two are meant to be together and they've needed a little push to understand what was happening between them. Eric's obsessed, seems a different person and at first I was worried, so if the solution is Sookie and Eric are together, is what should happen. I won't let any other woman comes close to Eric, I don't want any trouble and I know there are many women who would love making them." Shannon, Catalina, any woman in the studio who always tried to flirt with Eric or just any other women of the city. I wouldn't allow it.

"I agree," said Amelia taking a bite of her dinner. "Sookie is a stubborn girl, has been since I've known her and sometimes tends to distrust people; I can't blame her but I must admit that I had a good feeling about Eric from the start." And I couldn't help my curiosity and asked her.

"What do you mean by distrust with people?" I wanted to know exactly what she meant.

"Well, when Sookie was almost a teen she met her first boyfriend, Bill Compton. She was totally in love with him and Bill was her first everything, you know, first love, first kiss and first time. Sookie was obsessed with him and she thought he was the man of her life but he betrayed her. Bill had an ex-girlfriend who was crazy, Lorena, and when Sookie found out that Bill and Lorena continued being together…well, let's say things didn't go very well. She appeared in Sookie's work place and told her that she was stupid for thinking Bill might be interested in her because she was just a kid. Of course Sookie did not believe a single word that came out from Lorena's lips but when Bill said to her that he was still in love with his ex-girlfriend, Sookie got mad and said in front of the whole bar that she hated him and he was a motherfucker. Bill tried to hit her and Sam, Sookie's boss at the bar, stopped him and told Bill that if he ever laid a hand on her, he'd regret it." The story I had heard was shocking and I was beginning to understand the fact that Sookie had problems to trust people.

"Damn bastard; sometimes I think all men are the same."

"Yeah, me too. But Bill kept going to Sookie's place after that. I was living with her then and I said to him that she didn't want to see him and if he was smart enough he wouldn't return anymore. He wasn't. Sookie told him that she'd call the sheriff because she was tired of having to see him at her door and it worked, we didn't see Bill until we left Bon Temps." And suddenly a thought crossed my mind.

"Amelia," and she looked at me. "Do you think Bill Compton knows Sookie has returned to Bon Temps?" and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Oh, well, I have no idea. Sookie wanted to see her friends and she probably visited Sam at the bar so it's possible Bill has been there. In fact, it's very possible."

Suddenly we thought maybe things wouldn't have gone well but it was something we couldn't know.

"Okay, I think we shouldn't rush, Sookie and Eric haven't called, so we must believe things between them have gone well and there's no problem." And that's what we did.

"Pam," and the tone of her voice was worrying. "You have to promise me you won't tell Sookie a word of what we've talked tonight because she would never forgive me." And I nodded. "I promise." Of course I wouldn't say a word. "Sookie needs someone who understands her, who knows to treat her the way she really deserves and I don't think anyone in Bon Temps is capable of giving that to her."

"Eric seems willing to give everything up for her, or at least that's the impression I had." I knew my best friend better than anyone and I was sure Eric was the best choice for Sookie and vice versa and if things didn't work between them during these days, we would take care of it ourselves. "Eric and Sookie will be together and I'm not willing to wait an eternity to see it." And we both laughed at the promise. We knew no one would surrender until our promise was accomplished.

We ended our conversation with a toast.

* * *

**Sookie POV**

"Eric, are you sure you're okay?" Eric had been very quiet all day and I was a bit worried. I didn't know Eric as much as I'd like but I knew there was something else in his head that he wasn't telling me. "Because you barely talk and…did something wrong happen?"

"No," he said quickly. I didn't understand why suddenly Eric wasn't acting like himself and I didn't want to think it was because of me. "Sorry, I just…you see, I'm enjoying so much here, getting used to living in a way I never have, waking up every morning next to you and hugging you every night…well, I know we won't be together that way when we return." I sighed relieved that it wasn't my fault but then I couldn't help thinking about what Eric had said. We knew from the beginning things would change once we returned home, but neither of us wanted to admit it and it was…a mistake.

"Hey, we knew this was going to happen, but it's not the end of the world. They're not two people who will never be together again, in fact we'll see us every day…and although not as in Bon Temps, I know that won't change things." Why this conversation now? Was Eric changing his mind about us? If so, I wasn't sure I could accept it. "Eric, if…if you're having doubts about us or…well, about what happened between us in Bon Temps, I can understand. I promise I won't get mad if…you know, if…" and suddenly my eyes filled with tears and I could barely speak.

Before I can realize Eric cupped my face in his hands and stared into my eyes. "I. DO. NOT. WANT. THIS. TO. END., do you hear me?" But I couldn't even move. "Sookie, I'm sorry if I've made you believe otherwise but you don't even think for one second that is true. I…I want to be with you every day, kissing, caressing and even just watching you."

I had no time to react to his words when Eric was kissing me passionately. For some minutes I had been so worried that thought I would faint and it really concerned Eric was the same as I was.

"Are you better?" Eric asked, cupping my head still in his hands. I was much, _much_ better.

"Yeah, sorry, I don't know what happened to me…" but before continuing, Eric was shaking his head and laughing. "It doesn't matter, Sookie. Hey, we should take advantage of the days we still have here and we'll think about what to do in L.A. We'll try to hide it and look like same as always but if they find out…it won't be so bad. I don't care people know, I just want to be with you." Okay, that was all the answer I needed.

"Are you sure? Because…a secret relationship is always exciting but difficult. I want to do things right."

"We will."

I decided to follow Eric's advice and agree to take advantage of the few moments of intimacy we'd have in Bon Temps. Everything was relaxing, doing normal things and seeing friends. Tara had liked Eric, she told he was perfect for me and I'd be stupid if I let him go. We repeated the same conversation during afternoon when Eric had to go to Shreveport to confirm flight plans, or at least that was what he said.

"So…we have home for us alone," I nodded and Tara grinned. "Do not get me wrong, your boyfriend is really hot, but I missed our talks." She was the only one. I missed Tara a lot in L.A. and being together again was great. "Tell me, how is sex with that man? 'Cause I've the feeling that there must be…mind blowing."

"Okay; yes, it is, but I'm not comfortable talking about it." Although it was with my best girl friend and especially in my Gran's house.

"C'mon, we're like sisters, since we were kids; the only thing missing is Amelia through that door. So tell me, and I promise I won't say a word to another living being about you tell me, but I need details."

I knew Tara wouldn't give up and deep down I didn't want her to do it. There were not many people I could talk about my relationship with Eric, especially in L.A., but with her and in Bon Temps, it was like a secret. "Eric is…he's the most amazing man I've ever been, sexually speaking; it's like having an orgasm every time he touches me, I'd never felt that way and I love it. I know I said sex with Alcide was amazing," and Tara nodded. "But this is different; Eric is different and doesn't mind me having a brother who is a total asshole, that I've lived all my life in a small town or anything else that I could tell him, he's always there, listening with a smile on his face. He makes me feel…" and I stopped. Beloved? I hadn't even been able to tell Eric 'I love you," so how could I say that I felt beloved?

"Sookie? He makes you feel…?"

"Eric's told me 'I love you,' twice." And I thought Tara's eyes would go out of their sockets by the way her eyelids opened.

"OH MY GOD!" and she almost jumped up from the couch to her feet. "He loves you! I can't believe it, you're the luckiest woman in the world. Not only have you a boyfriend who is a sex god, besides he loves you. You don't know how lucky you are." And I really had no idea how lucky I was. If I wasn't able to tell Eric that I loved him, how was I going to feel lucky for having Eric? Yes, sex was awesome and many other things but there was more, a lot more. "Sookie, have you said that you loved him?"

"No," I muttered. I felt guilty for not having done it but I really wasn't ready. I knew Tara would be freaking out but she knew very well my love history and how complicated it was for me. "Hey, I care a lot about Eric but…you know, sometimes say the big word is harder than it looks. I love being with him and he makes me feel good but I'm not yet ready to say 'I love you, Eric.'" Actually it was good to say it, but telling it to Tara was one thing and come face to face with Eric and say it openly, it was a very different story.

"Sookie, I'm saying this to you 'cause I'm your friend. You're being stupid," and my eyes were as shocked as the rest of my body. "Sorry to be so honest but it's true. No matter what happened with Bill, Quinn or Alcide, they are your past now and you can't continue living in the past. I've seen how much they've made you suffer in last years and it hasn't been fair. You're a good person and you trust in people, maybe too much, but it is a nice quality. Honey, what I'm tryin' to say is sometimes you have to be a really bitch or let yourself go to get what you want. You already have Eric and I doubt there may be another woman he's interested in, but that's not enough. You have to show him that you love him."

Tara was right but I wasn't as brave as her. Tara was a strong woman who knew what she wanted and how to manage. I had tried all my life to be like her but I couldn't. In high school I wanted to be strong and ignore everything that bothered me and what people might say about me but I couldn't help it, I failed and Tara was always there to help me. It'd been that since I had memory and even Tara had faced Jason when we fought. She never let me feel out of place and therefore I loved her as my own sister.

"What if I'm unable to tell anyone else?" and Tara looked at me confused. "I mean, what if a person has suffered so much for love that's no longer able to feel it again? Is that possible?" It was something I had thought about before but now I was thinking on it frequent since I was with Eric. "What the fuck are you talking about, Sookie?" Tara said as she held my hands. "There's not a finite number of times a person can say 'I love you," that's bullshit and I don't know why we're talking about this. Hey, have you stopped to think maybe when you told them that you loved them, it wasn't true? It is quite possible that scares you tell Eric that you love him 'cause you didn't say it before, at least not seriously." Tara's words began to make sense for me. Maybe it was true that I'd never loved any of them and that was the reason because it was so hard to say, 'cause I hadn't done it before.

"Okay, maybe you're right…"

"I know I'm right; Sookie, no one can force you to say or do whatever you don't want to but eventually you'll understand that's what you wanted from beginning." I knew she was right. "I know you'll do the right thing."

We chatted for an hour more and then I heard a car parking in my driveway.

"Well, it's time to go, you've got company." Tara said getting up off the couch and giving me a hug. "You don't have to go, we can keep all three together for a while," but she was shaking her head. "Don't worry, actually I have to go 'cause…" and her eyes went to the floor. "…because I have a date."

"Tara Thornton, you have to tell me! A date? Are you dating someone I know?" I was acting like a hysterical teen but I didn't care, I wanted to know. "Come on, I've introduced you to my boyfriend so you have to tell me you're dating with."

"Sookie, I…" she hesitated, and I didn't know if it was because she didn't want to jinx it or she was ashamed. "Tara, what is it?"

"Hey, it's a…little complicated, he's someone you and I know for a long time and never…well, it had never happened anything between us but things have changed now…" Wouldn't be easier to tell me who was this man? I was beginning to think the worst. "Tara, I begin to believe you're dating with a mass murdered or something like that. Although I think it would be much worse if you told me you were dating Bill Compton." And we both laughed slightly. "'Cause you're not dating Bill, are you?"

"NO, of course not! God…that would…I'd never be able to betray you that way. Besides, you know I'd be willing to kick his ass any time. No, not Bill Compton." Although I sighed relieved I still wanted to know the mysterious man Tara was dating with. "Hey, if I tell you, well, I need you to promise me that you won't freak out or anything, okay?"

"I promise I won't freak out."

"Sam." She whispered.

"Sam? Like Sam Merlotte?" and Tara nodded slightly. "Wow…I didn't expect that. Uh…um…are you dating Sam Merlotte? The same Sam Merlotte who we worked with for so long?" and nodded again. "Well…it's weird but…it's great for you."

"Aren't you mad?" and I was even more surprised by her question.

"Mad? With you? Why should I be? Sam and I've never been anything like that…"

"I know, but I knew Sam had always been in love with you and…well, I wasn't sure if you'd mind or…"

"No! It doesn't bother to me, I'm really happy for you two, glad you're dating someone and Sam is a good man. Seriously, Tara, I think is great although I admit I'm surprised. Well, the last person you were dating with was JB and that didn't end well." It was true, JB was a lovely guy but not too smart. He basically lived by his physical and while Tara had been delighted to date with him, I always knew it wouldn't last.

"I know, JB is great but…I dunno, we weren't meant to be together. 'Sides, you know I've always had hope that Jason and I…" and I cringed when she said his name. I had spent some time without knowing anything about him and Tara had reminded him to me now. "Well, I believe it's been bullshit to think he might notice me. And the other night, when you came into the bar with Eric and we drank a lot, Sam took me home and…well, you know…"

"I don't need details, but I'm happy for you. I think you two will be fine." And we went back to hug at the moment Eric opened the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked from the doorway. "Because I can come back later if you need to keep talking."

"No, no need. I was already going, see you guys later." And Tara said goodbye to us, got in her car and left.

"Hi," I said smiling at him. "I wasn't sure when you'd come back, I phoned Tara and told her to come. We've been talking about girl stuff." And Eric smiled wickedly.

"Girl stuff? I'd have come earlier if I'd known," and turned his lips to my neck and kissed me deeply. I let out a series of moans until he stopped.

"Why did you stop?" and I was "almost" upset. Kissing a person like that and then stop it was as torture. But I knew I couldn't get mad at Eric, besides he'd be able to compensate me soon. "By the way, where have you been? You left with a lot of mystery this morning."

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you?" and with that crooked smile I loved, he looked at me into my eyes, bowed his head until his lips were touching that spot closer to my ear and whispered softly. "Nice try, but it is a surprise." For a second I had forgotten what we were talking about 'cause his breath was so close to me was the biggest distraction.

"A surprise?" I asked puzzled. "What kind of surprise? 'Cause the only surprises I've had in my life have been very nasty and…"

"I promise you'll love it."

A surprised I would love? I'm not usually the kind of person who does or wants other do to me a surprise party but I knew in Eric's case couldn't be a bad thing.

"All right."

"I want you to be ready at eight o'clock, a nice dress, a pretty smile on your face and especially, I don't want you to ask me; anything."

"What a demanding man; I'll do what I can but I can't promise I won't ask, is superior to me." But even I wanted to know everything about what Eric had planned, I was willing to wait. "I'll be a good girl."

We made love on the couch, no time to climb the stairs until the bedroom and when we finished, we went into the shower. We made a repeat of the show and then Eric said he would dress in the other room. I opened my mouth to argue his decision but I decided not to.

I hadn't brought fancy clothes from L.A. 'cause I thought spend a few days of quiet, so the most space in my suitcase was occupied by jeans, shirts, and light jersey, sneakers and flip flops. I thought spend most of the day sunbathing and seeing friends, but when Eric showed up, well, things changed.

Luckily, I had left clothes in Bon Temps and although they weren't wonderful, I found a white dress decorated with red flowers on it and heeled red shoes that fit perfectly with my dress. I remembered the last time I'd worn that dress. It was when Amelia convinced me to have a night only for girls after my breakup with Bill. It was a perfect night, Amelia, Tara and I like the old times and I'd never forget it. That memory put a smile on my lips and I knew wear this dress tonight was the right decision. I put on a little mask and gloss and left the room. I had left my hair down 'cause I knew Eric loved to caress it.

I leaned slightly into the other room and saw it was empty, Eric finished before me and he was probably waiting in the living room, so I went downstairs and there he was, wearing a black suit that fit him like a glove and a blue electric buttoned shirt that enhanced the tone of his eyes. Yes, I thought I was pretty until I saw him. Eric was…well the only thing I could think about was jumping on him and forget the surprised he had prepared for me.

"Well, I'm ready."

"You're a vision, my lover. That dress…" and I knew Eric couldn't take his eyes off me. A normal dress but a mission accomplished. "I would support if you decide to put that dress in your suitcase for the trip back to L.A."

"I'll think about it." And I winked at him.

"Shall we go?" and extended his hand to hold mine, opened the door and I locked it behind us. We got in the car and took the road that led to Shreveport.

"Shreveport? Are we going to Shreveport?" Eric glanced at me and smiled slightly. I knew he wouldn't answer any of my questions but I couldn't help it. "Come on, nothing happens if you give me a clue. You could even tell me everything and I promise you that I will be surprised when we arrive." But Eric was relentless. He wanted to make me suffer until the end, I knew it. "You're cruel."

The trip to Shreveport was eternal to me 'cause Eric and I just talked about things unrelated to what was happening that night. He didn't say a word about what he had planned and was very frustrating.

"We've arrived," and all I could see in front of us was the façade of a fancy restaurant that I had heard about. Its opening was a few weeks before Amelia and I had gone from Bon Temps. People said it was an amazing place and everyone who was someone in Shreveport had a dinner reservation.

"Eric, this place…I mean…it's almost impossible to dinner here…and pretty expensive."

"Sookie," he said as he turned off the engine and held one of my hands in his. "I don't care if is expensive or not, I've noticed we haven't even had a date and at least I'd like to have dinner with you like a normal couple before we return to Los Angeles."

"But…" and I knew Eric wouldn't let me go on. "But nothing, Sookie. The money is nothing if you can't share it with people you care about. Come on," and opened his door and then helped me out of the car.

The truth was the restaurant was lovely. There were large windows with burgundy curtains at the ends and looked very romantic. Most tables were occupied by groups of people and it was strange for a place that seemed to have designed for couples in love. Upon entering I realized how beautiful everything was. The lights were tenuous but enough and it had a candle and a red rose on each table.

"Good night, how can I help you?" asked a middle-aged man wearing a black suit, white buttoned shirt and bow tie.

"Good nigh, I have a dinner reservation; Northman's name." Eric answered with certainty. I loved it when he took that tone of voice, it made him look even sexier, if that was possible. "Yes, Mr. Northman, follow me, please."

The same man we had seen at the entrance took us to our table. It was amazing, it was in one side and from there I could see the whole restaurant but at the same time we had privacy. Eric pulled out my chair to help me like a gentleman.

"Thanks," I said and Eric walked to the opposite chair. It was a little big table for two people so Eric pulled his chair near mine to be closer together. "Do you like it?" he asked stroking my hand gently. "I love it, but it wasn't necessary for you to do this; I don't need expensive restaurants to have fun with you."

"It's not only about that; you see, you've done so much for me since I appeared at your door. You could have told me get out or find a hotel but nevertheless welcomed me. I assure you I did expect things to go well when I came but not so well." He smiled sheepishly. The truth was that I was surprised to see Eric on my porch that night so I never would have asked him to leave. "You hadn't to do this to thank me because actually I should be grateful." And I added whispering. "Since you came to Bon Temps I've enjoyed the best sex of my life," wasn't the typical restaurant conversation and I didn't want anyone else to hear it. "Well, you've not the only one who enjoyed, Sookie," and just when the conversations was interesting, the waiter appeared. I blushed slightly even though I was sure he hadn't heard a word.

The dinner was great, the kind of food you expect to find in a restaurant of this category and I really enjoyed having dinner with Eric as he held my hand until I needed both of them to cut the meat, which was absolutely delicious.

"Well, dinner was awesome," said to Eric who suddenly seemed nervous and I couldn't keep my mouth shut. "Eric, are you okay? Haven't you liked dinner or it's something I said?"

"No, everything's been great," but his eyes betrayed him. Something was walking through his mind and seemed to be important. "Well…I…Sookie I…" Okay, I'd never heard Eric stutter and I was concerned. He was the most confident person I'd known and he behaved like a frightened child now.

"Eric, what is it?" and he just looked into my eyes and put down on the table a small black velvet box. _No, no, no. Please, not an engagement ring. Not an engagement ring. What the hell was he thinking?_

* * *

**Eric POV**

I had put the box in one compartment of the car where I knew Sookie couldn't see it so it would be a surprise. I put on my jacket, looked one more time in the mirror, took a deep breath and went downstairs to wait for Sookie in the living room.

I wasn't sure if I could do it or not, but at least I wanted to try and I was ready for any reaction.

The dinner was great and Sookie and I were enjoying as we talked, laughed and everything was wonderful. Before dessert arrived I decided it was time for my surprise and I did.

I couldn't utter a word so I just simply put the box down on the table and looked into her eyes. Neither of us said anything but Sookie seemed nervous and afraid.

Sookie slowly turned her hands into the box and opened it.

* * *

**Sorry for the end, but I had to. :D**

**Hope you liked the chapter.**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Hi there.**

**I had some problems with FF so I couldn't update until now.**

**Hope you like it this one. As always, all mistakes are mine.**

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

_Oh my God! _That was the most Amazing jewel I had seen in my life and I couldn't believe that I was holding it among my hands. I never thought I could see something similar but there I was, staring at it.

"Eric, I…" but I could hardly utter a word.

"Calm down, Sookie, it's not an engagement ring, just a bracelet." Eric didn't give it importance but it had. It was a beautiful bracelet and I couldn't take my eyes off it. "It belonged to my great grandmother and she gave it to my grandmother. When my Gran gave it to my mother, well, she wasn't very happy because she never liked it but it was a family heirloom, she just put it away."

"She never wore it?" and I couldn't believe it. It was beautiful and I didn't understand how a woman wouldn't want to wear a very special jewel. "I find it strange to believe she didn't feel proud of something so beautiful."

"My family is strange, we've always been but I guess family heritage has no value for them if they have no economic value. So my Gran asked my mother to return the bracelet, she said to her that she wouldn't appreciate it and even my mother got angry, she gave it back. My Gran gave it to me when I turned eighteen. She said I was the only person who would be able to understand how special it was." And it really was special. It was dark colour, almost black, with three larger stones that were surrounded by smaller ones. Looking at it I just could imagine a Viking princess wearing it and I smiled slightly.

"You're not strange, you are special in your own way and I love it." And I kissed him gently on his lips. I didn't want the kiss was over but we were still in a public place and I didn't think it was a good idea to start a show. "What are you doing?" and before I knew, Eric had slipped the bracelet on my left wrist. "Eric, I do not…" I said shaking my head. "I can't accept this. It's part of your family; is important to you."

"So I've gifted you, 'cause it is important to me and you are important to me. Sookie, I know you believe this relationship is going very fast but…well, I can not imagine another woman wearing my great grandmother's bracelet." Was he serious? I hadn't even been able to wear jewellery from my Gran when she passed away and now Eric was giving me some of his family. "Alright, but you know I won't be able to wear it in L.A. Pam'd surely recognize it and well…we'd be in trouble."

"Pam has no idea that I had this bracelet, so won't be a problem," but it would be very difficult to explain. After all I had gone to Bon Temps to relax and clear my mind and if I came back with a bracelet like that…well, obviously would raise suspicions. "But you're right, while our relationship is secret…"

"I won't wear it in public, I know. It's a shame because it is beautiful but we could go out to dinner and I'd wear it," and I added, whispering. "And I'll wear it tonight when we get home; I will only wear the bracelet." Maybe it was cruel to say such a thing in a place where we were surrounded by people much older than us, but I couldn't help it.

"Really? Because I'll have to stop remembering my great grandmother every time I see it tonight," and we both laughed at the very moment the waiter brought desserts.

The rest of the date went great, and there was no sign of Eric's nerves and he seemed happy to see me wearing the bracelet.

"Are you okay?" he asked suddenly.

"Pretty fine, and I'm ready to go home if you are."

"I'm ready to go but the night is not over yet."

Eric paid the bill, which of course I couldn't see, and we left the restaurant.

We got in the car and I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I wanted to but it was impossible. "Eric, where are we going? Bon Temps is in the opposite direction."

"It's the second surprise; what makes you believe I'll tell you now?" He was right; I wouldn't have any chance to know.

Eric drove for about twenty minutes until the car stopped in front of a very tall building that appeared to be uninhabited. I wasn't used to go much to Shreveport when I came home, I preferred to spend time in Bon Temps seeing my friends and maybe even Jason also was not true.

"Eric, where are we?" It was a question he could at least answer but he just got out and opened my door to help me out. The truth was I didn't care too much about the place if Eric was with me, so I could go anywhere.

"Come on, we have a lift to take," A lift? I didn't know a lot about the construction sites in Shreveport, but the building didn't seem to have much social life so I was surprised about the lift. And why we had to take a lift, by the way? "Eric, what are we doing here?"

He simply bowed his head to my eyes height and asked me a question. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Let's go then." And we walked to the inside hand in hand. The whole building was dark and I've never been a fan of horror films, but it seemed as if the protagonist was going in the same place where the blond with big breasts had been killed earlier. And I was the blonde, by the way. Great.

"I don't like this, I can't see anything."

"I promise nothing will happen to you," but then something, I wanted to think a cat or a rat, gosh, was there running somewhere and stumbled against something but I wasn't sure and when I heard the noise, my body instinctively clung to Eric's.

"Eric, please, I want to leave here. I'm starting to feel like a horror movie, and a bad one." But Eric just chuckled and kept walking with me hand in hand. "Easy, lover, I promise nothing will happen. Also, if we leave now, you won't see the last surprise of the night."

I wanted to get out of there, really, but curiosity was stronger than fear so I kept walking.

"I want you to know," and I said looking into his eyes. "If I die here tonight, my ghost will come back to haunt you. And I will." But that only made Eric laugh even more. "Come on, the lift is here."

The lift seemed the only new thing that was inside 'cause the rest was covered with dust and debris and wearing heels wasn't the best shoes for walking around there. I wasn't sure how many floors had the building but when the lift stopped and before opening the door, Eric asked me to close my eyes. What was planned that required so much discomfort? Well, actually it wasn't discomfort but I hated not knowing what was happening around me. "Keep them closed until I tell you."

"Okay." And to be sure, Eric shook his hand in front of my eyes. "Don't do that,"

"Were your eyes open?" he asked seriously.

"No, but you were making air when you were moving your hand," and Eric did it again but this time I said nothing.

"Alright; I need you to stay without moving and with eyes closed for about thirty seconds, okay?" and I nodded. I wasn't sure if Eric was in front of me or not, but I assumed he had seen that I agreed. "Well, a little more patience and you'll free to open them soon."

I nodded again but I wasn't already worried, I was just curious about what Eric had planned in a building under construction in Shreveport. It wasn't the kind of thing I used to do in my dates although with Eric nothing was conventional. Because, what kind of man gifts his partner a bracelet that's a family heirloom on their first date?

"You can open them now," I hadn't even realized they'd already spent thirty seconds so I just opened my eyes and I almost believed to be in a romantic movie. Eric had place candlelight everywhere, the ledge, the ground and even on some machines the workers had left for the day. It was beautiful and my eyes began to fill with tears.

"Please, don't cry," said Eric coming towards me and hugging my waist from behind. "Do you like it?"

"Eric…this is…it's beautiful." Never in my life someone had done something similar for me and Eric just did it. Our first date had become an unforgettable night and I could hardly believe what was happening. I expected to wake up in my bed having had the best dream of the world. "Is this real? Because…" and I could hardly speak. "…because it seems you've gotten into my dreams and have copied one of them."

"Almost, but I wanted a good farewell to our trip 'cause I don't think we can back to Shreveport in the coming days. Also, I'd like you never forget our first date."

"Believe me, that'd be impossible," and I looked down to the bracelet. That's when I realized I had really wanted to say something important to Eric and I should have done it long ago. "Eric, I lov…" and everything went to hell when my phone rang. Saved by the bell? Rather, fucked by the bell. "Damn it!"

"It doesn't matter, lover, answer the call." I couldn't believe this was really happening to me but it was. The best night of my life ruined because I decided to bring my cell phone in my purse.

"Hello?" replied moody and I had the right to be. When at last I was sure and ready to say 'I love you, Eric,' someone decided that was the best time for a phone call.

"_Sook, it's me, Amelia." _What the fuck?

"Hey, Amelia, what's up?" but what I really wanted to say was, 'why have you ruined the best moment of my night?' "Listen, not a good time and…"

"Bill's been calling home; I didn't know you'd given this number to him."

"I did not," Why would I do that? The last thing I wanted was Bill Compton calling me every day. No, thanks. "Hey, I've no idea how he got it but I don't want you to talk to him and if he leaves a message, I want you to delete it. He's probably drunk."

"Yeah, he's drunk. Okay. Hey, how's everything?"

"You see, now is not a good time, we'll talk when I return." And I told her details of my flight. She wanted to come and get me to the airport but I said to her it was not necessary and hung up. "I'm so, _so _sorry, really Eric, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought the phone but…" but Eric just kissed me passionately and suddenly my anger disappeared. "Wow, what was that?"

"I wanted to kiss you," and his crooked smile made me know that the kiss wasn't finished. We were there for a while and then we left. Although the night had been exciting for all surprises, my body wasn't tired and I wanted to get home to show Eric _how much_ I had enjoyed it.

Eric held my hand in his during the return trip in the car and although there was silence between us, there wasn't an awkward silence.

"Eric, I want you to know everything's been amazing and the best date of my life. I…well, people, especially men, are often not as good and attentive with me as you and I'm not used to it."

"Well, every man should have treated you as I've done it tonight because you deserve it. You're the sweetest person I've known and if people don't know to appreciate you, well then they're idiots. You're the best thing has happened in my life, Sookie Stackhouse." And I wanted to mourn again. I didn't think a person might want to mourn of joy many times but I was the proof that it was possible.

* * *

**Eric POV**

I undid one by one the tiny little buttons of Sookie's dress and I let it fall to the ground. There she stood in front of me wearing only her strapless bra and panties, all red and white lace. Her tan stood out even more beauty and I might have been able to stare at her all night, but Sookie came towards me. One second later her dress fall to the ground, she was unbuttoning my shirt and sliding it down my shoulders. Everything was passionate but slow, no hurry and we just wanted to enjoy each other.

"Lover, I must admit you were amazing wearing that dress but now…" and I looked at her from head to toe. "…I wouldn't mind if you were naked all the time."

Sookie came up to me, stood on tiptoe and whispered in my ear. "That would be great for us, but I'm afraid you'd have to kick enough asses to defend my honour." Well, it was true. I wouldn't allow another man close to Sookie, dressed or not.

Our clothes were scattered all over the floor of the room and we were in bed, Sookie lying on her back with legs crossed and an innocent expression on her face. "Now, my lover, you can show me _how much_ you've enjoyed our date." I placed in front of her and spread her legs gently.

"Eric…" she moaned with pleasure and we hadn't even begun. "Easy, lover, we've got all night." I started slowly caressing her thigh as my hand slid up the road until I reached her center. Sookie was ready, rather than ready and she moved her hips desperately seeking the attention she was looking for. "Eric, please…" And I didn't make her to wait. Two of my fingers slid inside of her while my thumb was rubbing her nub. The moans of pleasure from Sookie didn't stop and I was enjoying each of them.

Sookie was praying and I knew I couldn't resist to her for much longer. I'd fucked more women than I could remember, but make love with Sookie was like losing virginity. Everything was new, special and wonderful and I didn't feel that way since high school.

"Eric, I'm so close…please, I need to feel you inside me." I wanted to keep teasing her but I was as anxious as her and Sookie made clear her mind when bit into the curve between my neck and shoulder. "Ouch, my lover," and practically growled at her when her teeth sank into my skin. "You know very well what I like." And seconds later, my fingers slipped off her and her firm, tanned legs wrapped around my waist until I entered her slowly and gently. "Oh my God!" Yeah, that was my girl. "Don't stop, Eric, please…" But I had no intention of stopping. Sookie greeted with a groan every thrust and that was the most sensual I'd heard in my life. Her nails were digging into my back and I was sure I would wear marks but I didn't mind at all; I'd wear my wounds of war with honour. "Look at me, lover." And her eyes automatically met mine. We didn't need a lot of words to understand each other and suddenly a smile appeared on her lips that were launched against mine and we kissed passionately until I exploded inside her and climaxed together with the most intense orgasm I could imagine.

"I love you, my lover," but Sookie was already asleep and snuggled against me before I could realize.

Normally we used to sleep all night but Sookie woke up at three in the morning screaming and my arms instinctively wrapped her, protecting her until she calmed down and she was able to speak again.

"Sookie, don't worry, are you okay?" Sookie just shook her head and curled up next to me harder. "Do you want to tell me?"

"I think…I think it was a nightmare," she said between sobs. I hated not being able to protect her even in her dreams because someone as sweet as Sookie did not deserve to suffer ever. "It was horrible and looked so real…" I would listen every word she had to say although it was just a dream. "I was still living here in Bon Temps, but I was alone, I mean not alone at home, along in town. I left the house and tried to find someone but I saw no one, neither my friends nor Jason…but there was someone around because I could feel it."

"Who was that?" I asked automatically.

"Bill, Bill Compton. He was near me and I couldn't see him. I think he was following me everywhere but I never saw him. I called for you, screaming your name but you didn't answer." I had to make her feel better. "Sookie, you don't need to call me now 'cause I'm here, next to you."

"I know. But I wished my parents were with me, although I know it's impossible." I continued stroking her until she fell asleep again, and seconds later I was asleep too.

The next morning, everything seemed much more relaxed; Sookie was still in bed with me, next to me and without trying to move but her eyes were open and staring at me. "Good morning, lover." I said smiling.

"Hi," Sookie said with a small smile. "I'm sorry about last night, I behaved like a crazy."

"That is not true; you had a nightmare and what's worse, about Bill Compton. No one could blame you for it. Besides, we shouldn't feel embarrassed by it, we all have nightmares." I was hoping never have a nightmare about Sookie because I just wanted to see her smiling and happy. "Hey, are you hungry?"

"I'm starving," and she began to move out of bed and I stopped her. "What are you doing, Eric?"

"You stay in bed and I make breakfast. Do not move."

"Yes, sir."

I put on a pair of jeans and ran down the stairs. I'd seen Sookie's skills in the kitchen and although I wouldn't be at her height, I could at least try it. I made toasts with butter and jam, orange juice, waffles with melted chocolate and coffee. I knew Sookie was the kind of person who needed to start the day with a cup of coffee and when I had everything ready, I slowly climbed the stairs to the bedroom praying for not to spill anything on my way.

"Here I am," and when Sookie looked at me, her eyes lit up when she saw the steaming coffee cup I was extending to her.

"Oh, thank you so much, I needed coffee." She took a few sips and then put the cup on the nightstand. "Wow, I don't know how you think I'm able to eat but there are toasts for a basketball team."

"Well, I'm starving too." And yes I was starving. I didn't make breakfast at home but with Sookie was like a tradition and I really liked it. Of course, besides coffee, Sookie had real addiction for chocolate and ate two waffles and two toasts.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I've eaten so much, I think I won't be able to move." We didn't have to move because being with Sookie in bed was the best place in the world. I'd be able to spend the rest of my life in Sookie's bedroom with an unlimited supply of condoms. "When we return to L.A., I'll have to go to gym 'cause if I keep eating like that, I'll end looking like Maxine Fortenberry."

"Who?"

"Hoyt's mother. My Gran and she were friends but this woman is a gossip and has a weight problem. I'm sure she'll be told the entire town that I'm back and with a man…" and whispered the last word in a comical way. "I won't miss her when we leave." I didn't meet her but from what I had heard from Sookie, she seemed the typical woman who would sit on a bench in the street just to criticize people and be able to hear other people's conversations. "My Gran used to say that someone should gossip about her so she'd have her comeuppance." And she smiled remembering it.

"Your Gran was right."

Half an hour later and although Sookie seemed reluctant to leave bed, she got up and got into the shower while I collected all the breakfast dishes, took them to the kitchen and washed them in a hurry. I wanted to finish before Sookie end up in the shower but when I went upstairs she was in her bedroom wearing only a tower around her. "Lover, why didn't you wait for me?" but Sookie just giggled and looked back toward the closet to choose the clothes to wear. I could see she was wearing the bracelet. I was glad that she liked it.

"You know, you had a great idea just wearing the bracelet last night; enhances its beauty when there are no clothes." And I kissed the base of her neck while my hand stroked her arm up and down where she was wearing the bracelet.

"Keep dreamin', Northman, but I won't leave this house without wearing clothes," and she turned to kiss me while releasing a moan inside my mouth. "I'm a lady."

"Of course you are, but even a lady needs fun from time to time." And I kissed her back. I knew I'd miss kiss her every morning but we'd find a way to be together.

We decided to relax during the last days would be a good idea 'cause we'd returned relaxed and no one would realize what had happened between us, or at least I expected. I loved living in L.A. but I wouldn't mind spending more time in Bon Temps. Is not amazing how one single person can change everything? Before meeting Sookie, I wouldn't have ever imagined spending holidays in a small town in Louisiana but here I was, enjoying the best days of my life with a woman I loved desperately. Who says money buy happiness?

But then it was over. It was seven o'clock on Sunday and we only had three hours to package and go way to the airport. We had to return the rental car but luckily the place was not far. Sookie was nervous and sad because 'cause last night was tough for her. Back to say goodbye to people she cared for was always difficult but I knew what she was really sad. Jason and she had been unable to solve their problems.

"Sookie, you shouldn't feel guilty," I said as I made sure all doors and windows were closed. "You've done what you could but you can't get a miracle." She nodded but I knew my words weren't enough help for Sookie.

"I know it's not my fault but I'd have liked to have done the right thing with Jason for once. Hey, it doesn't matter, he has my phone number and if he wants to talk, then he can call me."

"You're right. Okay, everything's closed. We can go now."

"Are you sure? Because my Gran always made sure everything…" but I knew she was just nervous.

"Everything's in order, don't worry." And we left. Leaving behind Bon Temps was strange to me. Perhaps I had become used to the peace of Sookie's house and I knew I'd miss it. Sookie didn't speak during the car trip and I didn't press her. She needed her own time.

"Eric, I want you to know these days wouldn't have been worth if it hadn't been for you. I know I was hard on you in Los Angeles and acknowledge my mistake. I judged you before I met you and I shouldn't have." I didn't really know what to answer or if Sookie wanted me to answer something, but I was surprised. I didn't expect someone as stubborn as Sookie be able to recognize a mistake, 'cause sometimes I was unable too.

"Thank you." At the time it seemed the least stupid I could say but I wasn't sure was what Sookie wanted to hear.

"You're welcome." And suddenly I felt much better.

Unfortunately our flight was delayed so Sookie and I went to the cafeteria for some breakfast. If I had known the flight would be delayed the breakfast would have been different.

"Ugh, this coffee is disgusting," Sookie said after tasting the fifth sip. "I don't understand how people can drink this. It's…awful."

"I think the worse the coffee is, before you wake up."

"That makes no sense; I mean I'd rather wake up with a good feeling. I dunno, the sun warming my face, a good hot coffee and breakfast in bed, wake up enjoying the best sex in the world…" and she winked at me as she took another sip of coffee and went back to complain. "Ugh, seriously, drink _this thing_ in the morning should be…I don't know, what is the most unpleasant feeling in the morning?"

"Bad breath?" and we both laughed because we both liked brushing our teeth before doing anything else.

"Yes, I think this coffee is much worse." But she was willing to drink it. "Why do you keep drinking it? We should find a trash can and throw it away."

"I hate wasting things, but I'd be willing to change it for your chocolate." I frowned for a few seconds as I looked at Sookie and she pouted until I gave her my chocolate. "Thanks, but I don't feel right leaving you so." And she gave me her coffee. "You can drink it."

"How much generosity on your part." I took a sip and was really disgusting. Sookie was right, why would someone would make an awful coffee? "Ugh, it sucks."

"I told you, it's horrible." Luckily we had no luggage to check in, at least some good news, but the time to catch the flight did not seem to get ever. "Honey, this is eternal," Sookie said as she propped her head on my shoulder. We were waiting for two hours and it was beginning to be frustrating.

"I know; hey, do you want to go for a walk? We could see the shops or take another one of those nasty coffee." And when Sookie seemed ready to move, the speaker announced we could embark.

"Thank God," murmured Sookie.

The return flight was calm and we were both exhausted. Get up early on Sunday should be banned and after waiting for two hours at the airport had been too much for us. Sookie fell asleep within few minutes of taking off and I didn't take long to follow her.

I woke up when Sookie was stroking my cheek. Opening my eyes I saw she was smiling. "Hey, did I wake you?"

"No, it was the man to my right; his head was leaning against my breasts all the time." And I couldn't help a small laugh. "Not funny, Northman." And she glared at me.

"It's true; you want to sit on my seat?" but Sookie shook her head and our "fellow traveller" woke up just then. I couldn't help looking at him seriously and I could see he wasn't as asleep as it seemed. I knew what he had been trying. "Honey, are you comfortable? 'Cause you know you can use me as a pillow, if you want." Yes, I knew this guy was willing to use my Sookie's breasts as a pillow if he had the chance but he wouldn't have, ever.

"Thanks, baby." And Sookie looked briefly to her right and her arms wrapped me around my waist while her head rested on my chest and closed her eyes. I wasn't sure if I would fall asleep again but I wanted to keep an eye on the guy.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Pretty, you were exhausted. I told you I didn't need you to help me pick up things around the house, you could have been sleeping and you wouldn't be so tired now." She was right but I wanted to help her and I would have been unable to go back to sleep without her by my side.

"I'm fine; besides, I wasn't going to let you do it all by yourself." It may I have been a motherfucker with women but didn't want to behave that way, much less with Sookie. "I'll rest when we get there, it's Sunday and I don't have to work." Although it wouldn't be the first weekend or the last that I'd have stayed at the studio, especially since Sookie came into my life.

"Don't remind me," and suddenly her face darkened by sadness. "I want to see Amelia but…you know, won't be the same when I wake up in the morning. I'll miss you. And I don't want to say goodbye to you."

"It won't a goodbye, it's just a 'see you tomorrow' because that's what will happen. On Monday we shall see us again."

"But it won't the same," and she was right, it wouldn't be the same. "I won't arrive and kiss you because there will be dozens of people watching us, and we won't be able to act like a normal couple 'cause…well, 'cause everyone would notice us."

"Well, you can always jump at boss' office to argue with him; my door is opened and we can locked the door." And I got a smile at least for one moment.

We arrived at the airport and I was waiting for Sookie who was phoning Amelia to say to her that she had returned and would come home soon.

"Can we go?" I asked her when she hung up.

"Hey, as our luggage is light enough, would you want to eat something? I'm starving but I couldn't bear to eat the food from the plane, you know, is worse than coffee." And I chuckled knowing it was true. A woman who can cook the way Sookie did, well, I was sure to eat on an airplane was a torture to her.

"Sure, I invite." And Sookie just rolled her eyes.

We were eating at a nearby diner and while there was nothing new about eating with Sookie, it was great. We shared food and she was finally able to take a decent coffee since we'd returned.

After lunch we decided share a cab to go home. First we headed to Sookie's place and I helped her to retrieve her suitcase from the trunk and kissed her at the front door and then it didn't bother me someone could see us, and by _someone, _I meant Amelia.

"See you tomorrow, my lover." Sookie nodded and smiled weakly with glazed eyes. "Don't cry, please. I don't know what to do when you cry and I feel useless."

"All right. Can I phone you tonight?"

"Not if I phone you before." And I went to kiss her again, slowly and passionately. "I love you, my lover."

* * *

**Sookie POV**

It was the bitterest farewell of my life.

When the taxi arrived at my house, I was barely able to move to get out and Eric helped me pulling out my suitcase from the trunk and walking me up to the door. I knew someone could see us and I hoped Amelia wasn't spying from the window as a mother whose children skip curfew.

"See you tomorrow, my lover." And he kissed me a second time. I did not want to leave him, I wanted to be with him at any price but instead I just grabbed my suitcase from his hand and I went inside.

Eric got in the cab again and left.

"I love you too, Eric." I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Have a nice weekend.**

**:D**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Hi there,**

**It's daytime for me, so I'm posting the chapters I had to update last night, but I couldn't 'cause FF was giving me some problems.**

**Hope you like.**

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

"I'm at home!" I shouted with all the enthusiasm I could. I was glad to be back but I missed not being able to tell her all that had happened with Eric to my best friend.

"Soooook!" Amelia shouted back from inside the kitchen. "I'm so glad you're back! I've missed you," said hugging me and jumping at the same time. For Amelia it seemed to have spent months rather than a few days. "How did it go? Did you have a good time? Have you rested? 'Cause things have been quiet here and I had free time but still I missed you." When I finally managed to talk without being interrupting with more questions, we sat on the couch and took my shoes off.

"It was great to see everyone again. I had a good time but Jason and I…well, we argued."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but your brother is a real asshole. I dunno, you come home to spend some fun days with the only family you've left and friends and he acts like an idiot again, I don't understand." Even I couldn't understand it and I knew Jason much better than her. "But surely not all have been bad things with your bro, what else have you done?"

We talked about friends we left behind and Jason again and I told her what had happened with Bill though, obviously, omitting details on Eric and a broken nose. "I liked being back at home, and I've also heard a few things about your father."

"What?"

"Apparently everyone in Shreveport and Bon Temps has seen your photos," and her eyes sparkled with happiness. "And your father exploded."

Suddenly Amelia was laughing nonstop. "I knew it! I knew Mr. Business wouldn't be able to accept it. Well, actually I don't care, I told him what was going to happen in L.A., and I don't know why he's so surprised."

The chat did not last long 'cause I was exhausted. After unpack, put some things into the closet and leave the rest to wash, I laid on my bed thinking on Eric and I fell asleep. I must very tired because I did not dream nor nightmare, much less heard Amelia had left home but there I was, all alone.

I knew I needed to keep my mind busy otherwise I'd end up going insane and that's what I did. I started down to the basement and laundry, and while I was listening music on my iPod until the washer finished its work. Since I was not willing to leave my clothes hanging on the roof where anyone could see them, I put them in the dryer and then I went back home. I was ironing when suddenly appeared a white dress with red flowers that I wore for my date wit Eric. I couldn't help but smile and blush a little when I saw it and remember how much we enjoyed that night and how special it was Eric's surprise on the roof of that building.

"Uh, nice dress. Is it new?" said Amelia as she left the keys down on the table. I hadn't even heard her opening the door; maybe I'd been so engrossed in my little world that I couldn't hear anything else.

"No, it's one of the dresses I left in Bon Temps. One morning I opened the closet and there it was so I've brought it."

"I love that dress and I'd borrow it but we both know it looks better to you." It was strange to hear a model saying something like that but it was the truth. Amelia had put on almost all my clothes and she never liked them, so we didn't have to worry about fighting. "Well, I won't stay long, I've only come to change my clothes 'cause I have a date tonight." A date? A date with Pam? I only knew what Eric had told me and I didn't want to pressure Amelia. I knew she'd tell me when she was ready.

"A date? Wow, have fun."

"Always do." And she went to the bathroom. Amelia's date had given me an idea and even realizing I was running to my room, grabbing my cell phone and finding Eric's number to send him a text message.

"Amelia's a date tonight. Free house for us. Coming?" It was brief but to the point and thirty seconds later I had an answer.

"_See you tonight, lover." _

Suddenly I was excited, in an hour or so I'd have the house for two of us and knowing Amelia it was very likely she didn't return until sunrise, but we couldn't risk.

Ten minutes after reading Eric's message I saw Amelia was leaving her bedroom wearing leather pants and a Rolling Stones red t-shirt. I wasn't sure I wanted to hear the answer but I had to ask her. "Hey, Ames, what kind of date you have tonight? 'Cause I've never seen you dress like that and is…"

"Don't you like it?" and she seemed annoyed by my comment.

"I haven't said that, the truth is that I like it, but you don't usually dress that way, that's all. You're looking great." And her smiled shone again. God, the last thing I wanted was to offend her but I was sure she would have problems with all men of the city if she dressed like that.

"Well, I'm leaving. I'd love to stay with you hearing everything had happened during your holidays but I had this date planned and well…you know, I couldn't cancel in time." And she really seemed to feel guilty. Actually I was glad for her date, I wasn't ready to Amelia's questioning and I wanted to see Eric. It was the perfect chance. "I'll try not to make noise when I come back. Good night."

"Good night."

I was running into my bedroom before the door was completely closed. I had to change my clothes, no matter Eric had seen me wearing anything, I wasn't willing to receive him without having showered and changed clothes before.

I didn't have much time after I showered and dried my hair, also spent nearly five minutes putting on my eyes mascara and a little gloss on my lips. I knew Eric loved that. Choosing clothing was more complicated given that my wardrobe seemed to be deserted. Most of the clothes I had brought from Bon Temps was freshly pressed and even on my bed and I didn't want Eric see me wearing jeans and a t-shirt, so I opted for a skirt short enough that my Gran would never have approved, black leather boots and a top that left little to the imagination. I knew Eric liked my boobs so I decided not to wear a bra. We wouldn't have much time, why waste it with clothes?

I was putting the last jeans in the closet when I heard a knock on the door. I ran out of the room and opened the door quickly to see Eric smiling at me his crooked smile and watching me up and down. "Lover, you're so…" but I couldn't help it and I kissed him before the end of the sentence. I had no idea that a few hours away from Eric could affect me so much but it was. "Guess we don't have a lot of time." I nodded and Eric closed the door behind him. We were kissing before crossing living room to the bedroom but I didn't want to miss a second.

Eric suddenly pulled me away and had a smile on his lips. "What is it?" I didn't understand anything but Eric was standing there, watching me. "Eric, we don't have so much time…"

"Last time I was in this house you fucked with me and practically threw me out with a kick. I was thinking wouldn't want the result is the same now."

"It won't be, I promise." And it wasn't. In Bon Temps we made love all the time but here only when we had the chance for it and that night was the night. We knew wouldn't have many opportunities as we were having and it'd have been stupid to pass it up. "I've missed you, Eric, you don't know how."

"Yes, I know. My house looked like the worst nightmare; I could only think about you and it was torture knowing you weren't there with me." A second later Eric was undressing me and I was doing the same with his clothes. "Lover, I don't want to be away from you, ever."

He wasn't the only one. I had barely been able to think of anything else that hasn't been Eric since we said our goodbyes at my door. It was an awful moment and although I knew nothing would change between us, I couldn't help feeling like a part of me was taking away. "Me neither, but I think we'll be able to move forward."

* * *

**Eric POV**

When I got home after saying goodbye to Sookie I was barely able to unpack. My place suddenly seemed smaller and I could hardly breathe but more surprising was to find Pam sitting on my couch waiting for me.

"Welcome home, what about your holidays?"

"Pam, what the hell are you doing here?" I really had no idea. "Now is not a good time, I'm tired and…I want to be alone."

"Don't worry, I won't stay, I have a date. In fact, I've only come to make sure you did not need anything. How about New York?" Great, now I had to use my fake story.

"Wonderful, as always. It is good to visit friends from time to time, even if they live far away."

"So they say." Pam replied, getting up off the couch and heading towards me. "I'll let you rest." And she left.

Although I was tired I couldn't avoid getting excited when I received a text message from Sookie saying her home would be free. At least some good news, see her again before going to work the next day.

Suddenly I wasn't tired and life was wonderful again. I showered and got dress as fast as I could and I climbed into my car and drove up to Sookie's and parked in the street in front of her building. There were many people on the streets despite being Sunday night but all I cared about was her. I knew Old Eric would never have given up the fun for a single woman but Sookie was much better than anything else and that made me feel special.

When Sookie opened the door I was glad to be greeted by a woman wearing a very sexy outfit to be alone at her own home, but when I tried to describe how beautiful she was…well, Sookie just kissed me desperately and the two of us seemed want the same thing. We crossed the living room in record time and we got to her bedroom.

We made love as if we had been separated for months and finally we were reunited. Everything was urgent but gentle and I loved having so many different kinds of sex with Sookie. I had missed her during the few hours we had been apart so I proved to her. Twice.

"I've missed you," Sookie broke the silence as I continued stroking her back and she leaned her head on my bare chest. "I know it's absurd for just one day has passed but I couldn't stop thinking about you, is that weird? It's like…I dunno, reminds me of those old movies when the man left the house for the war and his beloved waits for him, praying for him, it's bullshit."

"I think it's romantic but I wouldn't like to live without cell phone," and we just laughed. I loved the way she laughed.

"How long can I stay here? I mean before Amelia's back." But Sookie just shrugged. "No idea, I'm not even sure she will come back home to sleep. She does that sometimes, you know, she goes from bar to bar or ends in the bed of a handsome guy who has known few hours earlier. I know she can take care of herself but I worry about her. This is not Bon Temps or Shreveport, there practically know everyone but this is Los Angeles and things are really different."

"Sure she'll be fine." I would never have wished harm to a person but if Amelia didn't return that night I wouldn't mind too much, if she was okay, because it'd mean I could stay all night with Sookie. "Also, she'd phone you if something happened, wouldn't she?" Sookie nodded and smiled at me again. We were both exhausted for a new session of passionate sex so we just fell asleep.

The next thing I could remember was Sookie's voice whispering in my ear. "Eric," was like hearing her voice in a dream and when I got to open my eyes I saw her face only inches from mine and smiled sweetly at me. "You finally woke up, has taken you a long time."

"Really? I don't sleep too much and wake up easily; I think it's your bed. Or maybe you, I always sleep better when you're by my side. What time is it?"

Sookie raised her head slightly to look at the clock in her bedside table and turned to my side again. "Four in the morning, and I wasn't sure whether you stay or not. We're still alone, Amelia hasn't returned yet. Guess she's found something better to do."

"I'm pretty sure." And she looked surprised at me. I knew she was waiting for me to go on. "You see, when I got home, Pam was there waiting for me; she wanted to be sure everything was okay with me but didn't stay more than five minutes because she had a date."

"A date? Do you think the mysterious Amelia's date was with Pam?" I just nodded and Sookie seemed confused. "It's weird 'cause she seemed…excited. I mean…well, I don't understand Amelia's fascination for women, sexually speaking of course, but I thought it'd be something more…innocent." And I looked at her without understanding a word. "I mean, well, high school and especially college the girls always, you know, want to experience new things." And she smiled innocently at me.

"Sookie Stackhouse, are you telling me you were that kind of girl?" and I could hardly believe it. Sookie seemed an innocent girl who never would have made the kind of things I did in college but there I was, at four in the morning listening her secrets. "I'm sure you even had a secret diary, because if that's true, I'd love to read it."

"You're a pervert," she said laughing.

"Not true, but you can't say that sort of thing to a man in bed and hope he doesn't react." I was right, I knew I was right. I may have been with more women that I could remember but there are things a man can not resist. I teased her a lot until I see something on her nightstand. "Who are they?" I asked looking at the framed picture.

"My parents. They were spending the day in Shreveport and decided to have a reminder. My Gran gave me it to me when they died; I always liked that picture and she knew I'd love it." Sookie talked about them in a strange way. I was sure she missed them but didn't seem to show it. And almost as if she was reading my mind, answered my mental question. "You'll think I didn't love them for the way I speak about them, but I really didn't a lot of time to meet them. I was very young when they died and the only mother I had was my Gran. Jason…well, when we argued he always said I didn't seem part of the family because I didn't even cry when they died."

"Really?" I was surprised by what I had heard. How a brother might be able to say a thing like to his sister? I hated Jason Stackhouse more and more. "I can't believe he said that to you."

"We were kids; Jason was in high school and had…weird friends. Gran was mad at him because she often said he behaved like a thug and I think she was right." The real problem was Jason hadn't matured and I wasn't he was able to do someday. His younger sister had surpassed him in every way possible. "Anyway, I got over all that long ago, Jason's witty comments included, so don't worry. Besides, I know the truth, I loved my parents and my Gran and I don't need to prove it to anyone."

"That's my girl." We continued talking for a few minutes until we went back to sleep. Never, in my life, I'd slept as well as I was sleeping when I was with Sookie. This woman would have been able to change my genetic code and I wouldn't care at all.

I woke up when I heard noise outside the room, so I turned my head and saw Sookie was still asleep beside me so I figured out it would be Amelia. I had to leave before she saw me but couldn't leave without saying goodbye to Sookie so I decided to wake her calmly.

"Sookie," almost whispered in her ear but only got a little purr but her eyes were still closed. "Sookie, we have a problem. I think Amelia's returned home and I can't leave without being seen."

Suddenly her eyes opened and stared at me. "Amelia's at home!"

"Shhh…don't yell. Listen, we fell asleep and I woke up when I heard noise outside."

"What time is it?"

"Almost seven. Hey, I've to go now or be late to the studio but if I leave she'll see me."

"I have a plan. You stay here and I go out to talk to her, luckily she'll go to sleep or the shower." I hoped Sookie was right or I we would be discovered.

"What are you going to do?"

"Trust me. Stay here and be quiet, I'll talk to her and try, I dunno, convince her to find something in her bedroom and then you run towards door and leave. Amelia never locks the door when she returns 'cause she doesn't want to wake me up so it'll be open. I'm going to get dress, you wait here." Sookie was wearing shorts and a t-shirt when she left the room. Meanwhile I tried to get dressed as quietly as possible waiting for Sookie's plan worked and could leave without being seen.

Two minutes later bedroom's door opened again and Sookie went back into the room, closing the door slowly. "She has fallen asleep before I could talk to her; she won't wake up in a while so it's the perfect chance." She said with sadness in her voice even though we knew this would happen. I rose up from the end of the bed and opened my arms for Sookie. "It's okay, we shall see again in a few hours, don't worry."

"I know; now you have to go before Amelia wakes up and realizes I haven't spend the night alone," and smiled broadly at me. "I'm fine, I promise." We stayed embrace for several seconds until I went outside the bedroom and left the house.

The return to home was quiet, not even turned on the radio and just drove to my house and entered. I went straight to the shower and changed clothes. I hadn't to be at the studio until nine but I always liked to get there before everyone else.

* * *

**Sookie POV**

I was having breakfast in the kitchen when I heard Amelia's bedroom door open.

"Good morning, Cinderella, looks like the dancing was extended last night," I said smiling at the obvious Amelia's weariness. "What about last night? I didn't hear you come home."

"Good; there's coffee?" I nodded and held out the cup of coffee I had prepared for her when I heard her walking toward kitchen. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. You know, you shouldn't date on Sunday night so late, you're a model and you're not supposed to get drunk or have dark circles under your eyes before going to work. Photos will suffer."

"I'm not drunk." She simply answered and taking another sip of coffee. "And I don't have to pose today, is like my day off."

"Then why did you up?" if it was my day off I'd be enjoying Eric in bed again and again and again. "You could have been sleeping; I'd love not having to get up early on Monday."

"I smelled coffee and I couldn't resist. Also, maybe I'm going insane but I could have sworn that I heard you talking to someone before." _Shit! _I had to think quickly and look normal.

"Someone? No…no, I was alone, sleeping."

"Maybe you talk in your dreams."

"Maybe." Did Amelia know something or was just a coincidence? I didn't believe in coincidences but I preferred to think it had been so instead she had realized Eric was at home with me. "Hey, I have to go get ready, so I have to shower."

We had to be more careful. We've been lucky that Amelia was as tired as not be sure if she saw or heard something or someone last night.

When I got out the shower I had a nasty thought. I was going to dress so Eric couldn't take his eyes, and probably his hands off me when we were alone. I was working for a fashion studio and was willing to meet expectations of clothing. I went inside my bedroom to get dressed and decided wear the boots with I received Eric last night. The skirt was beautiful and I loved it but it wouldn't be as shocking as it had been when I opened the door, so I chose a black dress that fit perfectly with all my curves with a red belt just below my breasts. I looked in the mirror and was proud of myself. I put mascara and black eye shadow and decided to use red lipstick.

"I'm going to work," I grabbed my purse, cell phone and keys and headed for the door but something happened then.

"Wait a minute!" shouted Amelia getting off with a jump from the kitchen counter. "Let me see you, miss." She turned around me whistling.

"Ames, what are you doing? It's just a dress."

"Yeah, I know it's just a dress but I had never seen you dress like that to go to work. You're totally gorgeous, really, and hot."

"Thanks, but I just want to do my work, besides I have to help Pam and Eric with some of the photo shoots, we're having problems since Shannon Tale threatened Eric and the studio. That woman is…" and I bit my tongue to not offend my Gran.

"She's a bitch," God bless Amelia. She always knows what to say and when to do it, but I couldn't avoid looking at her in surprise. "Don't look at me like that, it's true. That woman is an opportunist who has tried to fuck the boss and she's failed. Eric Northman is not a man of one woman…" and a second later whispered in my ear. "…or at least that's what they say."

"Are you asking me?" Amelia shrugged and bit the cookie in her hand. "Hey, I don't care, I just want things to get fixed as soon as possible and not have to go back to see this woman. And I'm leaving now 'cause I'll be late."

"Have a nice day!"

"Thanks."

Conversation with Amelia was really weird, like she knew something I didn't or I didn't want to admit. Maybe I was going insane and I wasn't even realizing it.

* * *

**Eric POV**

Everything seemed normal when I arrived, doors and windows were locked and lights out like every morning when I arrived. I went to my office and opened the door. It was as if they'd been months since the last time although something hadn't changed at all. There, sitting on the edge of my desk was Pam, in the dark and she was silence.

"Geez Pam! Are you trying to kill me? Why the fuck are you keep doing that? Besides, what are you doing here? I thought no one was here, it's pretty early."

"Well, I've thought maybe you could tell your wonderful trip to New York, I'm sure you've had fun."

"Yeah, a lot. Truth is I hardly remembered how wonderful that city is, I love it." Never, coming back from any of my travels, Pam asked me or been curious but now she had come early to the studio to discuss my experience and I was worried. "It was a…good idea to go out for a few days; I needed to clear my mind."

"I hope you did it 'cause I was starting to get worried about you. And…" and I didn't like the tone of her voice. "Have you recovered from your obsession with little southern girl?"

Southern girl? If Sookie hear her talk like that she'd kick Pam's ass to prove she's not as delicate as it seems. Seriously, for a small woman she has incredible strength. "I don't know what you're talking about, Pam, but if you mean Sookie," and of course she was meaning Sookie. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me; all is fine, very…fine. Fine."

"So, everything is fine?" she asked laughing at me. "Because I'd hate to think something's wrong and you'd not be able to return to fuck with another woman." Another woman? What the hell was she talking about? I didn't want to be with another woman, I just wanted to be with Sookie. "Some of the girls have missed you, guess you know what I mean, but Catalina has been coming by and asking for you. Think she's forgiven you or she's just desperately looking for sex…"

"Wait, Pam. Catalina?" Great, absolutely and fucking great. The last woman I fucked with and practically threw out my house had come back to haunt me. There's nothing like home. "I thought she had left town, why has she come back?"

"Who knows, but she's been appearing all week over here, she's been annoying and irritating. But you've come back and you can talk to her now…I mean, if you have nothing better to do." What could I do? If Sookie looked me with Catalina or any other model she'd suspect that I had returned to old ways and I didn't want any of that. "It's amazing what a woman can do to be with you, don't you think? I thought Catalina wouldn't want to see you after what you told me but it seems she'll never learn."

"I don't want to see her." If I needed to be blunt and rude to get rid of Catalina or any other woman, I would, but I wasn't willing to risk my relationship with Sookie for some bullshit.

"Excuse me? Maybe I didn't hear you." I knew Pam had heard me perfectly and I was sure she just wanted to hear it again. Sometimes I couldn't understand her fascination by making me feel like a jerk. But what could I do? I couldn't change Pam. It would be easier to travel throughout time or the planet will rotate in reverse.

"You've already heard me; Catalina and I had sex, once, but nothing more. She knows I don't want to see her and yet she insists. Sorry, but if she's not here for work, she's wasting her time."

"Are you sure?" Of course I was sure. I never wanted to see Catalina in my life.

"Absolutely."

Pam went after our little conversation and a few minutes later the studio was full with people. I knew Pam wouldn't give up but I could count on her to get rid of Catalina.

Suddenly someone knocked on my door.

"Pam, now is not a good time…" but my words stopped when I saw Sookie dressed as the pure embodiment of sex. "Miss Stackhouse…" and I knew I wouldn't be able to say more. That dress clung to her curves in the most sensual way possible, and I suddenly changed my mind. The models didn't have perfect bodies, my Sookie was a goddess and that was a fact.

"Mr. Northman, I wondered if I could talk to you a moment…" she said whispering from the door. Luckily the shutters were closed and nobody could see what was going to happen, because obviously something was going to happen.

"Of course, you know my door is always open." Without thinking twice, she shut the door behind her and locked it out. Yes, something big was going to happen.

"Do you…like my dress?" she asked innocently while walking from one side to another. God, this woman would end with me and I was more than willing to surrender to her charms. "It's a very nice dress…I like it…a lot."

"I'm glad, because this morning I thought it was too much for work but…" and before I knew Sookie was sitting on my lap and her lips travelled from my chin to my neck. "I think…I think it's perfect. Also, I'm sure I haven't been the only one who has noticed."

"No," she said as gently kissed my neck and headed dangerously close to my ear. "Pam also liked my dress…I don't think I can wear it again…"

"I am totally against that. I want to see you in this dress or naked, but as we're at work, I don't think that's an appropriate option."

"I agree. Well, I have to go."

"What?" Was she kidding? I couldn't believe it; I was having the better moment in all day and it was running out. "You have to go? No, you can't go. I'm your boss and I can order any do not bother me and we could be together all the time. I can do it, you know?"

"I know, but Pam has asked me to help her with a couple of things and I want to do it. I like her; she's a woman with a huge personality."

"God…please tell me it's not true." But Sookie just kissed me lightly on my lips and got up from my lap. "You really have to go?"

"Yes. Hey, how about if we make a getaway lunch?"

"Sure."

"I'll wait for you downstairs in the main entrance, I'll be discreet." And she smiled at me before leaving my office.

A minute later I couldn't think of anything other than lunch and it wasn't even twelve. Great, I'd have to spend the rest of the morning trying to distract myself or I'd end up going insane.

But someone knocked on my door again.

I smiled hoping to see Sookie. "Have you forgotten something?" and when the door opened, my hopes were dashed.

"Actually I hope to get something from you," said Catalina leaning on the doorframe. I was going to kill Pam and I'd do it slowly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I think we have issues to talk about."

* * *

**Have a nice Sunday.**

**:D**


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Here I am with another update.**

**Hope you like it, and all mistakes are mine.**

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

I didn't understand why most people hated Pam. I'd heard conversations about her and nobody deserved to be treated that way.

"Pam, I hope it's not weird to you but why does it seem everyone behaves differently with you?" It was a question that it had been in my head for a long time but I never had the courage to ask her. We didn't know each other much, and although we were working together and was very nice, I wasn't sure she answered. "Not that I'm gossiping but…you know, I've heard things and they're not…well, not pleasant."

"Jealousy, envy, as usual. The truth is I give a shit what others think of me, so I'm not going to worry now. Sookie, perhaps in Bon Temps everybody worries for others, but now we're in L.A. and here things are very different." Pam was right? People in large cities only cared about themselves? I had never lived in a large city to be safe but I'd visited many of them. I was sure it was pretty different when you were just visiting but I still didn't understand people who are working with treats a partner that way, and more importantly, the partner of their boss, Eric Northman. "I guess I've not really answered your question. I know what they say about me but I don't care. Most people who are working here does not last long so it's okay for me."

"Doesn't it bother you? I don't know, if I hear another person talking about me like that…I'll slap him or her." And I would, I was completely safe. Something I couldn't stand was fake people and there was a lot here.

"Of course it bothers me, but if I told them I'd only get more gossip, don't you think?" She was right but still… "I'm sure you too have an opinion about me." She said smiling and winking at me. Of course but it wasn't so bad.

"Yeah, sure. At first I thought you were…well, too honest and shameless but I really love to know a person like that. I dunno, I can't believe you're able to say the first thing that comes to your head no matter what others may think…I'd love to do that." I was being honest; I'd never liked to be rude to others and therefore most of the time I had to lie and do things that really didn't want to do, but Pam…no words to define her. Maybe if I had lived in Los Angeles all my life I'd have become like her, but I wasn't and sometimes I was jealous.

"Then do it," she simply said. I stared at her unable to say anything and Pam came close to me. "I know you're not just a sweet girl from Bon Temps, I can see that. I think everyone in this studio thinks they know you but they're wrong 'cause I've seen a couple of guys who don't take their eyes off you and they're willing to eat you alive." Really? I had been working for over a month and I'd not even noticed.

"Ah…well, that's always…you know, um, nice?" I didn't know why I had asked that but I didn't expect to hear something like that. "Anyway, I'm not looking for anything now." It wasn't entirely true but what else could I say? 'No, I'm really not looking for anything because I'm fucking your partner, my boss and your best friend.' Yeah, that would be much better, I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Well that's a shame, you'll break their hearts." She said while slightly wrinkled her nose. I wasn't sure what she meant but I did not really know enough to Pam to understand her words.

"They'll survive."

"Wow…I didn't expect that answer from a southern. And by the way, speaking of south, how about your trip to Bon Temps?" How did she know? How did Pam know I had been in Bon Temps? Amelia, of course.

"Nice, it's been nice, very nice, actually. I missed my friends and it was nice to see them again." We continued working until Eric appeared alongside to Pam and I couldn't help a small grin.

"Pam, I need you to give me the memory cards of the last session you did, I have to check some things." He spoke as if the usual Eric and I was sure everyone thought he was but then winked at me while Pam was looking for the cards on her table.

"Here they are. I'd done a good job but I know you always want to see it for yourself, you're a perfectionist."

"Yes, I am. I'll be in room four." He raised his voice subtly for me to hear him.

"I know." Pam replied.

"I'll need help maybe because there are so many cards. Miss Stackhouse, would you mind helping me?"

"It will be a pleasure." And we left. We tried to be as unobtrusive as possible but Pam was a smart woman who eventually would realize something was happening between us. I wanted to think we were able to fake in front of each other but I was sure we were smiling like fools all the time.

The good thing about room four was that you could adjust lights whenever you need them and no one could enter without permission. It was like a darkroom but different. And there we were, with the lights of computer monitors illuminating the room and the two of us making out like two teens.

"God, how I missed you…" The feeling was mutual. I hadn't stopped thinking on Eric all day but thanks to Pam and our _conversations_ I had been distracted for a few minutes.

"Me too, I thought I was going insane if I couldn't see you, but here we are. Eric, I had a conversation with Pam and I…well, I'm not sure, but I believe she might knows something." I had no clues or anything, it was more like a feeling but it was very possible that I was paranoid.

"I think she knows nothing, I've been talking to her this morning and she thinks I was in New York. There's nothing to fear, don't worry."

Half an hour later I was trying to fix my hair thanks to the reflection on the computer screen to make it less obvious what we were doing. The only thing that was out of place in Eric was some of the buttons of his shirt were undone, but nothing more.

"Am I looking fine?" Wrong question because I'd only get Eric attack me again and I'd be willing to.

"I think…" and his hands were caressing my arms up and down gently.

"Eric! We have to go before they realize we've been in here so long."

"There's much work to do, sometimes computers are blocked or have virus and everything is going slower. Also, if there was someone waiting to enter it would have knocked before." It made sense, Eric was the boss and I didn't think there were many more people using the room. "So, before I've done buttoning my shirt, maybe we could do a replay."

"We can't…" I was about to give up and then I remembered Eric was ticklish in the ribs so I attacked him.

"Ah…do not tickle me," he said laughing and turning away from me. "You're a party pooper."

"Yes, I am." I said as I wiped the traces of red lipstick from Eric's lips. "There, we can go."

It wasn't long until we were together again. We went to a diner away enough from work and sit away from windows to avoid being seen. Suddenly I felt like I was in a spy movie meeting in cafeterias at midnight. I won't deny it was exciting.

"This place is cool, no offense, but it doesn't seem the kind of place where a man would come alone."

"I did."

"Yes, he did," said a waitress who suddenly appeared in front of our table. "I'm glad to see you again, with company, that's good."

"Yes. It's good to be back. Sookie, she's Claudine, we met some time ago. Claudine, she's Sookie."

"Nice to meet you, Sookie, glad at last things have gone well. What do you like to eat?" I was in shock, as if they were talking about something I couldn't understand and indeed it was. I thought Eric came to the diner frequently but I wasn't sure. After ordering our food we were alone and I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I was curious, okay?

"So you know her…well, I'm not surprise really, you know many women."

"It's not what you think." I was sure what Eric meant. Yes, I thought Eric had fucked with her but considering Eric's past, it wouldn't something so amazing. "We met the day I went to your home, had sex and…well, things weren't right." _Fucking shit_. It was the last thing I wanted to hear, back to the past where I had acted like a real bitch. "I was a little, you know, lost and decided to _drink_ something. I saw the diner and went in and Claudine," he said nodding towards where she was. "She helped me." I was confused, especially remembering what happened that morning. "You know, sometimes you need someone else to remind you things are not so complicated." All I could do was nod because I couldn't agree more. Sometimes we worry so much about ourselves that we fail to see what is around us. Luckily, there were people like Claudine who was able to help others and make them to see reality.

"Is it good?" Eric asked me and I blinked at his question. I was thinking about our conversation. Yes, it was good; in fact it was the best pasta salad I'd tasted in my life.

"Delicious, I never knew you could eat so well in Los Angeles," especially if the only thing you could think of was hamburgers. "Do you want to taste?" Eric just nodded vigorously. He was like a kid.

"Mmmm…great. You know, we'll have to eat here every day."

"I agree."

Lunch was really nice. I loved to lunch with Amelia but Eric…everything was just perfect. But all good things come to an end, or at least that's what they say. We had to return to the studio and go on pretending we just worked together and we were just friends who said hello from time to time. It was hard and I couldn't help thinking maybe we were wrong when we decided to keep it like a secret.

"Are you okay?" Pam asked while staring at me. "I'm saying it because your beautiful body is here but…" she said looking at my breasts. "…your head seems to be very, very far away."

"I'm fine, really. It's just…I was thinking."

"On something or someone in particular?" Okay, this woman knew something, it was obvious or perhaps she asked the same questions to everyone, but it started to be very weird. "What do you mean, Pam?"

"Nothing, I was just trying to keep a conversation, but if you don't want to talk…"

"No! Is not that, I mean…I dunno, sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I was thinking about work we did today, I can't believe we've finished it sorting all of this."

"Yes, thanks by the way…there's not many people here I can trust to allow them touch my things." Wow, I was freaking out. I didn't know Pam enough to say we were friends but obviously I liked her, a lot.

"You're welcome. Actually I've enjoyed seeing all the pictures, especially Shannon's photos." Yes, I had laughed at each and every one of her photographs and though it was childish I didn't care at all.

"Yes, Shannon Tale is a heartless bitch who doesn't know when to stop. In fact, if I could go back in time and shut the door on her face…I'd never have let her in here." I thought Eric and I were the only people who hate Shannon so much but Pam was Eric's best friends and it had sense. I'd feel the same way if I had been in Pam's expensive shoes.

"And what's the story? Between Eric and Shannon I mean. Why…? What happened between them?"

Pam smiled weakly at me and sat on the sofa in her office while patted the seat next to her for me. "It's a long story but I guess I can give a brief summary for you." I just nodded my head ready to hear every word. I wasn't sure Eric would like to tell me the story so I decided Pam'd be an excellent storyteller. "As I said before Shannon has never known when to stop and that turned out to be a problem for Eric, you know, a person who pursues another is something sinister, but when it comes to someone like Shannon chasing Eric…well, let's say things get worse considerably. She's obsessed, as if she'd created a world on her head in which Eric is the star of each and every one of her fantasies; she believes can be with Eric because she was before but is not true. Eric'd made his feelings clear and she refuses to accept reality, believes Eric just pretends in front of others and he's different with her but everything is a lie. A twisted lie her brain has created, that's the problem. Shannon's crazy."

"But that's it? They spend a night together and she loses her head? I don't think it's that simple, I've seen that woman and it's like…I dunno, like she was ready to hurt Eric if he's not with her. What kind of person does such a thing?" Seriously, what goes through the mind of a person to be able of wanting to harm another? What kind of world we lived and why Shannon had to be obsessed with Eric?

"I can't explain because I've never understood. Eric threatened her to call the police but she laughed at him and said he would never dare. I'll give you some advice, Sookie, stay away from that woman. DO NOT TALK TO HER, don't look at her and avoid her." This was even more sinister. Pam, a woman who didn't give up at nothing seemed to be scared. That was scarier.

"Don't worry; I have no plans to go shopping with her."

* * *

**Eric POV**

I thought things would be simpler since my trip to Bon Temps and my relationship with Sookie but obviously the past always decided to come back to bite me in the ass and this time it had done it in Catalina's form.

"The last time we met you told me I was a motherfucker and left my house, slamming the door so I guess you'll understand that I am quite surprised to see you again. What do you want?" I didn't mind being rude because I didn't want to talk to her, it was only one night of sex and never went back to see her but things had changed apparently.

"Don't be so spiteful, Eric, is not an attractive quality. We had a good time but it could be _much_ better. That's why I'm here." I couldn't help to laugh at the surreal situation.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't want to keep watching you and I made it you very clear that morning." I couldn't help feeling guilty about talking to Catalina without Sookie knew but I knew I had no choice, at least for now. "You know, I'd love to close my eyes and you disappeared from my view but it would be too good to believe so I'll just ask for you to go. I don't want problems, Catalina, so if you are so kind…" and I pointed slightly toward the door with my hand.

"My boyfriend is very angry." Boyfriend? So what? What mattered to me that her boyfriend was angry?

"I don't care; I didn't know you had boyfriend but it's not my problem. Fix your life as you can but do not put me in the middle of all that shit. There was never anything between us and if you told your boyfriend that you fucked with the first guy you found…sorry, but it's not my business."

"You don't understand, do you? I don't love him, I'm only with him because he's famous but you, my dear Eric, you're more famous than him. I'm not asking you to be happy forever 'cause I don't believe in that crap but…" and she looked into my eyes as she stroked my desk with her hand. "I think it'd be great for both that they see us together."

"You gotta be kidding me." I laughed. "Actually this is fun, Catalina, but I believe you have no idea what you're talking about. I'll tell you what, you're a gold-digger and have no future with me so you should not break up with your boyfriend 'cause I'm pretty sure he'd the only man so stupid to be with you." Never in my life I had felt so alive and Catalina seemed about to explode so she repeated the action she did in my house and left my office, slamming the door.

* * *

**Pam POV**

"Believe me, those two are more in love than it looks but they won't say a word. Eric told me a ridiculous story about a trip to New York, but don't worry, Amelia, everything is under control."

If Eric Northman believed to be able to fool me, well he was wrong but I wouldn't reveal their little secret for now, before we had a little fun at their expense.

"Yes, we'll see us tonight."

* * *

**Eric POV**

I felt great after kicking Catalina's ass out of my office, as if I had taken a load off. For the first time I felt free and able to relax at work, something that I had never done before. Maybe that was the reason Sookie and I were locked in the room four making out like teenagers and it was great.

Lunch with Sookie was great; we were both relaxed and talking like two normal people without worrying about anything. But everything has an end and when we came back I spent the rest of the afternoon in my office, working, while Sookie was still helping Pam doing God knows. Luckily there were no more unpleasant interruptions and before I realized everyone was gone and lights were turn off. Pam was the last to leave and, as usual, she told me not to be as lame as to sleep in my office.

A soft knock at the door was what I was expecting.

"Come in," I replied with a smile and Sookie sensually walking through the door toward me and sitting on my lap. It was the best feeling in the world.

"Are you okay?" she asked as her hand stroked my forehead and I knew I wanted to tell her all that had happened with Catalina.

"I am now, but I had an unexpected visitor. You see, Catalina…"

"The model?" I didn't expect Sookie knew her but she surprised me. Again. "Yes, the model. Well…I spent one night with her, just once, before we met of course, and…things did not end well."

"Eric, you don't have to…"

"I want to." And Sookie nodded. "We both said nasty things and I thought I wouldn't see her again but she came to my office and we were talking. She's said would be willing to break up with her boyfriend 'cause she doesn't love him to get back with me and appear in all magazines as a "happy couple.""

"Oh my God…she's really willing to do that? I know she's a model and all that but, is that the price of fame? I couldn't be in a relationship that was a lie. Although we maintain ours like a secret, but it's different," and Sookie looked at me sweetly while leaning her head on my shoulder and remained silent.

"Is everything okay? You're very quiet and that's not normal."

Sookie was shaking her head and I wasn't sure what it meant. "I'm fine but…you know, I've some problems getting used to the fact that there will always be women you slept with and for some reason they want a second chance."

"Yeah, I know I haven't been the best model of man that a girl would want to have for boyfriend but…I guess I've always been like this. Women wanted to have sex with me and then leave, that was all, so I started to follow their example and I ended up doing the same. I'm not proud of many of the things I've done throughout my life but I can't change my past, just praying for a good girl falls in love with me and can accept I was a complete jerk." Sookie was smiling again so mission accomplished. I loved seeing her smile; she was so sweet and adorable that I'd never tire of her.

"I have a past, too, you know?" she was winking at me as if anything she could have done might surprise me. "I haven't always been as good as now."

"That remembers me a conversation in what you mentioned some things you did in college and I'd like to hear more details."

"Nice try, Northman. Also, why does every man are obsessed with that? It's not like we do sleepovers at the residence or go around half naked, I did the same things as you, I'm sure."

"If you knew everything I did in college you'd not say that, I assure you." She hit me playfully on the chest. "I mean it, I was a good student but at nights…" and I began to tickle her while she kept laughing and trying to escape from me.

"Hey, I saw Pam before she left and she had changed clothes, I think she's in a date tonight and I probably know the other person so we'd have an empty house and…"

"I have a better idea, why not dinner at my home and stay there? We can go your home first, take things you'll need for morning and arrive before at the studio before anyone else."

"Spend the night together at your home?" she teased me. "Mr. Northman, you're my boss and I'm not that kind of girl."

"I think I can convince her, Miss Stackhouse." And I did. I told Sookie she should go upstairs alone and take what she needed but she convinced me to accompany her and when we were at her home all was quiet and lights off. There wasn't doubt that Amelia had left with Pam. I wasn't very familiar with the kind of relationship they had but I was happy for them.

We were at her home for ten minutes when Sookie left her bedroom carrying a sport blue bag and she was holding her keys on the other hand and wearing the bracelet. "We can go."

My eyes shifted from the bracelet on her wrist to her eyes and I smiled widely.

"What? It was a gift and it's beautiful, we're alone and I can wear it because no one will see it but you."

"I said nothing."

"But I know you too well and that's really scary," she laughed as we walked towards the door. With her I felt free to say or do anything without fear of what she might think and that was something I had never had, even with my family, well, except with Pam. "You know, I'm excited, I'll enter in the lair f the beast?"

"Beast? I assure you, Sookie Stackhouse, I don't live in a lair, but…you can do with me what you want."

"Why, you always say what you think, don't you? Maybe I should get out of this car right now and keep the great Viking take advantage of an innocent girl like me." She said while was caressing her thigh slowly.

"Innocent?" and I looked sideways while driving. "There's nothing innocent in you, Sookie, you're a bad girl…"

"I'm not a bad girl! I'm a good girl but maybe you've perverted me, Northman; I should start running as soon as the car stops."

We talked the entire time that lasted the distance and Sookie was calmed and my legs were shaking. It was ridiculous to think it because there had been more women in my bed that it could have lasted the trip but no one meant what Sookie meant to me and that changed everything.

"Eric, are you okay?" I looked for a second and nodded silently. I wanted to smile and tell her that I was fine but I wasn't pretty sure of my voice at that time. "Are you sure? You're quiet and a little pale."

"I'm fine." When we got to my place Sookie kept looking at both sides from her window. She seemed delighted with everything was seeing and I started to relax a little.

"This is beautiful; I hadn't been in this part of the city."

"Ya, there are not a lot of buildings here but there are many people, schools and children are always knocking on my door on Halloween. I like living here, is nice…very nice, yes, nice."

"Hey, you're not okay." I looked at her confused. "You said nice three times, what's going on?"

I knew I couldn't keep talking because I was only saying bullshit so I decided to tell her the truth. "Actually no, I'm not fine." Sookie frowned and got closer to me while was holding my right hand in hers. "What's the problem, Eric?"

"Sookie, there's no problem but…" and she encouraged me to continue talking. "It worries me that you don't like my home or you feel uncomfortable because you haven't been the only woman…you know…"

"Eric," she cupped my face as she looked into my eyes and smiled sweetly. "You think I care?"

"I don't know, you care about it?" Sookie was shaking her head but still smiling. "Eric, I don't care there were other women at your home or into your bed, I wasn't a virgin when we had sex together." And we both laughed at the comment. "I'm aware of things and I don't care because I know you are the real Eric Northman, someone special who makes a promise and is able to maintain his word. I won't lie to you, every time I see a woman you had sex with I can't help feeling jealous but a second later I realize it makes no sense because I've won and they don't." The speech and Sookie's passionate kiss were enough to leave the car and go back to feel sure of myself. "C'mon, Stackhouse, I'll show you the lair of the beast." And we walked out laughing and holding hands to the inside, we got into the elevator and we were at my attic.

"Wow…" Sookie turned on herself looking at everything. "This is big…" and I laughed while I was caressing her waist with my hands. "Very big. I see you like having space."

"Yes, but actually hasn't always been so. I bought the attic and the floor just below and made a bigger house. I wanted to have my home and studio in the same place so this is the result."

"I love it. It's beautiful and the windows…" they were picture windows. I needed the light and I decided it was the best option. "The views are spectacular."

"You bet," I said looking at Sookie as she walked towards one of the picture windows.

"Don't look at my ass, Northman." She said smiling at me over her shoulder. "It's not polite to stare."

"Then you should not wear that dress, Stackhouse. In face, you shouldn't wear anything." My hands were caressing her waist and the base of her neck as Sookie moaned weakly at my contact and I knew what would happen next. "Sookie," I whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm…" was the only answer I got while I continued my assault on her left thigh. "I think we should have dinner first."

Sookie complained but she let me push her into the kitchen and prepare everything. I knew neither of us would be able to take much time without touching other so we took a light dinner and we sat on the sofa where the party began. We were making out like teens again and my hands couldn't stop touching her while Sookie decided we had too many clothes on. She unbuttoned my shirt and quickly slid it down my shoulders throwing it to the ground.

"I'm crazy for your arms and your abs," she said laughing as I put down my lips on hers and kissed her again hard and passionately. If my shirt was on the ground, her dress was accompanying it quickly and seconds later I carried her, wearing only her underwear and boots she was wearing last night. I put her down on the floor and Sookie sat up on the bed slowly taking off her boots and threw them toward the bedroom door. "Get your pants off." Said and done.

My hands were caressing every inch of her skin as I kissed every part of her body until I reached her chest. I stroked her shoulders as my hands went to her back and a second later tossed her bra on the floor while I was rubbing her perfect breasts and Sookie was clinging to my hair without stopping moaning. "God, Eric, please, do not stop." I had no intention to stop but I knew exactly what Sookie was waiting for. I ascended while I kissed deeply her collarbone, throat until I got to the lobe of her ear and kissed it while my hands were still caressing slowly her breasts and nipples.

"Eric…" she whispered as my lips were kissing her neck and lips. "Please…you know what I want…" I smiled and she smiled back and stroked my cheek with her hand. "You're so beautiful, Sookie."

Seconds later I was inside her and her hips started to keep the pace as her hands clung to my back and her nails dug into my shoulders and arms but I had never been against that Sookie would want to mark her territory that way. I felt the wetness between us and I knew how close we were to reach our orgasm. Sookie reached her climax and a few seconds later I did the same and laid on my back at her side as she kept smiling and both tried to recover our breath.

"I love you, Sookie. I know you're not ready and I don't care because I know someday you'll be able to say the same to me, so I will be patient."

* * *

**Sookie POV**

There I was, in Eric's bed while his arms were around my waist and I could feel his breath on my neck. Eric told me that he loved me earlier but that night was special and I didn't answer him. Again. I knew I was ready because I could feel it inside me but for some reason my lips were unable to obey.

Eric was sleeping but I couldn't stop thinking about I was in love with him and I knew I couldn't continue feeling sick for much longer. I lifted my head slightly to look at the clock Eric had on the bedside table and it was nearly three o'clock. I turned slowly and stayed for a few minutes looking at Eric without moving a muscle until I made a decision.

"Eric," I whispered but it had no effect. He was fast asleep and although I felt terrible for waking him up in the middle of the night, I knew I had to, so I tried again speaking louder. "Eric, are you asleep?"

"I was," replied slowly opening his eyes and blinking a few times until his eyes met mine. "What is it? You okay? You can't sleep? I hope it's not my fault because I don't snore but…"

"Eric!"

"Sorry. What's up?"

"I can't sleep but is not because of you; I can't stop thinking about everything we've shared since we're together and I've realized that I'm acting like a coward."

"What are you talking about? You're not a coward, Sookie. But if something's worrying you…"

"I love you, Eric." And his eyes opened wide as he grinned broadly. "I'm in love with you and I can't stop smiling every time we're together, when I see you at the studio or if I'm just thinking on you." It was time to tell the truth and of course I could have chosen a more appropriate time but this was the perfect moment for it. "All my life men have treated me as if I was not enough for them and that made me think they were right. Bill was the worst of all, even managed to convince myself that if I broke up with him, no other man would want to be with me. I knew from the beginning he never loved me and I didn't love him either but I refused to accept the truth because…I was scared and I didn't want to be alone."

"You're a smart woman," and I looked at him surprised. It wasn't exactly the answer I expected to hear but I was flattered. "So I'm surprised a motherfucker like Bill Compton could make you believe nobody would want to be with you. Right now I'm so happy of having broken his fucking nose." Me too, although I didn't want to recognize it. I did not want Eric punched Bill but I felt really good when he did.

"Sometimes most intelligent are the most stupid, don't you think?" Eric nodded and smiled. "Look at us, we were unable to realize what we felt until almost it was too late."

"I wouldn't have given up, you know? Although you'd shut the door in Bon Temps, I'd have continued knocking and I wouldn't have given up until you had agreed to talk to me. You're the woman I've been waiting all my life and I'll fight for you forever."

I stroked his cheek and kissed him gently on the lips. I was released and it was a wonderful feeling.

"I love you, Eric Northman."

* * *

**Well, she finally said "I love you" so at least they're on the same page.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**:D**


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Hope you like this one.**

**Real life is being a bitch, so I had no time to write yesterday.**

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

I loved Eric Northman and now he knew it too. My words had a great effect on him and he showed me how delighted was hearing 'I love you' from my lips, so delighted that we didn't sleep at all.

I woke up when I couldn't feel Eric's strong arms around me and I knew I was alone in bed. The sun was up but I could barely hear street noises so I figured it would be too early for the children leaving home to go to school or the traffic.

"Good morning, lover," said Eric from the door as he took a sip of coffee and was holding another cup in his hand.

"I love you."

"Are you saying it to me or the coffee?" he asked, smiling as he approached me and gave me the cup of coffee. "Both," I replied and took a sip. It was delicious and I really needed it. "But I love you more." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "But coffee…is coffee." And Eric chuckled as he took another sip from his cup.

"What time is it?"

"Soon, we have time to shower…" but I knew exactly what would happen. Eric's showers were anything but fast and I wasn't sure how long we had before going to work. "Also, I think a hot shower it'll be great because it hurts me everything."

"Yeah," I said laughing. "You're not the only one, I can barely feel my legs." But it was the best pain of my life. The truth was that I thought to join a gym but sex with Eric was enough exercise, at least for now. "We finished coffee first?"

"Sure, I won't get into that shower with you until you've finished your coffee, I'm not so crazy." I hit him in the arm and a second later the corners of my lips rose into a grin. I knew he was right but I'd never admit it because Eric would only make more fun of me. "Besides, I also need to wake up 'cause you didn't give me a break last night."

"Me?" I asked really surprised. "It wasn't me who seemed insatiable. Since I told you 'I love you' you didn't stop touching me. I'm not complaining, of course not, but you looked like a teen girl who had just lost her virginity." I was teasing him and I just got that Eric took my cup off of my hand, put it down on the bedside table, tickled me and he finally got me over his shoulder as he left the bedroom. "Stop, please!" He kept tickling me while I was laughing nonstop and my arms and legs were moving uncontrollably.

The shower was, for lack of a better word, amazing. We made love again and we ended up increasing greatly Eric's water bill but we didn't mind at all. I felt so close to him that I didn't want to end but I knew it was impossible because things between us now were much better and all thanks to three simple words.

"Are you hungry? 'Cause I can prepare pancakes or waffles…"

"Are you trying to tempt me, Mr. Northman?" I asked with my sexy voice as I approached him slowly. "Because…" I said squeezing the back of his hand. "…you know _how much_ I like these things but…I'll get fat and you won't want continue making love with me anymore…" but before ending the sentence, his lips were on mine and I was enjoying the most passionate kiss I had received before preparing breakfast. Bill was not very passionate and always thought if something was enough for him it was enough for me too, which was a big, _big_ mistake. "Wow…what was that for?"

"I'd never cease to make love to you, I love you very much, Sookie."

"I love you, too, Eric."

Suddenly I couldn't stop saying that. It was strange to think only a few hours ago I was completely terrified at the thought of not being able to pronounce the words that seemed to scare me. I loved Eric, I was sure of it but I found it hard to say it out loud before because I wasn't positive if it was real or not. It was real now and I knew it had been the right choice.

"I have to admit it, these are the best waffles I've tasted in my life…and the melted chocolate…it's been like an orgasm." I said to him with a wink.

"I thought I was in charge of that." And I couldn't help chuckling as I took another sip of my coffee. "See? I'm right."

"Yes, you're right, the chocolate is great but you…" and I dramatized by putting my hand on my forehead as I looked at him. "Eric Northman, you're the best lover I've ever had." And we both laughed as Eric got up from his chair and kissed me passionately on my lips.

"I'm glad you've noticed." And held out his hand to help me up. "Come on, time to get dressed."

"Is it necessary?" I asked pouting.

"Well, if it were for me, no, because I prefer you by my side wearing as few clothes as possible but…you know, there are certain standards of work." And we want back to the bedroom.

After my relationship with Bill, I thought I'd never feel as comfortable with a man and though Quinn and Alcide were good to me there was no spark and chemistry I had with Eric. Things with him were always different and surprising and I felt we could talk about anything even if it was the most stupid thing. Maybe that was the reason why all my relationships had failed, I had never been honest and that was the problem. When I said 'I love you' to Bill was like a wall because when I received the same answer…well, it was not real. I couldn't feel loved by him and though things didn't last with Quinn, I felt something for him but I had not the chance to find out. And Alcide, he was different from Bill at all and I was sure things could have worked between us but it was not possible.

"What are you thinking?" We were on our way to the studio in Eric's car and I hadn't realized I hadn't spoken a word since we left his home. It wasn't an awkward silence; we just didn't feel the need to talk. I looked at him and smiled. "You haven't opened your mouth since we left, you okay?" Eric really cared for me and that was something I appreciated because I didn't feel so loved since my Gran died.

"I'm fine, I was thinking about all the things have changed in my life since I'm in Los Angeles you know, my relationships."

"So bad were they?"

"Yes." I said firmly. "Well, actually not all were equal, but I wasn't happy in any of them. I felt ignored by Bill and he was cheating on me telling me that I was paranoid because I kept thinking he was cheating on me. I was right finally and I broke up with him." Eric smiled lightly understanding the situation. "With Quinn and Alcide, well I hadn't much time to realize if they were really worth but…it doesn't matter now." And I smiled broadly at him as I put my hand on his. "I love you and that's all I care about." And I bent to kiss him in the cheek.

"I love you, too. And you know I can kick Bill's ass whenever you want, just say it." And I laughed at the comment. I knew Eric hated Bill Compton as I hated him but I didn't want to start a war, I just wanted him out of my life forever. "Hey, your cell phone is ringing."

I looked at the screen and the ID caller said it was Amelia. "Shit!" What was I going to say to her? She would probably have noticed I didn't sleep at home last night and I had to invent a good story. "What is it?" Eric asked, worried. "It's Amelia, oh god, what can I say to her?"

"Hey, Ames, what's up?"

_"Morning, Sook. Hey, I got out of bed and it was a little late so I've been looking for you 'cause you weren't awake but I couldn't find you. Where the hell are you?"_

"Um…I woke up early this morning because…" and Eric made gestures indicating I had left to run. "…couldn't sleep and I left early; for jogging, you know, to clear my head."

_"Jogging?" _I knew it was the worse answer in the world. _"I didn't know you did jogging but is a good way to start the day. Hey, are you coming back at home or…?"_

"Actually I'm on my way to work," I said before she finished her question. "I worked with Pam yesterday on some things and I want to be sure we didn't forget anything, you know what a perfectionist I am."

_"Yeah; well, I'll see you in a while then, okay?"_

"Sure. See you later." I pressed the end call button and let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding. "It's been pretty close."

"Yeah," said Eric, laughing. "But you were very convincing, really."

"Yes, every time I was better at lying," and I couldn't help feeling sad with I realized it was true.

Eric should have felt the sadness in my voice because his hand was squeezing mine. "Hey, if this is too much for you, it's okay, we can say it and it's over. I don't want you to feel forced to lie to your best friend because we have a relationship, it wouldn't be fair for you." It was the first time someone placed my feelings first and it made me smile. "Anyway, actually Amelia is lying to me too about her relationship with Pam so I guess we're even."

"This is not a competition. Sookie," and he looked at me straight in the eye while we were waiting for the light to change. "I don't care what others may think, I care what you think, okay?" I could only nod in silence as he continued talking. "If you want to stop this being a secret, we will, I don't care if they know or not. I just want to know when you feel it is time to say it, you're safe. I'm pretty sure what I want, and I want to be with you, it doesn't matter if people know it or not." Now that was a declaration, but Eric was right. We were too old to keep a secret relationship and although it was fun, it was beginning to spin.

"I swear I'll tell you when I'm ready," and he kissed me briefly while the car behind us started honking. Eric made an apologetic gesture with his hand and we left.

Days at the studio were increasingly difficult and although Eric and I were more and more united with the passage of time, keep lying to Amelia was not something I liked but still didn't want to reveal our secret, I wasn't sure if people would understand what it really was. I knew many people would think it was just interest, a girl who wanted to become someone important and for Eric I would just be a temporary diversion.

Until one Saturday morning everything changed.

"Good morning," I said as I poured a cup of coffee. Amelia was sitting on the couch and didn't say a word. "Hey, since we're both at home and we have nothing to do we could go out for shopping, lunch and spend the afternoon doing anything else, what do you think?"

"Sookie, I lied to you."

"What? Ames, you okay?" I thought she would be joking but when I saw her eyes I knew it was serious. "What is it? Why are you saying you lied to me?"

"You know…I've always told you the truth…" she managed to say between sobs and I began to get more and more worried. "I don't want to keep lying to you."

"Okay, tell me."

Amelia told me everything and what she really meant was _everything_. We talked about her relationship with Pam, all had happened between them and I felt guilty for not telling her my truth.

"Hey, you know I'd never judge to you but if you didn't tell me was because you had your reasons and you shouldn't feel guilty about it. You didn't lie to me, you just decided to keep a secret and that's it. You know everyone has secrets and some are worse than others."

"Aren't you surprised that I have a girlfriend?" Maybe I'd have been if I hadn't known beforehand what was going on between Amelia and Pam but neither would have been different. "Because I know it's…something a little stronger."

"Hey, if you're happy I'm happy. You know, after all we've been through to get here," I couldn't stop laughing and I added. "You think I care? Our love lives have been disappointing," Amelia nodded, grinning. "But it doesn't matter. I guess it would have been easier for you to have followed your father's advice and marrying with one of his friends or the son of someone important, but you made a decision and I know you're proud of it because I'm proud of you." Both were crying and hugged for several minutes. I felt very good but I knew it wouldn't last long so I decided to tempt to fate.

"Ames, what do you think of Eric Northman?" and she looked surprised at me. I had no idea what I was doing but she just confessed to me her big secret and I could at least tell her something. "I mean, as a person and not simply as a boss?"

"Well, many at the studio say he's a jerk but I don't think so; they don't know him. People say he's arrogant but I think they're wrong. Eric Northman may not be the classic man you can meet and have a good first impression but I believe, deep down, he's a good man. Besides, Pam is his best friend and although she seems not to have feelings, she worries a lot for Eric. And…" and she blushed faintly and looked away.

"What?"

"C'mon Sook, the guy is sex on a stick, he's really hot and he's like a Viking god or something like that and I know all women, models or not, are crazy for him, you know, waiting for the first opportunity to get into his bed. Like that mad woman, Shannon, I've heard so much about her, Pam's like an open book." I knew continue tempting fate was not a good idea but I couldn't help it. Curiosity was stronger than me.

"Yeah, I've noticed." How wasn't I going to realize? Every woman who crossed his path trying to flirt with him and I was proud he didn't flirt back with them. He was showing to me that he was much more than he seemed at first sight and made me feel special. "I've heard too things on Shannon and the truth is that she's really scary. I dunno, I'd never met a person who was able to be so…"

"Bitch?" I simply nodded. "Ya, guess she's the typical self-centered model who believes she can achieve everything and everyone but she's pretty wrong. Pam won't let her get closer to Eric, I'm positive." I knew if Pam was planning to keep Shannon away from Eric, she'll get it. Really, there was something she couldn't get? "So I don't think she's a problem anymore."

Christmas was getting closer and Amelia and I hadn't made plans to return to Bon Temps. We had many friends there and also were Jason and Amelia's father but we didn't want to leave. Amelia and her father hadn't softened things and she wasn't ready to see him again just to discuss what proved to be the same reason I didn't want to see Jason, but reality was that I didn't want to be away from Eric. It would be our first Christmas together and I wanted to be special.

"My father called me a while ago," Amelia said as we finished with the dishwasher. I looked surprised at her because I had no idea she had spoken to him. "He wants me to come home to spend Christmas with him."

"That's good, he cares for you. And what did you say to him?"

"I said him no." I looked at her with disapproval and she stopped me before speaking again. "Before you say anything I will say it's not a good idea. Hey, we haven't argued over the phone but I know things won't change and if I see him, he'll try to convince me to stay and marry with some creepy guy, so no, I'll stay in Los Angeles with you." I couldn't be angry at her because she was my best friend and she had chosen me over his own family. "We'll never understand each other."

"Well, at least you talked to him. I'm glad you stay here but I know many people will miss us, or at least I hope so. Tara called me and when I told her we weren't going she got mad but said she understood. She and Sam will spend Christmas together with Lafayette." Even it was strange to think about of them together, after so long it was still kind of weird. "So I have no more reasons to return. Moreover, I know Bill will be there and I don't want to see him."

The last thing I needed was to be alone in a big house with my ex-boyfriend a few feet away and suffering from depression because my Gran wouldn't be with me and Jason and I were not talking. No, thanks.

"Then I think we'll have fun. Pam told me about a great party to be held at the studio. Apparently a lot of important people will attend and be great; I think we should go."

"Sounds great but I had thought we could dinner at home, you know, I'd cook and we would spend Christmas Eve together, calm and even could invite someone like Pam, for example."

"Hey, that's a good idea! You're a great cook and I don't have better plans for that night. Also, I think Eric should come too." That was a surprise. A very pleasant one. I didn't expect Amelia mentioned his name when I told her about dinner together but I was glad she did because that was what I really wanted. "You know, that's great, four of us dinning and we could know each other much better." Much better? I liked Amelia's idea to have guests and I was practically thinking on the dinner I would cook.

"It's great and would be a new tradition." So we spent time talking, laughing and remembering the special times we had together in Bon Temps. Celebrate Christmas in a new city would be strange but I couldn't wait to experience it.

"Then I'll tell Pam and Eric…well, unless you want to do." Of course I wanted to tell him in person. I could even appear at his house, kissing him, making love with him a few times and then tell him our plans.

"I will; I'll have to talk to him about work issues and then I'll tell him. I hope they don't have other plans or otherwise we'll be alone." And although it would be funny I couldn't imagine spending Christmas without Eric.

"Don't worry; I don't think they have other plans. Pam enjoys too much living in Los Angeles and Eric…well, I hear he's not eager to return to Sweden so…I don't think there are problems."

Sweden. I didn't want to imagine Eric taking a flight to return to Sweden; it was too depressing. In addition, he told me had no real connection to his parents and I couldn't imagine Eric in a table celebrating Christmas with his parents and their partners.

* * *

**Eric POV**

Being away from Sookie put me in a bad mood and even Pam had realized that I could hardly bear to speak with anyone but her. I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing her all day and it was driving me insane.

"Eric, are you still here?" I didn't want to be rude to Pam but sometimes her comments drew me crazy. "Down to earth and help me with these boxes." Who was I? Her personal assistant?

"Pam, explain me again why I'm doing this." We had about half an hour moving all her boxes around us and I had no idea why.

"I want to be ready everything for the New Year, I don't want to leave the paper for January; have you any idea how depressing it would be return to work and having to organize everything? Besides, we have plans for dinner on Christmas Eve."

Plans? How long did I have plans for that night? All I had thought was to spend night with Sookie making love or just laying in bed or on the couch next to each other. I couldn't see anything against that plan and I didn't understand why I should change it. "What plans?"

"Amelia and Sookie have invited us to dinner at their place; Sookie'll cook and I think it's a lovely idea," she said winking at me. Dinner at Sookie's house? I suddenly loved Pam more than I thought. Pam's twisted plans had proved to be the best. I'd spend the night with Sookie and although we wouldn't be alone, I knew Pam and Amelia would eventually leave and we could finally be alone. "Stop grinning like an idiot and close your mouth." I didn't even know I had it open but it was logical; I was surprised by what I had heard and suddenly was anxious for that special night to come.

"You okay?" Pam asked with an evil grin on her lips. I nodded and she continued talking. "I ask because you seem to have gone mad." I had no idea what she was talking about and I realized when she pointed to the pile of boxes that had been put down.

"Yeah, I wanted to end as soon as possible," and I left her office before she could say anything else.

I couldn't stop thinking about Sookie but surprisingly my mood had improved exponentially. I was no longer mad with everyone around me, no, now I felt much better and I just wanted to find Sookie to tell her, officially, I accepted her invitation to dinner. I knew it would not be the same with Amelia and Pam there but actually Pam was like my family and I'd rather be with them than with my parents and their "friends," because I was sure it wouldn't be a very comfortable celebration.

And speaking of the devil, my phone rang and the caller ID told me it was my mother. Great, I needed at that moment to sink my recent good mood. Vera Northman, the wonderful mother who claimed we were a normal family.

"Mother, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

_"It's good to talk to you, too, Eric. I guess you know why I'm calling. Your father and I have been talking and soon it's Christmas so we would like you to come back home."_ Go back home? Before meeting Sookie I knew wouldn't go to Sweden to spend Christmas with them but much less now.

"Sorry, Mother, but I have a lot of work to do and I can't go. Moreover, we have never celebrated Christmas as a family, why should it be different this year?"

_"Well, we'd thought it would be a good opportunity for you could meet Mattias and Astrid." _Was she kidding? They wanted me to return home to spend Christmas with two complete strangers? My mother should have gone insane.

"Mother, what are you talking about? I won't spend holidays knowing two people I do not want to know. Also, I don't think my father agrees with that." Jesper Northman was not exactly a fan of my mother's follies and I knew he would oppose.

_"At first he thought I was crazy," _and I nodded looking at my cell's screen. _"But now he agrees and believes it is a good idea. So you can familiarize yourself with them, they're charming. Mattias wants to meet you and Astrid says you're really handsome."_

"Mother, I'm sorry but I won't go." After half an hour reminding me how much she suffered until I was born and the scars were still in her body, she gave up, I wished her a happy Christmas and said to her that gave a kiss and a hug to my father from my part. I couldn't believe she had proposed a "family Christmas" with two unknown but she'd done and I began to think both of them had gone crazy.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Come in," and a second later Sookie through the door and smiled as she walked towards me and kissed me gently on my lips. Yes, that was the best cure for depression. "What have I done to deserve a prize like this?"

"Nothing, but I wanted to kiss you," Sookie giggled as she sat in the chair on the other side of the desk. "I come to make you an offer."

"I'm all ears."

"Amelia and I have decided to stay in Los Angeles on Christmas so we'll spend most of the time at home alone and we thought it would be great to have guests so I've come to tell you…"

"I'm sorry, but Pam has come forward." And suddenly I saw sadness in her eyes and knew she had misinterpreted my words. "Not that I have other plans, I've already accepted your offer." And the smile turned quickly to her lips. "She said to me a while ago and I can't wait for it."

"Good, because I was afraid we wouldn't spend holidays together. I didn't want to think you left to Sweden 'cause I wouldn't be able to stand being apart from you for so long. I love you too much." I chuckled because it was still weird to hear those words from her lips after she said to me she didn't know if ever would be ready to love another man and now it seemed she couldn't stop saying it. Not that I was complaining but it was amazing and very funny.

"Do you love me too much?" I teased her. "How much do you love me? Because it's easy to say it but you'll have to prove it."

"All right, I'm in. Tonight, your home."

"Okay."

"Now can I ask why you were so angry a few minutes ago?" I looked up and I knew she was referring. She probably would have heard something of the conversation I'd had with my mother. "Well, unless you don't want to talk about it."

"I was talking to my mother and the truth is…it hasn't been a pleasant conversation; I dunno, every time we talk we end arguing and I know it shouldn't be that way but it is." I wasn't sure whether I should tell Sookie the sad story of Northman family because maybe she would run away but I did. "My mother wanted me to go to Sweden to spend Christmas."

"Oh," and I knew she was feeling guilty. "Wow, that's great. Well, I know I've invited you to dinner on Christmas Eve but…no need…I mean, if you have other plans…"

"There are no other plans. Sookie, I'll stay holidays with you and it won't be 'cause I feel obligated but because I want to be with you. Besides, Christmas at Northman's home is not very welcoming."

"What do you mean? I'm sure you're exaggerating, it can't be as bad as you say." I could tell her truth and she'd maybe think were all crazy but I felt safe with Sookie and I decided to tell her the whole story.

"My mother wanted me to return home to meet her boyfriend and my father's girlfriend." Sookie's eyes looked out of her head and I knew she was surprised but hid it. "Wow, that's…wow."

"Yeah. Actually it's not the first time she's asked to me but I've always invented some excuse. I don't know, it doesn't seem right to me that they're still married and they have another couple, that's not normal and I cannot accept it. If they were divorced would be easier and I'm a grown man so they won't have to worry for traumatizing me, seriously, it's weird that I'm not a traumatized man after all I've lived with them." Sookie was suddenly laughing and although she tried to avoid it we eventually finished laughing together.

"I'm sorry," she said while trying to control herself. "Well…I'm sorry, but it still sounds weird every time I hear it. I dunno…you're right, it'd be easier for them to divorce but they might not want to," and I looked surprised at her. "Maybe they don't want to break the promise they made to each when married, you know, 'til death do us part.' I've always believed if one day I got married, would be forever and I keep thinking." And her cheeks flushed slightly. "Not that I'm thinking you and I…"

"Relax, I've understood."

Analyze my family was not exactly what I wanted to do with Sookie but neither could do much more in my office during working hours. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't want to bore you with all this shit so it'll be better we don't think about it anymore."

"I agree. Furthermore, you've not been the only one with an unpleasant conversation. Jason called me saying if I was going to Bon Temps I wouldn't see him 'cause he'd spend holidays with a woman so there's no problem, besides I don't want to see Bill either. I will miss my friends but they'll survive without me, also my best girl friend will be with me and that's the best."

Sookie went and I kept working. I felt a little guilty about the way my mother and I had finished speaking but I was in my right to get angry and I believed in it firmly. Still, I was a privileged, Sookie barely had time with her parents and I had never heard her complain and I behaved like a misunderstood child.

* * *

**Pam POV**

"I must say I'm surprised by your invitation to dinner on Christmas Eve; no offense but it is weird."

"Actually it was Amelia's idea; I hadn't thought about having guests until we were talking and…" I was sure Amelia had told her the truth about us.

"It doesn't matter. I know she's told you everything, don't worry, I said her that it was good because most people already know we're together so…never mind."

"Okay. And…well, not my business but what kind of relationship is it?" I arched an eyebrow when I heard her question but instead of being rude I decided to tell the truth. Eric would torture me with this for the rest of my life. "Well, I've never been typical relationship but we get along and I like that. We're knowing each other." I stared at her waiting for a reaction but instead Sookie just smiled at me.

"I think it's great, well, Amelia has always dated with real losers and it seems she's happy now and if you have something to do with it, I'm glad she's ever known you. I won't deny I'm surprised because until now I had only met her boyfriends but…I guess a person can change its mind at any time. Not that I'm trying…really, I feel great you're well together, really."

"Relax, I know she's your best friend but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with all of this."

"I'm not, really. Moreover, Amelia and I were talking and…well, I think it is…"

"Great?" and Sookie nodded. "I know, you've already said that. Don't worry, you have nothing to say but I hope it is a problem for you."

"No, of course not."

"Nice, 'cause I'm willing to have dinner together on Christmas Eve like a family." I said, still smiling and winking at her. I knew my comment did not go unnoticed for Sookie but she just nodded again and left.

* * *

**Eric POV**

I always thought Christmas was to spend with people really mattered for you but in my case wasn't like that until now with my plans to have dinner with Sookie, Amelia and Pam and it was perfect. We'd be four together and wouldn't have weird conversations or uncomfortable situations for dessert time as had happened in my house as often as I was a child. No, this year would be different. Instead of going to one of the parties I'd spend a nice dinner with Sookie and that was much better than any other party.

"Still working?" asked Pam from my door and that was when I realized it was night. "Yes, I've lost track of time. I wanted to finish all this."

"Well, hurry up, I need a drink and Amelia is waiting for me downstairs. We could go to that new bar downtown, I've heard is great and there are no problems with drunks, you already know how much I hate when men try to flirt with me." Yes, I knew. Last time a man flirted with Pam, he ended up with a broken nose and crying as a baby. "Actually I had thought about going home and…I'm just a little tired."

"C'mon Northman…Amelia has convinced Sookie to come so we'll be four." Sookie would be there? I knew she didn't like too much go out at night when she had to get up early the next day but maybe it was true her best friend had managed to convince her. "Okay, give me a minute to collect all this."

"We wait for you downstairs." And she left. I turned off the computer, closed my door and went to look myself in the bathroom mirror. I fixed my hair and took a deep breath before leaving.

The expression on Sookie's face was guilty but she was smiling and I knew that that meant. She had tried to reject the invitation of the nicest way possible, but Amelia was too pushy and I knew my Sookie enough to be sure she'd never be rude to another person, much less to her best friend.

"Well," was Amelia who broke the silence. "Let's go." And she clasped her arm with Pam's leaving Sookie and me together and behind them. I wanted to grab her hand but they'd have realized. "Pam says there's an awesome place that she doesn't even know so…we're on our way."

The place was great, the atmosphere was relaxed despite the number of people who had but we found a table in which Sookie and I sat while Pam and Amelia were dancing and a group of men crowded around them.

"Look at them, a few months ago Amelia would be flirting with all of them and now…it seems they're dancing together for years." Sookie smiled as a couple of men approached more than necessary to Amelia and it seemed Pam was going to rip their throats off. One of them ended up receiving an elbow in the ribs.

"Yeah. Wow, did you see that?" Sookie nodded as she kept laughing. "Pam won't let them to be close."

"I see. Is she always so possessive?"

"We both are, but only with what really matters to us." And I turned my eyes to her until our eyes met. Sookie smiled broadly and squeezed the back of my hand. "I know this is not what we had planned but Amelia insisted so much and I…"

"It doesn't matter. Of course I had planned a very different night but this is not so bad. We're together, after all, and Amelia and Pam seem to be having a great time so at least we have some privacy." Although not the kind of privacy I wanted to have with my Sookie.

"Then we could go without them noticing, I'm sure it'll spend hours until they decide to leave. We could," she said stroking my hand, my wrist and my forearm while her nails dug into my skin leaving little half moon marks. "There is a lot of people here and they wouldn't see us, besides they'd think you just accompanied me to home."

Sookie's idea was great but we were there only twenty minutes and would be too obvious we had gone together. "How about if we take another drink and then go? When they get back I'll ask for another round, we'll drink them as fast as possible and then we'll go, I promise you." Sookie seemed to agree when her hand suddenly slipped off my arm and landed on my knee. "Just one more drink and go. I want to do bad things with you, Eric Northman. I want," and her lips were whispering in my ear. "I want to fuck you in every area of your home, kitchen, couch, shower, floor, bed and in every position available." My body seemed to be on fire and my throat was burning after listening to Sookie. This woman wanted to provoke me a spontaneous combustion and I was willing to it.

"Hey, you're so bored! Come to the dance floor, we're having a great time!" Something I hated about disco was everyone screamed continuously. Although the music is at a normal level, people were screaming and it was really irritating. Amelia seemed to be that kind of person but I liked her a lot. "Come on…"

"True," Pam agreed, what a surprise. "We've come here to have fun and you two haven't even left the table."

"Ya, but you know I don't really like these places, Ames, I've only been to see the place but I'm a little tired and my head hurts. I'd rather go home, you know." Luckily we didn't take the next drink and I could drive my own car instead of calling a taxi.

"I'm leaving too, I'm tired." I said trying to lift the least possible suspicion. "Sookie, do you want me to…?" I asked with a casual tone, as if to make a simple favor.

"Oh, you don't have to but that's very kind of you." And we both left the table.

The rest of the night was, for lack of a better word, memorable. Sookie kept her promise and we had sex in places I had ever imagined and she seemed insatiable. My hands never stopped caressing every inch of her smooth and firm skin and every time she seemed to be relaxed she came back to attack me and we finished making love again.

Finally and after four times, we just laying on our back in bed as I put the sheets over us and I put my arm around Sookie's shoulders. We were barely able to breathe and couldn't stop smiling like fools.

"That was… I had never had so many orgasms in one night." She laughed. "I can hardly feel my legs." The feeling was mutual; Sookie was exhausted and she wasn't the only one but I wanted to feel so tired the rest of my life if that meant enjoying the best sex with Sookie.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear as I stroked her hair gently.

"I love you, too." She said back as curled her body up beside me and her eyes slowly closed.

* * *

**That dinner is gonna be...I won't say another word.**

**:D**

**Thanks for reading.**


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Hi there**

**I forgot to update sooner, so here it is another chapter.**

**Hope you like, and all mistakes are mine.**

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

I woke up sore, exhausted but happy and with a huge smile on my lips. Eric was still sleeping beside me as his strong arms clung around my waist like I was his teddy bear particular. I turned myself slowly to not wake him and I stared at him as if we were alone in the world.

God, what had this man that made me feel so special? Even sleeping I could feel his love for me and that was something I had never felt before. I loved him, I wanted him and I couldn't stop thinking about him.

I gently stroked his cheeks and nose until I came to his lips and a second later I caressed his chin. He was handsome when was sleeping, was awake and especially he was much more handsome when we made love. It was very early but I couldn't sleep and though I wanted to wake Eric up, I decided to do it in a _very special way_.

I freed myself from his arms slowly and automatically Eric was laying asleep on his back which gave me the perfect chance to slip under the sheets and stroked his length with my hand as I bowed my head to feel him inside my mouth. I gently began to suck everything I could with my lips and stroked the rest with my hand. That was huge and I knew I couldn't buy it up completely so I made sure to provide him the maximum pleasure.

Seconds later I heard a guttural moan and felt his hands on my head while they were still moving up and down and our rhythms were just one. Eric was enjoying and I could see although he was awake that his eyes were closed and it was turning me on.

"Lover…you're…amazing…" I could not help looking up to meet his when I applied light pressure with my teeth and he opened his eyes suddenly. I feared to hurt him but a second later he was smiling and there was lust in his eyes. "Sookie…god…"

I had no idea my little blow job was leaving him speechless because I hadn't practiced much earlier. Bill couldn't stand it and I didn't have many opportunities with Quinn or Alcide.

"God…you can wake me up like this whenever you want. In fact," and raised his hand to reaffirm what he was saying. "I support you do it whenever you want and if you do it everyday…well, I can assure you I have no problem." I laughed weakly as I put my face just inches from his and the rest of my body was leaning on him. "You're the most incredible woman I've ever met," I was still trying to catch my breath and I loved to dominate him in this way. "I love you."

"I love you, too, and although we didn't have our date last night…I dunno, I think it wasn't so bad." I said grinning as Eric frowned and pouted. He was adorable and really cute.

"It wasn't so bad?" His hands ran my skin caressing it gently and I knew I might be able to stay on top of him the rest of my life if I had the chance. Being in Eric's arms made me feel safe and I wouldn't want to stay away from him. "You've become a very demanding woman, Sookie Stackhouse." And we both laughed like fools.

I was stroking his bare chest with my hands while he was doing the same with my back. "Can I ask you a question?" Eric nodded and I rested my head against his chest. "Do you think Pam and Amelia told us their truth because they expected us to do the same? Because I think it's obvious they know something. I don't know, one day Amelia suddenly tells me that she lied to me and tells everything to me about her relationship with Pam and I'm even able to say to her that I'm dating someone. What kind of person am I if I can do that to my best friend?"

"Well," he said as he stroked my hair with his hand. "I don't think you're better or worse person for it, you simply decided not to say it and you were on your right. Amelia is your best friend and I'm sure she'll understand and be able to wait until you're ready to tell her."

"Will you tell Pam?"

"I won't until you're ready. I want us do it at the same time, maybe we could go out with them somewhere and then tell them, you know, like a double date." And he chuckled as he said. I was sure Eric's love life until we met did not look anything like what we were living now. "I know Pam will torture me with this for the rest of my life 'cause I said long ago that I wasn't made for a serious relationship and look at me now, I'm in love as a teen."

"Yes, you are like a girl who had found her prince charming." And I snorted while Eric was tickling me. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I surrender." I said trying to stop laughing.

"That's better."

"Do you want to have breakfast?" and I started to get out of bed when his hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me. "What's up?"

"What makes you think we're done here?" and his hands were grabbing me by the waist as my legs straddled him and I slowly slid inside him.

"Eric…oh god…this…god…" was all I could mutter at the time as my hips moved up and down and all I could think about was the pleasure I was enjoying with every move. I came screaming and finally I collapsed on his chest and my legs and belly seemed jelly. "God, I think I'm going to faint," I said as my chest was moving uncontrollably until I got my breathing back a few minutes later and my heart was thumping normally again.

"We can have breakfast now." Eric pulled me out of bed and we went downstairs to the kitchen while he was wearing sport trousers and I was wearing one of his t-shirts. If I kept having Eric's breakfast much longer I would have to go to the gym before I thought.

We were enjoying a quiet breakfast when his telephone rang.

"Excuse me," and he rose from the table taking a sip of his orange juice. "Hello?" and a second later he had his hand on his forehead as if he didn't like what was hearing. "Mother, now is not a good time, really. No, I told you I can't go because I have a lot of work. Yes, I miss you, too but I don't think that's a good idea. Yes, I do." Suddenly I felt uncomfortable listening to Eric in a private conversation but he hadn't left the room either so I kept drinking my coffee trying to pay little attention as possible. "Mother, I told you I won't go. Of course I love you, yes, I love father too but things are more complicated and I didn't think it's the best. I'm glad for you, for both, but I can't act as if I feel good. Hey, I hope you have a happy Christmas and all that but I won't go. Yes, goodbye." Eric hung the phone up and put it back on the table. He remained motionless for a few seconds and then returned with me.

"Are you okay?" I asked patting his hand.

"Yeah, sorry about that but my mother still insists on the same. I think sometimes she's not able to give up."

"Parents never give up; they always want the best for their children, because they're THE parents."

"Sure." I hated to see Eric so sad but I couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

**Eric POV**

The phone conversation with my mother had ruined my breakfast with Sookie but I wouldn't allow always be so. I didn't understand why my mother insisted when other occasions I simply said no to her and it was enough. Now, for some reason, all she wanted was to spend time with me.

At work at least I could stop thinking about everything we talked and it was easier to focus on other matters.

"You got a minute?" Pam asked sitting on the couch in my office. Why does she bother to ask? She just did and said the first thing that passed through her mind.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Your mom has been calling me during the last days and I don't understand very well why she begged me to persuade you to catch a plane to Sweden. Would you care to explain?" Great, my mother had gone too far. One thing was harass me but my friends? And especially Pam? No sense. "So, I'm all ears."

"She wants me to spend Christmas at home."

"So sweet." Pam's sarcasm did not go unnoticed but I was sure she wanted to know everything. "And why her lovely son won't catch a plane to go home?"

It was clear I would have to tell her though I wasn't in the mood. "Actually I have no idea; maybe my mother has been invaded by Christmas' spirit but she didn't give me many more explanations. She says would like us to be a family and I also have the chance to meet her boyfriend and my father's girlfriend." Pam chuckled and patted the empty seat of the couch next to her for me to sit. When I did she looked into my eyes and smiled.

"I thought you knew already them."

"No. My mother has told me it's important to her but it seems pretty weird to go home to meet their "friends" when they're still married. It's crazy and I won't accept it. I don't care if they're still mad at me for the rest of their lives; I want nothing to do with them. Besides, I have plans for dinner on Christmas Eve." Pam nodded and I knew she was just as excited as I was but she even refused to acknowledge it.

"That's marriage problem," this was going to be good.

"What problem?"

"You know, people who spend their entire life together eventually end up getting bored of each other. Your parents looked for a fun but instead or divorcing they preferred to hang out with their "friends" and continue living under one roof, it's actually quite original."

"Original? Pam, is not original, it's stupid and pointless." I wanted to rant and feel better and when at last I was getting it, someone knocked on the door. Tyler, one of Pam's aides seemed unable to live without her and it seemed he was in love with her, which was ridiculous because everyone in the studio knew Pam preferences.

"What, Tyler? Not a good time so it better be good." Tyler stood there without saying a word for a few seconds and when Pam seemed ready to slap him, he spoke.

"Miss Broadway is looking for you; she needs to talk to you."

"Where?"

"In your office. She said it is urgent and she wants to talk to you as soon as possible."

"I have to go," she said to me stroking my arm. "But don't worry, if your mother calls me back I'll tell her I couldn't find you."

"Thanks, Pam." And she left with Tyler. I wanted to see Sookie, I needed to see her as soon as possible but I couldn't find her for hours and at least I thought about taking advantage of my free time searching on Internet the perfect gift for her. I knew Sookie gave much more importance to personal and intimate gift than the amount of money it could be cost so I knew it should be something really special. I was not sure what I was looking for but when it would be perfect.

* * *

**Pam POV**

I was starting to get tired of Tyler looking at my ass all the time and I had fired people for less, but just thinking I would have to do paperwork it was enough for me.

"Tyler, you can go."

"But…"

"Go! It is a personal matter so I don't your aid." I wasn't willing to spend more time than necessary with him. "I'll tell you clearer because it seems you're not getting the message. I'm going to get in my office to talk to Amelia and I assure you we will do more than talk." And suddenly his eyes seemed to be out of their sockets and I knew he understood. Men… Make them think on two women together and they'll lose the ability to speak.

"I've even work to do and I wouldn't be…" I turned to face him and I knew what he was thinking. Sex, he wanted to have sex with both of us and he seemed to be asking for permission.

"Tyler, go away if you don't want me to kick your ass with my seven hundred dollars shoes."

Tyler disappeared before I could blink and I saw Amelia sitting on my desk with one leg crossed over the other and a sexy smile on her lips. "What was that?"

"I thought we needed to talk and he didn't leave so I just threatened him. And what's so urgent, my dearest?"

"Nothing, but I just missed you. You know, I believed we could spend some time together. Also, Sookie is so excited about the idea of dinner on Christmas Eve that we barely talk about anything else and I'm not sure if she's ready to see us together in my house."

"She knows we're together but you are right," I said while kissing slowly her neck and she moaned weakly. "But don't worry; luckily we don't have to keep hiding ourselves."

* * *

**Sookie POV**

I missed Eric but we both had work to do and I decided to stay answering some e-mails from friends and that's when I realized I should do something important.

I grabbed my cell phone from my purse and dialled Jason's number. I remembered what Jason had told me on Christmas. If I was going to Bon Temps we wouldn't be together because he'd spend holidays with any woman who was willing to get in his bed and that was the saddest. Yet I knew I had to call him. Sometimes I hated myself for having to be a good sister.

"_Hello?" _He hadn't even bothered to look at the caller ID before answering, or maybe he did and that was even more irritating.

"Jason, it's me, Sookie. I'm calling to tell you that I won't go to Bon Temps at Christmas so…"

"_Yeah, I know."_ He interrupted me, as usual. _"Hey, actually I think it's better because I made plans and I'll be busy. Hoyt and I will leave with some girls and I won't have time to see you so…never mind. Furthermore, I assumed you'd spend holidays with your…boyfriend, wouldn't you?" _I began to hate my brother but I knew my Gran would be removed in her own grave if she ever heard me to say that out loud.

"Yes, you're right. I just wanted you to know it and you spend a happy Christmas."

"_Bye."_ He was unable to be nice even for a second and it made my blood boil. I was sure my Gran would reprimand him if she could see the kind of man he had become.

"Goodbye, Jason." I said when he had hung up. What had gone wrong between us? Maybe we were too different to get along and we didn't notice until Gran passed away. Perhaps we've always tried to get along when she was alive and now we couldn't bear each other. It saddened me to think about our relationship that way but I was beginning to think I was right. "Merry Christmas, Jason."

Then someone knocked on the door. I was in no mood to see anyone but I put a shy smile on my lips and answered.

"Come in."

"Hey, Sookie." Tyler. One of Pam's assistants and a nice guy. For some reason Pam couldn't stand him but I didn't understand why. "Got a minute?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"You see, I've heard you'll stay in Los Angeles to spend Christmas so…well, is great news. I'm glad you're going to celebrate it with us and…you know, I had thought we could…you and I…um…we could go out for a drink or…" Great, just what I needed. I liked Tyler but I didn't see him that way. "Well, I think it would be cool to hang out and have a good time."

"Tyler, I'm flattered but actually I have already plans. I'm having dinner with some friends and probably spend the rest of holidays with them. Well…Amelia and I had been talking earlier and…" And I felt awful about the way I was taking the situation. Everything would be easier if Tyler knew I was dating Eric and thus I shouldn't be making stupid excuses all the time. "Sorry, I…"

"Never mind," he said quickly but I knew he was upset. If I could read his mind I knew exactly what I'd have found. 'Yes, it matters. I would love you to cancel all your plans to go out with me.' Sorry, pal, but that wouldn't happen. "We will do it at another time."

I just could nod silently, not wanting to give him hope. Tyler left away and I wanted to hide under the table to prevent someone else come and talk to me.

"Lover…are you okay?" Eric. I hadn't even heard him arrived but there he was, in front of me in all his glory. God, I loved this man and I was ready to jump on him all the time. Just listening the sound of his voice was enough to turn me on and I loved it.

"Hi, how long have you been there?"

"I just got, you okay?" I shook my head and leaned back in my chair.

"I am a bad person, Eric. Tyler has been here and he's been very kind to me. He wanted to know if I would go with him for a drink and I've behaved like a fool while I was inventing meaningless excuses to reject him in the least painful and humiliating way. It's been awful." Eric seemed to be tense and I wasn't sure if it was for what I had told him about Tyler or some other reason. "Eric, are you listening to me?"

"I've heard every word you said, lover. You're not a bad person, in fact, you are the most sweet and kind I've ever met in my life and if you believe otherwise I'll say you that you're wrong. I can't tell if you should leave or not to have a drink with any man but I won't lie to you by saying I'd be fine if you did. I want you just for me, I don't wish to share you with anyone else and it sounds possessive…well, that's what I feel." I'd lying if I said I didn't like Eric was possessive…it was really great and made me feel more loved for him. "Would you feel better if I invite you a drink tonight?"

I smiled and squeezed his hand while he did the same with mine. "You don't have to do it just to make me feel better."

"I want to. Also I want to leave tonight, have a drink and be with you, okay?" I couldn't be disagree with his offer.

"Okay. But promise me there won't be beer involved." Eric laughed aloud, possibly remembering my experience with beer in Niall's bar and how I ended up later.

"I promise."

Eric kissed me on the forehead and later on the lips and left and suddenly I felt much better although I couldn't help but feel a little guilty for having rejected Tyler without a good reason but what else could I do? It wasn't in my nature to be nasty to a person for no reason but I couldn't tell him the truth. So I just tried to take away the thought off my head and think about my date with Eric.

* * *

**Eric POV**

Tyler had invited my Sookie to date? I was furious, no; furious was not the right word. I was pissed off and though I tried to hide it in front of Sookie, I knew she had realized.

Who the hell was he? Casanova? At first I gave him a chance because I thought he was just one of the men who had mistakenly loves Pam, and had been that way until Sookie came on the scene. Of course I was aware men looked at her, I would have to be blind not to, but Tyler seemed determined to get what he was looking for with Sookie and I knew all he wanted was sex.

"Damn motherfucker!" I had to unburden myself and although I knew someone would have heard me, I didn't care. I was jealous and I knew it was the first time in my life I felt that way but I couldn't help it. Think about Sookie with any other man was something that made me feel sick and I didn't want to see like the typical jealous boyfriend but I was failing in the attempt.

"Eric,"

I didn't even know I had left the door open and there was Sookie with a worried expression and wondering whether or not to go into my office.

"Are you okay? I've heard you scream but I didn't know what you were saying." I was unable to answer because I had no idea what to say. I didn't want to tell her the truth, but I knew couldn't remain near her lying in front of her face. No, anyone else maybe, but not Sookie.

"Come in, please." I held the door as she entered and stood in the middle of the room. "I'm sorry, I didn't pretend to…" but Sookie stopped me putting her finger over my lips.

"If this about Tyler, I understand. Believe me, the last thing I was expecting when he came to me was a date but he did and I felt bad for lying to him but I didn't want to date with him, even just for a drink. I wouldn't feel comfortable because I only feel that way when I'm with you." And a second later her hand was caressing my cheek as she continued talking. "If you were jealous, I assure you there's no reason you have to be 'cause I'd never do anything to hurt you or our relationship. If I'm to be honest, I have felt jealous too of every woman you've been with or when they look at you. It's frustrating but I know deep down it's stupid to worry about it because it makes no sense. But if it makes you feel better, I'll talk to Tyler and say I'm not interested, okay?" God, this woman was incredible. Any other would have screamed at me or simply have been slamming the door behind her but…Sookie just looked at me into my eyes, smiled and told me everything was fine and jealousy would never be an obstacle between us. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks. I don't know what happened to me; suddenly I've felt like someone was stealing me something very valuable and, guess I lost nerves. Sorry, I don't like to behave that way but I haven't had a girlfriend before and…I know is not an excuse but I can't think of anything better." And Sookie just laughed softly and kissed me on my lips as her hands were around my neck. Every kiss with her was like a new experience and I knew I'd never be able to get bored if Sookie was around me. "I love you, Sookie Stackhouse."

"I love you, too, Eric Northman."

"And…well…um…actually you don't have to talk to Tyler, you know. I don't want you to have an unpleasant conversation just because I've been unable to control a jealous rage…"

"I'll talk to him and I will because I think I need to. I've never liked to give false hopes to people and I know Tyler has. Also, I've heard some things about him and…" and she wrinkled her nose as if she wasn't sure what she meant. "…I don't think I want to have someone like him around, even if just a friend." I smiled briefly and took her into my arms. "I don't usually trust men using the same phrases my brother uses to flirt." We laughed harder and we were hugging each other until Sookie's cell rang.

"Oh, shit!" Sookie exclaimed. "I don't understand why I keep bringing this up with me; it always spoils our best moments." Sookie tried to move but I wasn't ready to let her go. "Eric,"

"Hm…?"

"I'll need my arms to grab the cell phone and you're not getting it any easier. Can you lend me just one of my hands?" I freed her left hand and I was rewarded with a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks, honey." Sookie started reading what appeared to be a text message and her expression became worried. I wasn't sure if it would be something serious or not but I wanted to ask.

"Is everything okay?"

"No." She answered without more explanation and that made me suspect that something serious was going on. Getting a simple answer from Sookie was virtually impossible and she suddenly clutched harder against me.

"Sookie, I'm beginning to worry, what's wrong?"

"It's a text from Bill." Great, seemed we would never get rid of this jerk and his bullshit. I was starting to wish I had done more than just break his nose when we were in Bon Temps but I knew Sookie would have been against it.

"What does he want now?" I asked angrily. I even struggled to hide my displeasure because it would have been impossible. I hated the guy and I never wanted to hear his name but he never seemed willing to give up and that made my blood boil. Bill Compton wanted my Sookie and he wasn't able to realize he had lost her forever. "Sookie, I'm sick of him, I thought things had been made clear in Bon Temps, why does he keep calling you?"

"I don't know but you have to read this." She was sobbing and when I looked at her I saw tears in her eyes. Sookie gave me her cell and I started to read the message.

_Sookie, you're just an ungrateful bitch. I always gave everything to you and that's your way to treat me? You don't deserve to be happy and never will be. This jerk may be in love with you but you'll never be able to move on. You're mine and always will be when he dumps you although I'm not sure if I was going to come back with a bitch like you._

That was enough!

"I'll kill him!"

"Eric, please!"

"Please? I can't believe you've read the same as me and you don't want to do anything. I can't sit idly by while that bastard is calling you all that shit. I'm sorry but this is not going to be so." Sookie was crying and I couldn't help but hug her with more strength as we walked toward the couch. "Hey, look at me." She looked up and looked at me straight in the eye but it broke my heart to see the tears running down her face. "You can't go on like this, you're a good person and do not deserve everything is happening to you. Bill Compton is a selfish son of the bitch but I won't let him treat you that way."

"I don't want…no…I don't want to keep thinking about Bill, I can't." She said between sobs, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "I hate him!" I was proud of my Sookie. "Why doesn't he disappear from our lives? I just want…I just want to be happy and he seems to be against it, why?"

Why? I had asked the same questions many times and the only logical answer was: selfishness. The guy was not able to accept Sookie could go on and find someone who could treat her as she really deserved. No, Bill Compton needed to have everything under his control, dominate to Sookie and make her feel as if she wasn't worth it.

"Listen, you've not done anything wrong and you shouldn't feel guilty because it's not true. Bill will have what he deserves although I have to go in person to Bon Temps and crack his face. I'll call my lawyer and ask him advice, maybe we can file a restraining order against him and we have the text messages and calls to prove it. If is necessary you can change your cell phone and house number and it's over, okay?" Sookie just nodded silently as her eyes were sore from crying. I didn't want to see her sad and mourning because it made me feel useless, not being able to comfort her and make her smile again. "I won't let Bill Compton stand between us, you hear me?"

"Yes. But…"

"But nothing. I'll do whatever it takes to end all this and continue with our lives, I promise you. I love you and I won't let anything or anyone hurt you."

"I love you, too, Eric. But I'm not sure this was going to work. Do you think that I haven't tried to get rid of Bill before? I have, but it didn't work and when I was with my other boyfriend, he always appeared. It's like a nightmare. I'm trying to go on with my life and I never get it."

"I won't give up, you understand? Bill is not going to ruin this relationship, that's for sure."

"I wish I had met you first; I'd have saved much trouble and I wouldn't be crying like an idiot because my ex-boyfriend seems to be a psychopath obsessed with me."

"Bill Compton will have what he deserves, I swear you."

Half an hour later Sookie went home with Amelia. I didn't like the idea they were alone, but I made her promise to call me when Sookie was at home and she did. At least I knew there were no problems while I was away from her.

A knock on the door and Cataliades was entering my office. I knew Sookie wasn't sure if she wanted to do this but I wasn't willing to take risks.

"Mr. Cataliades, I'm glad to see you. Thanks for coming." I greeted him with a handshake.

"Me too, Mr. Northman. Your call has been a surprise, the fact is I didn't expect you to call me but if this has any relationship with Miss Tale…"

"No, it's about something else. "Please," I told indicating him to sit in the chair opposite my desk. "I'm having problems with someone but he doesn't live in Los Angels, even in California. A man who lives in Bon Temps, a small town in Louisiana."

"And what is the problem?"

I explained everything to him, including Sookie, but I omitted some details. Before formalizing the things I wanted to know if it was possible to make Bill Compton disappeared from our lives.

"Alright, I'll make a few calls and see what I can do. I have a friend who works for a law firm in New Orleans, I'll ask him to investigate Mr. William Compton and we'll talk soon."

"Thanks."

"Thanks to you. And I hope we can end up with problems Miss Tale is causing us."

"What do you mean? Any news?"

"Yes, but we're still working on it. I don't want you to worry for now. I'll call you when I have news."

And he left. Cataliades was the best lawyer in Los Angeles and if someone could take care of Bill Compton, was he, but at that time I had better things to do and I called Sookie.

"_Hello," _she answered more cheerfully than I expected after what had happened.

"Hey. You still want to take that drink?"

* * *

**That's all. Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews, reviews, reviewssssss**


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Did you like the last chapter?**

**Hope you like this as well.**

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

After all the messages and calls from Bill I decided I was tired of everything and I just wanted to move on. At least I haven't received any other message from him and that was good news.

"Hey, you want some tea?" Amelia was being an angel even after having assured to her a million time that I was fine but I appreciated she cared about me.

"Thanks," I replied as I caught the cup and took a sip, which caused me a coughing fit. I coughed and coughed and Amelia never left my side. Neither of us had gone to work and I was worried for her, I didn't want her to get into trouble because of me. "Ames, just go."

"No. Sookie, you're sick, it doesn't seem right to leave you alone at home all night just because I have a date. I'll call Pam and tell her…"

"You're not gonna tell her anything! Do you understand?" and I turned to cough uncontrollably. I had caught a cold and I felt awful. I felt my head was going to explode, I was coughing non-stop and I had pain in all of my body. I blamed Eric for having me awake and naked all night, but the fact was it was worth it. "I won't let you stay at home for a stupid cold, so…" and I made a gesture with my hand before coughing again. "Get out of here!"

Amelia hesitated for several minutes and finally went to her bedroom and when she came out, she was wearing a jacket and her purse. She was beautiful, wearing a tight red dress and matching shoes. Amelia was always amazing but her relationship with Pam seemed to cause a special shine on her, especially in her eyes. "Sookie, we've always taken care each other and now you're sick and I feel guilty for leaving for a date. If it was something important, I would understand, but it is a simple date with Pam and I know she'll understand if I call her. Really, no need to go out tonight."

"Amelia, I'm fine." And a second later I had a sneezing attack. Great, my words made no sense and strength every time I spoke. "Hey, do not make me get off the couch and kick your ass until you walk out that door, because you know I will."

"Okay." Amelia was saying with her hands up. "God, you're stubborn all the time but when you're sick you're a grouchy. I'm leaving. But…"

"Amelia!"

"I know, I'm leaving! But I want you to promise me that you'll call me if something goes wrong, if you need anything or just you're not feeling right, okay? Here," and she put the phone on the coffee table. "You've got my number in the memory, just press this button and I'll answer, all right?"

"Ames, I'm not a little girl, okay? I'm a grown woman and I can take care of myself so…" and I coughed over and over. God, I hated being sick because it made me feel weak. "Enjoy your date, have fun with Pam and I'll feel much better tomorrow, so you'll tell me all the details and everything will be back to normal. So…GO."

"Okay. Bye."

"Have fun."

I was physically unable to move a muscle. There was I, wrapped with the same blanket my Gran used to wrap me when I fell asleep on the couch, with my table full of tissues, cough drops, several medicines, Amelia's cup of tea and the phone. I was not sure if I could move to go to bed and pills were beginning to take effect and I could hardly keep my eyes opened until I finally fell asleep.

"_You'll always be mine, Sookie." _I was in front of Bill but everything was different. I was no longer in Los Angeles and I couldn't understand what was happening around me.

"_Bill, what are you doing here?"_

"_You're dreaming, Sookie. So we are in Bon Temps, in your grandmother's house. You feel safe here and we are together."_

"_We are not together and I no longer live in Bon Temps; I'm living in Los Angeles with Amelia now. And if this is a dream, my dream, why am I dreaming of you? There are better things to dream of and you are not one of them. Where's Eric? Why is he not here? What have you done to him?"_

"_I haven't done anything to him, but for some reason you do not want him to be part of this dream. I wonder why, maybe you no longer want to be with him. Dreams can be revealing."_

"_You're crazy, Bill Compton. That is the reason I could never love you; you're not a good man, you just want to have everything under control and I can't live like this. Eric loves me, he treats me with respect and that is something you will never understand."_ Maybe it was a dream and Eric wasn't in it, as he used to be, but even dreaming I couldn't help but want to rip Bill's head off. Why was I dreaming about Bill? It made no sense. _"You know what Bill, I'm not really worried about this, is not a dream, rather a nightmare and I know is not real. I'm sick so I'm sure it's just a bad dream caused by medication, nothing else. I want you out of my life and my dreams." _I wasn't scared, I knew I could face him as I had done earlier but something was different. Bill suddenly started walking towards me and I had a panic attack. Something inside of me was telling me to run but my legs didn't move and I started screaming.

"Lover, quiet!" Before I even open my eyes I heard Eric's voice and I thought I was still dreaming but I wasn't; I could feel his hand on my forehead while the other grabbed my wrist strongly. "Sookie, open your eyes."

Slowly I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Eric, looking at me worried as he helped me to sit up. "Eric…what happened?"

"You were dreaming, lover." He answered stroking me slowly and gently while instinctively my arms clutched around his waist and I rested my head against his chest. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, actually it was a nightmare." I felt much better when Eric was hugging me and I wasn't scared anymore. "Eric,"

"What?"

"How did you come in?" I asked almost whispering. I didn't care because I was with him and that was just what I needed but I was curious.

"I told the doorman that I'm your boyfriend and you were sick. I've also said to him that Amelia had asked me to come and stay with you and when I told him my name," and laughed briefly. "Well, he was shocked and opened your door for me. Although he made me promise him that I didn't come to harm you or cause problems."

I couldn't help smiling and looking at him in the eyes. "And has he let you in? I should have warned him that you could be a ruthless murderer and…" but I couldn't keep talking because his lips were on mine kissing me passionately.

"Eric, do not kiss me!" and he looked confused and surprised. "I'm sick and I don't want to infect you."

"Don't worry," and kissed me again.

"Eric…really…" but his lips were kissing my neck and I could barely think, much less to form a complete sentence.

"My lover, I've missed you today," and his hand was stroking the outside of my thigh as he continued climbing. "You don't know how. I couldn't bear to be there and I just wanted to be with you and take care of you…" God, this man's hands were able to provoke me an orgasm or worse, a heart attack, with just caressing me. "I thought I was going insane and I told Pam that I had to go on errands."

I didn't know if I would have the strength to make love with Eric, but he took care of everything and even being sick, I enjoyed the best sex of my life. Eric's tongue was doing a wonderful job for my wet center and all I could do was throw back my head as I was enjoying the best of the pleasures. Eric had undressed me slowly and it was the most sensual someone had done for me throughout my life. He didn't even let me move while he took off my clothes and I was turned.

"Eric…you'll get sick and be my fault and…" and his cock was in and out of me so slowly that it was a torture. I could only hold on tightly to the sheets with my closed fists while pleading him internally to increase the pace. "Oh, my God! Eric…don't stop, keep doing that…is…" and suddenly I began to cough. A great time to break the magic between us.

"My lover, are you okay?" asked lifting his head slightly. "Maybe we should stop…"

"No!" I practically yelled at him. "Just…just…" I struggled for breath and it wasn't just because I had a stuffy nose. My chest was moving rapidly up and down and my breathing was heavy and erratic. Still, I felt much better than a couple of days before. "Do it again, please…"

"Yes, ma'am." And he buried his head between my legs again, causing me the greatest pleasure. If this man was able to cure a cold that way, I should get sick more often.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he laid beside me and held my hand. I was better than good but I couldn't help feeling the drugs began to take effect. "Eric…you're amazing." He just chuckled and put his strong arm around my shoulders. "I love you and I just want you to feel as comfortable as possible. Do you need something? Do you want to dress again?"

"No, I'm fine. But, can you put the blankets over us?"

"Sure." And he put the blanket over us even though he was wearing his pants on again. He got into bed with me and my body automatically adjusts to his. I had missed him and though I knew was ridiculous because it had only been a day, I couldn't help it. I wanted to be always at his side and I knew I wouldn't have felt so good during my cold if it hadn't been for him.

"I never thought you'd be alone at home; well I'm glad you were but I was worried when you started to scream and move as if something was following you."

"Yeah I'm sorry; I didn't want to scare you."

"You didn't. What were you dreaming, by the way? It seemed you were afraid and I'd have preferred you dreaming about me." I couldn't help but laugh softly and whispered. "I always dream about you, Eric, every night since we met, but like I said before, it was a nightmare."

"Do you want to tell me?" Not really but I knew I'd feel better if I told him.

"Bill was chasing me and I was in Bon Temps," I said without expressing emotion. Eric's body tensed when I pronounced his name and knew there wasn't a good idea. "I know you don't want to hear his name but…it was what was happening. He kept saying that I would always be his and neither you nor anyone else would come between us. Eric, I don't know why I keep dreaming with that asshole but it starts to be frustrating. I hate him and yet it seems I can't get rid of him, even in my dreams. Why is this happening to me?"

"Well, maybe just have been a nightmare due to the effect of drugs and fever, actually tends to happen and you should not worry so much," he said as kissed the base of my neck gently. "Also, I talked to my lawyer about it and told me he'll investigate Bill."

"Really? I feel bad for having you gotten into all this but…" and I turned to stand in front of him. "…I'm glad you did. I can take care of my own problems, but Bill Compton…is a special case. He makes my blood boil and not in the good sense. I lost a lot of time with him and I regret everything that was between us." I was stroking his cheek as I stared at his beautiful blue eyes. "You know, we'd have some beautiful children." And Eric chuckled as I couldn't believe what I just said. "Sorry, I don't know why I've said that, it's been stupid."

"Easy, lover. I'm sure we can blame the fever; it's just been a feverish delirium, that's all." And I felt much better instantly. "But I agree, we would have some beautiful children." I put my arms around his neck, kissed him lightly and I fought against my eyes to remain open, what it seemed almost impossible. "Eric…" I whispered as his hands caressed my back.

"Tell me."

"Stay with me; I need you to hold me."

"I won't go anywhere else, I promise. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Now sleep, you need rest." And I felt his lips on my forehead until finally felt nothing else.

I wasn't sure how long I had been sleeping but it was still dark and Eric was at my side. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have someone next to me who loved me and worried for me all the time. I had been sick before and Bill never cared about me the way Eric was doing and that meant a lot to someone like me who had always been used to please others instead of myself. I felt good and I knew Eric wouldn't stay away from me while I didn't want.

"Hello," Eric opened his eyes and kissed my lips. I had decided to stop saying him that if he kissed me would end up getting cold as me but of course I remembered him.

"Eric, this is ridiculous, I don't want you to sick because of me."

"We will die together, lover." He joked. "Besides, you could take care of me and be my private nurse. In fact, it wouldn't be so bad, you know? A few days without getting out of bed, taking plenty of fluids and luckily, a very pretty nurse wouldn't leave my side. All advantages."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," I hit him playfully in the arm. "You're the first person I've known who would be willing to voluntarily take a cold just for a girl takes care of you."

"Not a girl, a sexy nurse."

"You're a pervert, you know? By the way, how long have I been sleeping?"

"A couple of hours. You were exhausted and I am in partly the guilty. I shouldn't have allowed this to happen but…I find it inevitable; you are irresistible to me, Sookie Stackhouse." Said stroking my belly. "Hey, do you want something to eat?"

I made a wry face and Eric just put a lock of my hair behind my ear. "I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat something; you're taking medication and you can't go on with an empty stomach. Moreover, I brought some things with me when I came."

"Really?" It made sense, when I woke up screaming Eric was already there so it wasn't so strange. "I dunno, I don't want to move and if I leave bed I'll be cold and…"

"How about if I bring dinner to bed?" and he raised his eyebrows while was waiting for an answer. That sounded great and though I wasn't the kind of person who spent all day in bed, I had to admit the idea was appealing. "I think you can survive without me ten minutes while I prepare something to eat."

Eric got out of bed and I wrapped the blanket over myself. I was cold since he was away from my side and I wanted him to return soon. I had no idea what he was preparing but I wasn't too hungry. Medication caused me sleep and fatigue and all I had managed to take all day was the tea Amelia made for me earlier.

I was exhausted though I just woke up but the damn medication was stronger than me. Amelia had forced me to take it but I hoped it wasn't for long. I was trying to keep my eyes open but it was becoming more and more difficult. I knew I wouldn't stay awake long if I kept staring at the ceiling so I decided to get out of bed. I put my clothes, tracksuit trousers and a shirt I used when I was at home.

"What are you preparing?" I asked as I crossed the living room slowly. I hardly had the strength to walk and Eric quickly turned around to hear my voice.

"I thought you were going to stay in bed; you shouldn't make efforts, you're not looking good and it could get worse." I wasn't listening to him, just walking towards him with the hope he didn't force me to go back to bed. "Sookie," but my arms were around his waist before he could continue talking. He was wearing black jeans and a red t-shirt hours before had been on the floor of my bedroom and I couldn't take my eyes off him. "You need to rest. Why don't you go back to bed? I'll go there right now." I pressed my face against Eric's back while he was cooking. I was trying everything to distract him and attract his attention but nothing seemed to work.

"Eric…" I said using my sexy kitten voice to try to get his attention. "Why don't we forget dinner and go back to bed? Together." I was running my hands toward his most sensitive part and the most desired for me. "You know, I think I feel better and…"

"Nice try, but it won't work."

"Ugh." Was all that came out from my lips. "You sound just like Amelia. I had expected at least some privileges when my boyfriend came to take care of me while I'm sick. I don't know, someone who didn't force me to take my medication and gave a little freedom."

"Have you done?" I nodded. "Good. Lover, you know you always do what you want but you're sick and must rest. Go back to bed."

"I don't want to go back to bed! I'm tired of laying and doing nothing all day. I'm so boring that I've spent the last ten minutes staring at the ceiling and believe me, no fun. Please, Eric…" He suddenly put a knife down on the counter and turned around. "Sookie, you are a grown woman and I can't force you to do something you don't want but at least listen to me. You're sick and can't stop coughing and sneezing. I know you hate being sick but it's something you can't avoid and you need someone to take care of you. So if you don't want to go back to bed, at least sit on the couch and wait until I've finished."

"God…I didn't realize you were so bossy." And we both smiled. "Okay, I'll sit on the couch but I don't want to be alone for long. I'd fall asleep again and I don't want that." And I crossed my arms as I was staring at him.

"Deal. Give me five more minutes and I'll be with you, I promise."

Eric stayed in the kitchen doing God knows what while I was changing TV channels looking for something interesting to watch. I always thought TV at night was more interesting but otherwise gossip programs, I found nothing worthwhile. "Eric! I've been waiting a long time, when are you coming? I missed you." I yelled pouting.

"I'm here." I sighed to see him arrive with a bowl of soup, a glass of water and my pills. "Ugh, I won't take those pills, they're awful and I hate them."

"Lover, you're like a little girl when you are sick but I like it. I can always force you."

"No, you can't."

"Do not tease me, lover. I'm being patient…" and his hand was stroking my knee while I bit my lip to silence a groan. "So…" and when I thought everything was going to get interesting, Eric abruptly stopped. "You better take the soup before it gets cold."

"You're a killjoy." I said breathing heavily.

I took the soup Eric had prepared for me and was delicious, warm but not scorching and with a touch of lemon. I'd always liked my Gran's soup but definitely Eric knew how to cook but though it was something as simple and easy as a soup.

"It's delicious," I said as I finished eating it. "I didn't know you cooked so well."

"Well, soup is not pretty complicated," he said smiling. "But thanks. I'm sure you make it much better and I'm eager to know what we'll eat on Christmas Eve."

We spent the rest of the night together as we talked, laughed and watched television until I fell asleep again. Damn pills! I wasn't sure if Eric would be with me the next day but I had no chance to ask him because I fell asleep pretty earlier.

I woke up when his lips kissed mine, Sleeping Beauty style, and strong arms were around my waist while his hands gently caressed my back. "Good morning, my lover."

"Hey, wait, morning?" I panicked because we were together in bed and though Eric was dressed, if Amelia came in to check on me, she would see Eric and find out our little secret. "Oh God, if Amelia is at home…"

Easy, Sookie. Amelia's not here; guess her date with Pam was extended more than necessary. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll come soon but then I'll have to go and I don't want to leave you alone."

"Calm down," I whispered stroking his cheek. "I can be alone for a while. Amelia will be here soon and think I was sleeping all night. But I don't want you to go," I added pouting. "I love being in bed with you," and he smiled from ear to ear. "Even if we just sleep together. I like to feel your warmth and your arms around me. I'm sure I wouldn't have slept so well last night if it hadn't been for you." And Eric just kissed my nose. "You look lovely in the morning, lover."

"I'm sick, I can't be lovely."

"Well you are. Believe me, I've never seen a woman so beautiful in my entire life, even waking up and being sick…you're absolutely stunning." I was flattered but I knew he couldn't be serious. No one is _stunning_ to wake up in the morning and much less with a cold.

"You have to go?"

"Only if you want me to go." I chuckled and he laughed with me. We both knew I didn't want him to go but what else can we do? Amelia would return home at any time and we didn't want to be discovered. "You may go, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Because I could stay and invent a good story when Amelia arrives. You know, I'd say to her that I heard you were sick and decided to come to visit you because we are friends and…well…um…that's what friends do, right?"

"You're so sweet, but there's no need. I feel much better and though I'll have to stay at home at least for today, I know it will be just for my benefit but I don't want you to worry so much for me; I can take care of myself."

"No doubt," but his eyes said otherwise. I stared at him as I waited to him for reaction and he did. "Okay, I'm leaving. But promise me you'll call me if you're sick or just want to talk, alright? You know I can't bear to be away from you, especially if you're sick."

"I know." And before he left he kissed me passionately; one of those kisses are only seen in movies and would leave anyone breathless. Yes, definitely Eric Northman knew how to kiss that way and I was more than happy to be kissed by someone as passionate as him. "I love you, Eric."

"I love you, too," and he smiled at me as he kissed me on both of my cheeks and my forehead. "You know I love you too much to stop thinking about you and that's what will happen. I won't be able to focus because my head and my heart will be here…with you." It was the most beautiful thing someone had ever said to me and suddenly I felt I couldn't control my tears. "Lover, why are you crying?"

"Nothing, don't worry, I'm fine. I'm just a little sensitive, that's all. Don't worry, you can go and I promise you I won't make efforts and I take the medication. I'll be a good girl." And I batted my eyelashes at him as I smiled innocently and he smiled me back. Eric was staring at me in disbelief and I knew perfectly well that look. "Stop looking at me like that; I just want to recover as soon as possible because I don't want to keep locked up at home, so go before Amelia comes back 'cause I'm no mood for absurd explanations."

"Okay," he replied smiling at me. "I'll call you later to make sure you're still feeling good."

"All right. I love you."

"I love you, too, lover."

And he finally left. I already missed him but hopefully I'd spend most of the day sleeping and wouldn't be so awful to stand the wait to see him again. I also wanted to take a shower, change clothes and hear the details of Amelia's date, but not _all_ details. I was happy to know everything had gone well between them and she had a good time. I was sure about that.

* * *

**Pam POV**

"I want you to know I've never allowed any woman who I've gone to bed to come here. My house is private land to let in anyone."

"Wow…" Amelia said gently stroking my abdomen. "I must feel lucky." We had enjoyed awesome sex and mind-blowing orgasms I had experienced in my life but something was wrong with her. I wasn't used to talking in bed but I knew things were different with Amelia.

"Are you okay? I ask because you seem concerned, nothing more."

"Yes, I am. I'm worried about Sookie; she was very ill, couldn't stop coughing and she had fever but I went and left her alone. I know she's capable to take care of herself but…we've always been together and I think I feel guilty. I was just about to call you to cancel the date but Sookie convinced me not to do…so here I am."

"You are a good friend but I don't think she was alone." I mumbled trying to avoid her gaze.

"I can't believe it! You think Eric and Sookie…were together?" I just nodded quietly and let her go on. "I dunno, Sookie was really bad and I don't think she had…well…you know…"

"Fuck?"

"Exactly. But it is possible. I would also like to know when they will be able to confess. I like this game but I'm starting to get tired of pretending all the time and I know Sookie is too. I am sure if we press them a little bit…"

"I think I have a better idea." Yes, I had been thinking about it since Christmas dinner was official. It was a good plan and I was sure that would work. I knew Eric pretty well and I knew he wouldn't be able to resist much longer, especially when I demonstrate them that I was ready to find out the truth of _their _secret. "Things will change at Christmas, I promise." And I kissed her again as I pulled down slowly to her pussy and fucked her with my tongue while Amelia was on the edge of her orgasm.

"Oh…God…don't stop, please don't stop!" Her hands were over my head increasing the pace and I felt strong while I was taking the control, introducing my tongue, slow and fast, slow and fast and listening to her cries and moans of pleasure growing intense. "Pam, fuck me hard, fuck me faster!" And I did. I had been with many women before, but none seemed to Amelia on bed, she was like…like me and I loved it.

Amelia finally reached her climax and I was laying on her side as she recovered her breath. "You know we have to make them to confess, but they should know that we've known all this time. Pam, I don't like lying to Sookie, I've never done it and I feel bad but I hope they can be able to forgive us."

"They will, in fact, I believe they will be very relieved when they haven't to hide themselves."

* * *

**Eric POV**

Suddenly other women around me did not matter because all I could think was Sookie. I had never felt that way and I had to admit that I loved the feeling. When we were together it was as if there wasn't anything or anyone else around us and I knew I could be honest with her about everything. Sookie Stackhouse made me feel alive again; made my heart beat harder and I suddenly had very clear ideas.

"She's the one, she's my perfect girl."

I kept browsing online from my office trying to find the perfect gift for Sookie while I was reviewing some pictures in a superficial way. I wasn't paying much attention because since I met Sookie, my brain, heart and the rest of my body hadn't returned to be themselves.

"Yes, she's definitely the only one girl for me."

* * *

**That's all, my dear friends!**

**I'll be waiting for reviews. **

**:D**


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**I couldn't update for a couple of days, allergy is a bitch.**

**Hope you like this.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

* * *

**Eric POV**

Sookie had finally recovered from her cold and she was back in top form and she was glad to show me when we were to dinner like a normal couple and ended up spending the night at my house. Everything seemed to go smoothly and for the first time in a long time there was nobody to come between us. Bill hadn't called again after I had spoken to him by Sookie's telephone and let him things very clear. Sookie said it wasn't necessary to do it but I felt I should. That man would never leave us alone if we were still allowing him to have control over us.

Erin knocking on my door brought me out of my thoughts. It was then when I realized I had been thinking on Sookie since I had come to the studio. I hadn't even turned the computer on and that was something I did automatically when I crossed the door. "Mr. Northman, Mr. Cataliades is waiting for you at the meeting room."

"Thank you, Erin."

I wasn't sure the reason of his visit; would it be about, Shannon or anything else?

When I entered the room I saw Cataliades was drinking coffee and had the briefcase on the table as he walked from one side to another looking at the pictures were hung on the walls. He seemed to be fascinated and I felt proud of myself because they were all mine.

"Enjoying coffee?" I asked enough loud for him to hear me.

"It's terrible," he answered, smiling faintly. "They're really good, they're yours?"

I nodded before answering. "Yes, each and every one of them. They're from different places, Haiti, Cuba, Bahamas and this is my favourite," I said pointing at one of them. "Sweden. I took them when I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my life. Several magazines published them and then I became what I am today. The truth is I'd love to go back to all these places and disappear from the big city for a while."

"I know Los Angeles can be stressful but you're made for this city. You have what it is necessary."

"Thank you. I appreciate all this small talk but I know you're here for other reasons. Please, sit down."

I thought he'd open his briefcase and start putting out papers and all that but instead he just sat in silence, folded his hands on the table and bowed his head slightly. I began to get nervous, something I hadn't used to be, but at that moment I couldn't it. "I hate to be persistent but I guess you have something to say to me."

"Yes, indeed." And I urged him to continue talking. "Mr. Northman, I'm afraid that's not good news."

"Is this about Bill Compton? Because if he has filed a complaint against me or Miss Stackhouse, I assure you that I won't stand idly by. That man is a stalker and he's showing it…" but Cataliades raised a hand and I stopped talking.

"This is not about Mr. Compton. We have investigated him, but except for some parking tickets and a couple of incidents in his college days, there is nothing more worrying."

"So, why are you looking away and you're not telling the truth?" I knew there was something he wasn't telling me and I needed to know to face against it. "Please, tell me the truth."

"I suppose you remember when I told you we were having some problems with Miss Tale, don't you?" I nodded vigorously, and he continued explaining himself. "Shannon Tale has also hired a lawyer and is willing to charge against you." What?! That woman should have gone insane.

"Excuse me?" I asked trying to control the tone of my voice. "Are you telling me this psychopath who hasn't done anything but chase me for months wants to charge against me? Why? Who would be willing to represent this woman? She's totally crazy."

"Mr. Northman, please, I need you to calm down."

"I can't calm down!" Yes, definitely I had lost my temper completely. I was walking across the room trying to understand what was happening and I couldn't. "I want to end with her! Now tell me, Mr. Cataliades, what are the charges?"

"I will tell you but I need you to sit down and listen to me, all right?" I did but I knew couldn't keep my promise for a long time. What I was hearing made my blood boil and I wanted to hit something or someone. "Mr. Northman, I want you to know that I won't give up with your case as well as my colleagues will continue working on it."

"What are the charges?" I asked impatiently and forcefully.

"Miss Tale claims she was under the influence of alcohol when you two had sex and she says the act wasn't consensual. She contends she wasn't in full possession of her faculties when you two spent the night together and you just couldn't bear the thought that she had fallen asleep, so you had sex with her while she was unconscious." I was speechless for minutes and when I was finally able to calm down and talk quietly I looked into his eyes asking what I really wanted to ask him.

"Are you telling me Shannon Tale is accusing me of rape?"

"Yes," he replied flatly.

"This is like a nightmare."

"Mr. Northman, I understand you're worried but I assure you there is nothing to fear. Miss Tale has no evidence against you and I guess what she's looking for is to become famous. She is a model who hasn't had much luck since you fired her and it makes sense to do this show. We'll try to reach an agreement with her lawyer and with her agent but we'll go to trial if is necessary. I'm your lawyer, Mr. Northman and I take care for your interest but I have to warn you this case will be mediatic."

"I understand. Okay, do what you can and keep me informed."

"I will. Once again, Mr. Northman, I regret having to come to you with bad news but this will end sooner than you think. Miss Tale's lawyer has no evidence or argument to present an indictment and there are many people who know her reputation as a model and yours." That didn't reassure me because before meeting Sookie I wasn't exactly a role model. God, Sookie…I hadn't even stopped to think I would have to tell her and I wasn't sure about her reaction. "Mr. Northman, I assure you shouldn't worry on anything, we have everything under control."

"What if I don't want to negotiate?" and he looked at me confused. "I mean, why should I? Why do I have to reach a deal? I am not guilty and she is lying, she's who started all this and if I agree to make a deal I'll have to pay a large sum of money to look innocent when in fact I am because I haven't done anything. Shannon and I only went out for a drink and then we went to my house, it is true, but there was consensual sex. I can't believe she's capable of lying about this and everybody believes her."

"We're going to finish with this, I assure you."

"Okay." And we got up from the chairs while we were shaking hands. "I appreciate you've come in person, I think I would have gone crazy if I had heard this over the phone."

"Do not worry for anything, Mr. Northman; we'll finish up with all this madness before it appears."

I stood leaning against the table for a few minutes and then I saw Pam walking by the window. I didn't expect to see her; she just appeared and stared at me. A second later she opened the door and walked towards me.

"What is the problem? Have you lost your inspiration?" her sarcasm seemed to be always present in her, even in the worst situations but Pam didn't even know what just happened. "What's wrong? It seems you've seen a ghost."

"Shannon Tale has accused me of raping her." I thought say it directly would be the best choice with Pam but I would have to take things calmer with Sookie.

"What?" she asked surprised. "Are you kidding? Because if this is a joke, is not funny." I didn't say a word and that's when she realized I wasn't joking 'cause, seriously, what kind of person would joke with something like this? "Oh God, tell me it is not true."

"It is. Cataliades has come in person to talk to me and explain me the situation. They're working on it and he assured me there is no problem but…" and I still couldn't understand why I should make a deal.

"But what? C'mon, Eric, tell me everything before I have a heart attack."

"I could reach an agreement and avoid a trial and all that, you know, press, television and all that crap. But I don't feel comfortable with it, I haven't done anything and Shannon is accusing me unfairly. Cataliades told me they have no proof against me but it is clear that if all this jumps to the media…well, I'm not sure it is going to be a good publicity."

"Go for a trial." What? Now that was a surprise. I never expected a simple and emphatic answer from Pam but it was what I got and I couldn't help thinking that it was pretty weird.

"Excuse me?" Pam sat beside me and looked me straight in the eye. She may be a ruthless business woman, sarcastic and cold but she was my best friend and I would listen her advice on anything.

"Eric, you're a good man and don't deserve such a thing happen to you because of a slut who can not accept sometimes sex is just sex. Eric, Shannon Tale is just looking for a name in this city and is willing to get it through you, what I find despicable and hypocritical. Everyone in this studio knows what she wanted from the beginning and it was a mistake to let her go that far; I'm not blaming you for having sex with her, of course not, but I wish you hadn't done. I knew her reputation for long and I didn't say a word to you, it was inexcusable and I apologize." Apologize? I had never heard an apology from Pam, at least not one honest, but at that time it had no meaning. Pam wasn't guilty for anything and she still felt responsible for what was happening.

"Pam, I don't know what you're talking about but I don't want to hear another word. You didn't have to know anything about this and you're not responsible for what happened or that I fucked with Shannon. I was, I dated with her that night, we drank a lot and went together, she and I alone and nothing more. Shannon is lying, we all know that but if you think I should go to trial, if you're really sure what is best, I will. I've always trusted your advice because you're my partner and you worry for this business but mostly because you are my best friend. Now I ask you as a friend, do you think I should go ahead?"

I could see the worry in her eyes and was sure it was the first time. Pam was not a person who showed her emotions in public but I knew I could always trust her. "Destroy the bitch. Shannon Tale won't get what she's looking for, I'm completely positive."

Talk to Pam always encouraged me even if she was sarcastic, didn't take things seriously or just wasn't interested in the subject. I knew she was on my side as she had always been but the hardest came later. I should talk to Sookie but I didn't want to do it in the office. I was not sure about her reaction and I didn't want everybody knew what was happening. Not yet.

"Come in," she answered my knock on the door with her sweet voice. I hated having to tell her something as complicated as this, but I knew I should. Sookie didn't have to mix in all this but she'd end up hearing about it one way or another.

"Hey."

"Hey," she said smiling at me. God, I loved her smile. "What brings you here?"

"Um…actually I came to ask you if you would like to dinner at my house, tonight. The two of us and we could talk later."

"Sure. Amelia will be out tonight with Pam so we could stay all night, if you want."

"Yeah, would be great." There I was, standing in the middle of the room and trying to hide the fact that everything was not going fine. I knew she would notice and I wasn't sure if I could avoid her questions until the evening. "Well…uh…I could pick you up at your house when I finish in the office. I have to do a few things before go and…"

"I could wait for you, you know, I love sitting on your lap when you're working on your computer, you get very serious and you're handsome when you focus so much." She said smiling and I began to be increasingly nervous.

"As you wish…but if you have something to do before, I don't want you to stop doing it for me. I don't mind going to pick you up at your home if you need to get something or whatever, you know, I can drive to your house." Great, it seemed I was forcing her to go home.

"Eric," Uh-oh, I knew she had realized. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?" I tried to smile but I knew it was too forced.

"Because you behave strangely and you don't like…well, like you. If you want me to go home I will but I think it'd be more comfortable if we go together. You know I love wait for you after work, it's exciting and I like being alone with you in your office." And she rose from her chair as walked slowly toward me smiling. She stroked my cheek and whispered in my ear. "I know you're hiding something from me but I won't press you. If you want to tell me later, no problem but I just want to be sure you're okay." I shouldn't have been surprised but I was. Sookie knew something was wrong and still she didn't insist on me. She was willing to wait until I was ready.

"Okay, we'll go together after work."

"Very well; I love you. Never forget that."

"I love you, too. A lot." And I left without looking back amazed and confused by what had just happened. I definitely loved this woman.

I didn't remember how long I spent in my office before Pam entered without knocking, as usual, and broke into it as if there was an emergency. It was her way of being when she was pissed and she really was.

"You know, I could get they kill her and make it look like an accident. I know some guys." Yes, she was very pissed off. "Actually you shouldn't do anything, I'd take care of everything, you know I could do it and would end your problems and…mine."

"I'm perfectly aware of what you can do, Pam, but I don't think that's the solution. Besides, I trust in Cataliades, this man has solved all problems I've had and I believe he'll do it again. Do not worry."

"Still, you should consider my idea," I couldn't help but smile briefly at her comment. "I'll think about it, I promise."

"You seem to be very quiet; I wouldn't be if I were in your situation. I'd want to hit someone and be able to vent, you know. You could go to the gym and forget your problems for a while; I'd take care of everything." Pam's offer was very tempting but I've never been the kind of man who fled from his problems.

"Thanks but no, thanks. I'm fine, Pam, don't worry. I know this has been very sudden, but I know it will end fine and within days I'll be able to regain my life and leave this all behind. Shannon Tale will be history and I stop worrying about her. I have better things to do." And I had. I had planned a date with Sookie whose end it was a total mystery to me. There were two possibilities. First: Sookie will slap me and would leave my house saying she wouldn't ever see me again; or second: she'd understand and we end up making love in every place of my home. I really prayed for the second option but I wasn't sure of anything. "I know rumours will appear soon and that's why I need your help."

"Of course, what can I do?"

"I need you to keep the secret for at least the next twenty four hours. I know people know something has happened because they've heard the screams as I was meeting with Cataliades but I don't want them to know the truth, not yet. Can you do that for me?" I asked her though I already knew the answer.

"It's done. But I want to ask you a question," I nodded and she stared at me for a few seconds. "Why do you want to hide it? Like you said, you're not guilty. Wouldn't be better to let anyone know the truth?"

"First of all I'll say to you those are two questions," and Pam smiled subtly. "But you're right, everyone will know the truth when Shannon starts to talk to the press but I need a little time. Right now I'm confused and I can not think clearly so I beg you to do me this favour. If anyone asks or you hear any conversations about what has happened earlier, say them it was a legal problem or you have no idea and they should gossip about things they don't know, okay?"

"Alright, I will."

"Thank you, Pam."

If the rumours began to run before I could talk to Sookie and explain everything to her it would be much worse. I wanted her to know the whole story Cataliades had told me and I needed to be alone with her, to hear every word and no one else was gossiping.

* * *

**Sookie POV**

"I tell you he's very weird; I saw him a while ago and he was talking to his lawyer, that guy…Catalides…"

"Cataliades," I corrected her.

"That, Cataliades. You could hear screams and I think it was Eric who was screaming. I was surprised because he's normally a quiet man, seems almost unflappable." Amelia explained. The truth was that explained the strange behaviour of Eric when he came to talk to me but I couldn't be sure what was happening. "Moreover, he looked like very upset and angry when he went into his office and then I saw Pam enter moments later. I don't know they've been talking about but if I ask Pam, she might tell me."

"Maybe you shouldn't do that," and she looked at me surprised. "I mean it may be a personal matter and he doesn't want anyone else to know. Eric and Pam are good friends and maybe they weren't even talking about that. We should stay on the sidelines."

"Are you serious? C'mon Sook, you know I love to hear others' gossip, well, we're talking about Eric Northman, so it must be huge, especially as he was altered." She said laughing slightly.

"Amelia Broadway, I can not believe what I'm listening." She stared at me as if she didn't understand a word that I was saying. "I can't believe you want to have fun at the expense of a person who is suffering. How long are you so cruel?"

"This is not to be cruel but you won't deny me that it is exciting. Also, what do you care?" At that point I wanted to tell her everything and explain to her why I cared and why she shouldn't have laughed but I didn't.

"It's not my business but you know I hate people who have fun with the suffering of others, it's awful."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I was just trying to make an innocent joke but I guess you're right; it's been cruel and senseless to have fun of a person who has problems. Am I forgiven?"

"Yes." She thanked me and hugged me. "Sook, you're the best. Hey, you want to lunch together?"

"Sure."

I knew Eric was worried and he was hiding something from me but if he needed time I was willing to give him it. I decided to go to lunch with Amelia to give him some space but I missed him a lot and Amelia noticed that I was distracted.

"You okay? You know, your body is here but your mind…" and she made a gesture of distance with her hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything is fine."

"Right…you know, you don't even believe that. There's something in your head and you are worried. But I won't force you to tell me if you don't want because even though we're friends…"

"I'm dating someone!" I couldn't believe I would have said aloud; it was like a reflex that I couldn't control and Amelia put her fork down and took a sip of water.

"What?"

"I'm dating someone…you know, a man." I looked like idiot every time I opened my mouth but luckily Amelia did not overreact and we continued talking calmly. "Wow…I…I had no idea… It's great! I'm so happy for you." And she picked the fork up again to finish eating.

"Ames, aren't you going to ask me who he is?" It was the first time since we were friends Amelia did not want to know details of a man that I was dating and that was worrisome. "Well, you may not want to tell me anything. Yet. I can wait, if you want."

"Thanks, it means…it means a lot to me." And we finished eating and went for a walk. Sometimes the simplest things served to relax and not think about problems or complications, but…in my case, it didn't work. I kept thinking on Eric and what might have happened and he didn't want to tell me until we were alone.

"Hey, are you still here?" I replied simply with a smile and nodded. "You know, I just realized we haven't gone shopping together since we live in Los Angeles and that's not right. We should go to a couple of places Pam has recommended me because besides my job, don't you think?"

"Sure, it's a great idea." I wasn't sure but I thought Amelia was trying to keep me busy and I greatly appreciated to her but a lot of clothes, shoes and accessories wouldn't be enough to keep my mind away from Eric and his concern. "How about this?" Amelia asked me bringing me out of my thoughts while she was wearing a blue dress that seemed too tight.

"Um…it's nice…though a little tight, don't you think? It suits you, of course but…I dunno, it seems…"

"Something a whore would wear?"

"Yes," I said trying to contain laughter. "Sorry, it's very nice and if you like it…"

"No, you're right; I don't think I am going to be able to wear this dress in public. Furthermore, I've already chosen a couple really nice. Now we have to deal with you, my friend."

"What are you talking about? I'm just here to advise you not to buy. I don't need anything and…"

"Nonsense. C'mon, I've found something will look great on you."

I finally end up buying more things that Amelia and though we had fun, it wasn't enough. We returned to the studio and Amelia left to talk to Pam as I was torn between going with them or knock on Eric's door. I didn't want to bother him but I needed him desperately.

"Sook," I turned my head to look at Amelia and she smiled broadly. "I think you should wear the black dress soon, is beautiful and it suits you." I smiled back and she walked away. What was that? Was it an advice or just a compliment from a friend? I decided to kick it out of my head because I had too many tings on my mind and I'd end up going insane.

"Sookie."

"Eric. Hi."

"Hi. Can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure."

I wasn't sure what was going to happen and I was nervous but, why? It was Eric, the man I loved and with whom I had a perfect secret relationship, but yet I couldn't help feeling like I was back in high school and the director had called me to his office. We went into and I sat on the couch while Eric closed the door so no one interrupted.

"Eric, are you okay? I know you want to talk tonight but if you're so worried about something, we can talk now and at least you'd feel better." I didn't want to push him but the fact was that every time I was more concerned with the idea that things had changed between us and he was no longer so sure of our relationship. I'd had too many disappointments in my love life to recognize the signs. "Hey, Amelia told me you were talking to your lawyer and you seemed to be very angry…has something happened?"

"Yes, but I'd like to talk about it tonight if you don't mind." I nodded, trying to seem convincing. "But I want you to know that however bad things could happen or anything else around us…I will always love you the same way and nothing will change my feelings for you, you know, right?"

"Eric, you're scaring me. You can't say a thing like that and expect to me not to ask questions. If you're worried about _anything_ and you think you can't bear this burden by yourself…you know you can always tell me."

"Tonight."

"All right."

The rest of the work day was like a blur and Amelia was right, my body was in the studio but my mind was far away, lost in my own thoughts and fears about what Eric had to tell.

"Sook, I'm going home. I've got a date with Pam and I want to shower and change clothes. Will you be at home?"

"No, I've got a date too."

"Okay, have fun."

"You too." Amelia hugged me and left.

Everyone had gone home and there I was, sitting at my desk trying to decide whether to go home or wait for Eric. I knew the car trip until his home would be unbearable, with an awkward silence I knew we couldn't bear so I rose from my chair and I took courage enough to go to his office. I stormed into the room without calling at the door and stood in front of him with my arms folded.

"If you want to break up with me is better you tell me now, Eric Northman." I said no more and he stopped what he was doing and looked at me in the face with his piercing blue eyes I adored. "I can not stand people who lie to me and obviously you're hiding something from me. So I'll make it easier for you; if you want to break up with me you can do it right now. It's your chance."

Eric suddenly rose from his chair and practically ran towards me and hugged me in his strong arms. I didn't understand anything about what was going on but I wouldn't deny it was a pleasant surprise. We stayed embraced for a few seconds and finally it was Eric who spoke.

"If you really believe I want to break up with you, it is clear you don't know me at all. Sookie, I'd never want to be away from you and I'm sorry if I made you think I wanted to end our relationship. I love you but something happened and I'm not sure how you will react. I thought to tell you all tonight but if you really need to know now, I will. I'll tell you and assume the consequences and what you might think." I nodded and looked into his eyes waiting for him to go on. "I really do not believe there's a good way to say it so I think it is better saying it directly."

"Okay, but first I want to know something. Are things fine between us?" He just kissed me passionately and that was the answer I expected. His lips attacked mine and that was just what I needed. "Well, you can start now."

"Shannon Tale, guess you remember her," and I nodded as I arched an eyebrow. How could I forget her? "My lawyer came this morning to tell me Shannon is willing to file a rape complaint against me."

"Oh. My. God!" For a second I felt I couldn't think of anything else and the next I wanted to kill Shannon Tale. "She's a bitch! What…what kind of crazy person would do such a thing? Eric…I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I had no idea and I acted like a complete fool. God…I feel like an idiot and I was just thinking on myself while you had so many problems…"

"Lover, relax. I understand perfectly you were angry and I should have told the truth before, but…" and Eric hesitated for a moment. "…I wasn't sure if you'd understand or simply would want to slap me and break up with me. I would have understood if you had broken up with me because you are my girlfriend, I love you and we have no secrets."

I couldn't help but feel guilty for having been so absorbed with myself as to not see anything. Eric had serious problems and I hadn't even stopped to think about what was happening. "I'm so sorry, Eric, really. And what will happen now?"

"Cataliades said it would be a good idea to reach an agreement but I don't think the same. Shannon has no proof against me, and everyone knows she's lying so I could go to trial and win it without problems. No one will believe her accusation of rape because they have nothing against me so… But it worries me all this may affect you; I don't want to see you involved in this mess because Shannon was my problem before I met you."

"I don't care; I love you and I'll be by your side the whole time until this nightmare is over. Eric, Shannon Tale won't get anything and I will everything is possible to help you. I don't want this woman to come between us in the same way Bill is doing. We have right to go on with our lives and if they are unable to understand that, too bad for them." I had been so frightened by the fact Eric could dump me that I hadn't stopped to think about anything else. Although the accusation was false, the whole situation was a serious problem and I knew Eric was more worried than it seemed. "You know, if you still want to have dinner at your home tonight, I'll be delighted."

"What have I done to deserve you?" I stroked his cheek and kissed him gently on the lips.

"You're a good man, Eric, never forget that. Though there are people who tell you otherwise, you shouldn't believe them 'cause it is not true. And now, turn the damn computer off and let's go to your house."

* * *

**Eric POV**

Sex with Sookie was always amazing but that night was much better. I had been so worried about what she would think of me or what was going on that I had not realized how much I'd missed her.

That night I truly realized how much I loved her and how important it was for me to have her in my life.

"Sookie…" I whispered against her hair as she moved slowly. After a night of passion and wild sex, we were both exhausted. "What?"

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse." And I drifted off to sleep with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

**That was all.**

**I would love to read your reviews. **

**:D**


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**The summer is already here, and I can't stand being outside, so I'm posting a new chapter.**

**Hope you like it.**

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

"I think I have everything we need, Ames, but I'm pretty nervous. You know, it will be my first Christmas dinner in a new city and we also have guests. I want every single detail under control."

"Sook, relax. Everything will be okay, dinner will be a success, as all dinners which you have prepared in Bon Temps, and I'm sure Pam and Eric will love it. You're driving me insane and you know I can't focus if you keep giving me orders. So please, stop!" Perhaps Amelia was right. After all what was going on with Eric and Shannon I felt I needed to concentrate on other things because otherwise I'd end up crazy. "Breathe, Sookie."

"I'm breathing," and I breathed deeply. "See? Now I am much better and nothing happens…"

"Okay. Um…I have to go to do a few errands before shops close but I promise I'll be back before you know it. I want to help you with all this so it won't be too long." But for some reason I knew she was lying.

"Alright." Amelia wasn't a good cook so I always take cared of everything but I appreciated all her help. I was very nervous and not just for preparing a good dinner; it would be the first time the four of us would dinner together and I knew the tension between us be enormous. Eric and I would pretend we were just friends and that'd be pretty hard.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and I put the knife down on the counter, wiped my hands and went to open. "Hey Ames, have you forgotten your keys?"

"Not really," said Eric from the other side of the door. "Eric, what are you doing here? Dinner is at eight and it's just two in the afternoon.

"I know but…you know, I wanted to help you. I know I'm not as good cook as you but I thought I could do something. Also, I felt guilty about leaving you doing everything. So…put me to work." I couldn't help but laugh to see his amused expression. Even with the problems around him he didn't lose his good humor. "Okay, I need you to cut these vegetables and then put to boil water."

"Done."

Cooking with Eric was always great because he didn't stop talking and joking. It was as if we had done it a million times and suddenly I wished Amelia did not return until dinnertime. "You know, you look so beautiful when you give orders to me, so sexy and…" and his hand was stroking the base of my neck while I forgot what I was doing.

"Eric, you know, we should continue cooking because…well…because we have to get everything ready for tonight and I'm not sure…but Amelia could return at any time."

"Amelia is with Pam."

"How…how do you know?" I asked breathlessly. Eric was making me lose concentration and I was happy to let him do it. "Because I was at Pam's house talking to her and kicked me out. She never had kicked me out before from her house and today she seemed that she was willing to do it. When I left I saw Amelia getting out of a cab."

"I can not believe it; she said she had to do errands." But I knew she was lying.

"Well, you already know those errands. And now, my lover," and then I felt Eric's hand grabbing the knife from my hand and putting it down on the counter. "I think we can take advantage from our time alone because tonight will be like a litmus test and these two are capable of anything."

"Yeah…" and I couldn't say another word just because Eric's lips were attacking mine desperately. "Eric…oh God…let's go to bedroom." Said and done. Before I knew I was laying in my bed while Eric ran every inch of my body with his lips and I felt I was in heaven. "My lover…"

"Fuck me, Eric! Fuck me harder!" Eric was causing me the greatest pleasure and after his tongue took care of my wet pussy; his fingers replaced his tongue in the same place. "Eric! Please, do not stop!" We knew we wouldn't have much time so we went straight to the point. Eric's huge cock was in and out of me at a wonderful pace and the spasms of my body were uncontrollable. It was as if I could escape from my own body and I felt Eric and I were a single person.

"My lover, you don't know…how I missed you. I couldn't wait to come here to look at you and make love with you." I listened every word Eric was saying but the waves of pleasure from my impending orgasm made it almost impossible for me to be able to form a coherent phrase. "Eric…"

Finally, our orgasms took over us and Eric collapsed on top of me for a few seconds and then rolled to the other side of the bed and laid next to me while we were trying to recover the normal rhythm of our breath. Sex between us was so intense that I felt as if I had run a marathon at full speed. I couldn't control my body, it seemed my limbs were asleep, my chest was rising up and down heavily and the only thing I could do was smile while Eric and I looked at each other.

"I don't think I was going to be able to move…at least for the next few minutes. I can't feel my legs." And it was true. My whole body seemed jelly and though I was really comfortable, we both knew we had to get up to continue making dinner. I began to move slowly and put my feet down on the ground to get up but Eric was faster than me and his arms were around my waist and stopped me on the place. "Where do you think you're going? I'm not willing to let you out of this bed without a good reason."

"Well, the reason is we must continue preparing dinner and I have to shower and then get dressed. Amelia and Pam will be here soon and I want to have everything ready. And I have to fix the bed because I don't want someone get into the wrong room and see what happened here. Look, our clothes are thrown everywhere and you have a slight problem with my pillows because you always end up throwing them to the other end of the room." I said smiling while I was trying to escape from the prison his arms had formed around me. "So, I think they're good enough reasons."

"I disagree. I'd rather have you naked on this bed and I have no problem with your pillows, but they stand in my way and that is unacceptable." He said laughing as sat on the bed and put his legs on either side of my hips and his chest was against my head. His arms were around my shoulders and his hands were massaging and caressing my breasts as his lips kissed my back and the base of my neck. If Eric Northman wanted to get me back on bed I don't think I could do nothing about it.

"Eric…you know, I love this, but really, really we have to get out of bed. If this dinner doesn't work out Pam will put me on her black list and I don't think I could stand it." I whispered as we both chuckled. "Besides, they're the first Christmas in Los Angeles for me and Amelia and I want everything perfect." And then I knew there was only one way for Eric to let me go. I turned around to stand in front of him and I looked into his eyes. "Eric, don't you want my first Christmas special?" I asked pouting. "Because I'd feel terribly sad if it went bad."

"Okay, you got me. I'll let you leave this bed with the condition you shower with me and I promise I'll be a good boy. Deal?" I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and smiled widely. "Deal."

And that was how I got two more orgasms while Eric finished with the hot water and got out from the shower.

"You said you were going to be a good boy and we've been almost twenty minutes in the shower. You have no shame."

"I have it but sometimes I can't find it," said smiling wickedly as he buttoned his pants again. Eric was wearing boxers and that was something unusual in him but it was a special occasion so I decided not to give it more importance. "You know, if it weren't for Amelia and Pam, we could have our own Christmas celebration in this bed, I assure you." I couldn't help chuckling at his words. This man was obsessed with sex but I was obsessed with him so we were even. Every night we spent away from each other I dreamed of Eric and we were together in bed I was enjoying him more than I had enjoyed in my life. I always believed sex with Bill was exciting and now I realized how wrong I was. Sex with Eric was more than exciting, was…fucking mind-blowing. "We wouldn't leave bed in all night and we would have fireworks."

"Eric, I am well aware of fireworks between us but we must return to the kitchen. Now." And he huffed at me. We left the bedroom and went reluctantly into the kitchen. There were still many things to do, but with Eric by my side everything was much faster and more fun. He kept joking with food and I almost bent in two when he made a joke holding two carrots were married. He even put them face and I couldn't help choking in the white wine I was drinking.

"Stop! We won't finish cooking if you keep doing that…" but I didn't want him to stop. We were having a great time and though none of them wanted to talk about it, it was me who raised Shannon Tale's issue. "Hey, I hate talking about this at Christmas but…have you talked to your lawyer?"

Eric put the carrots on the counter and began to cut them with a knife while was trying to appear unfazed. "Yes, but there is nothing new. No news from Shannon's attorney but I hadn't expect them. I dunno, maybe she's regretting of all this."

"I hope so because every time I think about what she wants to do, I dunno, I just want to…kill her. I know it's horrible to say such a thing but I can't help it, that woman makes my blood boil and I'd be able to slap her to get rid that stupid smile off her face." Eric was looking at me surprised and I suddenly felt embarrassed by my words. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that, it is not my business, not even know her personally. Is…" and I sighed heavily. "I can't help all this affects me. I feel helpless because I can't do anything to help you and that woman is getting in our lives. I can't stand the idea of someone being able to believe what she is saying because she's a liar and…"

"Shhh…" Eric whispered hugging me. My eyes suddenly filled with tears and I couldn't contain the sobs. "Sookie, calm down, things will be alright, I'm sure. Shannon won't be an obstacle between us, I promise. Also, while you're by my side I have no reason to feel alone. I love you and I know you trust me and that's more than enough. And I made a decision."

"About what?" I asked quickly as I wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"When I talked to Cataliades I said to him that I wanted to go to trial and Pam agrees. It's a good idea even though my lawyer was not very happy. But I can change my mind if you think is a bad idea. I can make a deal and avoid all this…"

"No way!" And even myself was surprised by my words. "I mean, you can't let her win. If you want to go to trial, we'll go to trial and I am sure we win. Shannon Tale is lying, everybody knows that and she's just looking for fame and money. A trial would be the best solution because she would have to pay everything and your name wouldn't be defiled."

"You're right. I won't change my mind."

And after clarifying things, we continued cooking. It was almost time for dinner and Amelia hadn't returned yet. Obviously Eric was right; they would have spent all day at Pam's house.

"Do you want me to serve the wine?" asked Eric from the kitchen while I was taking the dishes to the table.

"Not yet," I said coming into the kitchen. "It'll warm so we should wait for them." And seconds later the front door opened, and Amelia came in with an expression of guilt while Pam followed her steps. "Welcome!" I shouted from the kitchen while Eric avoided laugh too hard. "How about your errands?"

"Am I in trouble?" she asked before coming into the kitchen to see Eric. "Oh, hi Eric, I didn't know you were here. Look Pam, Eric's here."

"What a pleasant surprise!" she exclaimed. "I thought you'd appear a few minutes before dinner."

"Like you?" asked Eric mocking her. "No, I've come earlier to help Sookie with all this. It didn't seem right to me that she took care of everything and that's why…why I'm here. Moreover, we've had time to chat a bit and set the table, so…"

"Great!" Amelia yelled. "Everything looks great, Sook, you're a genius in the kitchen. The house is beautiful. Sookie and I decorated three days ago, we wanted it to look perfect." Amelia was explaining to Pam. "So now we should put gifts down under the tree to open them after dinner." I had been thinking on that moment for days. Obviously my gift for Eric was too personal to deliver him in front of others and as much as I had thought about a solution, I couldn't find any. I had no idea how I would give it to him without suspicion and I was sure Eric was facing the same problem when I looked him into his eyes.

"Sure," I said cheerfully. "We have already put our own so…it's your turn." And I looked back at Eric without being sure what would happen after desserts. My gifts to Amelia and Pam were already under the tree, as my gift for Eric. Each of us would receive three gifts and though I insisted there was no need, everyone agreed we all would be under the same conditions. "Well, dinner is ready so…everyone to the table!"

Everyone was enjoying dinner as we drank wine and jokes followed one after another. It was proving a great Christmas dinner and I felt comfortable talking to Pam, while Eric and I were holding hands under the table.

"Eric," Pam started to talk while he raised his wine glass to his lips and looked into her eyes, waiting for her to continue. "When are you two going to be able to tell that Sookie and you are together?" My eyes looked out of their sockets and Eric choked into his glass of wine. After drinking a big gulp, he put the glass down on the table and cleared his throat. "What do you mean, Pam? I don't think I've heard you or maybe I'm too drunk."

"You've heard me perfectly. Come on Eric, we know you're together and it is ridiculous keeping hiding it."

Eric and I looked for a second and nodded silently to each other. There was no escape whatsoever and we knew it was time to confess; we had been discovered and there was no turning back.

"Um…well…Sookie and I…" Eric began to speak but I wasn't sure he could continue. He seemed nervous, lost and unable to form a coherent phrase. "We…"

"Yes! We are together." I said no more. Amelia and Pam just exchanged knowing smiles and a second later Eric and I put our hands on the table. "We are a couple and we are in love. I love you, Eric."

"I love you, too." And we kissed passionately while Amelia was clapping excited and Pam emptied her glass of wine and put it down on the table.

"Well, what a lovely scene." Were the words that came out from Pam's lips. "Eric, I never thought you were a monogamous but I guess Sookie has managed to get you. And though I'm enjoying your precious and somewhat cloying relationship, I'd rather not witness every loving act you want to share with us." Eric and I broke the kiss but we kept our hands together. Pam seemed not to have feelings but I was sure, deep down, she was happy to see us together.

"Well, I think it's great," said Amelia when Eric and I stopped smiling like fools. It was nice to express our feelings in front of others, although it was just two people. It was a release and I felt happier. "Sookie, you're my best friend and I'm glad you've finally found the man you really deserve. I was sick of that asshole of Compton and his bullshit."

"Amelia…you should not talk like that." Although I approved every word she had said.

"Why not? All your life men have treated you as not worth it and I wanted to punch them but I didn't because you're my friend I didn't want to hurt your feelings. Now I realize I should have done something long ago but, well, I'm glad you are finally happy."

"Thanks, Ames. It is very important to me that you agree with my relationship because…well, because I'm in love and I want to be happy."

"And Eric," and Amelia looked at him directly. "If you ever hurt her…I promise you'll regret. You'll lose the most incredible woman you've known and you'll regret it the rest of your life."

"Thanks…I think." Eric answered not sure if it was only an advice or a threat. "But I assure you I have no intention to let her go." And his arm was around my shoulders.

The rest of dinner was much more relaxed. I still could not believe Eric and I did not have to keep pretending or lying to Amelia and Pam. It was comforting to be able to leave home to see Eric without having to invent a stupid excuse to tell Amelia.

"Well," I said rising from the table. "Why don't you go to the living room while I pick all this? When I finish, we'll open gifts and take coffee, champagne or anything else." And when I started collecting things I saw I wasn't the only one doing it. Eric was taking the dishes to the kitchen while was removing food debris and was putting them in the dishwasher. "What are you doing?"

"I won't let you pick everything alone; I've also cooked and I'll help you. Besides, I think we all need to relax a little and be alone for a while. I'm sure Amelia and Pam have things to do and I love being here with you, especially now that we have nothing to hide."

"I know, right? Do you realize we're free now to do whatever we want? We can go out like a normal couple without having to lie or make excuses. I dunno, when it was a secret was fun, at first, even exciting, but I was starting to get tired of pretending. Now…it's great, I can even kiss you in front of them," and I kissed him passionately as I removed the dish from his hands before it hit the ground. "See? Nothing, I have nothing to fear because we are normal now."

Even something as simple as picking up and washing dishes was fun with Eric because he kept talking and joking about all the stupid things we had done to keep our secret relationship. The truth is they were exciting times but I was delighted now that everything was real and we could share our happiness with our friends.

"Are we finished?" I asked puzzled. There were like a million things on the table but when I looked around I realized there was nothing else. The dishes, cutlery and glasses were in the dishwasher, the tablecloth and napkins in the washing machine and there was no trace that there had been a dinner. "Wow, I can not believe it. I thought it would be tired. I guess listening your jokes made us work faster." I mocked him while my hands ran up and down his chest. "Lover, if you keep doing that I think the only gift I'll open tonight will be you." I laughed when I heard his words and a part of me wished we had been alone.

It was proving the best Christmas I'd ever had in a long time. I was among friends and most importantly, there was a man next to me who loved me and I loved him too.

Presents were going one after another. I gifted Pam Louboutin's shoes and I almost saw tears in her eyes. Later Eric told me Pam did not usually celebrate Christmas and that meant a lot for her. Amelia received from me a silver bracelet she had fallen in love when we were in front of a jewellery store and a framed picture of us when we got to Los Angeles.

"Sook, this is great. Our first day in the big city, I'll never forget now." And we hugged each other to come back later to our respective places.

"Well, Eric, this is for you," Amelia said giving to him a rectangular box. "It's stupid but I thought you'd like." Eric quickly opened it and his eyes lit up. "A digital picture frame! I love it. Thank you so much. I had thought to buy one." And we all laughed.

Pam's gift to Eric was a black silk shirt with matching tie. "It's beautiful. Thanks, Pam."

Eric gifted Pam and Amelia a trip to Bahamas for when they wanted to leave. I had no idea, but Amelia was so excited who hugged Eric for nearly ten minutes while she was thanking him over and over.

"Well Sook, Pam and I decided to make a gift set because we thought it was a good idea. We hope you like it." And they gave me a little box from Tiffany's. Inside was a beautiful white gold earrings with heart-shaped diamonds. They were beautiful and I couldn't believe someone would have gifted me such a thing.

"Oh my God…are they diamonds?" Pam simply nodded. "I don't know what to say, thank you, thank you very much, they're precious and I can't believe you have gifted me such a thing. They are…awesome." I got up and hugged them both. "I'll wear them right now."

After seeing my precious new earrings, I went to the tree and took the gift I'd bought for Eric. "This is for you, I know it's not very original but I couldn't resist myself and bought it. Hope you like it." And I handed him the box.

"Wow…it's fucking awesome!"

"It's a Breitling watch, when I saw it I loved it and knew it was perfect for you. Look, even blue." Before we can continue talking Eric kissed me and then took it out from the case and put it on his wrist. "It's amazing, I love it. But now there is only a gift and is…well, actually two."

"Two? Eric…"

"Wait. Open this first." And he handed me a box, from Tiffany's too. When I opened it I could hardly believe it. It was a necklace exactly like earrings Pam and Amelia had given me and was lovely.

"God…is beautiful. I can not believe it…is…is wonderful." I took it out of the box and held it in front of my eyes. I turned to look into his eyes and smiled. "Thanks, I love it. Can you help me put it on?" Eric nodded and I held my hair while Eric closed the clasp and when I looked at myself in the mirror I almost started to mourn. "I feel like a princess."

"You are a princess." Eric joked.

We decided toast with champagne and continue with the celebration for a few more hours but an hour after midnight Pam and Amelia went off to visit all the nightclubs of the city. They asked us if we wanted to go with them but both were too tired and excited at the same time so we decided to stay home. Now we could be there without hiding, sitting and holding hands or just kissing us without looking over the shoulder of each other in case someone could see us.

"Wow…it was an amazing night, don't you think? Especially since these two have known we were together for a long time. But the best was when Pam suddenly asked you, you almost choking on your wine."

"Very funny, but I assure you I didn't expect to hear something like that! Although at least I haven't yelled, 'Yes, we are together!" as you've done. It has only missed you opened the window and shout it to the neighbours." We laughed for several minutes until I almost was not able to keep breathing. "Okay, I'll pick these glasses and get down the garbage."

"No, I will."

"No need."

"Don't worry; I'll just take a minute."

* * *

**Eric POV**

I knew I had promised her two gifts but the other was too special and I decided it would be better to wait. If I had learned something from Sookie was that sometimes live the moment was not always the most important. Take it easy could be just as exciting.

"I'm back." But I got no response. All the house lights were off. "Sookie? Where are you?" I went into the kitchen but there was no sign of her, I called her again but still no answer. If it was a game I wasn't quite sure what that meant but I was curious.

"Sookie, are you here?" I asked as I walked through the living room without finding her, but instead I found a note on the table and a trail of clothes on the floor that ran to the door of her bedroom. I was picking through the clothes from the ground and then opened her door. There was my Sookie, as a true goddess, wearing only her underwear and the jewellery we had gifted her.

"Hello, big bad Viking, I see you've kept the track."

"Yes," I said as I watched her laying on the bed with red panties and matching bra. She was like a heavenly vision and I couldn't take my eyes off her. "My lover, I see you're enjoying your presents."

"They're beautiful and you are pretty sexy with your new watch."

"Thank you, is a gift from my girlfriend." I sat on the bed next to her, stroking one of her soft thighs and Sookie sat up slowly to be closer to me. "The truth is I've never had a watch so beautiful, I love it and I think it's pretty…amazing."

"Yes, it is." After kissing each other slowly and passionately for minutes, Sookie was straddling me and my hands were tangled in her hair while our lips were attacking each other. "I think you're wearing too many clothes, Mr. Northman and that's not right." She said while her mouth was still kissing me and her hands were unbuttoning my shirt. "Much better." Said tossing it to the ground.

Seconds later we were both completely naked and enjoying a new kind of sex. Remained intense and exciting but we were not worried about what might happen. There was no fear of being discovered and I felt free to caress her, kiss her or have sex with her whenever we wanted. No more excuses or explanations, just us and that really worth it.

Sookie was catching her breath while her head was leaning against my chest and my hand stroked her forehead and brushed her hair out from her face. "It's been the best Christmas dinner of my life," I whispered slowly. "Believe me, Christmas with my family is always artificial and uncomfortable and I couldn't stand it. We always had to pretend we were happy and together but actually it was just a lie. In fact, I'm not sure that's a good idea for you to meet them. They're snobs and critical and my father has never been agreed with anything I've done and he criticizes everything I do because I am not able to be a normal person, but who is normal?"

"Well, I believe, deep down, your parents worry about you, but maybe they do it their way. There are people who are not able to externalize their feelings, it's sad, very sad but we are not all equal. I think you should at least give them a chance, not for me, for you. Eric, you may not realize now but one day they won't be anymore and maybe you'll regret not having tried to improve things with them. I'm not saying things will change in a few days, but over time…" I knew what she was trying. Sookie couldn't imagine a family wasn't united and though her brother and she weren't too much, she always cared for him. "So maybe you could call them from time to time, you know, to talk and ask them about their lives and all that."

"Maybe I could do it but I'm not sure it's going to be a very nice conversation."

"Oh, come on. I can not believe that, they're your parents and even though you may have not much in common I'm sure they'd love to hear from you. Besides, I would love to visit Sweden. You've already seen the place where I was born and raised so it'd be great to see the place where you spent most of your life."

"I'll think about it, I promise." I would but I wasn't sure that a few calls or visits would be a difference. Our relationship was not very friendly and I thought the farther, the better.

"Hey," and suddenly Sookie elbowed me in the ribs; it hurt but I didn't say a word and looked into her eyes. "I just realized you said had two gifts but you only have given me one."

"Oh…it's true. But I'm afraid it's not the time, sorry." And I stroked the tip of her nose. "Do not worry, I assure you'll have your gift soon but…" and I started to suck her neck as she moaned endlessly. "…it will surprise you and never forget."

"Really? You know I hate surprises, they're unpleasant and sometimes I feel pretty uncomfortable when I don't know what's going to happen. I think it's a childhood trauma."

"Sookie, how many of my surprises have been horrible?" and I urged her to answer. "None." She said.

"Exactly. None. So there is nothing to fear. Within a week, on New Year's Eve, you'll get your surprise."

"New Year's Eve?" she asked indignantly. "Are you going to make me wait for a week to find out what it is?" I nodded and kept stroking her soft skin while I was trying to keep the secret. "I can not believe you're going to be so cruel to me and not tell me anything. I'm your girlfriend, you know? That should be enough to get what I want, but you're meant to me." She said pouting.

"Calm down, my lover, I assure you this week will be the shortest of your life."

"How are you supposed to do that? Do you have a machine capable of accelerating time? Because you know I won't stop thinking about it for next week and it'll be awful."

"I'll get your mind busy because the studio is closed for holidays until January the second, so we'll have a lot of free time." And I approached to her, whispering in her ear. "I won't let you out of bed until New Year so I think it will be a good distraction."

"A damn good one." And we went back to get us under the sheets while neither of us stopped laughing.

* * *

**Thanks a lot for reading, I'll be thrilled to read your reviews.**

**:D**


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Glad you liked the last one, hope you enjoy this as well.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

* * *

**Eric POV**

After telling Sookie that she would have a little surprise soon, I found it impossible not to stop thinking about it. It was something I had to do and I wanted to do it as soon as possible but I decided to wait to the right moment. Meanwhile I kept my promise and Sookie was spending all the week at my house.

"Are you sure you don't feel uncomfortable with me here at all hours? We're dating together but maybe this is too much. I know for a man his space is important but…"

"Sookie, I love you're here, really. Also, remember I was living at your house in Bon Temps so…is no different. Besides, we can now do whatever we want." But Sookie seemed reluctant. "Listen, I love to see you all the time and I can't think of anything better to spend all my time with you. Pam doesn't stop to make fun of me and…"

"Oh, poor boy." She said stroking my cheek and smiling innocently. "You know, we could go out tonight to dinner and do something later, I dunno; go to see a movie or a walk. Well, not a walk because it's cold but…actually I've not had a date for so long that I think I've forgotten. It's funny, isn't it?"

"Want to hear something funny?" I asked looking into her eyes while her arms were around my waist and she was smiling at me.

"Always."

I sighed deeply and told her. "I never…you know…I've never had a real date."

"What?" she was surprised I could understand it. What kind of man who has over thirty years has not had a date? It was humiliating, but maybe I'd never been that kind of man, until now. "Are you telling me you've never dated a woman in a normal date?"

"Yeah."

"How…how is that possible?" That's what I wanted to know too. "I mean, I've seen how women look at you, even before we had a relationship and later too, but I don't understand it. It's as if Hugh Hefner was impotent or gay." And I had to laugh at the comparison. "No, think about it. Women practically eat you alive every time you are around and…well, I do it too, but I'm your girlfriend and it is my right. Well, what I'm trying to understand is…well…a man like you is not alone for a long time."

"Sookie, you're right, it's weird and incomprehensible especially for all the fame but I assure you I've never had a real date with a woman. Almost all women who were interested in me, they were only interested in sex, nothing more. I don't know, I always thought was normal and I had a good time so…I didn't give it importance." Until now. Sookie seemed unable to believe what she was hearing but after all this time I wasn't surprised. It was what I had always done with women, chat a little, have a drink and sex, just sex. Incredible sex but just sex. "Hey, sorry, I shouldn't have said all this to you because it is ridiculous and meaningless. You know, we can do whatever you want, leave or stay at home, I don't care."

"Let's go." She answered seriously.

"Really?" Sookie nodded and she looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "What is it?" I asked surprised at her reaction.

"I think is very sad you've never dated a person who was looking for more than sex. I don't know, you've lost a lot of things and I can't understand in all this time it has never been a woman who really wanted to know you. It's kind of weird."

"Well, usually the women I used to be with were only looking for fame, a job or money or all at once. I don't regret the life I've lived but you're right, I've lost many things and I'd like to be able to recover the time I lost though it is impossible."

"You know, we can have our first date today. I'm going to change clothes and we'll get out, what do you think?" Any date with Sookie was a good idea but she was willing to show me it would be much better than with anyone else. "We can go to…I dunno, do you want to dinner or do something else before?"

"I don't know…I think we could go to some other place before…to…oh, I think there is a photo exhibition at a gallery in downtown! It'd be nice to see it for a while and then go to dinner or…"

"It's great! See? You're better at this than you thought." And she gave a quick kiss on my lips. "Now let's get dressed and…" but she stopped before entering the room and turned herself to face me.

"Is there a problem?"

"I just don't know how dress to go to a photography exhibition."

"Oh…um…well, I don't think there is a dress code to go to a gallery but I guess we shouldn't wear jeans." I said laughing weakly.

"Guess not. Well, you go get dressed and I'll do what I can with the clothes I've brought."

"Well, we can go before and go through your home so you can get what you need." And I would love to lay on her bed as I watched her undressing. "No problem."

"No," she shook her head. "Do not worry; I'll survive without visiting my closet. And with this…" and she pointed at the same time to her necklace and her matching earrings. "Everything else is irrelevant."

"Alright. But I assure you there would be no problem to pass by your house so you can change clothes," I said stroking her lower back.

"Nice try, Northman. But I know if I am naked in front of you, we will never leave the house." And it was true. I would be able to spend all night enjoying Sookie without leaving home.

We went to dinner at a bistro we hadn't been in before and the dinner was fun and romantic. I kept stroking her wrist and hand across the table and for the first time I felt we had a normal relationship and I was able to stop looking around to see other people. Just Sookie and I and that was the best part.

"You know, is going to like me all this world of dates, especially if they're with you and I already know how it will end." And Sookie laughed and blushed slightly as she took a sip of wine. "Also, I'm having a lot of fun."

"Me too. It's nice to go out to dinner in peace; I dunno, I began to feel like a celebrity, hiding and all that, it was tiring and irritating. Now I feel free to do whatever I want, we can go anywhere, even holding hands. For us this a huge leap forward." And we continue talking until the waiter handed us the bill and I took before Sookie could see it.

"Hey, I had the idea of dating so I should pay." She said while was crossing her arms under her chest.

"Yes, it was your idea but it's my first date with a woman and I want to do things right, so…" and put the credit card down on the tray for the waiter charged the bill. "Sookie, I know this may sound sexist but you're my girlfriend and I want to do the boyfriend's role right so I would like you to let me pay always, you know, if you feel okay with it."

"I think it's stupid," and I wasn't surprised, not with Sookie. "But if you feel comfortable with it, okay. But," and she held a finger up. "I'll pay when we eat lunch in your office. I'll go to buy it and won't tell the price, done?"

"Done." And a few minutes later we left the restaurant to the car. "It is too early, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, it's cold for a walk so…a coffee? I think there is a Starbucks close by and I love its coffee. I'm addicted."

"I know, you spend more time there than with me."

"Very funny. Come on before I freeze."

"It's not so cold, you're an exaggerated." I teased her as she playfully hit me in my chest.

"Well, not all of us come from cold northern lands so… I like the heat and sun. I can't help it, I am a hot blooded woman," she whispered when we were going to get into.

We found a table far enough away from other customers for talking in peace. It's funny how priorities change over time. I used to be the kind of person who bought his coffee to take away and was always in a hurry but I could do things now in a relaxed way and I had learned that from Sookie.

"What are you thinking about?" I had heard every word she said but I was immersed in my own thoughts too. "You look bored," she murmured as she took a sip of her coffee. "I know this is not very original but we can go whenever you want…" and I kissed her before she could continue talking. I heard whispers all around but I didn't give them importance.

"Wow…I guess that settles the chat," she smiled as she drank a big gulp of her coffee. "I gather you're not boring."

"Not at all. You know, I've noticed I hadn't kissed for so long and…well, I missed it." I had no other explanation, I just wanted to do it and I did. "Also, I think it was the best way to show you that I'm not bored."

"You did it pretty well," she replied cheerfully. "Although it's been weird kissing us in public, don't you think? I don't know, like someone was watching us." I knew what she meant because I felt the same way but I loved kissing her like was the most normal thing in the world because it was.

"I think it'll take us a while to get used but we can practice all the time, that's for sure," and I gave her a quick kiss on her lips while my arm was around her shoulders and our hands were holding together.

"This is great," and I looked at her expectantly. "I mean to be the two together with no worries, just drinking coffee and chatting. Well, I didn't feel so comfortable with someone else since long ago. It's weird but now I realize that I was never happy in any of my past relationships as I am when I'm with you."

I should have felt overwhelmed by the situation but I wasn't. Sookie and I didn't begin our relationship in the best way possible but it had been the best choice we had done, at least on my part. "Yes, it is."

"You know, if we're done, I'd love to go home 'cause I'm freezing and I want to do things with you that we shouldn't do in public." She whispered in my ear as her hand was caressing my leg up and down.

I rose up from the table faster than I had done in my life and we went as fast as we could without looking like fools but when we were on the street I couldn't help kissing her while I was compressing her body against mine and Sookie's back was against my car window. "God…you always get that I'm desperate for you, Sookie. I really don't know how you do it but I can't help acting like a teen with raging hormones when I'm close to you. I swear…I haven't felt like this since high school." And I kissed her passionately again while our tongues were like one and people walking around us were saying all kinds of comments.

We decided to continue the party at home and I drove while Sookie's hands could not stay still. "You know, if you continue with that we'll have an accident or the police will fine me for speeding." But she did not mind because a second later appeared a wicked smile on her face. "What? I know that face and I _know_ you're planning something. I shouldn't remind you that I'm driving and whatever you're thinking about…could be dangerous."

"It won't be, I promise." And her hands unzipped my pants and a second later she undid her seat belt and her warm and wet lips moved slowly up and down around my cock. "Sookie…" I was not sure to maintain concentration while I was driving with Sookie's lips doing an amazing blow job. She continued giving me the greatest pleasure while I was praying internally to not lose control of the car. I really began to enjoy lead if I could do it in a particular way.

"We finally got home and Sookie used the mirror to fix her hair and was smiling innocently. "It's been…" I hadn't yet fully recovered my breath and I wasn't able to speak coherently. "You…it's been…God!"

"I hope you've liked it…" and she looked worried, something I couldn't understand after what had happened. "Sookie, what's wrong?" but she lowered her head as if was embarrassed. "Well…if you didn't like it you don't have to lie to me to make me feel better. I know I haven't a lot of experience but…" What was she talking about? It'd been the best oral sex of my life and for some reason she thought it had been awful. "Sookie, I have no idea what you're talking about but I assure you that you're amazing; I almost crashed the car because I couldn't focus and it was because I had never experienced anything like that. I don't care you have experience or you're an expert, do you hear me?" and I cupped her face between my hands while I was looking into her eyes.

"Really? Aren't you saying it to make me feel better?" and I shook my head indicating it was true.

"I assure you I would have been unable to pretend at that time, believe me. Also, why do you think you haven't done well?"

"I tried once, with my boyfriend Quinn but I think I did something wrong because he said to me not do it again. When I asked him what had happened he went crazy and said he hadn't to explain everything to me and some things just were not my business. I had no idea what had happened but I forgot about it and never went back to talk again." What kind of idiot would say this goddess that she wasn't good at oral sex? I could not understand it but I was happy Quinn had messed up with Sookie because I was with her now and I wouldn't be an asshole to screw up the relationship; no way.

"Sookie," I said as I was looking at her into the eyes. "I want you to listen to me carefully, okay?" she simply nodded and continued looking at me. "If someone were able to say something so stupid like that to you…well, it didn't worth you were with him. I do not pretend to understand men you've dated with because I don't care, but I assure you none of them has been able to appreciate you as you really deserve. Believe me, I've tried to understand what Quinn told you, and God knows I've tried to understand Bill Compton was capable to choose another woman over you but he did, but I really don't understand why all that affects you so much. You're an amazing woman, Sookie Stackhouse and nobody should tell you otherwise 'cause he'd be lying. I could never despise you the way they did; I'd be physically and psychologically incapable. Every part of me wants to be with you and I love that because I don't want to be away from you, ever." I wanted to make things clear in the unlikely Sookie ever had doubts about my intentions. "I hope it is clear enough."

"Clear like water," she said smiling as I leaned over to her to kiss her. "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

**Sookie POV**

I could not believe Eric never had a date. Well, when a man like him has a reputation like his, always tend to believe he has everything and was that when we met. But then he told me the truth, a sad truth that I couldn't understand; women were only interested in Eric for his job, money or just sex and that was creeping. I doubted he'd ever been happy with a woman in his bed if there were no feelings and that made me desire to mourn. I tried to understand or just accept it but I was sure Eric had noticed that I was surprised.

On our way back home I decided to be mean and try something I had not done since Quinn told me not to do it again as I thought it was so horrible for him, I never thought about trying to Alcide. Eric seemed to enjoy it but I couldn't be sure and I waited for his reaction. When we got home I felt I had not done well but after listening everything he said to me I had no doubt he had enjoyed it and knew he was being honest with me. How could not be after what I had heard from him?

When Eric opened the door I went straight to the bathroom and he chuckled as I glared at him. "You should have gone before leaving Starbucks!" he shouted at me as I closed the bathroom door.

Before he knew it, I left the bathroom and entered the bedroom to change clothes. I was cold and didn't want to wear a dress so tight that it almost would not let me move so I took it off, I kept it in the part of the closet Eric had left available for me and there I was, in my underwear, trying to pick something comfortable to wear and finally opted for one of Eric's shirts. I love wearing it because it smelled of him and his scent and made me feel relaxed and safe. I didn't know why, it was just a feeling.

"Lover, you wanna drink something?" Eric asked raising his voice thinking I was still in the bathroom but I went into the kitchen wearing my panties and his shirt and I answered him gently from the doorway. "No, I'm fine." Eric turned quickly and looked down at me smiling from ear to ear and enjoying the view. "My lover, you…you look like a gift waiting for someone to unwrap it." I gently touched the button over my breasts and played with it while Eric seemed to growl at me. "I definitely prefer you wearing my shirt, it suits you." And I could not help chuckling when I heard him.

"I feel more _comfortable_ wearing your shirt instead of my own clothes, I don't know why but I love it. It should be the feel against my naked breasts," I said as I caressed each of them slowly. "Or maybe because it is much more _comfortable_ the less clothes I wear." I knew Eric could not resist forever looking at me from the kitchen counter while he was drinking a soda. "You know, I'm so, _so _lonely here…I'm boring…I don't know what to do because it seems my boyfriend has disappeared and I can not find him. You," I said approaching to him moving my hips sensually. "Maybe you could help me to find him or just help me to solve my problem because I think I'm on fire but is not fever." That was enough. Before I could blink, Eric had grabbed me by my hips and sat me down on the same counter where he had been leaning a few seconds earlier. "My lover, if you're trying to seduce me…" and he looked at me smiling as his lips sank into my neck. "…no need, you already did it long ago." And I laughed while vibrations made the moment much more pleasant. His lips keep kissing my neck and my collarbone while his hands were slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "Eric," but his lips were on mine again and I couldn't go on.

"Relax, my lover, now it's my turn to play." Oh God, he was going to make me payback for having provoked him a few minutes earlier. "Now, my lover, are you ready to play?"

"Yes, I am. I am totally ready." I said as I spread my legs and Eric could see how ready I was. "My lover, you'll need to be patient."

"I'm being patient," but patience has a limit and I was beginning to question mine.

Eric suddenly stopped himself and his expression was serious as he looked at me into my eyes. "What? What's wrong?"

"Do you trust me, Sookie?"

"Yes, of course." The situation was kind of weird and uncomfortable because a few seconds before we were making out like always and suddenly it seemed things had changed radically. "Eric, what are you thinking about?"

"Do you really trust me?" What was all this about? I did not understand I could suddenly feel uncomfortable with Eric, especially sitting on a kitchen counter wearing only my panties and Eric's shirt. "Yes, Eric. Of course I trust you." And then Eric showed me a silk burgundy handkerchief he was holding in his hand. I smiled innocently and a second later Eric was carrying me in his arms to the bedroom.

"Put your hands together, my lover," I obeyed and with one of his ties he knotted my wrists one next to each other and tied me to the headboard of the bed. "Can you feel your hands or is too tight?"

"It is perfect."

"Good. And now, my lover, I'm going to blind your eyes." I'd never been a fan of eccentricities about sex but with Eric I felt I could do anything. "Are you ready?" I nodded because I wasn't able to speak. I didn't see anything and couldn't hear Eric but his lips began to explore all my body making strategic stops.

I could feel his breath through my body as his hands gently caressed my thighs, slowly torturing me while he was only kissing and caressing me. I was not complaining; of course not, but I wanted much more than that. "Eric, please, I need you." I got to say that out of breath. "I do not think I can hold much more." But I didn't get any response from him. Eric wanted me to suffer and he was getting it.

"So sweet, so soft…my lover, your skin is like sugar, sweet and addictive." And suddenly I felt his tongue close to my center. I wanted him inside me but the feeling of his warm tongue between my legs was making my skin feel on fire. "Your scent is so intoxicating…" God, if he keep doing this for a long time I couldn't resist much longer, I was completely safe. He continued caressing my hips and my belly as he climbed slowly up to my breasts, massaging them gently while I could feel my orgasm approaching. I could not believe this man was able to provoke me the best orgasms of my life just touching me and the fact that my eyes were blindfolded became the most enjoyable experience of my life. "Eric, please…" I was begging him but I knew he wanted to play with me. "Please…this is a torture." And when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, I felt his tongue inside me. All my body jumped at the contact.

"OH MY GOD!" I was screaming but I couldn't restrain myself. I had never felt so close to another person and what Eric was doing inside me made me feel that I was in heaven. "Eric, yes, yes, YESSSSS! God…don't stop, please, DO NOT STOP!" but he suddenly stopped and before complaining his fingers replaced his tongue and he was pressing my special spot leading me to one of the best orgasms of the night.

"Eric…" but his lips were over me before I continued talking. I could taste myself in his mouth and it was turning me on. "God, this is…Eric, please do…" and before I could finish the sentence I felt his cock inside me. It felt so good I did not want him to stop ever; it was as if I could feel more intensely Eric thrusting inside me and I could barely control myself. "Oh, Eric, yes, please…don't stop! This is…is…great, oh my God… I want to feel you inside me, Eric, please don't stop, please…"

"Cum for me, lover!" Said and done. His words brought me to experience a new orgasm and my body seemed jelly. Eric and I had come together but I still couldn't move. "Lover, it's been amazing. I think we should try new things more often."

"I agree." Eric took the handkerchief off from my eyes and untied my wrists. I could hardly move a muscle and Eric seemed as exhausted as me. At first I was not sure I could be able to do it, but Eric had inspired me all the confidence I needed and it proved to be incredible. It was not just sex, it was everything else. The fact that I trusted him, the excitement of not knowing what he was going to do and not being able to see his expression each time he approached me. Yes, definitely we would repeat and that made me smile.

"I think I can not move," Eric chuckled and put his hand on my flat stomach as he stroked it slowly. "I'm serious, I can't move a single part of my body, but at least I know I can move my mouth." I said laughing as Eric was kissing my neck while was laughing at the same time. "You're a bad influence on me, you know?"

"Yes, lover." He answered grinning.

"Eric, can I ask you a personal question?" I already asked the question but…you know…

"Of course. Is it about sex?" I hit him playfully in the arm. "See? You can move your arms after all. Okay, I'll shut up. What question?"

"You always call me 'lover' and I love it, really," I looked into his eyes to make sure he believed me because I liked him calling me that. "But I wonder if I'm the only one you've called 'lover' or it is something you've always told the women you've slept with. I don't know, is stupid and you'll probably think I'm an insecure person to ask such a thing but…"

"You're the only one." He said no more. I expected a longer explanation but his voice made me know he was telling me the truth and I shouldn't worry about anything else. "Sookie, you know I've never had a date with another woman except you, therefore I had no reason to call another woman 'lover' like I do with you. You are everything to me and I don't care about the future or the past, just present matters, and we're living it right now." He pulled my hair away from my face and stroked my cheek as a single tear flowed from my eye. He looked at me with his crooked smile and added. "I hope it is clear enough that you'll always be 'my lover.'" And I couldn't help curling up in his arms when he finished speaking.

"So, are you going to tell me what my other gift is?" I asked smiling timidly knowing he couldn't see me.

Eric just laughed softly and whispered into my hair. "Nice try, Stackhouse, but you'll have to wait."

I couldn't remember how long we had been sleeping when my phone started ringing. I knew my purse was not in the bedroom so I got out of bed carefully not to wake up Eric and I left the room wearing the same shirt Eric had worn during our date that night. I searched my purse in the kitchen and even in the bathroom and finally found it on the floor of the living room behind the couch. I didn't know I had left it there or just threw it when we got home. I rummaged inside of it for a few seconds until I found my cell and answered whispering not to wake up Eric. Caller ID does not recognize the number and I began to wonder what kind of idiot called at four in the morning.

"Hello?" I answered quietly, trying not to seem just out of bed. "Who is it?"

"Sookie, it's me." I'd recognize that voice anywhere. Alcide Herveaux. Why was he calling me in the middle of the night after almost a year without knowing anything from him? "Sookie, are you there?"

"Yes!" I shouted too loudly. "Yes, Alcide, I'm here. Hey, why are you calling me at four in the morning? Are you okay?"

Alcide didn't speak for a few seconds and I thought the call was cut off but when I was about to ask, he spoke again. "I don't know how to feel actually. Right or wrong, I have no idea. Everything was so sudden that I can not think clearly, is…frustrating…" but before he could continued talking I interrupted him.

"Alcide, I'm sorry but I don't understand anything. What are you talking about?"

"Debbie is dead." And I could hardly believe it. His crazy ex-girlfriend, the reason our relationship never worked had died and I didn't even know how to feel, sad or relieved? I had been raised to not rejoice at the misfortunes of others ever and I knew my Gran would not be proud of me.

"Debbie? Debbie Pelt? How?" I didn't know what else to say because I didn't want to disrespect Alcide, in the end she was his girlfriend and was dead now. "What happened?"

"Drug overdose." Why wasn't I surprised? Debbie had always been keen to live life intensely, and this was the result she had obtained. She was always calling Alcide when had problems, even when he broke up with her and was with me. "We had broken up a couple of months ago and I knew nothing from her. I asked her friends but they didn't know anything so I went until her house and that was when I saw the cops and an ambulance. I thought it would be for a fight with a boyfriend or a neighbour but they told me she had died from an overdose."

"Alcide…I'm sorry. I know…well, you were very attached to her." And of course he had been. Debbie had been like a drug for him and now she was gone and I was worried about how her death could affect Alcide. "You know I was not exactly a fan of Debbie but…I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. Hey Sookie, I know I have no right to ask this, especially after what happened between us, but I'm in Los Angeles for work and I'll be a couple of days. I learned you are now living here and I was wondering if we might see us to talk. I've missed you." What did that mean? Could I see Alcide without turning to feel attracted to him again? Our history was not dead and buried but I had a relationship with Eric and I didn't want to hurt him.

"Alcide…I…"

"It's okay; we don't have to see us. I know you've better things to do than talk to me, the idiot who let go the most special woman in his life, but I had hope." I felt even worse after listening his words and decided I could see him without any uncomfortable situations.

"Okay, I think we can talk, if you want."

"Really?" and the tone of his voice was surprised. I supposed he didn't expect to me say yes but Alcide was my friend after all and he needed me more than ever. "Well, I don't want to cause you trouble…"

"No problem. We can meet tomorrow and have breakfast together. At nine sharp?"

"Sure."

We would meet at one cafeteria near Eric's home and after talking for a few more minutes; I hung up the cell phone and went to bed. Eric was awake and I knew I couldn't lie to him.

"You okay, Sookie? I've heard you talking, is everything okay?" I didn't know if he was worried or jealous but I decided not to temp fate.

"I'm fine. I was talking to Alcide, my ex-boyfriend." And the look on his face hardened. "His girlfriend is dead from an overdose and he needed to talk." That seemed to soften things up a bit but Eric knew I hadn't finished telling him the story. "I'll see him tomorrow for breakfast. He's in the city for work for a couple of days and…well…you know…he wants to see me and talk and you know…" Eric nodded silently but I was still waiting for his reaction. "Eric, please, say something."

"What do you want me to say?" and he shrugged his shoulders and put his arm around my shoulders and I curled up beside him. "I'm your boyfriend but I can not tell you what you should or not do. You're a grown woman and I trust you."

"I love you, I love you a lot." And I kissed him passionately. I had expected jealousy or complaints but nothing. Eric behaved like a perfect gentleman and he understood it without doing a scene. "Honey, are you sure you agree with this? I do not want you to feel bad because I'm going to have breakfast with my ex."

"I understand; well, I wouldn't have understood if it was Bill Compton but I never heard anything bad about Alcide and looks like he's a good man but if he tries to hurt you, I'll rip his head off." And he smiled wickedly at me.

"I wouldn't expect less of you." And Eric fell asleep quietly as I couldn't stop thinking about what Alcide had said to me. Debbie Pelt was dead and she could no longer stand in his life and I wanted to think that at least it would be good for Alcide.

The alarm of my cell phone ran at eight o'clock in the morning and I stopped it before Eric woke up. I know he agreed with my _date_ with Alcide but I didn't want him to see me as I walked away. Everything would be much easier if he was still sleeping and I returned several hours later.

I got out of bed and went into the shower. I had washed my hair the day before so I decided to take a quick shower and left the bathroom. I carefully opened Eric's closet and put on a pair of jeans and a red sweater. I put on the boots Eric loved and I took my coat and gloves and left his bedroom. I gathered my things and put them in my purse and I took Eric's keys from the table. I didn't want to wake him if I returned and he was still sleeping.

I was not used to cold and I always thought in Los Angeles wouldn't be a problem but it was a cold morning and I was glad to wear the sweater and gloves.

I walked into the cafeteria and there was Alcide, sitting at one table near the window as he focused on his coffee cup.

"Alcide?" I asked not wanting to startle him. There was sadness in his eyes but he was as handsome as ever. His beautiful green eyes had exercised great power over me in the past but now I just longed blue sapphire eyes of Eric.

"Sookie," he whispered as he got out of the chair and gave me a big hug. The other customers looked at us surprised but I didn't care. This man meant so much to me and although there was no relationship between us, I still felt something very strong for him. "I'm glad to see you." Finally, we separated and each of us took a seat. I ordered a cup of coffee and pancakes. I was starving.

"Me too, although not the best circumstances." He nodded and smiled weakly at me. "I want you to know that I'm sorry what happened. I know Debbie was not an example to follow but what happened to her is awful. I don't know what else I can say, Alcide."

"You haven't to say anything. I know this is not easy for you and I don't mean you to tell me deep down Debbie was a good person because she wasn't. The truth is I feel relieved, you know. Am I a bad person for feeling this way?" he asked sheepishly as he looked into my eyes.

"No. We both know Debbie wasn't going to end well. She chose a life that none of us would have chosen and…well, I can't say I'm surprised she has finished this way. I'm not trying to be disrespectful, but…"

"I understand."

"Well, how's everything in Jackson?"

"Well, I'm still working with my father and things are going well to me. Although I haven't stopped thinking about you throughout this time."

"Alcide…"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't say that. Well…I can't help it. Every time I think of you I remember how much I loved you and wished things would have worked between us. You've been the only woman for me, Sookie." Great, this was exactly the kind of embarrass situation I wanted to avoid. "But don't worry; I haven't come to cause you problems."

"You're not causing problems to me but I think you should know that I have a relationship with another person." And he seemed surprised. "Yes, I know it's weird but is true. His name is Eric and I love him very much."

"That's great. I mean, I'm so happy for you; you deserve someone who treats you well. I dunno, maybe I wasn't the perfect boyfriend but I did what I could."

"It wasn't your fault, Alcide. Maybe fate did not want us to be together, that's all."

"I wanted to be with you, Sookie, really. You were like a ray of hope for me and I will always regret that I let you go. But I won't make you feel uncomfortable," too late. "I see things are going very well for you, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. Amelia and I are very happy living here, I love this city but sometimes it is really crazy. Of course I miss Bon Temps and all my friends but I wouldn't be able to go back there and stay forever. I'm used to the big city and there are several reasons why I want to stay here."

"I understand. Your life now is in Los Angeles."

"But I'll come back often, you know, holidays and sometimes for relaxing. Also, I'd love to go to Jackson with Eric and show him the city and you could be our guide, because I assure you I don't want to lose contact with you; again. It's been a long time since we talked for last time and I've been worried about you. I've missed you too."

The rest of the breakfast was much more relaxed and we were remembering old times and laughing though I knew Alcide was still sad. I was trying to make him feel better but I wasn't sure if I was getting it.

"Well, I think I should go. Eric will be awake and I don't want him waiting for me. Now we are on holidays but it won't last forever.

"Of course." We left the table and Alcide hugged me again. He gave me his cell phone number and made me promise this would not be the least time we would talk. Of course not, I wanted to keep in touch with him and maybe with time Alcide could be again the man he was.

"It's been great to see you, really. I want you to know you can call me whenever you want, Alcide. Although things between us have never worked, we are still friends and that will never change." And I kissed him softly on his cheek and left with a smile on my face.

I slowly walked back to Eric's home and when I opened the door I saw him sitting on the kitchen table while he was reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee in front of them.

"Hi." I said no more as I walked toward him.

"Hi, how did it go?" he put the newspaper down on the table and stood up to kiss me on my forehead. "You look sad."

"It was a little hard to talk about the past and his girlfriend's death, I dunno, I've felt guilty for not having known before."

"You couldn't know it."

"I know, but this woman was not good for him and I always feared Alcide could end up like her. Fortunately he's a good man, smart and very able to avoid such problems." I hoped Eric didn't feel uncomfortable as we talked about Alcide. "But enough of this, I think now we can relax because I really need it."

Eric had lit the fire and we sat on the couch, I on Eric's lap and my head resting between his neck and collarbone. It was the best feeling in the world and I felt safe and loved.

"You know," and I looked into his eyes. "Maybe we could have dinner with Alcide before he leaves." And my eyes widened. Eric wanted to meet my ex-boyfriend?"

"What?" I wanted to be sure I had heard correctly. "Sorry but I think I haven't heard you."

"Well, I've heard many things about him that I'm curious. I dunno, seems a good man and it wouldn't like dining with Bill Compton."

"Okay, I'll call him and ask him." And then we spent most of the day sitting by the fire while Eric was stroking me until I fell asleep between his strong arms.

* * *

**What do you think? Is Eric jealous of Alcide?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**:D **


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**What did you think of last chapter?**

**Hope you enjoy this new one.**

**All mistakes are mine, and I love playing with these characters.**

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One**

* * *

**Eric POV**

When Sookie left the house to have breakfast with her ex-boyfriend I couldn't help feeling jealous and a little nervous but I had full confidence in her and knew I shouldn't worry. I noticed when Sookie got out of bed because my arms had nothing to hold on and I heard the noise coming from the shower. I pretended to be asleep when she left the bathroom because I knew it would be much easier for both because though I trusted my Sookie, a part of me was jealous.

I tried to go back to sleep but it was an impossible mission. My mind could only think Sookie was not by my side in bed and it was unbearable. I missed her and wanted to go look for her but I knew I couldn't. Sookie and Alcide will still take a while and I thought I should find something to do to avoid going completely insane. I knew if I had told Sookie it didn't seem right to me that she had breakfast with her ex-boyfriend she wouldn't have done it but I knew her well enough to know she would be unable to not help a friend in need. Alcide had just lost his girlfriend and it'd have been very selfish of me not to have understood.

Finally, a couple of hours later, Sookie came home and I got to relax. We spent the rest of the morning together and I could not believe to myself when I told her dinner would be a good idea to meet with Alcide. I had already known Bill Compton and it wasn't the best encounter and my mouth betrayed me when I suggested I wanted to know him. I didn't want to know him, I didn't want to know any of her ex-boyfriends but still I could not keep my mouth shut.

"Eric, are you sure you wanna do this? Alcide is great…but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or him…or me. His feelings for me are still very strong and I think it would be a little bit weird." Alcide was still in love with Sookie? I wasn't really surprised, who wouldn't be sorry for letting her go? "Being with him and talked awhile with him has been great but he's my ex-boyfriend and you are my actual boyfriend and I don't know if it's a good idea."

"Sookie, don't worry. I won't tell him not to come to you. I know he's your friend and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable just for me. I'm aware most men always notice you and Alcide would have to be blind not to, but you have said that he's a good friend and you didn't want to lose contact with him, so I think I should meet him." Sookie still without saying a word, nor looked me in the eye. "Hey, I'm not jealous, okay?" I assured her as my hand stroked her cheek. "It's not about that but I'm curious. That man had a relationship with you and he let you go and yet you are still worried about him; that surprises me."

"Okay, if you really want to meet him, I will and have dinner together but I still thinking it is a little weird." Sookie grabbed her purse and reached for her cell phone. She seemed nervous as waited for Alcide to answer but I put my hand on her lower back and she relaxed. "Alcide, it's Sookie. Yes, breakfast was great. Um…hey, this may seem a little weird but my boyfriend, Eric, wants to meet you and I've thought we could have dinner together, three of us, tonight if you have nothing better to do." Sookie began to nod her head vigorously, smiling sincerely and she looked into my eyes. "Okay, yes. Um…yeah, we know that restaurant, okay, see you there…at nine sharp?" she asked looking at me as I nodded. "Okay, see you tonight. Bye."

"Well, it's done." But Sookie did not seem convinced that it was the best idea. "Alcide was surprised, like me, but accepted. We'll see him tonight."

Sookie kept thinking it was not the best idea I'd had but I really wanted to meet Alcide. After checking how fucking stupid was Bill Compton, I knew Sookie wouldn't have made the same mistake twice and this man had to be completely different from Bill Compton.

"Sook, you don't need to be nervous, nothing's gonna happen."

"I know, but…it's just…I dunno, weird? The boyfriend of a girl never wants to meet her ex-boyfriend because it's like a competition and Alcide wasn't just my boyfriend, he's a good friend and it worries me if things don't go well tonight, he believes can't count on me again." I sat Sookie on my lap and held her face among my hands.

"I swear it won't be a competition. I just want to meet him, that's all. Furthermore, I've met almost all your friends and they're all great and Alcide can't be worse than Bill Compton so there's nothing to worry about. I love you always think of other first but I assure you there won't be uncomfortable situations." I knew Sookie wanted to believe in me but I understood she was nervous. I had never had a girlfriend before so I couldn't understand what she was feeling but I wanted to assure here again and again if it was going to be okay.

After showering I walked into my bedroom and I found Sookie staring at the closet without moving.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Sookie seemed lost in her thoughts and jumped when she heard my voice.

"Oh! You scared me."

"Sorry. What are you doing?"

"Honestly? I have no idea what I should wear on a date with my boyfriend and my ex-boyfriend. I don't know, I've never been in this situation before and I'm not sure if this dress," and pointed to a really sexy blue dress. "It is appropriate or should I wear more casual but elegant. When I went to have breakfast with him I was wearing casual but we're going to dinner now and…well…there's a restaurant…"

"Sookie!" and her eyes were looking at me looking for the answer. "It's just a dinner, I think you could wear anything and you'd be beautiful."

"I know you're only saying that to make me feel better, but…see, I don't want to go there dressed stunning and showing Alcide how well things are for me and we are in love while he just lost his girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend, actually, but…you know. It's bad, he's trying to go back to normal after what was has happened and the last thing I want is making him feel inferior or something." And she sat on the bed. I knew what she was thinking but I wouldn't let her feel guilty.

"Sookie, that's not going to happen; Alcide is your friend and he knows you so I can assure you that he won't think you're trying to make him feel bad. Not true, you're a good person, the best person I've met actually and you should feel proud of yourself."

"Really? Do you really think that about me?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course. Listen, I want tonight is nice and we have fun because I know you've missed him. I was a bit worried at first that you wanted to see your ex but you assured me that nothing would happen between you two and I trusted you. I just want to meet him and hear some funny stories. I promise it'll be a great night."

"Promise?"

"Promise." And I kissed her lips to seal my promise.

On our way to the restaurant Sookie seemed unable to breathe. She kept moving and constantly clashing her knees against the glove compartment of my car. "Sookie, relax." But she just glared at me and rolled her eyes. "I'm very relax." Said harshly.

"Really? Well, you don't look relaxed and if you continue doing that you'll end up making a hole in the glove compartment with your knees. Hey, I know you're nervous," and I stroked the back of her hand gently. "But everything's gonna be okay, I won't make a scene or something."

"Okay. I'm more relaxed now," and she looked at me smiling slightly but I didn't believe her.

Alcide was in the restaurant when we entered. I had no idea who was at first but when Sookie saw him, he rose from the stool in front of the bar and hugged her. I wasn't jealous, really, I wasn't.

"Sook, it's great to see you twice on the same day. I'm glad you called me for dinner." And held her hand for a few seconds. I wasn't jealous.

"Actually it was Eric's idea." And she put her hand on my shoulder to start the introductions. "Eric, this is Alcide Herveaux, he's one of my best friends and ex-boyfriend," she said smiling. "Alcide, this is Eric Northman, my boyfriend." We shook hands and Sookie was nervous about the first impression. I could feel it by the way her hand squeezed mine.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Sookie has told me a lot about you and when I knew you were in Los Angeles I wanted to meet you." Not exactly the whole truth but I wanted to be polite. After all, I wasn't jealous.

"Likewise; Sookie has also spoken about you but I didn't expect to meet you." The tension seemed to be cut with a knife and then the waiter told us that our table was ready and walked toward it, Sookie and I holding hands and Alcide a few steps ahead of us.

"Well, I hope this is not a little weird," Sookie said to break the ice. The truth was that Alcide and I exchanged glances for a few seconds and it seemed no one had heard Sookie's words. "Alcide," Sookie was willing to hold a conversation would like us or not. "How are your father and your sister?"

"My father arguing with me, as always, and my sister too busy taking care of her husband and baby. I dunno, sometimes I think we spend weeks without seeing each other but everything is okay and I see it's okay for you two too."

"Yes," I said before Sookie could respond. "The truth is we love living in Los Angeles, right, Sookie?" she simply nodded but glared at me for a few seconds. "This city is amazing and I think I'd be unable to leave, at least in a long time. I like it too much."

The rest of the dinner was a little less uncomfortable because Sookie and Alcide were talking about old times and I didn't understand a thing, just some stories they're friends were part. I knew Alcide was still in love with Sookie by the way he looked at her because I did exactly the same.

"Alcide," I started talking and Sookie suddenly tensed. Her back was completely rigid. "Sookie told me that…well, what happened. I want you to know that I am sorry for your loss."

"Thanks," but he looked uncomfortable when I talked about the issue. Obviously it was the last thing Alcide wanted to talk but I felt at least I could be nice to him in that. "The truth is it's been all very sudden but deep down I knew it would happen sooner or later. Debbie was an unstable person and she never did anything to change so…um…I don't know if I should say this but it's like a liberation. Now her family know she won't suffer more." I didn't know what else to say after that so the conversation was limited to Sookie and Alcide as I listened every word they were saying.

"Well, Alcide, it's been great to see you again and I'm glad to see everything goes fine to you, at least you can move on now. I want you to know you can count on me for anything you need and you can call me whenever you want, okay?" My Sookie always worrying about others; it was a quality I admired and hated at the same time. I knew she just wanted to be nice but some people often confuse kindness with something else and I wasn't willing to let another man take advantage of it.

"Alcide," I said shaking his hand. "I'm glad to have met you and hope everything's going okay for you." Yes, I was being fake and I didn't care. Alcide would leave soon and I could stop acting.

"Hey, will you call me when you get home?" Sookie asked whispering in his ear as they said goodbye to each other with a hug.

"Sure, and I hope you come visit me sometime. This city _is great_ and live here must be great too but," and then Alcide stared at me like I was challenging him. "You know, there's no place like home." There's no place like home? I could teach him a thing or two about home, asshole.

"Okay," and Sookie kissed his cheek.

Alcide left in a cab and we walked the short distance between the restaurant and the car in silence. Sookie walked next to me and I sensed that something was wrong.

"Sookie…" I began to speak but she stopped me waving her hand. "Please, Eric, do not say anything."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You don't know?" she asked as looked surprised at me. Had I done something wrong? Because from what I believed I had acted in the best possible way with his _friend_. "Eric, you were jealous; you've been jealous through all dinner and it seemed you wanted to mark your territory." Really? I hadn't that feeling but maybe it was true. I had already felt jealous before with Tyler and it was possible I didn't even know about it. "Eric, you promised me there wouldn't have problem tonight and if looks could kill Alcide would have been disintegrated during dinner. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong with me." I answered harshly but the truth was something was wrong with me.

"Eric, please talk to me and stop acting like a jealous boyfriend." And when her beautiful blue eyes rested on mine I couldn't help it. "You said he was in love with you and at first I didn't believe it but tonight I realized it was true. How do you want me to feel when your ex-boyfriend has told you in front of me that he's still in love with you? It's frustrating and humiliating and you two looked like a happy couple."

"Eric, dinner with Alcide was your idea, guess you remember that. But you're right, a lot of time has passed since the last time we met and I loved talking to him about everything's happened in our lives since then, especially on you, Eric. You're my boyfriend and I love you but I've not understood your attitude tonight." And Sookie got into the car and said nothing more until we reached my house. I didn't want to push her but I needed to talk to her though she didn't want, at least she'd listen to me.

"Sookie," I muttered as I left the keys down on the table. "I'm sorry, okay? Perhaps I've acted like a jealous fool but I couldn't help it. I thought Alcide would be like Bill and when I saw him and how happy you seemed with him…I don't know, I think my brain has started thinking about a lot of things and… Hey, actually I have no excuse, okay? All I can do is apologize to you a million times and wait for you to forgive me." Sookie was sitting on the couch and I decided to leave her alone for a while and went into my bedroom to change clothes.

Once inside the bedroom I took off my jacket and sat on the edge of the bed while I was sinking my head in my hands. "Damn, Northman, good job," I whispered sarcastically. I couldn't bear Sookie angry but mostly and I couldn't bear Sookie angry at me. I started to undo the buttons of my shirt and slowly my bedroom door opened and I saw Sookie with sad and teary eyes. "Sookie, if you are going to argue with me again, I think you could at least wait until…" but instead her hands were around my neck and she sat on my lap as she kissed me gently and slowly on my lips.

"I love you, you know," and I nodded not knowing what else to do. What was happening had caught me by surprise but I felt more relaxed when she allowed me to put my hands on her hips. "I can understand you've felt threatened tonight, Eric, but I assure you there is nothing to fear."

"But Alcide…" and she stopped me putting her fingers on my lips.

"I don't care Alcide's still in love with me because I'm not. I am in love with you, Eric Northman, and that's not going to change." And she kissed me again but this time passionately. Her tongue was invading my mouth and my hands surrounded her completely while her hands were pressed against my hair and we kept kissing all the time.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Don't talk." And her hands dropped to my chest, caressing one to one my abs until she got rid of my shirt and tossed it down to the ground. Fortunately for me Sookie had decided to wear a shirt and a skirt so it was much easier to get rid of her clothes. I undid the buttons of her blouse slowly and found a pink lace bra which highlighted her skin tone and I couldn't help sink my face in her chest. "Oh, Eric." I was kissing every inch of her skin as my hands were caressing her thighs under the skirt. Her moans were the most beautiful sound in the world and I couldn't stop listening them. My hands couldn't stop touching her and I felt the heat emanating from my Sookie with every caress and kiss. "Sookie, I love when you're wearing a skirt." And she couldn't help but laugh as my lips continued kissing every inch of her bare skin.

"Eric, I need you." Were the words I expected to hear from her lips, but after the chat we had when 'I'm Alcide, I'm still in love with you, Sookie' left, I wasn't expecting Sookie let me sleep in the same bed, much less what was happening between us. "My lover, I need you, too." And I kissed her passionately while I was tossing her blouse to the ground and my hands were about to unzip her skirt. I wanted to make her mine, to claim every part of her body and forget to Alcide Herveaux and the discussions we had about him. I hated arguing and especially I hated arguing with Sookie but if the reward was something like what was happening…well, I was more than willing to take the risk.

I got out of bed and Sookie's legs were around my waist and clung tightly as I turned on my heels and gently deposited her on the bed. I slowly slid her skirt down her soft and delicate thighs until I got rid of it and tossed it to the ground with the rest of our clothes. I even wore my pants but Sookie did not care too much at the moment 'cause her hands were around my neck and kissed me as if there was no tomorrow. "I love you, Eric." She whispered breathlessly against my lips. "But you're wearing too many clothes." And winked at me. I got out of bed and I started to unzip my pants but Sookie slapped my hands away and smiled at me maliciously. "I think I can help you with that," and of course she could. As was normal for me, I wasn't wearing underwear so the happiness in Sookie's eyes when she realized what she was seeing was the same of a child on Christmas morning. "Wow, Mr. Northman, I see you are not a fan of underwear."

"What can I say? I'm ashamed." And with a single movement Sookie got rid of my pants and I couldn't remember where they finished.

There we were like two teenagers kissing as our hands couldn't stop moving. I felt like it was the first time we had been together and I didn't want to stay away from her. I wanted to stay with her forever and it was a new whole sensation for me. I'd never felt so attached to a person the way I felt when Sookie and I were together and I knew she would be the love of my life. For a man who had never been in love with was a big step forward.

"Eric, are you okay?" Sookie asked breathing heavily. I looked into her eyes, smiled weakly at her and nodded. "Well, then stop thinking and keep doing that." Sookie ordered with a firm tone.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

**Sookie POV**

Lying in bed or anywhere else with Eric was the best feeling in the world and I wanted it always. When I arrived to Los Angeles I never thought I'd find exactly what I had been looking for all my life, especially after meeting Bill Compton. With him all was difficult, meaningless and false. I always believed I might him change or get used to a life I never wanted but when I broke up with him I felt free.

Eric was sleeping next to me while he hugged me like a teddy bear. I couldn't help smiling every time I saw him that way, so calm and relaxed. It was strange to think people would consider him a womanizer unable to think of something else that wasn't sex or fame.

They didn't really know him.

"Lover," he whispered while was blinking a couple of times before his eyes fully opened. "Why are you awake? Is there something bothering you?"

I smiled widely and kissed him gently on the lips. "No, I like to look at you when you're sleeping." I said grinning.

"You know," he answered whispering because our faces were just inches from one to another. "That would be creepy if I didn't know you are very different from the rest of women I've known."

"Really?" and he nodded slowly. "Well, I'll tell you a secret…" and I was looking at him. "I've never been able to be myself in bed with a man until I've met you." I could not believe I was telling him something it had been so embarrass for me since I had begun to have sex. "You'll think it's stupid but…is a feeling and I've always felt that way. At first I thought it was because of Bill and the first time and I was inexperienced, but things didn't improve and I knew none of my relationships would work because I wasn't being honest with myself." Thank God Eric wasn't looking at me like I was crazy and at least it was a relief.

"And…well, I don't want to be rude or nosy, but how could you do that? I dunno…when you're in bed with someone you should feel comfortable not having to pretend everything goes well." And before I could answer Eric added. "Do you ever pretend with me?" I chuckled and closed my eyes for a second. "I've never pretended with you, Eric. I don't know, guess I found a way to get used to and I did almost without realizing it." I had never told anyone and I felt ashamed to have told Eric, but I felt it was necessary. Eric just stroked my cheek; the touch of his skin against mine was enough to make me feel better. "You know, until I met you I did not believe someone could love another person the way I love you. You've pretended with other men, I don't care, because I know now, thanks to you, you've never pretended with me. I love knowing I'm the only one that makes you feel like you really are."

"You always do." And thanks to his caresses I drifted back to sleep. Eric had that effect on me, no matter what happened around me, good or bad, though it seems to have no solution, he always made me feel strong and courageous and able to face anything. Not many people in this world can say the same and Eric was one of them.

I could hear his voice whispering in my ear a song I'd never heard but he was just humming and repeating my name all the time. I fell asleep with a smile and I woke up the same way.

"Good morning," Eric was staring at me while my head was resting on his shoulder and my hands were around his waist while his arm was stroking my shoulder. I loved sleeping next to him and waking up every morning seeing him grinning, knowing that smile was just for me.

I blinked a few times before waking up completely. "Morning, what time is it?"

"Who cares? We're on holidays yet, remember? Now the time is not important so we could spend all day in bed doing nothing or doing something very exciting," he said as kissed me on the cheek and winked at me. "Eric Northman, you're incorrigible. Haven't you had enough last night?"

"I never have enough of you, my lover. You're like a drug to me and I can't spend a minute away from you." And suddenly I felt his hand caressing my thigh up and down. Certainly this man never had enough. "You know, I want to apologize to you…"

"Eric…no need." I interrupted him. "I already know but I want you to know I will never forgive myself if I hurt you in any way, because I don't know what happened to me. I assured you everything would be fine, I wouldn't be jealous but I was. I couldn't help thinking you might change your mind and return with him, I dunno, while you were talking to him I could only imagine you having a great revelation and saying to me that it wasn't my fault, that you were still feeling something for Alcide." I couldn't believe what I was hearing; Eric Northman unsure of himself.

"Eric, I'd never do that to you." Back to see Alcide had been great but also a little uncomfortable. He had confessed to me he was still in love with me but I couldn't reciprocate. "No matter what he feels," I whispered as my hand stroked his cheek. "I stopped thinking about him that way long ago. I know it's selfish on my part that he's suffering because I am happy but I can't be sad about it. Alcide will move on, he'll find his way and one day won't think about me like he's doing now. Besides," and this was something I had been thinking for a long time, even long before I met Eric. "Before I met you I never thought things between Alcide and I could return to work, even now that Debbie's gone. She was always the biggest obstacle in our relationship but I just couldn't blame her. Alcide was unable to forget her when she was alive and he'll need time to forget her now she's dead. I can't help him and I don't believe anyone else can; it's something he should do by himself and he will. I'm sure." I wanted to be honest with Eric, make him see Alcide would never be a problem between us as Debbie had been.

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse."

"I love you, too, silly."

That was how Eric never worried again about Alcide Herveaux and it was a relieved when Alcide called me from the airport. He declined to say goodbye in person because things had been somewhat strained since our dinner. He didn't want to cause me problems with Eric and I told him I could go to say goodbye to him without Eric knowing anything but he insisted and I did not force things.

There were only two days to New Year's Eve and I was anxiously waiting the arrival of the New Year. Now I had a reason to celebrate and although I wasn't in Bon Temps with Jason and my friends it would be fine. Or I did believe so.

And crying on his couch was how Eric found me when he came home after a quick visit to Pam.

"Hey…what's up?" he seemed really concerned and tossed a bag on the ground next to the door and quickly sat down beside me while was hugging me and I buried my face in his chest without being able to stop mourning. I felt like a fool by what was happening and I wanted to die of shame. "Sookie," Eric kept stroking my hair and that helped me to calm down a bit. "Princess, if you don't tell me I won't be able to help you."

"It's nothing; actually it's stupid." I wiped my tears and sat with my back against the couch again. "When you left I turned on the TV and there was a movie about Christmas; at first I laughed because it was the typical bullshit on happy families gather and spending Christmas together but…" and I had to breathe deeply to prevent the tears. "Well, I began to think Jason is the only family I have left and we'll never have a good relationship because we're always fighting. Even the biggest stupid is a matter of discussion between us and that's very sad."

"Sookie, I know things are complicated between you two and I don't want you to think that I'm only trying to make you feel better, because I am, but I met your brother and…I never thought two siblings could be so different. I do not pretend to know what Jason Stackhouse thinks but…" and then I kissed him. I didn't plan it, I wasn't even thinking about it but the fact Eric was able to try to understand my brother to make me feel better was more than enough.

"It's been just a moment of weakness…" I said as my lips left his. "I love the life I have and I don't want to change anything at all. I'll try to call Jason in a few days but I'm not sure if it'll work, he's so stubborn…well, at least I'll try." I didn't want to keep thinking on Jason, much less wanted to go back to being the pathetic girl a few minutes ago, weeping on Eric's chest like a little girl to whom someone has stolen her favourite doll. "Well, what were you talking to Pam? You've left so fast…" Yes, I had changed the subject but I didn't care.

"Um…nothing major, just a few things before returning to work; don't worry. Hey…there's something we need to talk about."

"Okay."

"I know we had planned a romantic dinner for New Year's Eve but…" But? I've never liked when a man said "but." It meant that something was wrong and I was terrified hearing it again, especially from Eric's lips. "Pam has told me an editor of a fashion magazine is hosting a party at a downtown gallery art and invited us. According to Pam the editor is impressed with my work and it seems his parties are the most important in the city. Pam is thrilled with the idea and Amelia too…"

"Amelia was there? With Pam? I thought Pam never…you know, her "friends"…

"Me neither. But they looked like two teens screaming and deciding what they were going to wear…they were driving me insane. But the important thing is…I'm sorry, but I must go. It sucks, I know but…" I just smiled at him and sat on his lap while my hands were placed around his neck. "Eric, it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it matters. It's our first Christmas together and I wanted it to be special but…look, I could invent some excuse and tell Pam we can't go because…"

"It's your job, Eric. Really, I don't care. But I'll go with you." No matter the place, I'd be with Eric. "You know, we'll have a lot of Christmas together so no matter what the first is not what we had planned. It is also an art gallery…" and I kissed his lips softly as I was next to his ear. "I'm sure it will be full of dark corners…"

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**:D **


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

**Sorry for the delay. **

**Hope you like this chapter as well.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two**

* * *

**Pam POV**

Russell Edgington's party was the last place I would expect to be in the biggest night of the year but we managed. Eric and I would be with the most important editor of the city and would get the fame we had always sought.

"Eric, Russell Edgington's party is the biggest event in the city and everyone who is someone will be there. This is our chance." I was excited and I didn't care to recognize it but Eric seemed upset by the news. "You know, I was expecting a little more enthusiasm on your side but I see it is not possible."

"I'm glad Russell or whatever his name is…he's so interested on us but…"

"But why, Eric? I hope you're not going to tell me this is not something big because it is. Amelia and I were about to pass out when we have learned and you seem…distracted." I knew it had something to do with Sookie but I didn't want to stay between those two. The last thing I needed to hear was some gooey love story about how much in love they were. "Russell Edgington is the big fish in this fashion world and he wants to meet you personally."

"Why?" Seriously, could be he even more ridiculous? I wasn't expecting Eric an expert of fashion world, thought he was most of the time photographing models but he doubted Russell Edgington's reason for wanting to know him it was insane. "I dunno, I think you're perfectly able to explain to him the work we're doing without me being present."

"No, Eric." What the hell was he talking about? Eric had never previously rejected an invitation could put him in the top and now he seemed disgusted by it. If Russell Edgington wanted to meet him…that what was going to happen. "Eric, I want you to listen to me carefully, okay?" and he nodded weakly. "That man is the greatest expert of the city and probably the world. Everyone and I mean absolutely everyone wants to work with and for him and we have the biggest chance in the world to make that happen. You can't ask me to talk to him because is impossible. We are partners, I know, but you are the image of this studio and the head so your presence at this event is crucial. If we want to be the best…we must do that." I was wiling to do or say anything but Eric would come to that party, I was completely safe. No one rejected Russell Edgington if wanted to continue maintaining its reputation.

"Pam, I had already made plans for that night, you know…with Sookie." I could not help rolling my eyes. Of course he had made plans with Sookie, they were like two lovebirds together all day and unable to be separated more than five minutes. "Well, I'm afraid you'll have to cancel those plans." Eric was willing to argue with me but I interrupted him with a hand gesture. "Don't worry, I'm sure Sookie will understand, she knows how important it is your job, our job actually, so she won't punish you without sex for a while."

"Pamela!" I hated when he called Pamela but it was worth seeing just for the look in his eyes. Eric began to lose his patience and I loved it because it meant I had control of the situation. "You know I hate these parties, I don't like them. Women look at me like a trophy and I feel uncomfortable."

"Then go with Sookie."

"What? Have you gone mad? She wouldn't go to one of these parties ever, she says they're extravagant and nobody knows anybody but everyone greets them as if they were lifelong friends. Besides, I think there are better ways to spend New Year's Eve than at a stupid party." He was being stubborn and I knew that was part of Sookie's charm.

"Eric, I know now your relationship with Sookie is important," and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Don't look at me like I haven't feelings, I've got them but I don't like show them, but you can't forget your work for her. Eric, I think you should talk to her first, you may be surprised." Eric looked at me begging me to deliver him from the party but I was relentless. He left a few minutes later as if he had received the worst news of the world.

"Will he go to the party?" I turned to see Amelia against the door of my living room.

"Of course, dear. I'd be crazy to get into the damn Russell Edgington's party without our biggest star. But I managed to convince him. He's said he had plans with Sookie," and I rolled my eyes again while Amelia smiled weakly. "You know, they look like a marriage and not even living together; they're unbearably romantic."

"Oh, come on," and Amelia walked towards me in a sensual way while was stroking her hair gently. "They're very cute," and suddenly her hand was placing a lock of my hair behind my ear. "This will be their first New Year's Eve together and instead of being a special night for them, they'll be locked in a luxury party."

"Yes, it's awful." I said sarcastically. "You know, an amazing party in which everyone will want to talk to us and tell us how good we are in our work while the other women will look directly Eric's butt imagining what it would feel if they've got the chance to stay between his legs. Yes, Eric will be in hell." And we laughed while my hands were heading towards Amelia's breasts. I loved her breasts, so firm and smooth…it was good to be with another woman, always knew what you were touching. "I'm a bitch, I already know."

"Maybe we should do something for them," and I looked at her expectantly. "I don't know, after the party, I think it would be a good idea and they could be together. It would be…you know, one way of compensating for cancelling their plans."

I was not a romantic but Amelia was right. After all, Eric had cancelled his plans for professional reasons.

"You're right, I'm sure we'll think of something." And we kissed passionately.

* * *

**Sookie POV**

To spend New Year's Eve at an elegant party surrounded by people I didn't know and drinking champagne instead of being in a romantic dinner with my boyfriend was not exactly what I had planned and I was sure Eric either, but I still knew it was something important and we both took the job seriously so we had no way out.

"You know, I'm not sure about this dress…" but when I went into the bedroom I saw that something was happening. Eric practically jumped out of bed and stood up quickly trying to hide something. "Eric, are you okay?"

"Yeah…perfectly." I knew he was lying but I wouldn't pressure him. He had been muttering all day about how much it bothered him to go to that party and was unfair because he had special plans for that night and it wouldn't be the same. "I don't want to go to that party 'cause it's ridiculous; the whole night being surrounded by people who have nothing better to do than drink and talk with a millionaire, why? Just for talking to each other on the amount of money they have or just to get a contract." He snorted and sat back down in bed. I wasn't thrilled with the idea but decided it would be best to look on the bright side instead of thinking how awful it would be. "I'm sorry, Sookie."

I put down on the bed the two dresses and sat next to him while I put my hands around his arm. "Hey, don't that, okay? I want you to stop apologizing to me, okay?" and Eric nodded. "I know you had other plans for us for that night but never mind. It's a party, after all, so it will be fun." Yes, as funny as a business meeting. Dinner by candlelight with Eric as nothing and no one could interrupt us but I didn't want Eric to feel even worse. "I spoke to Amelia and she's very excited about all this, she says Russell Edgington is like the god of all this world of fashion, but…I dunno, I have no idea."

"I love you." He answered without more. "You're an extraordinary woman, you're able to go to a party you hate just to be with me. You are amazing." I couldn't help blushing when I heard his words. Even when he spoke to me normally he was able to make me feel the most special woman in the world. "And I think the red dress is beautiful, you'll be impressive with it."

"I think you're right; red one is a good choice." But I couldn't get even a little smile from him. "Eric, look at me," and his eyes were in front of mine before I could finish speaking. "It's just a party for people will tell you how good you are at work; it's not actually so bad. Besides, we'll be there a couple of hours and then we'll disappear, I don't think anyone is going to miss us in a while. I'm sure Pam will take care of everything and that Russell Edgington will be impressed with her."

"Okay," but he wasn't convinced and he realized that I didn't believe him. "I'm serious! Sookie, if you think it won't be as horrible, I believe you because we'll be together and that's the important. Really." I wanted to believe him but I knew the idea of spending New Year's Eve in a millionaire's party what he least wanted, like me. "Well, Mr. Northman, I'm afraid I'll have to take drastic measures to try to encourage you." And I sat on his lap before he could react to my words. I was stroking his hair and I felt, literally, Eric was much, _much_ better. "See? I knew I could convince you." And I kissed him passionately while Eric stood us out of bed with me in his arms and walked until my body was between his and the wall. His hands were everywhere and my legs just had the strength to hold onto his waist as we continued kissing passionately. "Oh, Eric, don't stop." I knew he wouldn't, and seconds later I was on the bed while Eric kissed every inch of my skin and I felt there was nothing else around us. "Oh my God…still doing that…" When I felt his breath on my center I knew the best was yet to come and that was when his finger began to move at a pace that left me breathless.

"Lover, are you ready?"

"Yes…I'm…I'm ready…" and before I could finish the phrase Eric was inside me, hitting slowly my special spot as his hands stroked my shoulders and my face. "Eric…oh, it feels so good." I felt the pressure inside and outside of me, my body seemed jelly and I was willing to let Eric did whatever he wanted with me.

I knew I was going to explode and when I reached my orgasm, Eric did it at the same time. He collapsed on me for a moment and then rolled to the other side of the bed while we were looking at each other. I loved the intimacy between us.

"Lover…it's been…"

"Incredible!" and I laughed uncontrollably when I said it. I didn't often use that kind of words about sex but when I was with Eric I couldn't help it. I said real crazy things sometimes but it was all caused by the immense pleasure he was causing me. This man was a sex god and I was his willing learner. "Eric,"

"Yes?" and he leaned on his elbow to look at me.

"What was the surprised you had planned for New Year's Eve?"

"I won't tell you." I couldn't believe it; we wouldn't even have a chance to dinner together and he didn't want to tell me. "Eric, please…"

"No."

"Why not? It doesn't matter now because we'll be at this party and not be the same so…you know, you can tell me and you won't ruin the surprise because there is not surprise."

"Why do you want to know it? I know we won't be alone but my plans on that surprise haven't changed so if I told you I would be throwing it all away and that's not right." He replied with a wink. What was the mystery with Eric Northman and surprises? Why did he love them so much? He was like a little boy who loved to keep secrets but not shared them.

"Well, I know you had planned something special but that won't happen now so you can tell me. I promise I'll be surprise."

"No."

"You're so cruel…" and I decided to change tactics. I started caressing his bare chest as I looked at him sweetly and pouting.

"Don't do that." Yes, he knew what was happening.

"Do what?"

"Don't look at me like that; I know that look and I don't like it at all. Sookie Stackhouse, turn your gaze away." But I wasn't willing to give up. Eric Northman was not the only one who could play that game. "You won't get me to say to you so stop doing that." He suddenly got out of bed and tried to flee but I was faster than him.

"You won't leave this room until you tell me, Northman."

"Okay," he said with his hands raised in a surrender gesture. "But I will just tell you the only part I can tell, that's all." I nodded. At least I'd know something but not everything but it was more than anything. "I had planned to go to Shreveport a day before New Year's Eve and dinner at the same restaurant where we were that night, you know, white with red flowers dress, bracelet and a few more surprises." I wanted to cry; I could not believe Eric had planned another night like that; it was the most romantic night of my life and I'd never forget.

We returned to sit on the edge of the bed and rested my head on his shoulder as Eric was covering me with the sheet. "I find it amazing you had planned all that, you know, it would have been enough a dinner alone and a passionate kiss at midnight." But the fact he'd thought of recreating that night was a detail from his part I would never forget but we wouldn't have the chance, at least not on New Year's Eve.

"I wanted to spend all the time possible with you and I thought to go to Bon Temps for Christmas would be important to you, I believed so and I wanted to do it but when I went to buy tickets Pam told me about this party and that I had to go because Russell Edgington had asked so…" He felt guilty but it was just stupid. It wasn't a child who had not gifted him what he wanted for Christmas; we were two adults with responsibilities. But still, I was disappointed too, especially after learning Eric had planned for us on a special night. "It's okay; I think it was a great plan and we would have enjoyed, I'm hundred percent sure, but I really do not care. We will have other opportunities to be together without a hundred people around us." I was trying to comfort him but wasn't sure I was getting it. Eric looked very sad and though I felt like him, I couldn't help being a little bit excited about going to a very important party.

"Well, there's no reason to keep turning over all this, right?" he suddenly seemed much happier. I nodded letting him know I was in complete agreement with him. "You're right, it'll be a matter of hours and then we will do whatever we want." I was surprised by the sudden change of mood of Eric but at least it was a good thing. "Well, this party will be tomorrow night but today we can use the time, don't you think?"

"Sure. You have some idea?"

* * *

**Eric POV**

I wanted to kill Pam, Russell Edgington and anyone who got in my way and would want to spoil the plans I had prepared to celebrate the New Year with my Sookie. We wouldn't be together in Shreveport and I hoped at least we were in Los Angeles, even though it was an extravagant New Year's Eve party.

"We could go for a ride," Sookie said, poking her head from the bathroom. I couldn't believe what this woman was able to do for me. Anyone else would have been angry at having to cancel plans, I was angry, but she always had a smile on her beautiful face. "You know, try to be relaxed because tomorrow night we won't have a moment of calm. I think we might even come back here and eat something light later."

"Sounds good." And she closed the bathroom door again. I thought I'd feel uncomfortable with Sookie living in my house all week but on the contrary, it seemed as normal and natural and I didn't want to end ever. "You know," and I raised my voice so she could hear me. "I think your idea of walking will be a good way to stop thinking for a while."

"I agree!"

And that's what we did. Sookie and I decided to dress comfortably 'cause we were not planning to do anything special. That was something great between us, we could just be together without a definite plan, only two of us and our imagination and that made me feel that we were able to do anything.

Sookie didn't want to walk around places crowded with tourists or where dozens of locals had lights and loud noises so we decided to just take the car and drive to the beach. Surprisingly we were not the only ones who had the same idea but at least we're alone and quiet and that was something I greatly appreciated at the time.

"I love the beach," and I looked down at her with a smile. During my stay in Bon Temps I learned that sun worship was something sacred for Sookie but being on the beach was quite different. "You know, I've only been at the beach once, when my parents took us to my brother and me and that was long ago. I remember I had fun because Jason and I buried my daddy in the sand and mom did a lot of pictures. I kept laughing all day and it took almost twenty minutes to my dad to remove himself from the sand." Sookie did not talk much about her parents and I didn't want to enforce her to do that. The fact she had lost them when she was so young was too painful for her and the last thing I wanted was to make her sad.

"And you never came back to beach?"

"No. I guess I started to focus on other things and it didn't seem so important to me. Since I was a little girl I loved being in the sun and with the time I thought I was able to enjoy it was more than enough. Also, since I'm living in Los Angeles I haven't gone even once to the beach, it's weird, isn't it?" I knew sun and beach were important for Sookie but perhaps she had been too busy and it was possible my fault.

"You know, if I had known before about this, I swear we would have been here in daylight instead of night." I felt guilty for not having done it before. "It's…you know, I think I've been living here so long that I'm used to certain things. Not that I don't like going to beach, I love it and I love surfing, but guess I didn't stop to think that might be important to you. I'm sorry."

"Eric, I don't want you to apologize to me. You couldn't know it; you couldn't read my mind and know I hadn't been at beach in all this time. But I'll tell you one thing, I'd love to come with you and spend the day together, you know, I'd be sunbathing and swimming together and you could surf and I'd be looking at you." It was a good plan, I had to admit it and seeing Sookie in a bikini again would be a nice chance to remember the days we spent together in Bon Temps and swimming in the lake. "But I think you'd get bored because I would be unable to get on a surfboard."

"Don't worry about that, bikini is enough for me," I said as we sat on the rocks. I didn't realize how much we had walked as we were talking. I didn't want Sookie get hurt so I sat on the rocks and put her down on my lap. "Looking at you half naked and sunbathing wouldn't be an awful vision after all."

"Hey!" she exclaimed as she hit me playfully on my arm. "I've never sunbathed naked."

"No, but I remember you that I've seen more of you in the water than any other person, that's for sure." And she suddenly blushed. Those dips in the lake were amazing and unforgettable moments and repeat those on the beach would be a good idea but I suspected Sookie'd never agree with me. "You know…"

"Don't say it! Don't even think about it." She flatly answered before I could say anything else.

"What?" I asked innocently with my hands up. "You haven't even heard what I was going to say."

"I know exactly what you were going to say and the answer is…no. I won't swim or sunbathe naked on the beach, any beach."

"Okay." I was sure I could make her change her mind but I didn't want to temp fate, at least not yet; not tonight. "Hey, would you like an ice cream?"

Sookie looked surprised at me. "An ice cream in December?" I'd never liked to follow the rules and if I wanted to get an ice cream at Christmas, I got it. It was fun. "Yeah, it's not cold and I know a great ice cream shop near here." Sookie didn't seem entirely convinced, but she finally relented. "Okay, but I get the flu will be your fault."

"I'll take my guilt as a man, I promise."

Half an hour later we were in one of the tables beside the window in the place. Most people used to buy their ice creams to take but there were some people occupying the rest of tables. Sookie was eating a chocolate ice cream of a huge size while I preferred the strawberry and much smaller.

"So you like ice cream…you know, _pink_…" Sookie said smiling as she took a spoonful of her ice. "I'd never have said, you're so macho…"

"I like strawberry and I'm not eating as much as you. That ice cream is bigger than your head and you haven't stopped eating it since they have brought you. Be careful, Stackhouse, or you won't get in your pretty dress tomorrow night." And she stuck out her tongue to mock me. I knew Sookie was sweeter than any ice cream and though it was a corny to think such a thing…well, it was the truth.

"So…I see your mood has improved about that party. You don't look like the same man a few hours ago. I dunno…" and she plunged her spoon into her bowl of ice cream while was looking suspiciously at me. "I think you're hiding something from me and maybe it has something to do with the party."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, sure. You know, I really do not care because if I really wanted to know…well, I think you're pretty aware that I have my own methods to find out."

"Are you threatening me, lover?"

"No," she replied innocently. "I'm just showing a fact. I've always managed you to tell me anything easily but I know you have something planned and I prefer to be a surprise so…" and she took a little more ice cream. "I'll be a good girl and wait till tomorrow night."

"Good. Because anyway I didn't think to tell you a word, you can be sure of that."

After ice creams we went back for another walk but the temperature had dropped a few degrees and I knew Sookie was beginning to feel cold. I was used to much lower temperatures but living in Los Angeles it was easier with time. Of course I missed Sweden but I had no intention of coming back too soon, especially when my relationship with Sookie was the most important to me.

"I can't believe it's so cold…" she muttered almost angry when she couldn't help shivering. "We're at the beach and it should be a warm night, or at least something more warm because I don't like the cold."

"Don't worry, we've almost reached the car." Sookie couldn't stop trembling so I took off my jacket and put on her shoulders. I knew Sookie would refuse and argue with me but I wasn't willing she got the flu just for her being too stubborn.

"What about you?" she asked as placed the jacket on her shoulders. "We're not so close and I think is going to rain."

"Don't worry, I'm fine, really. You know, I'm used to cold, this is nothing for me. Besides, we'll reach the car right now. Only five minutes more and we'll be on our way to our home." That phrase sounded really good in my head but saying it aloud was much better.

"Eric…" Uh-oh, I knew that tone of voice. "I don't want to look like rude but…well, you know we're not living together. I mean…it's just a few days and then…"

"…And you'll return to your home then," I interrupted her. I knew there wouldn't be permanent but I couldn't help feeling it was the most normal thing in the world. I loved waking up next to Sookie every morning and hugged her at night until we fell asleep after a good sex session but she was right; things would return to normal within a couple of days. "I know, I wasn't trying to say…"

"I know! Sorry, I… We both know it's too early to live together and it'll be insane because…I dunno…well, I don't know how to explain it but…you know, I've never lived with anyone before, I mean a man and…"

"Sookie, calm down. You don't have to give me explanations; I understand you think it's too soon and I know we said we were going to take things easy so…don't worry, I didn't want you feel uncomfortable." But I was a little bit disappointed. I expected to be a pleasant conversation though the result would have been the same. Obviously Sookie wasn't ready and I hadn't lived with anyone before, well except for Pam, but that didn't count. I was in love with this amazing woman and I wouldn't anything to endanger that relationship. If I had to wait until Sookie was ready, I'd wait.

The trip back was better than I expected. Sookie and I decided to ignore the conversation we had and the atmosphere was not tense between us. When we got home Sookie took off my jacket and hung it from the rack next to hers. I thought the tense silence would appear but it didn't. Sookie put her hands around my waist as I put my keys down on the table. "I'm sorry to be so hysterical before; I didn't intend to…but I was surprised and…"

"It doesn't matter, I don't know why I said, I think it's been a reflex but it's okay, really. I know it's a big step for you and the last thing I'd want is to force you to do something you're not sure about."

"I love you so much…"

I loved her too but Sookie was right, maybe we were not ready to live together, they had only spent a few months but…no, I felt inside of me she would be the woman of my life.

"Hey, you want some dinner?" Sookie looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you serious? I just ate a giant-sized ice cream and I wouldn't be able to eat anything else. Also, I think I should go to bed soon because tomorrow night will be crazy and I wouldn't want to fall asleep in some corner of that gallery." Sookie replied, smiling at me as her face pressed against my chest.

"You know, we could run away and be back within a week, like it was an emergency or something like that…" I'd be lying if I said Sookie's idea was not tempting, but I knew Pam would pursue me to hell if I didn't come to that party. "I think…"

"Sookie, stop talking or I'll start packing." And I spoke seriously. I had the same desire that Sookie to go to that party and chat with Russell Edgington and the rest of people but I had to fulfil my professional responsibilities and if that meant my job came first…well, fun would have to wait. "But I promise you that I'll make it worth to you, really," and I drew circles on her back while I was stroking her hair with my other hand.

Sookie pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Eric, you don't have to do anything for me, this is not your fault. Our relationship did not start normally and never has been so perhaps we were not meant to be together on New Year's Eve. Don't worry, I know it won't be as you planned it but is possible that we even have a great time." Maybe she was right. It was a party after all but I didn't have a lot of hope.

"Eric, just promise me you'll try to have fun, okay?" I simply nodded but I knew it would be impossible. "This party is pretty important to Pam and for you too and I don't want Russell Edgington thinks you'll go forced."

"But it'll be that way," thanks to Pam. "You know, we had no idea there was a party and we already had plans to be together. It bothers me to have been the last to know because I have hardly had time to react and I had to…you know, cancel everything. I don't like doing those things with you and…I feel guilty about not being able to make a memorable night…for you."

"You're so cute…" Cute? Really? No woman in my entire life had ever said that kind of things to me but when Sookie did…it was much more intense. "You know, I don't care if we have to be on a stupid party if we are together. That what matters and nothing else."

And she started kissing me softly; one of those kisses you'd never want to finish and it didn't. I carried Sookie and went into the bedroom while our lips never parted.

* * *

**That was all. **

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

**:D **

**Reviews, reviews, reviews. **


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

**It's been long since my last update but here it is.**

**Hope you like it.**

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

Eric was more tense than usual and I knew this party was driving him insane. We decided to take things easy and don't leave home in all day 'cause we should be at that party until late.

"You know, this bed is so comfy that to want to leave it would be crazy…" I said stroking her bare chest. "I believe we make a terrible mistake every time we leave it, don't you think?"

"I agree, in fact, I think we should stay at home all night and…"

"Eric," and he looked at me and nodded a second later. "Come on, I thought you were agree with all this, we'll have fun and at least it'll be a story to remember for a while. Next year things will be different and I promise you that no party will be able to ruin our plans." I said seriously to him. During the first months I had begun to think about how much things had changed. When I arrived to Los Angeles I was a completely different person; I just wanted to be focused on my job and help Amelia in everything I could, but my dream was to publish my first book and I was still working on it. But the big change in my life had occurred when I met Eric. I couldn't help laughing when I remembered the early days, when I could hardly endure every single word he said but I didn't want him to stop either. Text messages, fleeting glances and the first phone calls when I went to Bon Temps. I couldn't believe only a few months had passed but they'd been the most intense of my life and I wouldn't change anything.

"Lover, what are you thinking about?" I looked at him for a second and smiled without saying a word. No need to talk to let him you that I was happy and the reason for that happiness was Eric Northman. "Can I know what's inside that pretty little head?" and I chuckled.

I breathed deeply and curled up beside him. "Actually I was just thinking on everything has happened since I arrived to Los Angeles, which is between us and how life can change in a so suddenly way. It's amazing because I never thought I'd leave Bon Temps to live in a big city but I know my Gran had huge plans for me and I have a new life ahead. I know I'll always want to go home but…I dunno, I think I'll never feel the same way when I get there. My life is now in Los Angeles and I wouldn't be able to leave this permanently." Eric hugged me harder and I knew that was exactly what he expected to hear. I wasn't lying; I was just being totally honest.

"That is important for me," he whispered close to my ear and kissed my earlobe. "Though I loved being in Bon Temps, I wouldn't be able to leave either. But I'd like to get there again."

"We could go on holiday."

"I like that idea." Yes, it was a good idea but I had a better one.

"Eric."

"Yes, lover?" It was pretty difficult to maintain concentration when the most incredible man I had met in my life was using his hand to stroke every party of my body but at least I was going to try.

"I'd love to go to Sweden." And Eric looked at me with shining eyes. "You know, I've always wanted to travel and see the world and I believe it would be great 'cause you'd be the best guide in the country. You could show me more than any tourist excursion and see the place where you belong and that's important for me. Anyway, you've already seen my world outside of Los Angeles and it is fair I see yours." For a few seconds Eric didn't say anything but his eyes lit up with the idea.

"I think that's a great idea; I've always wanted to go home and see if things have changed but I never had time or reason. Well, you know my relationship with my parents is not too friendly but I think it would be nice to see them again and at least talk and try to smooth things over. My mother is always begging me to go to see them but…" But Eric and his father seemed to be just as stubborn. I was sure Jason had inherited this quality from our father but in Eric's case was different 'cause they were still alive.

"I would love to meet them." It was as if Eric had seen a ghost. I was sure his parents had never met one of his girlfriends and being the first was a little afraid; no, actually I was terrified. "You've met my brother and things did not go too well so…what can be worse than that?"

"Do you really want to meet my parents?" and there was incredulity in his voice. "Because there are better things to see and do in Sweden to be locked in a house with two people unable to recognize they're making a mistake staying married." I knew Eric couldn't accept the fact his parents didn't want to divorce and had their own relationships with other people but…no, actually I couldn't understand either. It was too weird.

"Hey, I don't care what your parents do with their lives, if they're happy, that's what really matters. I know it's hard for you having to be in the middle in such a complicated situation but I believe if you spoke with them, explaining them exactly how you feel, it would be a good way to face the problem. I dunno, I'm not exactly an expert but…"

"You're the most amazing woman in the world," okay, I wasn't expecting that. "What?"

"You've already heard me. You're able to be in this bed with me and talk about something absolutely no erotic like my parents and you don't even feel uncomfortable and that's…amazing. Any other woman would be gone five minutes after of hearing all these crazy things but you…you simply listen and try to find the positive side and a good reason to fix things." He kissed me gently on the lips and whispered. "You're awesome, Sookie Stackhouse." I didn't feel awesome; I was just being honest because I didn't want someday Eric was sorry for not having tried to fix things before it was too late. If he needed me to go to Sweden with him to talk to his parents, I would. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd probably be fucking with all women you found out. Remember I'll never forget you were a womanizer before you met me." And that was big mistake. Eric didn't stop tickling me until I gave up and begged him to stop because it started hurting all the muscles of my body because I couldn't stop laughing, shouting and moving erratically.

"What were you saying, lover?"

"You're the best lover I've had and…" but his lips were on mine before I could continue talking. I loved he surprised me that way and when his tongue and mine started playing, I knew there was nothing else to think about at the moment. His lips kissing mine, my neck and falling down to my breasts. Eric bit me and left a visible mark but at least would be hidden by the dress I had chosen for the party. I knew what he was doing, was marking his territory and although I thought it was stupid because obviously I just wanted to be with Eric, I knew it was a men thing, one of their bullshit to prevent another man looking at me.

"Eric…what…what are you doing?"

"I am ensuring no man or woman," he said winking at me. "Attack you tonight." Yes, what if that were possible when a giant Viking was on my side? "Easy, lover, I promise not to leave marks," and he chuckled as turned to kiss my neck again.

My choice to keep the conversation up had gone through the window and I couldn't even remember what Eric was doing to me.

I didn't remember having fallen asleep but when I awoke I was alone in the bed and I was starving. I had no desire to put my clothes on so I grabbed one of Eric's t-shirts and left the bedroom. I tiptoed and contemplated him in the kitchen. He was only wearing a tracksuit pants and all the muscles of his shoulders and back were contracting giving me a good distraction.

"Hi," and Eric turned with a smile.

"Lover, I thought you were sleeping; I hope not having woken you up," he said as approached to me and took me in his arms. "Aren't you wearing underwear?" and his eyes lit up like two bulbs.

"No; I woke and as you weren't there I've put your t-shirt on and I've come here. What are you doing?"

Eric returned to the kitchen counter and I saw he was making two sandwiches and filled two glasses of orange juice.

"I'm starving." I sat at the kitchen table and watched him as he cut the tomatoes into slices and put them on the bread. "I'm a little dizzy and my stomach hurts, I think I ate something bad."

"You think? I dunno, I think we ate the same and…but…" I couldn't bear when he did that.

"What?"

"You ate lots of ice cream the other night, maybe was that. It was night and was a huge ice cream, is possible it's been too much for you. After all, your body is tiny and that was a giant ice cream so…" and he laughed as he was saying it.

"You know, I may be short but I can beat you up whenever I want; do not forget, Northman. Also, I don't think is the ice cream, I didn't even feel bad when we went to bed after ice cream, it's been now, when I woke up." I didn't get sick easily and it was strange that it happened in a matter of minutes but the fact was my stomach was rejecting any kind of food and I was still starving.

"Sook, I think you should eat something more, you said you were dizzy and maybe the stomachache is for the same reason." But I was shaking my head like a little girl. I hated being sick and the last time I've been Eric acted as a doctor and forced me to take all kinds of pills. It was horrible. "At least drink another glass of juice; for me." I rolled my eyes but I nodded and drank the juice. The whole room was turning and I almost fell to the floor when I felt Eric's arms.

"Wow! Are you okay?" And there was concern in his voice and his face. He grabbed me tightly by the waist and we returned to the table. I got to sit in the chair again and Eric knelt in front of me. "Sookie, I don't know what's going on but I believe you should go back to bed." But I kept refusing. I didn't want to continue in the bed and I knew I would be asleep if I did. "You look like a little pale; does your head hurt you?"

"No…well, a little bit but nothing I can't stand. Really, Eric, I'm fine, don't worry." But inside of me I knew I wasn't right and Eric wasn't a fool. I didn't want to go to the doctor because we would miss the party and Pam would go mad if we did and I was sure Eric would be more than happy. "I think you're right; I'll eat something else and feel better." He didn't seem to be very convinced but he stood up and walked back to the counter to get two dishes keeping an eye on me. He returned to the table and sat across from me watching me while I was taking a bite of my sandwich.

"You know, it's not polite to look at someone straight while is eating; it makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Right now, lover, I care a little that you feel uncomfortable because I know you're hiding me that you're not fine. Since I met you I've never seen you act this way and now you seem to avoid me, telling me that you're okay and I assure you it is not true." But I decided to ignore him and just took another bite. The sandwich was delicious and I was beginning to be hungrier but I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to eat too much. I didn't want to throw up because I knew it would be the perfect excuse for Eric to force me to go to see a doctor. "It's delicious."

"Sookie…" Uh-oh, I knew that tone and couldn't be any good. "If you're sick, you should tell me. I don't want you to go to this party just for me; if you want to stay here you can do, I won't care." It was true, the idea did not thrill me too but I didn't want to leave Eric alone in one of the most romantic nights of the year, at least for a couple. The only reason Eric was willing to go was because I would be with him so I couldn't allow a stupid pain ruined everything. "I'm fine! Hey, it's just been a stupid dizzy, that's all. I'm much better now, so I'll take a shower and then we could go for a ride." And when I got up, I crossed my fingers for no dizzy again because if I did, I wouldn't have way out, I'd be in doctor's office in a matter of hours.

Eric sighed deeply but I didn't look back. I didn't want to see the concern drawn on his face and went into the bathroom.

I wasn't feeling too well but I was strong enough to withstand and overcome; I was a Stackhouse after all and we were strong women. I had learned that from my Gran and I was unwilling to look weak in front of Eric or anyone else.

Suddenly a knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. "What is it?"

"Sookie, you okay?" I rolled my eyes again because he kept asking me the same question. "Yes, Eric, I'm fine. I'll finish in five minutes and you'll check in for yourself." I expected him to continue asking me questions to make sure I was still alive and hadn't fainted in the shower, but surprisingly he didn't say another word.

Eric was right; when I went out of the shower and looked myself in the mirror I was a little pale and I knew _everything_ was not fine. If that stupid virus or whatever it was, it was causing me problems, I wasn't sure if I could attend to the party but I didn't want to leave Eric alone and I knew I had to ignore it. I wrapped myself with one of Eric's towels and brushed my hair until it was soft and then I left the bathroom. As I expected there was Eric, sitting on the edge of the bed staring into my eyes and all I could do was smile like a fool.

"If you want to take a shower, I'm done." But he didn't say a word and I didn't know what else to say. I felt frustrated. "Eric! Please, stop looking at me that way because you're making me nervous. I told you I'm fine so there is no reason to keep you acting in a weird way. I assure you that I feel much better after showing and I'm the same Sookie as always.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"That's your problem." And I went straight to the closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a jersey. It was cold and the last thing I needed was to catch a cold. No, thanks. "Hey, I promise I'm fine, really. Eric, look at me." And our eyes met. I decided to smooth things over and sat on his lap while my hands were around his neck. "I love you to worry so much about me but there's no need because everything is fine. The morning's been just a bit strange but after eating and take a shower I feel much better and I promise you I'm telling you the truth." And I stroked his cheek with the back of my hand.

"Are you sure?" and I nodded vigorously as I smiled weakly at him. "I got really scared when I thought you were going to faint, I thought…"

"I know." I couldn't stand seeing him so worried when nothing had happened. Yeah, I got scared too when I felt I had no control over my body but it was for a second and went back to recover. "Hey, you know I'm telling you the truth because I feel good; look," and I put his hand on my forehead. "See? I have no fever and I'm not dizzy anymore; I'm perfectly fine."

Though I had managed to convince Eric, I knew better than to tempt fate so instead of going for a walk we were stay at home watching TV huddled on the couch. Eric even lit the fireplace and everything was much more romantic and warm that I had even forgotten the morning. "Are you comfortable?" he didn't stop worrying about al sorts of things.

"Yes, baby. I'm comfortable, I'm not cold, no hunger or thirst either and the room is not moving. Eric, I assure you that I'm fine and you don't have anything to worry about, okay?" He was driving me insane but I didn't complain because he was so cute and kind to me… "Besides, we won't stay here much longer; we have to be ready for the party tonight." His face turned serious and I knew it was not what he expected to hear. Eric had tried to get rid of the party in every way possible but I convinced him it was better to try to enjoy. "Come on, it'll be fun. Also, I think I'll be able to do something to make it an unforgettable night."

* * *

**Eric POV**

Never, in my whole life I had been as terrified as when I saw Sookie almost falling to the ground.

I tried to convince her to return to bed, I tried to take her to the hospital to see a doctor and make sure she was okay but Sookie, as usual, refused. She simply ate her sandwich and said over and over again that she was fine and I didn't have to worry but it was impossible. That image would haunt me for a long time and I was still hoping something worse happened and I had to take her to the hospital but it seemed just a false alarm. I'd keep an eye on her but go to a party full of people was not the perfect idea for her to rest.

I didn't want to leave her alone and if that meant having to wait for at the edge of my bed, I would.

I wanted to cancel our invitation to the party, call Pam and tell her it would be impossible for us to go but I knew she wouldn't give up. Pam would be able to appear in my house and drag me to this party if it was necessary.

"Eric, if you're thinking of a way to get rid of this party, it won't work." And I knew Sookie was right. "I told you a million times that I am perfectly fine and this party will be fun…I guess. You'll just have to talk to some people for a while and then we'll do what we want. We'll stay until midnight and a few minutes later we'll say good night to everyone and go." It seemed Sookie had it all planned but I didn't want to risk; I knew that sort of parties and leave from them was not as easy as it seemed at first. "Besides, it'll be my first official party in Los Angeles and…I dunno, it might be fun."

"Fun?" and I chuckled. Fun was not the word I would use to define it. "Sookie, these parties are not fun; they're just business meetings with champagne and half-naked women." And Sookie raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Naked women?" and I nodded without saying a word. I wasn't sure whether to continue talking would be a good idea. "But…but I want you to know that I never…I've never been in that kind of party before…I promise."

Sookie chuckled and hit me playfully on the arm. "Eric, relax. I'm not judging you but you have to admit it's something a little weird. In Bon Temps are not that kind of parties, unless my brother's involved, but…I don't know, I'm a little afraid to end drunk and naked dancing on a table." I couldn't help laughing out loud while I was hearing Sookie's words. "It's weird, isn't it?"

"A little; but don't worry, if someone tries to get you drunk, I will and ensure you wake up in the right bed."

Two hours later we started to be ready. We would meet with Amelia and Pam at my house at eight and we'd go together to the art gallery. Russell Edgington wanted to welcome all his guests in person and I'd finally have the chance to meet the famous editor who seemed to be like a god in Los Angeles. I was wearing a black suit with matching tie and a blue shirt. I knew most men would wear bow but that was too much for me.

"Wow…you look great." Sookie said while was putting my tie properly. "You know, you should dress like that often…you're very handsome and sexy." Sexy? I'd never felt sexy wearing a suit and tie but Sookie seemed to be delighted. "If I hadn't to dress…I'd tear this tie and all the buttons on your shirt."

"Well…then…" but there was no chance. Someone was knocking insistently at my door and I knew who it was. Pam; I hated her punctuality sometimes and this was one of those times.

"Sorry, Northman, but we have company. You go to open the door and I'll put my dress on; it'll only take me two minutes." I reluctantly left the bedroom and went to the main door.

"Pam, Amelia, I'm glad to see you two."

"Please, nobody would tell it by the tone of your voice." As usual, Pam came in and Amelia simply smiled at me and followed her steps. "You look handsome but, where is our lovely Sookie? We don't have a lot of time and I know Russell is dying to meet you." Great, so I'd have to talk to him and pretend I cared what he was telling me. Life was not fair.

"She's finishing, it won't take her long. And tell me, Pam, why Russell Edgington is so interested in meeting me? I thought you were the responsible for talking to weirdos and I took the photos." And it was a system had been worked very well during all this time. "I don't know, I don't think we have much in common."

"Dear, you don't know how right you are." And she winked at me. I didn't know what she meant and I was scared to ask. "Come on, Pam, you have to tell him; it doesn't seem right to me to get there and he finds out an unpleasant surprise." God bless Amelia; I needed to know the whole story and I felt I wasn't going to like what I was about to hear. "An unpleasant surprise?" I asked trying not to seem anxious but I wanted to know.

"Well, let's say Russell is not the typical man who stalks women so you won't have problems with him looking Sookie's boobs. He's a man dedicated to fashion and practically is his life but…"

"But what, Pam?"

"I'll tell you in a simple and easy way; Russell Edgington will be more interested in getting into your pants than anything else." What the hell does that mean? Oh God…no, it had to be a nightmare. "Pam, are you saying…are you saying this man is…?"

"Yes, Eric. Russell Edgington is gay and you would have known if you had read a fashion magazine in which your photos appear. Everyone knows it and the reason he wants to meet you in person is because I think, but not completely sure, he has an interest beyond the professional in you." Great, so fucking great. Not only I had to go to a boring party where I wouldn't know anyone but I would also have to avoid a fashion editor obsessed with me. Yes, it would be an unforgettable night.

"You can't be serious," and I sat on the couch with my face buried in my hands. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Pam, it's bad enough having to be at this party but…this? No, this is too much and I can't, you know I get nervous with men trying to flirt with me."

"Well, that's the reason why your lovely Sookie will be always at your side. She's your girlfriend, Eric, and Russell will have to accept it."

"Russell Edgington is gay?" Sookie asked walking towards me and I almost fainted when I saw her wearing her beautiful red dress that made her legs seem endless. She was absolutely pretty and I couldn't take my eyes off her, but Pam's words were still echoing in my head. "I can't believe it; it'll be an interesting party now."

"I agree," said Amelia. "Sook, I love your dress. You look fucking great!"

"You too, Ames."

"Sookie…" but the words did not seem to want to get out of my mouth. To say she was beautiful wasn't enough; she was like a goddess among mortals and I was proud to have been the chosen one. "…You…you…you are like a vision."

A few minutes later and after several sarcastic comments about love from Pam, we were on our way to the infamous party. There were luxury cars everywhere and models who I had been work, some of them good friends and others not.

"Oh my God…I can't believe we're here; this is like a dream!" Amelia was thrilled and very excited. It was her first big party in Los Angeles and thanks to me she had become one of the most important models of the season. "Sookie, I think I can't breathe."

"Calm down, Ames. Everyone will want to see you because you're like a star so you need to stay calm. Take a deep breath…" I was the first out of the car and then Pam did. Sookie insisted that Amelia had to be the last so all eyes would be directed towards her. That was my Sookie, always taking herself off the way for others. "Ames, breathe and let them with their mouths open."

Everyone knew we had arrived when we made our grand entrance. I wanted to go unnoticed but that was impossible with Pam. She insisted everyone would die of envy when they see us and she wanted to enjoy it. "Sook, my legs are shaking," and I knew Sookie was worried Amelia was falling off her high heels.

"Don't worry, when we are inside you'll barely have to move so it'll be easier. Now, smile; all cameras are directed towards you." And it was true but they also focused on me and Sookie. I was used to this but the last thing I needed was Sookie feeling uncomfortable.

"You okay?" I whispered in her ear while I was directing my view towards the photographers. I hated paparazzi and if I had to bear them I would but it wasn't fair for Sookie.

"Yes," she whispered back. "I'm a little scared but I think I'll feel better when we were inside." Suddenly her eyes turned toward Amelia and Pam and smiled. "It seems they are having a great time."

"Yes, Pam loves the show; she should be an actress."

Finally, and between the crowds gathered at the gates of the gallery, we got in and there he was. I didn't know how he looked like but Pam showed me a second later.

Russell Edgington, fashion magazine editor and obsessed with looking young forever; or at least I thought about him. Pam's description was perfect and I was agreed. That man should be over fifty years but it seemed like it had more operations on him than the rest of the people in the party. Brown hair and blue eyes, he was dressed as if the he was the master of the place, and he probably was, but wearing a brightly colored suit was not the right thing; gay or not. He seemed to be boring but when he saw Pam, his eyes lit up and I knew it was not exactly for her.

"Pamela! I'm so glad to see you." Pamela? I knew Pam's blood was boiling when she heard her full name but she pretended very well. "It's a pleasure to have the new Northman girl among us." He added as he looked closely at Amelia.

"Yes, we're so happy with her; the south's hot!"

But the peace did not last long and was then when I saw his eyes turning toward me, as if he was ready to jump on me like a lion chasing its prey.

"Wow…, Mr. Northman in person; I've heard _so much_ about you…but I must say I am even more impressed to meet you in person. You're so tall. You are an inspiration." Inspiration? I knew wasn't the word he was looking for but I didn't want to heat the atmosphere up with him.

"Thank you, Mr. Edgington."

"Oh, please, call me Russell; we're all old friends in here and…" and then he looked at Sookie. "And I must to ask; who is this lovely young lady who is next to you? I haven't the pleasure to meet her."

"Oh, yeah. She's Sookie Stackhouse; she's Miss Broadway agent and my…my girlfriend." And then both Sookie and I smiled proud of ourselves. It was our first public appearance since we were together and we didn't to keep hiding anymore.

"Girlfriend? Well," and he laughed. "I'm a little surprised because I've always known your reputation as a womanizer; it surprises me that Eric Northman, models' conqueror, has a girlfriend, and a particularly beautiful and lovely woman like you, Miss Stackhouse." He stretched his hand to shake Sookie's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Russell." Sookie said. "I've heard a lot about you and the truth is I was curious. A good party, by the way." The fact that Sookie was delighted with Russell was surprising because she didn't want to be there either. "I'm glad you are fascinated with Amelia, she's an authentic diamond."

"I agree, but please, enough about business; it's time to have fun." And fortunately Russell left to continue speaking with the other guests but I could feel his eyes watching me all the time.

"Fuck…this man is…" but no words.

"The truth is he's very nice," Sookie said and I looked at her amazed. "What? It's true; maybe he's trying to get into your pants but you must admit he worries about everything. He wants every detail to be perfect and that's admirable."

"So, are you enjoying the party?"

"Well, I'd have enjoyed a lot more what you had planned but…this party is not so bad…" and she took a small sip of her champagne. "I don't want to drink too much."

Most of the time we managed to be alone but Pam and Amelia always found a reason for us to join to their impromptu meetings with other models, entrepreneurs or people who I hadn't seen in my life and I didn't care at all what they were talking about. I knew Sookie was tired, especially wearing that kind of heels, but she never lost her smile. She spoke to everyone and smiled and laughed sincerely. I wondered how she could do it because every second I was unable to continue pretending.

"Baby, I have to go to the ladies' bathroom, I'll be right back." I reluctantly let her go because I knew Russell Edgington would soon appear.

"Eric!" I knew it. "Eric, I'm _so_ glad to finally meet you. You know, I thought you'd be just a name because I never got to see you in person. I spoke to Pam many times but whenever I came to your studio, you never were there." Really? I should have known that but I couldn't remember Pam ever having said a word about it.

"Really? I didn't know you had been there. You know, work is crazy at time and I have almost no time so when I can really take a break, I take advantage of it. In fact, Sookie and I are thinking about holidays to rest and spend time together." I wanted to make it clear; if I went on holidays I'd do it with Sookie.

"Oh, that's lovely; I'm glad to see you've found a woman perfect for you after so long. It is always amazing to meet the girl who has been able to win your heart. People call you Iceman." And he laughed. Iceman, a stupid nickname Pam began using and the press found very funny.

"Yeah, guess we all have our weak point after all. If you excuse me, I have to find Sookie." And I went without looking back. Russell Edgington made me nervous but the most disturbing was his eyes; I knew what he was thinking and every time I had more desire to leave that place.

* * *

**Amelia POV**

"This party is great, I don't understand why Eric and Sookie are not having fun…it's like being in paradise." Pam and I were having a great time and I didn't want the party never end but my urgent need to go to the bathroom could not be ignored much longer.

"They're bored," said Pam. "Never mind; I'm sure they'll find something else to do."

"I agree. Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

"You better."

Pam and I had become inseparable from the first day and though I wasn't sure what kind of relationship we had, it was great to have someone to enjoy and share special moments.

When I went into the bathroom I met Sookie.

"Hey, Sookie, a great party, right? I'm having an awesome time and it's not yet midnight. It'll be insane then." But before Sookie could answer my question she ran towards the toilet and threw up. "Sookie, God, are you okay?" I stood at the other side of the door until she opened it and I saw she was very pale. "Hey, what's wrong? You don't look fine."

Sookie went to the sink and soaked her face. "I don't know," and she soaked her face again. The water was freezing but she didn't seem to care. "This morning I was a bit dizzy but after having lunch I felt much better. I don't know what happened to me, I was fine and suddenly I felt nauseous. But I'm fine now." And she smiled at me but I wasn't buying it.

"Have you seen a doctor?" but before waiting for her answer I added. "No, of course not." And Sookie rolled her eyes. "Sookie, sometimes it's good to see a doctor, especially when you're sick. I know you hate hospitals but throwing up during a party is not normal when you haven't even drunk. Tell me the truth, what's going on?"

"Nothing; nothing happens."

"Sookie…"

"I'm fine, Amelia! Please, I…"

"I don't believe you, Sookie. C'mon, you're my best friend and you know you can tell me anything. Also, you don't look good and I don't want you to faint or get sicker." Sookie couldn't believe she was being subjected to interrogation in the bathroom of an art gallery during a New Year's Eve party but I didn't care. I wanted the truth and I'd get it.

"Whatever. Well…actually I'm not sure…you know, it's not something you can know for sure but…it's just…I…I don't know…it's possible that I…"

"What, Sookie?!" Come on, let it go now or I swear I'll suffer a heart attack right here, right now." My heart was beating at high speed and I couldn't wait a second.

"There's a possibility that I'm being pregnant."

My mouth was literally hanging open at what I had heard from Sookie and I was sure I looked like an idiot at the moment but I didn't care. My best friend was telling me something I couldn't believe.

Sookie Stackhouse pregnant? And most importantly, Sookie Stackhouse carrying Eric Northman's baby?

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**I would love to read your reviews.**

**Have a nice weekend.**

**:D**


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

**Sorry for the delay.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**:D **

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

"Pregnant? Like expecting a baby?"

"Ames, is the fifth time you ask the same question and I'm starting to think you have a problem understanding me."

"Well…Sookie, this is awesome. You just said to me there's a chance you may be pregnant and I can hardly believe it. I don't know, I thought you did not want to have a baby until you were married and all that…" Of course not and I knew it was not the best moment for it. My life had practically started in Los Angeles. "It's amazing; and what Eric said when you told him?"

"I didn't tell him." Amelia's eyes seemed to want out of her head and I knew she was about to scold me for it.

"Sookie! You can not hide a thing like that, he's the father and…because Eric is the father, isn't him?"

"Of course! How can you ask something like that to me?" I hadn't been with anyone else since I broke up with Alcide and Eric had been the first and only man I had had sex with since I was living in Los Angeles. Sometimes Amelia didn't use her head to think. "Sorry, Sook, was a stupid question. Well, what are you going to do?" Good question.

"I don't know but you're right, I have to talk to Eric and…I hope he's able to understand it." I was terrified just thinking he wasn't capable of accept it and I didn't want to be alone and pregnant. "I think I should tell him tonight when we get home; I don't want to postpone it longer because I'll end up totally insane. Hey Ames, you can't tell anyone, do you understand? Not even Pam because I know Eric would end up becoming aware and is not the best way. I need you to keep the secret for now, please."

"Sookie, you didn't even have to ask me for it. I swear I won't say a word to anyone about it. But I'll tell you one thing," and she smiled while was approaching to me and whispered. "If you were pregnant, I think you'd be a cool mom." And I couldn't help chuckling. Of course children were part of my life but in a more distant future. "But, we don't know anything yet."

"I know; I have a pregnancy test in my purse but I haven't had the courage enough to get tested. I believe I can not do this alone."

"Okay, then we'll do this together." Amelia was more than my best friend, she was like my sister and I would have been lost without her in the last few years. "Well, you know what to do, don't you?" Yes, I knew but I was terrified. What if I was pregnant? My life, our lives would change dramatically and I didn't know if I was ready to deal with this situation.

But, what if I was pregnant? For some reason I couldn't help thinking that I'd be sad if I wasn't pregnant but I didn't understand why.

"Sookie, have you done?"

"I'm on it."

"Hey, don't get mad at me but, why do you have a pregnancy test in your purse?" Yes, why?

"I'm not sure; I went to the pharmacy a few days ago to buy aspirin and then I saw them. I have no idea why I bought it but I felt I should do it. It's been useful after all." I would have to buy it anyway and at least I didn't get away for New Year's Eve party to go to a pharmacy. "Ames, I'm scared to death."

"I know; Sook but we must be strong. Until we see the result of that test we shouldn't jump to conclusions so we must stay calm for now." Yes, that was not possible. It was me who could have a baby growing inside. I knew Amelia was just trying to help but honestly it wasn't working. My mind could only think on the damn pregnancy test and that I might be pregnant. "You know, if the test is positive and you're pregnant, I don't think is really so scary." It was terrifying. "Because I know you'll be an amazing mother and Eric wouldn't be able to leave you 'cause I can see the way he looks at you and I know he's completely in love with you. Furthermore, no matter what he had in the past, you know, he's not that kind of man. If you're expecting a baby, you don't have to worry because Eric, Pam and of course me, will always be with you and won't let you feel alone. We'd do everything for you and the baby." Great, now all my makeup was ruined. My eyes filled with tears and Amelia's words made me feel safe and loved. It was true, I wasn't alone and if I finally was pregnant, it wouldn't be something so awful after all.

I opened the door and hugged her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Sook." I guessed if I ever would have had to get a pregnancy test it'd have been in the bathroom of a house with Eric next to my side and both looking forward to see the result. Instead I was in an art gallery's bathroom with my best friend, crying like a couple of idiots and waiting for the result of a test that I wasn't sure if I wanted it to be positive or negative. "Well, we just have to wait now." I nodded silently and we stayed silent.

When the minute passed Amelia took the test and we looked at each other and then down to watch the result.

* * *

**Eric POV**

I looked for Sookie everywhere because it had been too long since she went to the bathroom but I couldn't find her. There were many people but I didn't see her anywhere and I started worrying. I wanted to find her but there was no way and then I saw Pam and I went up to her.

"Pam, are you alone?"

"No, Amelia is invisible." I rolled my eyes and she added. "Yes, my precious girl seems to have vanished and I can't find her."

"Well, welcome to the club. I haven't seen Sookie for twenty minutes and I'm a little worried. Where can they be?" But before I could receive an answer and I saw them both walking towards us.

"Hey, sorry, I think we've lost. There was an awful queue at the bathroom." Amelia went straight to Pam's side and Sookie walked up to me. She looked different, as if she was worried and I thought she was still sick.

"You okay, lover?"

"Yes, perfectly. Eric, I'm a little dizzy with all this smoke and I want to get some fresh air. Would you mind to come with me outside for a while?"

"No, of course not. Let's go."

Russell Edgington had taken care of every detail and the interior terraces were well lit and away enough from the noise of the party. It was much more romantic and Sookie relaxed when we were outside and alone. "Sookie, you okay? I was worried when I couldn't find you."

"Ya, I'm sorry. Amelia's right, there were too many people waiting to use the bathroom, it's been crazy." Sookie stopped smiling, but it was not the same smile I was used to see. There was something else in it, like she was hiding something from me and it had to be something huge because Sookie was trying to pretend more than usual but I realized. "This is great, away from everything and everyone; I needed a break."

"Yeah, me too. Russell Edgington was chasing me all the time and he kept touching my arm and it was a little weird." Sookie smiled slightly but she didn't seem too relaxed. "Sookie, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You're behaving in a very strange way and I wonder…well, why?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about; I am not acting in a very strange way, it's just me."

"Sookie…please, you know you can tell me anything." And suddenly her eyes filled with tears. I didn't understand what was happening but obviously something important was happening. "Lover, if it's something that I should be worried about, you should tell me because I hate to think that something serious may be happening around me and not have any idea of what it is. So…please." But before she could answer me, we were interrupted by a couple who had the same idea as us, but instead of going out for fresh air, they decided to do other things.

"Wow…I had the same idea but we're late." I tried to joke and Sookie chuckled as she heard my words.

"I'm a little sad because this Christmas is very different from all I had gone before, you know, in Bon Temps with my brother and my friends and now…I'm in a big city, an elegant party surrounded by models and drunk people while my boyfriend is being chased by a gay editor who seems to be obsessed with the idea of taking you to his bed. It's not exactly a normal night but is fun…more or less. I would have loved to go on with your plans for this night but…I dunno, it seems everything had been against us."

"Sookie, don't worry, we'll have many chances to make our plans, I promise you."

I didn't insist 'cause I knew Sookie was not ready to tell me whatever was inside of her head but when she started t shake we went back inside. Pam and Amelia continued drinking champagne while were talking with several men who appeared to be pleased with them. If they really thought they had any chance with them, well, it was clear they didn't know Pam. She would never be with a man and she'd attack any of them who dared to lay a hand on Amelia.

"Well, it's almost midnight, are you nervous, Sookie?"

"No," she replied. "I don't understand why people get nervous before a new year; nothing's gonna change, we'll just have to change the calendar page." In some ways she was right but after all it was a party and if you could enjoy it with someone you loved, it was much better. "Are you nervous, Eric?"

"No, but a little excited. I'm going to kiss you at midnight and it'll be special, I hope."

"It will be special, I promise you."

* * *

**Pam POV**

"It seems the lovebirds have disappeared," I commented as Amelia was finishing her glass of champagne. She had drunk a few and I started to worry if she was going to be able to walk. "I hope they haven't decided to lift the flight because Russell will be very disappointed."

"Don't worry about 'em, I'm sure they'll just taking a break. This party is exhausting and you know they didn't even want to come. It doesn't matter because everyone seems to be having a great time; don't worry for them." I wasn't worried but I didn't want Russell thought Eric was gone. We had a great opportunity at hand and I wasn't willing to screw it. "They're in love, you know, they just want to be alone."

"Well, I also want to be alone with you but I'm not hiding in the corners during one of the most important party of the year. Eric is a professional and he should be here to meet all those people who are drooling over him." I was being cruel but it was the truth.

"Well, I'm sure they'll be back soon, maybe they had things to talk about." And she drank another glass of champagne.

Only twenty minutes until midnight and everyone seemed very nervous and excited. I didn't enjoy being surrounded by men but I was willing to make an exception if that meant Russell Edgington was impressed with all of us.

"I think we should go get them."

But Amelia was shaking her head as she took another sip of her new glass of champagne. "I don't think it's necessary," she replied as looked over my shoulder. "I believe the lovebirds have found their way back."

I turned and saw Sookie and Eric were walking up toward us holding hands and smiling at each other like idiots. There were love demonstrations that made me want to throw up and this one was one of them, no doubt.

"Wow, I see you haven't lost after all," I said sarcastically. Eric glared at me while Sookie just smiled. "It's an honour you've decided to return with us."

"That's enough, Pam. We needed some time alone, that's all."

"I understand; well, not really but whatever. Russell has been going insane looking for you and he looked absolutely desperate. Eric, what have you given to that man? Because he wants to be by your side all the time." Eric looked at me as if he could kill me and if looks could kill, I would have already been dead.

"You're so funny, Pam," he answered sarcastically. "But I remember this whole thing about Russell Edgington was _your_ idea."

"Have I heard my name?" And Russell appeared right next to Eric while placed his hand on Eric's arm. Sookie could hardly keep from laughing but she managed to hide it with a slight cough.

"Russell, I'm _so _glad to see you! We're really enjoying this party, isn't it, Eric?" Eric just nodded and held Sookie's hand harder. I was afraid he could break her hand but she was a tough girl. "I was telling Eric how much we are enjoying tonight and it'll be one of the most important nights for us. It was quite a surprise to receive the invitation."

"Well, Pamela, what can I say? Curiosity about Eric Northman was stronger than anything else so…I didn't have much more on mind. I hope you are all ready for the big party that will take place after midnight because it'll be unforgettable."

"Sorry to say this, Russell, but I believe after midnight Sookie and I'll be gone. It's been a long day and Sookie didn't feel very well and I think…well, she should rest." Eric Northman apologizing was not a normal thing but at least we had all done our part of the deal.

"Oh, that's really a bad news. Aren't you feeling good, Miss Stackhouse?"

"No, I'm a little dizzy and I don't think I can take much more time wearing these heels so… But I must say I'm enjoying it very much at this party and I won't forget. Ever."

"I hope so."

* * *

**Sookie POV**

Eric hadn't stopped asking me questions since I returned from the bathroom and it was quite frustrating.

"Well, I think at least we've done our part; Russell seems to be happy with you and I wouldn't like to spend so much time here while that man tries to flirt with you; I don't know, it's weird, especially after knowing that you have a _girlfriend_." Eric chuckled but I knew he was bored and avoiding Russell; I couldn't blame him for it.

"You're right; Pam and Amelia won't leave until dawn but I…I think I'm too old for these parties." Too old? Eric was the most energic man I'd ever met, as if he could do anything…and in bed…well, I couldn't say anything negative because most of the time it was me who was exhausted. I smiled at the memory and Eric looked at me strangely.

"I was just thinking about a few things, that's all." It was weird and I didn't understand why but I felt much more relaxed after talking to Amelia and I was happy.

"Sookie, hey, I know you don't want to talk about it but…I'm still worried. I know there's something you're not telling me and I'm not trying to be pushy but you know, I hate not knowing what happens around me; makes me feel lost and I hate that feeling. Also, when you've been out of the bathroom…well, I think your eyes seemed to be irritated; as if you had been crying." Shit! Fucking shit! I thought I had managed to fix it but Eric was smarter than any trick. "Tell me, why were you crying?"

I decided to avoid the subject and give him a more logical answer. "You know, all this smoke and heat…it's crazy; my eyes were irritated and went to the bathroom. It sucks but…you know." At least it seemed a convincing answer but Eric didn't look as convinced as I thought. "I swear, every time I hate more being in places like this, with s many people and all of them smoking besides those lights…uff, it's awful. I can barely see."

"Yes, it's awful."

When thirty seconds after midnight passed, everyone was screaming, laughing and chatting, but Eric and I were still immersed in the passionate kiss that had started seconds before the New Year. Everyone seemed busy and no one interrupted us. It was great to show how much we wanted to each other and we were in love without fear of being discovered because if Pam already knew we were together, probably the rest of the city knew it too.

Eric finally broke the kiss and I could catch my breath. When he kissed me that way I lost control over my own body and it was a feeling that I loved; I even felt a little dizzy but my lips just wanted to be on his all the time.

"Happy New Year, Sookie."

"Happy New Year, Eric."

A minute later Pam and Amelia appeared laughing and hugged us wishing us a happy New Year; I knew Amelia was pretty drunk but I trusted Pam to take care of her.

"Eric, it's been the best New Year's Eve party I've ever been; Russell Edgington knows how to organize this better than anyone. Also, I think he's crazy about you." And they both laughed as schoolgirls.

"Pam, I swear it was the weirdest night of my life but…I dunno, I must admit I had fun; we both have fun, isn't it?" and Eric looked down at me while his hand was around my waist.

"You bet! There's no parties like this in Bon Temps, that's for sure." And I put my hand over his. "But I believe it's been enough for us; I'm exhausted and I just want to take off these damn shoes." Amelia smiled at me and winked.

"Yes, we're leaving."

"Okay, Eric. It seems no party is good enough for you." Pam added, laughing, and I began to doubt she was sober. "We'll stay and then…guess we'll come back when the sun rises."

We decided to take a taxi to come back and when I sat next to Eric on the seat it was the best. I couldn't bear my shoes any longer and my dress was beginning to be a real curse. Eric had taken off his tie and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt.

"It was an amazing party but exhausting. I don't think I can go one step further with these instruments of torture on my feet."

"Then take them off." I looked at him surprised. I didn't like walking barefoot in the street and I wasn't to start now. "What? No, no way."

"Don't worry, I can carry you so. Sookie, you said wouldn't be able to go a step further with these shoes so…I'll carry you."

"Eric…there's no need you…"

"Do not argue with me, I want to. I won't let that you can't walk tomorrow because your stubbornness. They're beautiful shoes but you've had enough for one night." Arguing with Eric was useless. I managed to convince him sometimes but he was right; my shoes were killing me slowly so I didn't argue with him. "Come on, take off your shoes and you'll carry them in your hands."

I did what he said and when he paid to the taxi driver, he got out of the car and told me to grab his arm and he took me in his arms. I felt like a fool for allowing him to do that on the street but at least there were not too many people; most of them were passing by or were drunk so it wasn't too horrible.

When we were inside the elevator he put me on the ground but instead of putting on my shoes I got on his feet until we reached the top floor. There wasn't a comfortable position but at least I wasn't on the ground; dirty ground.

"You know, I think you're right, the party hasn't been so awful after all. I had even fun. It wasn't like being with you all night alone in a nice restaurant or watching the stars on a rooftop surrounded by candlelight but…it was fine." I knew Eric would never forget the fact that his plans had been replaced by a millionaire publisher's party but at least it'd been an intense night; yes, an _intense night_.

"Well, we're at home…finally." Eric breathed calm and I dropped my purse on the couch and my shoes on the floor. I couldn't move a muscle and Eric seemed to feel the same way. "Sookie, I think I'm dreaming because I can't believe we're here."

"Well, believe it because if it was a dream my feet wouldn't be killing me right now, I assure you. Also, my eyes are still irritated by that damn smoke but I'm better now. I think I needed to rest and stop listening cries for a while; what about you?"

"I'm fine; tired but fine."

"You know, I think I'll take a shower and then I will stay in bed and won't move; is just what I need right now."

"I agree. I'll take a shower tomorrow morning when I wake up; I'm too tired so I'll wait for you in the bedroom."

"Whatever," and I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. When I put my feet on the ground to get up it was a real torture but I tried to ignore it and ran to the bathroom.

The shower was the most relaxing; the warm water made my body feel much better and though my feet hurt, it was heaven. I wouldn't ever wear those shoes to a party; never. They were typical shoes women often wear when they go somewhere where they'll be sitting most of the time but, a party? No, thanks. They were beautiful but stand all night wearing them was painful.

When I got out of the shower I wrapped in one of Eric's towels and brushed my hair until it was completely smooth and though it was wet, I was in no mood to dry it. My body barely obeyed my brain but I felt much better after the shower.

I left the bathroom and hoped to find Eric in the bedroom but he wasn't there. I had forgotten to take my clothes to dress in the bathroom so I was just wearing the towel around my body.

"Eric, where are you?" but no answer. "Eric, if you've fallen asleep on the couch, you should get up because you'll feel much worse tomorrow and…" but when I left the room I saw Eric standing in the living room. He had a smile on his lips and looked up and down at me while I stood watching him and waiting for him to say something.

"Eric, are you okay?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay; do you want us to sit or stay up?" I preferred to be seated but Eric did not move so I stayed in the same place but I felt a little uncomfortable wearing only a towel. "Well, what is it?"

"Sookie, I know you said it was too early to live together and I agree because it's only been a few months; months that have been the best of my life, by the way, but is a very little time and I want to do things right. I love you and I'd do anything for you, you know, right?" I could only nod silently to his question. "The fact that this relationship is going so well is because with I've learned to be a better person and that's very important to me. I never thought to find a woman and lose my head this way but you've managed; thanks to you I can see that the world is not always superficial and boring. I'm a different person now and I'm proud to be matured and turned into a honest and responsible man."

"Eric, I…I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything, Sookie."

"Well, it's been…it's been an interesting conversation but I think I should go get dressed because…"

"Sookie," and I turned to see him while was standing in the same place and with his hands behind his back. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Eric."

I returned to the room and I was opening the closet and was about to suffer a heart attack when I saw a black velvet box opened and a ring inside of it. I had no time to react when I felt Eric's arms around my waist as he hugged me from behind.

"Sookie Stackhouse, will you marry me?"

"Eric…"

"Yes?" he asked, almost whispering in my ear.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Well, it wasn't the best answer in the world, but what can I say? :D **

**Hope you liked it.**

**Review, review, review. **


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

**Sorry for the delay, I had some problems.**

**Last night I watched "What Maisie Knew" and I loved it. **

**:D **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Reviews are great, but I'm sure you already know that.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five**

* * *

**Eric POV**

"Eric! Eric, wake up, please!" I could hear her sweet and desperate voice but I was unable to move or open my eyes. "Eric, you're scaring me, so please wake up, damn it!" And she slapped me and brought me back to the living world. "Thank God." She was terrified but I was too. I had just proposed marriage to her and her answer left me speechless.

"Sookie…"

"Eric, I'm sorry; maybe I was too sharp, but…" Sharp? Not exactly, but I could hardly think.

"You know, it wasn't exactly the answer I was expecting, that's for sure." Laughter, tears and maybe 'you're insane, Eric' but certainly not 'I'm pregnant, Eric.' When I had finally gathered the courage to ask the big question she left me surprised and disoriented.

"Yeah, I know it hasn't been the best way to say it but…I dunno, when you asked me to marry you I knew I had to tell you the truth 'cause there wouldn't have been fair to hide it, you know. I'm sorry, I know this was not in our plans and I promise that if you…" and she was sobbing. "…if you want to break up with me and not know anything about the baby…I'll understand." What the hell was she talking about? I didn't want to break up with her, much less ignore my child; maybe I wasn't the more respectable man in the world but I knew to take care of my own responsibilities.

"Sookie, wait a minute." And she looked at me with tears in her eyes. "If you really think I'm going to break up with you…I assure you that you're really mistaken. You're right, this was not part of our plans but…it's done and that's all. We'll be parents and…"

"And…"

"And…I believe I need to sit down again." We both sat on the edge of the bed and I tried to breathe normally but I wasn't getting it.

"Eric, do you really want to go ahead with this? I don't know, we're talking about having a baby and…I dunno, Eric, I'm not sure I'm ready to be a mother. It's insane, I hadn't even thought about it before and now…now…" and she had started to sob again. I put my arm around her shoulders and consoled her as best as I could. "Eric…I don't want to ruin your life."

"Ruin my life? Sookie, you could never do that." And I put my hand under her chin and she looked at me. "Hey, I just propose you marriage and you've told me you are pregnant; I know it's not been a normal night but… Hey, I assure you that I love you and we'll have a beautiful baby together and we'll try to be good parents though now it may seem impossible." And we both laughed. "I love you, Sookie, and now that I know I'm going to be a father…well, I'll have to be responsible because I don't want my child can think that I'm incompetent." And Sookie chuckled. At least she seemed more relaxed and I tried to accept the fact that our lives were about to change forever. "But…you still haven't answered my question."

"Eric, I…"

"Listen to me first, please." And Sookie nodded. "I proposed to you before I knew I was going to be a father so I assure you that I'm not doing this because you're pregnant and is the right thing. All I said was true and I don't pretend we get married tomorrow or in a month, of course not; we'll wait the necessary time but I want you to wear this ring on your finger and you answer me, 'Yes, Eric, I'll marry you.' It's all I need to hear." Sookie was still silent and I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign.

"Eric…I don't think you've proposed to me because is the right thing, really, but, don't you think it's a bit early? I mean, even if it hadn't happened…you know, this," and I nodded knowing perfectly what she meant. "We're talking about marriage and that's pretty serious, at least for me. I've always wanted to marry and raise a family but I didn't think so soon, but it doesn't matter now, I guess. You're right, we're going to be parents and we may be a disaster but we'll do our best." Sookie still did not give me an answer and I became more and more nervous. "But if it's important for you, it's important for me, too." I looked surprised at her because I didn't expect a quickly change of mind.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious." And she directed her gaze to the ring that was still in the velvet box on the dresser drawer. "Eric, for me the family is the most important and I know my Gran would have preferred to see me married before having a child and I want to do it. But…" Uh-oh, a "but" was never a good sign.

"But?"

"But I want you to know if you have the slightest doubt about getting married…I will need to know because the last thing I would want is to see you doing something you really don't want to do." I've never thought about marriage before but I hadn't met a woman as Sookie Stackhouse. "I don't want to ruin your life just because you've thought should do the right thing. If you want us to raise our baby without being married…well, I can accept it." Sookie should be terrified, but instead she seemed relaxed, talking about the baby; something as normal as breathing, but I was still in shock.

"I want to marry you, Sookie; I want to because I love you, I'm in love with you and you are the mother of my future child." And I kissed her gently on the lips. "I don't want to do things just because others might think but you're right, family is important and though I haven't been able to realize before…I've always known. Also, my mother would go crazy if her future grandchild came into this world without its parents were married." And I chuckled knowing that was true.

"Does that mean I will meet them soon? Because it's not just the two of us; there's something much more important now and they deserve to know."

"I know; but don't be surprised if you end up meeting their _partners _at the same time."

"I will survive."

* * *

**Sookie POV**

When I saw the engagement ring in the closet I almost fainted because I thought Eric knew I was pregnant; no, it was impossible. Amelia and I only knew it and during the party I was with Eric all the time so she couldn't tell him anything.

"Sookie Stackhouse, will you marry me?" and I felt his hands around my waist. Marry him?

"Eric…"

"Yes?" and I could feel his breath on my skin.

"I'm pregnant."

All right, maybe it was not the best way to say it but it was a reflex and I couldn't keep the words out from my mouth. I was afraid to turn around and see his face but then I heard a loud noise and saw Eric on the floor with his eyes closed and not moving.

I was so scared when I saw him and when I got to wake him up, they were the long and most frightening minutes of my life. When he finally opened his eyes, I could see he was fine and after a long talk sitting on the edge of the bed with his arm around my shoulders, I got calm, well, more or less.

"Sookie, I know it's not been the best way to ask you to marry me because I didn't even kneeling but…" and he got out of bed, went to the closet and took the ring. He knelt in front of me; I was still wearing a towel, and looked at me straight in the eye with his crooked smile, my favourite of course. "Sookie Stackhouse, you are the most wonderful woman I've met in my whole life and until I met you I was not happy and I didn't even know it. You've done every day makes sense and I'm looking to the future with hope now. That's the reason I'm kneeling in front of you and expressing everything I feel. Sookie Stackhouse, will you marry me?"

Tears streamed down my cheeks and I hadn't even realized I was crying. "Eric, of course I'll marry you." And I threw myself into his arms while my towel fell to the ground. "Yes, Eric! Yes, yes, yes…" I couldn't remember how many times I said yes but it didn't bother to me because I felt happy and lucky in love. When Eric put the ring on my finger I could see it was lovely and I didn't want to take it off ever. Suddenly all my fears were gone. "Eric, you know when people knows that I'm pregnant they'll think we are going to get married for that reason." Not that I cared too much but I didn't want to listen gossip behind my back.

"I don't care what others think," Eric replied bluntly. Obviously he didn't worry at all. "If you want us to marry before the baby is born, we will. Sookie, I'll do whatever you want to do. If you want our child present at our wedding day, we will. Listen," and I was doing it. I was listening intently to every word that came out from his mouth and I couldn't believe how lucky I was to be with a man like Eric Northman. "You'll make the decision and I'll be the happiest man in the world with whatever you decide."

"Eric."

"What, Sookie?"

"I love my engagement ring, by the way."

The next thing I could remember was that I was lying on my back in Eric's bed and his lips were travelling all over my body doing that all my concerns went out through the window.

"Eric…you know, they say sex is different when you're engaged," Eric chuckled and I could feel his breath on my skin. I couldn't think of anything else, only his hands caressing my hips as he kissed me passionately. "I think you're right, lover, sex between us has always been great but now…" and he winked at me and smiled wickedly. Oh God, I knew something was about to happen. "You'll know now what is really good." Those words could mean anything but in Eric's mouth I knew I should be ready. And before I could continue thinking about what could be, Eric was going slowly down and spread my legs enough to put himself between them.

"Are you ready, my lover?" Was I ready? I wanted to enjoy sex with Eric but I could never be ready enough. His tongue began to move at a wonderful pace while I was trying desperately not to jump out of bed when I felt his touch against my pussy. I was in Valhalla. Wait; where did that come from? "Eric…oh God, keep doing that. Don't stop." And a second later I felt his finger inside of me. "Eric…I love you…" My head didn't stop spinning and when I closed my eyes I thought I saw stars through my eyelids. He added a second finger and he curved them inside of me until I could feel them pressing my G-spot.

"Oh…Eric!" He was too good at what he was doing and that made me feel beneath him, sexually speaking. I wasn't inexperienced but Eric was like a Sex Wikipedia.

He was giving me so much pleasure and I would feel guilty if I wasn't capable of doing the same for him but Eric never seemed to care. I knew he was always honest with me and if sex was not what he expected…well, I guessed if that was a problem at least we could talk about it. "Sookie, where are you?"

"What?" I asked confused. I didn't know if he was speaking coherently or just did a random question. "What do you mean?" and then I saw his face was inches from mine. When did that happen?

"You're here, your body is in this bed but it seems your head is far, far away. What's wrong?"

"No," I responded quickly and with a voice much louder than normal. "Eric…"

"What, lover?"

And I wasn't sure what force came over me at the time but I managed to escape from under Eric and I forced him to lay on his back. "Lover, I love when you take control." Yes, I liked it, too. I wasn't sure if I was thinking before moving but I simply straddled him and lowered myself slowly down him. I hadn't practiced very much the position with any of my other boyfriends but with Eric was absolutely awesome; I could do anything and I knew he wouldn't oppose and that made me more willing. I was moaning with every move and I was turning on feeling Eric's hands gently around my hips and moving them up and down.

It was an amazing feeling and I liked it because I was the one who had the rhythm but Eric's hands were on my hips holding me tightly as my hands rested on his perfect abdomen. "Lover…you're an amazing woman," he whispered breathlessly. "Faster, Sookie."

My body was moving without any control and I was afraid the bed might break or the neighbours called the police. "Eric…oh God… This is so fucking awesome!"

I could feel my orgasm overtaking me and when Eric gently stroked my clit with his thumb it was much more intense and I came at the same time as him. "Cum for me, lover." And I did, of course I did.

Seconds later Eric was hugging me with his free hand and everything was a mess of limbs and it looked a hurricane had come into the bedroom; the pillows and blankets were scattered on the floor, like the towel I had been wearing when I left the bathroom and Eric's clothes.

"Oh my Lord…it's…it's been amazing, I mean, totally amazing," and Eric nodded slowly while was stroking my neck. "You know, it's always amazing but this time…I dunno, it's been much, _much_ better."

"I know, as if we had never tried sex before or something like that."

"Exactly. I feel…I don't know if this makes any sense but…" and I took a deep breath to continue speaking. I was exhausted but it didn't stop me. "As if the pleasure had multiplied by ten, do you understand? It's weird…but that's how I feel right now."

"Me too but…I'm exhausted. I think this baby…" and he stroked my belly even though there was no evidence of pregnancy yet. "…has enjoyed as much as us." And we laughed together. "But you know, little child, what your mother and I have done is something you don't understand yet and I hope…if you're a girl, don't understand it until you're thirty."

"Eric…" but I couldn't stop laughing. If he was going to start talking to my belly he would have to avoid swearing. "What are you doing? The baby will be just a few inches so I don't think it is going to understand you."

"Your mom is right; you have no idea what I'm talking about." Mom? Hearing from Eric's lips surprised me.

"Mom. Wow…that word scares me a lot. I'll be a mom and you'll be a dad and…" and I could hardly breathe. "I don't know…Eric…what if I'm not ready to be a mom? What if I become a terrible mother and my child hates me for the rest of my life? I…I could not…"

"Sookie, calm down. I know it's scary and we are shocked and excited at the same time but…I think we should go to the doctor first and make sure everything is okay, all right?" and I nodded as I hugged him tighter.

"Are you going to come with me to the doctor?"

"Sure." I was surprised because most men would be terrified but Eric seemed the picture of tranquillity. "You know, I want to see the first image of our future child."

"Well, I don't think we're going to be able to see much, at least not something we can differentiate as our baby but…you're right, it'll be exciting." A single tear ran down my cheek and I wiped it quickly. I didn't want Eric saw me crying or scared. "I'm so tired…" and I fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

When I awoke the next morning I could barely remember it was a festival day. There had been so many emotions between Eric and I last night that I was exhausted and I couldn't think of anything else. "Sookie, are you awake?" I turned around and saw Eric was staring at me. I didn't know what time it was or how long he was awake but he was smiling and his hand was on my belly. There wasn't even evidence that I was pregnant and Eric was getting to the idea of being a father so I didn't want to disappoint him. "Yeah, I'm awake. What time is it?"

"Almost ten." Ten? I didn't sleep until so late but last night had been exhausting and not just because the stupid Russell Edgington's party. "You were so cute sleeping that I haven't wanted to wake you up. How do you feel?" I was great and when I looked at my hand I could see my beautiful ring and we both smiled.

"I love my ring." And Eric grinned. "My feet still hurt but I'm fine…" But Eric looked at me and I knew what he meant. "I think it's too early for morning sickness so…I'm fine." When I did the pregnancy test last night I was terrified at the thought of becoming a mother and now I was afraid of not being pregnant so I had to go to the doctor and get a result soon. Eric was excited about the idea of being a father and I…I was too but I had a wedding to plan and lots of people to tell them about the future baby. "You know, we could be here all day resting and…" but I saw an expression of guilt written all over his face and I had to ask him. "Eric, what is it?"

He sighed and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. "I'm afraid that's not going to be possible." I arched my eyebrows and urging him to keep talking. "Pam called me and said she and Amelia were going to go to eat together and they wanted us to eat with them so…" It was not the best idea to spend New Year's Day but it could be worse; yes, much worse. Russell Edgington could have planned another party and I wasn't willing to go through that again. "But if you're too tired I think…well, I could call her and say we can't go. I know she will scream at me and say that I'm betraying her, you know, she tries to make me feel guilty but I know she won't be angry for so long."

But I was shaking my head as he chuckled. Of course Pam was able to do anything to get away with it. "Never mind, it's actually a good idea, at least it'll be a quiet meal and…I think it would be a good chance to celebrate our happiness with them."

"Well, we could say we're going to get married but the baby…we're still not sure you're pregnant," and his fingers were crossed as he was talking. Yes, Eric wanted to be a dad. "But…"

"I'm afraid Amelia knows," and he was surprised. "She was with me in the bathroom when I did the test so…but I believe it is a good idea. At least we can tell them about the wedding."

"So…Is Pam the only one who has no idea?" and his eyes lit up. I knew he was planning something and I was sure Pam would go crazy when she knew she was the last to know. "But how many tests have you done?"

I thought for a second and looked into his eyes before answering. "I just bought one and there are two tests in each package so…I'm pretty sure that I'm pregnant. I want to go to the doctor to be sure but…yes, I'm pregnant. This is good news, though I know Pam won't be thrilled."

"I'm not sure about that; I know she seems a cold and heartless woman but…Amelia is working on her." And he laughed loudly. "You know, you should have known her in her best moment. They called her Ice Queen." Ice Queen? Why wasn't I surprised? "But deep down she's not so bad; I know she won't give importance when we say it to her but I promise she'll be happy for us. She's going to be an aunt after all." And I couldn't help chuckling. In all possible scenarios I could imagine Pam, being aunt was not one of them.

"Do you really think that?" but Eric nodded totally convinced. "I dunno, she might think it's a mistake and we're crazy for having an unexpected child. Besides, there's the wedding and…"

"And then you will be able to torture her wearing one of those awful bridesmaid dresses everyone will remember."

"Don't be cruel; I hate those dresses. I've had to wear them sometimes and I'd never be able to make another woman wearing them at my wedding. No, Mr. Northman, no weird bridesmaid dresses. I want people to have a good time and I don't want Pam was going to kill anyone who makes a comment about her dress." And I got out of bed too fast that I got dizzy. "Whoa…" Fortunately Eric was faster than me and caught me before I hit the floor and sat me on the bed.

"You okay, Sookie? You could have hurt…and the baby." I was still unable to get used to that word. Baby. Yes, we were having a baby and though I was terrified I was also excited. "I'll call Pam and…"

But I covered his mouth with my hand before he could continue talking. "No, you're not going to do. I'm fine and…I'm starving so…let's get out of bed, have a shower and leave home to go to eat with them. When we get there and sure Pam is still drunk, we'll say it to them that we're getting married and we are going to have a child together." My plan seemed perfect and I really wished Pam was still drunk because I wouldn't be able to do this while she was in perfect use of her functions. "So…move you ass, Northman!"

"You'll keep talking like this to me when we are married?"

"Yeah, and we'll have even sex. Sometimes." And I winked at him as I walked laughing into the bathroom. I looked myself in the mirror and discovered that my hair was an absolute disaster. There was no way to fix it without washing it so I decided to wash it again and leave it wet until dry itself. When I left the bathroom I saw Eric was still in bed and I stared at him from the doorway.

"Hey, if you want us to going to lunch you'll have to get out of bed eventually 'cause I won't be able to carry you so…" but he just smiled at me with his hand behind his head. "Also, I'm pregnant…" and I pouted.

"Lover, you know that excuse won't last forever…" I nodded but at least I got him out of bed. "Though I'm sure the pots will be forever." I smiled and slapped him in the ass to hurry him. "Relax, my lover, I promise you a second round when we returned." I started to laugh non-stop and when I heard the water running went into the kitchen to make coffee. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea for me to drink coffee so I ended up changing the coffee for tea despite how much I needed caffeine. It wasn't really so bad but I knew I was going to miss it. A lot.

As I drank my tea I couldn't stop looking around me thinking how it would have a baby running around the house while Eric was working just sitting on the couch with me as we watched our child playing, laughing or watching TV. It was something I hadn't thought before but now…I was sure I wouldn't stop thinking about it.

"Lover, are you still here?" I shook my head and took another sip of my tea. "Tea? Life without coffee for nine months was going to be hard, right?"

"You have no idea. So I've thought it would be a good idea to start now and maybe get used to it. It's even possible I stop drinking it forever." Eric laughed louder than normal while took a large sip of his coffee cup. Damn it, this would be more complicated than I thought. "I love you but I know my life will turn into hell until you can go back for coffee."

"Oh come on…you're an exaggerated. I'm a grown woman; I can make an effort and live without coffee. This is not the end of the world." But I was beginning to think it really was. Of course I wasn't going to let Eric was right but the next few months will become a real deal. "I can do it."

"Okay."

"You don't believe me, do you?" Eric shook his head and I glared at him. "You have no idea what I'm capable of. Look, I'm not drinking coffee now so…it's a start. I know I can live without coffee and I will because I have to take care for your unborn child."

"Now is my child? I can see your syndrome just begun." I wanted to slap him but he ran away before I could. "I'm getting dressed and then we'll go." He yelled from the bedroom.

Eric left some coffee in his cup and I wanted desperately drink it but, with huge effort, I put the cup under the water and washed until there was no trace. I didn't even want to smell the delicious aroma and… "Be brave, Stackhouse! You can do this."

"Were you talking to someone?"

"No, you must be hearing voices." And I went into the bedroom to grab my purse. "We can go," I said smiling slightly at him. "Come on, daddy, mom is starving."

When we reached the restaurant we were taken to the table and there they were, Amelia smiling but Pam willing to kill anyone though she smiled when she saw us coming. "Welcome, lovebirds." And we smiled at each other. "You are glowing." And Amelia winked. Aside from Eric, Amelia was the only person who knew I was pregnant.

"Pam, what about last night? It seems you two had a great time…" Great, Eric's comedy festival had begun. "But I think you should start to take care of yourself, you're not so young…"

"Fuck you, Northman." We all laughed, even Pam. But then her eyes fell on my left hand. "Sookie, what the hell is this huge thing on your finger?" Suddenly Pam and Amelia couldn't take their eyes off my engagement ring and I grabbed Eric's hand with more force than I thought I had. "Eric, would you mind to explain, please?" I've never heard Pam said 'please' and that was scary.

"Um…Sookie and I are engaged; when we got home last night I asked her and she accepted." Pam was shocked but Amelia's mouth was hanging open. She was expecting to hear another story. "I know we are together for a little time but we loved each other and…and…"

"And we're going to have a baby!" Pam gasped into her glass of water and Amelia giggled like a schoolgirl. Things hadn't gone exactly how I had planned them but I couldn't help getting excited when I told them. "I know it's all a bit sudden but…I want you to know we're not getting married because I'm pregnant." But Pam raised an eyebrow and I felt like I was being interrogated. "Well, I've always wanted to marry and raise a family so…when Eric told me that it was my decision…well, I said I wanted to marry him and…well, we're getting married!"

"Have you gone completely insane?" And I saw Amelia nudging Pam. "Sookie, I'm glad you're pregnant and all that stuff but…you don't need a marriage to raise a baby."

"We know, Pam." Answered Eric before I could open my mouth. "I actually proposed marriage to her before I knew Sookie was pregnant and then I knew it was her choice. I love her, I'm completely in love with her and I'd give my life for her and our future baby." I could barely hold back tears when I heard his words and Amelia had her hand on mine.

"Well, I think it's great. Sookie has always wanted to marry and have kids and she's going to have everything now. Congratulations!" And she rose from her chair and hugged us both. Pam was still reluctant but we received her congratulations too.

"I believe…" and suddenly everyone looked at her. "Of all women Eric has been with, you're…you're perfect for him." And I wanted to mourn but I knew Pam couldn't bear it. "You've got him to be happy and he's my best friend so…if he's happy, I'm happy." I couldn't help and I left the table and hugged her. "Okay, Sookie…this is too much. You know I hate people hugging me."

"Sorry, Pam. I dunno, you've said so very nice things and…" and I began to mourn like a fool. God, it was too early for mood swings or maybe what Pam had said was the triggered after so many strong emotions in less than twenty four hours. "Okay, I'm fine." I added as I wiped the tears and got up to go to the bathroom while Amelia did the same.

When I managed to calm, Amelia was watching me with a smile on her face. "Sook, I can't believe you're going to be a mom but I can't believe either you are going to marry Eric Northman." I chuckled remembering the beginnings of our relationship and how much we had discussed when we were just co-workers. "Show me the ring again." And I raised my left hand so that Amelia could contemplate it. "Fuck me, it's lovely."

"I know; you know, I loved it from the first time I saw it. Inside of its velvet box, glowing at me and…"

"But tell me, how did he do it?"

"It was really unusual." And she arched her eyebrows. "I left the bathroom and he wasn't in the bedroom. I found him in the living room and told me precious things. I thought he was a little drunk but when I returned to the bedroom and opened the closet…I saw it and then Eric hugged me from behind and whispered to me 'Sookie Stackhouse, will you marry me?' It was so romantic…though I'd never tell my future baby what happened next."

"So romantic…"

"Yes, but…what happened next wasn't so romantic. I told him I was pregnant and he fainted." Amelia was laughing so hard that anyone would think she was being attacked but when I remembered it I laughed too.

"He fainted?"

"Yes. I was on my back and I suddenly heard a loud noise and when I turned around I saw him lying on the floor with his eyes closed…I was very scared. I even slapped him to wake him up."

When we finally recovered, I washed my hands and returned to the table. Eric and Pam were smiling so at least it was a good sign. "Hi, guys. Good, the food is here."

Eating out with Pam and Amelia was more pleasant than I had once thought and Pam had made up in her mind that she was going to be aunt and she was really excited about it and was important to me. I was proud thinking my future baby would have a huge family.

"Well, Pam and I are too tired to keep awake so…I think it's time to go for us." Amelia was exhausted and what surprised me that she was able to be awake after the previous night. "Bye Ames, we'll talk later."

"Bye, guys."

"Eric, I'll call you to discuss some ideas that I spoke about with Russell."

"Nice." He answered sarcastically.

Eric and I ordered desserts and when I knew there was chocolate cake I couldn't resist. If I was starting to crave I was more than willing to take advantage of it.

"You know, I think Pam was thrilled when we told she was going to be aunt; she may not like kids but I know she'll love having a niece of nephew to spoil."

"I think you're right, lover. Although I'm not sure she's going to be willing to be a babysitter in the future." And I laughed when I heard him. Yes, and I wasn't sure if it was a good idea. "But at least we were honest with them and…well, I know that was important for you. They're not thinking anymore we are just getting married because you're pregnant."

"I know, Eric. But I want you to know that I don't care what others think…I only care what _you_ might think." I had learned that from Eric, how easy was for him not to be intimidated by others' opinions and if he could, me too.

Three days later we were in the waiting room of the best gynaecologist in the city, according to Eric. He had searched online and told me Dr. Ludwig was the most prestigious. I wasn't worried about having the best doctor in Los Angeles but it was important for Eric so I just told him it was right.

"Are you nervous?" I wasn't nervous but he seemed ready to faint. Again. "Because you don't have to pretend you're not…"

"Eric…calm down. I'm not nervous, I promise, but you seem to be about to suffer a heart attack. I need you to breathe and you relax. Nothing wrong is going to happen, okay?" It should be reversed; I mean, I should be the terrified first-time mother in an unexpected situation, but no…Eric was paler than usual and it was him who was getting me nervous. "Hey, maybe it's not been a good idea you came. Well, we're not going to see anything, just come to confirm that I'm really pregnant and the doctor will just make a few blood tests, that's all."

"Sure, that's all."

The minutes passed slowly and I had looked through each and every one of the magazines on the table but Eric kept moving his leg involuntarily and I put my hand over his knee to calm him down.

"Eric, stop doing that." And the rest of the women sitting around stared at us. "I know you're nervous but you don't have to be, really, it's nothing."

Fortunately, ten minutes later we were coming into the doctor's office and the doctor was waiting for us behind her desk. She was a small woman with odd expression and for some reason she reminded me one of those Hobbits from The Lord of the Rings, but I managed to hide my astonishment.

"Well dear, I see you have company." And she looked at Eric. "Sookie Stackhouse, is that correct?" I nodded and she went back to read the sheet I had filled half hour earlier. "Have you done any pregnancy test?" and I nodded again. "Well, they're quite reliable, but we'll do a blood test to be sure."

Eric insisted it was urgent so the next day we were back in the damn waiting room with Eric driving me insane with questions about pregnancy he was reading in a magazine. "You know, this woman says the cramps occur during the entire pregnancy. Fuck, that has to be painful; have you had cramps, Sookie?"

"Eric! Put the damn magazine down on the table, now!" And I took it from his hands and threw it on the table. "I want you to stop reading this shit because I'm quite worried enough and you're not helping me."

"Sorry," and I looked at him. "Sookie, I'm very nervous and I don't know why. I'm sure you're pregnant but…I dunno…guess that hearing it from a doctor's mouth is…different." Yes, it was a confirmation of something we already knew. "Hey, I know I'm acting like a crazy and a fool but I can't help it." I took his hand and squeezed it.

When we were back at Dr. Ludwig's office I felt Eric was a little more relaxed, thank God.

"Well, Sookie, you're pregnant." And both of us released the breath and I was sure neither of us had realized we had been holding it. "Guess it's not something new but…congratulations."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"I know being first-time parents is a little scary but not as difficult as it seems, I assure you."

Both nodded but knew that would be impossible. I just had done babysitting sometimes and Eric's experience with children was…well, nonexistent.

"Sookie, I want to see you in a month for a check, okay?"

Outside with the fresh air was much better for both of us. I felt calmer and Eric seemed more relaxed but it was hard to say because he hadn't said a word since we'd entered Doctor Ludwig's office. I didn't know whether to be worried or relieved.

"You know, at least now we know everything is real and can be prepared though…well, I know won't be easy." But there was no expression on his face. "I promise not to be too stressful about the wedding, the baby and cravings." And then he laughed slightly and looked into my eyes.

"Lover, you can be as stressful as you want." He took my hand and walked me up to Niall's bar. I hadn't even realized we were in the area but I thought it would be nice to see him. That bar was like the beginning of our relationship and I couldn't help thinking how much things had changed since we were then a few months ago.

"Eric, Sookie!" I was surprised he remembered my name but for some reason when he hugged me I felt like I was at home. "I'm so glad to see you…and together?" Both nodded and laughed like a couple of fools. Niall was surprised but I knew he had always hoped this would have happened eventually; Eric and I were able to realize what we felt for each other and…his plan worked.

"It's good to see you, Niall; I know it's been a lot of time but we've been very busy and…"

"Come on, Eric, you don't need to apologize. What matters is you two are here and I love to see you _together_. So I think we should make a toast to celebrate this…"

"Well…yes, it's a good idea but I think Sookie…"

"I'll have to drink something without alcohol." And Niall seemed confused. "We're expecting a baby!"

"Lover, you have to stop doing that."

"Sorry." I answered innocently.

"Are you pregnant?!"

"Yes," answered Eric and I at the same time. "Niall, Sookie and I are getting married and we're expecting a baby so…we're so happy…" And I showed him my engagement ring. God, I will never be tired of those two words 'engagement ring.' Niall never stopped smiling and suddenly everything was congratulations, laughter and hugs.

"Then non-alcoholic beer for Sookie and normal for us. We have a lot to celebrate."

But suddenly I heard a voice I didn't expect to hear in a bar in Los Angeles.

"Good beer," and when I turned around I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"You gotta be kidding me."

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Reviews are welcome, so I will love to read them.**

**Have a nice weekend.**


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

**Well, another update.**

**Hope you like it.**

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six**

* * *

**Eric POV**

"Compton? How's your nose?" And Sookie chuckled but she seemed as surprised as me. He was standing there with a stupid smile on his face and staring at Sookie. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I don't think that's your business, Northman." And he directed his gaze to Sookie again, which I didn't like at all. "I heard beer here is great."

"Yes, it is true." Niall replied surprising us all. "My beer is the best in Ireland but I don't like someone harassing my customers for no reason…so you can sit at a table, in the bar or leave." I was stunned by his words but I couldn't agree more.

"What are you doing here, Bill? I don't know what you're up to but I'm starting to get tired of all this. I have no idea why you're here but I assure you if this is a joke, it's not funny." Sookie was furious and I understood her perfectly. Bill fucking Compton was in the middle of the bar looking at Sookie like a lion stalking its prey. I wanted to beat him up but I knew she would prevent me. "Bill, I want you to leave me alone, I have a life now and I don't want you to come to spoil it."

"Sookie…you amaze me." He looked even hurt. Sookie and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows at the same time. "Do you really think I'm just here for you?"

"Bill, stop pretending, this is absurd and stupid!" and Sookie said goodbye to Niall with a hug and hurried out of the bar.

I said goodbye to Niall and ran after her; it wasn't difficult to get her because she hadn't walked too much. She was leaning against a wall and staring at the sky when I took her hand and I heard her sobs.

"Fuck, Eric, what is he doing here? It's like a nightmare from which I can't wake up." Her breathing was ragged. "Bill Compton won't give up ever, and he's in Los Angeles now and I don't know what to do. Eric…I want to stop thinking about him…please. We're getting married, we're expecting a baby and now…why is he doing this?"

"Sookie…" But, what was I supposed to say to her? I wasn't a relationship expert; in fact, I hadn't had a serious relationship since Sookie. She was the only woman had made me change but there were still things I couldn't understand. "I swear I will find out what is happening with Compton, I promise you. I'll tell my lawyer to investigate him and we'll know if he's planning something. I'll call Cataliades and fix this, okay?"

"Do you promise?" she asked me with tears in her eyes.

"Of course, my lover." And I offered my hand to her and we walked down the street. "Hey, I know this is an inconvenience but I don't think Compton is going to be here for a long time. Guess he'll have to go eventually and when he does, we'll be free to continue with our lives. I don't care anymore what Bill Compton is able to do because I won't let him come close to you. I'll be with you 24/7 if is necessary, but that fucking psycho won't put a hand on you." And I kissed her forehead. I needed to calm her because I knew stress was not good for a pregnant woman who also had a whole wedding to plane. "Sookie, I need you to trust me."

"I trust you, Eric." And she suddenly stopped. "Sorry, I think I got a little crazy with all this. But when I saw him…I dunno, it was like to come back to the past and everything I left behind when I decided that I didn't want Bill in my life anymore." And though she was still in shock, I noticed she breathed quietly.

"You know, we should do something fun." I smiled at her and she looked at me with tears in her eyes. I hated to see Sookie crying because I felt useless, I knew I couldn't make her feel better and it was something I would never get used to. "You know, it's been a long day and I think we deserve a break, don't you think?" Sookie nodded and smiled weakly at me. "Well, that's something at least." And I winked at her. "We could go to see a movie, buy tickets for the most boring film they're projecting and hanging like horny teens all the time." And I wiggled my eyebrows. Sookie smiled and we began to walk again.

"You know, I think it's an awesome idea."

So twenty minutes later we were in the more deserted movie theater where I had been in my whole life with Sookie fighting against the armrest to sit on my lap, which seemed impossible though I knew she wouldn't give up easily.

"Eric…" she whispered in my ear. "This is the best movie I've seen in my life." And we both chuckled. I couldn't even remember the title but all that didn't matter when the most beautiful creature in the world was kissing every part of my face and her soft hands were caressing my body. "Eric…this is so fan-fucking-tastic…" and she giggled like a schoolgirl. "You've become me an exhibitionist."

"Lover, this is not indecent, this is…well, actually I don't know what it is but it's great."

"I can't agree more but…" and suddenly her lips were kissing my earlobe. "I think this movie is too interesting for us so we should go home because this damn armrest is killing me and I can't bear it." Sookie was behaving like a teen who had had sex for the first time and wasn't willing to lose any other chance and I was prepared to fulfil each and every one of her sexual desires.

"Okay, let's get out from here." And we left trying to make as little noise as possible 'cause even though it was amazing, there were people seeing the movie. When we left we got in the first cab that stopped. We were making out all the time and the driver seemed to be enjoying the show but I didn't care at all. Since I had put the ring on her finger she was out of control. Adding that soon her hormones would make an act of presence and we wouldn't stop having sex in all day except to eat or sleep.

I could barely open the door when Sookie attacked me, God…I loved so much to this woman…

"Sookie, baby, I have to open the door because I don't think the neighbours want t see a show at the landing." But she kept kissing me in my collarbone, neck, chin, and her hands around my neck and her legs around my waist. "Sookie…"

"Oh, shut up and open the damn door!" and she continued her personal assault all over my body. Said and done; I opened the door, managed to leave the keys on the table and brought her to the bedroom leaving behind us a trail of clothes.

I pushed her against the bedroom wall and started kissing her all over her face, down her neck and until I reached her breasts. I loved her breasts and the idea of thinking in a few months they would be much larger was exciting. My hands were stroking her up and down and Sookie didn't stop moaning and the sounds she was making only made that my cock was eager to meet Sookie desperately. I kissed the top of her breasts and placed her nipple between my teeth while I was massaging her other breast with my free hand. "Eric…it feels soooo fucking good…but please…"

"Please what, my lover?" I knew exactly what she wanted but I was willing to make her suffer and beg. "Lover, if you're not going to tell me what you want, I'm not sure I could give it to you."

"Eric, please, you know what I want." And she even pouted but it wouldn't be so easy. "Don't be mean to me."

Sookie had been the first attacking me and she was going to know now what I was capable of. "Lover, I'll do whatever you want me to do but I need you to do something for me first, okay?" Sookie nodded vigorously and I smiled wickedly. "You're mine, my lover."

"Yes, Eric, I am."

"Say it. I want to hear it from your lips." And I kissed her between the neck and shoulder causing a new moan from her part. "Sookie, say it."

"Yes, Eric. I AM YOURS." I groaned loudly as if I were an animal, but Sookie didn't seem surprised. "Eric, YOU ARE MINE."

"Yes, my lover, I'm yours." When we both had claimed each other it was time to move on. I couldn't keep my hands off her and I took her as if there was no tomorrow.

Sookie was lying in my bed and I was over her, supporting my weight on my elbows and I kissed her passionately as I entered slowly inside her and gently began to push again and again. I was enjoying every movement, every feeling among us and I couldn't believe how lucky bastard I was. "Eric…I'm so close…" and with one more thrust, we were both lying in bed sweating and gasping for breath.

"I love you, Eric."

"I love you, Sookie. And…" and I leaned on my elbow to look into her eyes. "Don't worry about Bill Compton because I promise you to fix all this before you know it, really." And I caressed her hair. "I won't let him spoil things and I don't want you keep thinking about him because it's not worth it. We have the right to be happy and that's all that matters. We're getting married, we're expecting a baby and the rest is irrelevant. People who really matter to us will be with us to celebrate that we're happy and if someone tries to spoil what is between us…that's a pity because he or she will never get it." I didn't recognize myself talking this way but at least I got the feel that Sookie was better. I was concerned about her stop feeling herself just because her fucking ex-boyfriend had suddenly appeared in Los Angeles.

"You're always so sure of everything," it wasn't a question, just a statement but Sookie was wrong. I didn't always feel safe. "I'd like to be like you and don't let this situation affects me the way it is doing." I was stroking her arm as she continued talking. I knew she needed time and if she was going to feel better that way, I was willing to give her everything she could need. "You know, sometimes I envy Pam and how she's able to see life; I would love to always say what I'm thinking and let myself go without worrying about others may think of me."

"You don't say what you think when you're with me?" I teased her. Sookie glared at me but had a smile on her beautiful lips. "Because you're hurting me."

I kissed her gently on the lips and felt I didn't want to be away from her in any way and if that meant tying her to bed, I would. "I'm always honest with you, Eric." And she giggled like a girl. "I can't help it, I think you're being a bad influence on me." And I frowned. "You know, you have a mind so open about everything…especially about sex." And she blushed again. "You…well, you have taught me so much about sex…I dunno, I've never imagined being able to do the things I've done with you but…"

"But?"

"I can't…no, it's embarrassing." And I began to tickle her. "Eric, stop!" I wasn't going to stop. Sookie had changed a lot since I met her that day when she seemed to be a scared little girl in the big city. Of course she had always been strong, from the beginning, but we had both changed. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you…" and she raised her hands in surrender. "But I want you to know that I am a lady and ladies don't talk about these things."

"Do you want me to tickle you again?" and I raised my eyebrows at the same time. "Because you know I'll do it and I won't have mercy."

"I think…I think I had never before been so in love with someone to have been able to be as sexually open." I was hoping she would have said something more exciting but it wasn't so bad. "Now I realize I had never really been in love before. It's strange, you know, thinking there have been other men in my life and I thought I really loved them but…it was all false. I don't know…how…how can such a thing happen? I mean…one day you wake up and realize you're not in love? Or you just stop feeling attracted to that person without knowing why? Things between Bill and I never worked, at least not in the way they should have, and Quinn and Alcide…it wasn't different. It's been different with you and at first it bothered me because I didn't want to believe I had fallen in love with a man completely different to me."

"Well, after hearing your words…I think it's pretty clear…they're a bunch of real assholes." And we laughed for so long that I knew I couldn't bend over for a week. "But you need to rest and relax now and forget all this shit because I don't want to see you sad."

"I'm not sad, just pissed."

"I understand."

"Eric…I feel guilty for making you go through all this because it's not your fault and you simply have been stuck in the middle and you shouldn't be. Bill Compton is my business and I would have to take care of it."

"No. Sookie, I'll tell you this again. We're getting married and we're expecting a baby so everything that happens in your life is also my business. I will find out Compton's reason to be in Los Angeles and I'll have my lawyer working on this. Don't worry about anything at all."

Sookie was exhausted and she fell asleep so I made sure to tuck her in bed and left the bedroom. I knew what I had to do and I would. Bill Compton was becoming a big problem for us and I know Sookie wouldn't rest until everything was resolved. I would make sure Cataliades investigated him even if was going to cost me a fortune.

Three hours later I was in my office, trying to work with some of the latest photo shoots I had done but I was unable. I could only concentrate on Sookie, in all had happened in the last few days and especially Bill Compton. It shouldn't be that way, I hadn't to be thinking about Sookie's ex-boyfriend, no, and it wasn't fair. I was going to marry, I was going to be a dad and that should be the most important for us.

"Hi," I hadn't even noticed Sookie was near the frame door of my office smiling at me. "What are you doing?" She was beautiful wearing one of my shirts. I wanted to see her that way at all times and I would love to be stuck with her at home twenty-four hours a day.

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping."

"I was but I'm starving." She walked towards me and I turned the chair for her to sit on my lap. "You look worried." And she caressed my cheek.

"I'm fine."

"Liar. I know you're still thinking about Bill and my blood boils thinking on it because it's not fair to us. I don't want it always to be a conversation between us because it was just a bad relationship that I wanted to escape from and move on with my life. That's the reason why I've been thinking and I want to ask you for a favour." I'd be willing to do anything for her, whatever it was, without exception.

"Tell me."

"I want to talk to your lawyer," I nodded urging her to continue talking. "There are certain things about Bill Compton that he doesn't know that I know. Cataliades is one of the best lawyers in the city and if someone can do all this over, I know, no, I'm sure that's him." I couldn't agree more.

"I agree. But, what are you talking about?"

"I don't want to talk about it now; when we go to talk to your lawyer you'll know everything. I assure you I didn't want to use this but Bill is not leaving an option and…honestly, I'm too tired. I'm expecting a baby; I don't want to be stressed because organizing a wedding is stressful enough for now. So…"

"So?"

"Can we dinner?" Both laughed, and I carried her in my arms to the kitchen because neither of us was in mood to get out for dinner.

"You know, we'll have dinner, talk, laugh and then we'll come back to the bedroom and I'll make you scream my name until the sun rises." And Sookie's eyes lit up like two stars.

* * *

**Sookie POV**

Seeing Bill at the bar was like a nightmare but this time I was unable to wake up and I was furious.

It wasn't exactly the celebration Eric and I had planned after leaving the doctor and I wanted to scream for not being able to stop thinking about him instead of the baby we were expecting.

But things had to return to normal as soon as possible and three days later I was back in my own house, trying to forget what had happened and I just wanted to focus on the many things I had to prepare for our wedding.

Eric had called to his lawyer and we would meet with him at Eric's house the next day; I knew I shouldn't be nervous but I still couldn't help it. I was afraid Cataliades could tell me there was nothing wrong with Bill and we couldn't do anything against him. That man had destroyed a time of my life that I'd never recover and at least I wanted to make him suffer as revenge.

"Hey, are you still looking at these magazines?" Amelia put down a cup of tea on the table for me and she was drinking another. I knew she loved coffee but she didn't want make things difficult for me.

"Yes, I have to find a wedding dress to hide my pregnancy."

"Come on, Sook," and she rolled her eyes. "Everything is different now, modern; nobody is going to judge you because you're pregnant. No need to hide it." I didn't want to do it for others, just for myself, because I felt it was the right thing and also because I wanted to marry before the pregnancy was too obvious. Yes, I was being fool but I wanted to wear my beautiful dress. "Besides, these dresses are awful. I think if Pam and I will help you to organize the wedding, you'll get married and wear an awesome wedding dress before you think and no one will know you're pregnant."

"You know, that would be great."

"So no problem," and she ran to pick her phone up and call Pam. She went to her room and talked for half an hour, probably making wedding plans. "Good news, Sook. Pam has a friend who is dedicated to wedding and his specialty is to do it quickly. We'll meet with him tomorrow."

"I can't tomorrow, I'm busy."

"Doing what?" I didn't like lying to Amelia so I just said to her the truth. If she knew Bill was in town…I knew she'd go after him.

"Well, there are a couple of things that Eric and I have to talk and…"

"Okay, your stuff, it doesn't matter. Pam and I can take care of everything and you'll make the decisions. Don't worry, we don't want to stress Little Northman." And I smiled like a fool. 'Little Northman.' Well, after all he or she would be. "Besides, sometimes it's better than professionals take care of everything. Right now you need to be calm, you know, relaxed and…"

"Ames, please don't start with that stuff, because Eric tells me the same all the time and I'm so tired of hearing it… Please, I want to talk about something else and…"

"Okay, okay." And she sat beside me on the couch. "What do you want to talk?"

The moment had arrived. "Bill's in town." Okay, I didn't know any other way to tell her and I had to. Amelia froze and she was laughing a second later.

"Okay, Sook, that was good, I admit it. I've been close to believe it." But I wasn't kidding and Amelia realized when she looked at me. "Oh God…do not tell me is true." I nodded slightly, not knowing what else to say. "Fuck! I can't believe it!" She got up jumping from the couch and began to pace back and forth across the room while she kept insulting Bill. "Why is that bastard here? Sookie, I don't like this. If Bill is in Los Angeles is for a reason."

"He said the reason was the beer."

"What?" Amelia was more and more pissed and I couldn't blame her. We'd been together through the hell after my relationship with Bill and later when he appeared at our home in Bon Temps all the time. "Sookie, we have to do something, I dunno, call the police or…"

"And tell them what? Ames, he hasn't done anything, he's in the city but it doesn't mean he's breaking the law. Bill has the right to be in Los Angeles even if it bothers me. I can't just kick him in the ass because…I can't." I wanted to kick him in the ass but I knew that would only make more problems and I wasn't willing to give him that satisfaction. "Eric and I are going to talk to his lawyer tomorrow to try to find a solution."

"Great! That's great, I'm sure everything will work out because Pam told Eric's lawyer is amazing, the best in town."

"Eric says that too. I don't know, we'll try to fix the problem and…well, I don't really want to think much about it. Eric was driving me insane saying he would beat him so…"

"You know, I would help him."

"I know, Ames." And she sat next to me on the couch again and we stayed in silence.

Amelia was right about one thing; Bill was not in the city sightseeing, he just wanted to bother me and try to make me change my mind about Eric, something that would never happen by the way. Why couldn't he stay in Bon Temps, fucking with his _friends_ or doing something else? Bill and I had done a long time ago and I almost couldn't remember it but he seemed to refuse to accept the truth and that was a problem for me; for us. I didn't want him to know I was going to marry with Eric and I was expecting a baby with him because things would get worse but I also knew if Bill spent more time in the city, he'd find out sooner or later.

"Why should it be all so fucking difficult?" Amelia was still by my side and she looked into my eyes. "I mean, I haven't heard anything about Bill since I left Bon Temps and when I started to realize how happy I am with Eric, it seems everything is spoiled. You know, it's like he'd been waiting for the perfect time to come and…"

"Sookie, don't worry. Hey, Bill is an asshole and a jerk and of course a motherfucker but…" and I really expected her to say something that made me feel better. "That's not your business anymore and you can't let all this is still affecting you."

"Well, it affects me. You know better than anyone what happened between us and the rest of my relationships did not work because Bill was always a problem and now…" I was sobbing. "…Ames, I love Eric, I'm in love with him, I will marry him and we're expecting a baby and…" and tears began to fill my eyes and I couldn't avoid talking between sobs again. "I don't want to lose him."

"Hey…" and Amelia hugged me, just what I needed. "Sook, I don't want you to say such a thing again, okay? Eric loves you and you love him and that's all that matters. You can't let Bill Compton is always a problem in your relationships, so we'll get through this, you'll marry with Eric and Pam and I will wear some beautiful and shocking bridesmaids dresses because I assure you that I won't go to your wedding wearing an awful dress." And we both laughed. At least we had sense of humour and that was important.

"You know," I said wiping my tears off my face. "I'll never do that to you; you're an amazing model and I could never be able to force you to wear a naff bridesmaid dress." And we hugged again. I couldn't stop feeling like a fool for not being able to stop mourning but perhaps they were the first signs of pregnancy. "I think I'm going to take a nap, Eric will come tonight and I don't want him to see me as weak little girl with sore eyes and vulnerable."

"Okay. You need anything?" I shook my head and got up off the couch. I was a little dizzy from having spent so long without moving and crying but at least I had managed to calm down. "Sook, you're an amazing and strong woman and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." I ran to her and hugged her. Amelia could sometimes be a little childish but she'll always be my best friend and I needed her now more than ever. "You know, I could sleep around with my best friend." Ames smiled and we went together into my bedroom.

I was asleep one second after my head hit the pillow and when I woke Amelia was gone but Eric's hand was stroking my cheek. I blinked a few times until my vision cleared and I could see him perfectly.

"Hi," I whispered, unable to speak out loud. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I would come to see you. I miss you, the house is not the same when you're not around." I couldn't help smiling like a little girl when I heard his words and he kept stroking me. "Amelia told me you were a little bit…sad. Would you tell me?"

"Actually," and I sat on the bed while he was waiting for me with open arms and I moved until I got to sit between his long legs and rested my head against his chest. "There's not much to tell. Ames and I were talking about the wedding and all that and then she said that I needed to rest; I told her I was tired of everyone telling me the same thing and then we changed subject and I told her what had happened to Bill." And I shook my head as I spoke. "She was so angry…I dunno, I was afraid for her doing something really stupid."

"I couldn't blame her."

"I know and believe me, I'd kick him in the ass but that would only complicate things and we both know. We don't need more problems around us."

"Lover, I hate seeing you sad, with sore eyes because you didn't stop mourning and thinking you're guilty about something you never knew it could have happened." And I could feel his arms clasped around my waist. "Sookie, I promise we're going to fix all this and things will improve. You know, I've been talking to Pam and she and Amelia have found someone who specializes in weddings like _this _and I think they've done a lot of plans." I chuckled. "I have no idea what they're planning but if I were you, I'd be terrified. You don't know what these two can do."

"I know, Amelia told me. He said to me that we would make all the decisions but it'd be a good idea other people take care of everything because stress is not good for a pregnant woman." And I sighed heavily. "Yeah, as if were possible to me to be relaxed."

"I don't know, I've never been very good at weddings." And I felt the vibrations in his chest when he laughed. "Besides, we need to rest, take care of other things and think of a name for the baby." And he patted my belly again and again. I felt safe in his arms and I could relax like I'd never done before. "A name?"

"Yes."

"Eric, we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl; we can't choose a name without knowing the sex of the baby. Besides, we'll have a lot of time to think about, there's no need to be right now."

"You're right."

I was exhausted, as if I hadn't slept for a week and then I fell asleep between Eric's arms.

* * *

**Eric POV**

"Do you think your lawyer will be able to fix all this?" Amelia asked me while we were having a drink in the kitchen. "Because I hate seeing Sookie crying all the time; I've already been through that and I don't want her to continue feeling guilty."

"She's not guilty."

"I know and you too but you already know her, she believes to be responsible for others' reactions all the time." Yes, it was true. Sookie blamed herself about what was going on around her. "Eric, she's afraid of losing you."

"That won't happen, ever!" I spoke quite serious. When Sookie was awake I was going to tell her again and again until she realized it was true. "Hey, I have no idea why she's thinking that but I assure you that I love her too much to lose her. Nothing and no one will get separated us, that's for sure."

"Glad to hear that because they've hurt her too many times and she always thought it was her fault. Sookie deserves to be happy and she's getting now, but let's face it, you know like me that Bill Compton is a problem and we need to take care of _that problem_ because he's still obsessed with her. He fucked up things with her and if he's really thinking he may have another opportunity with Sookie…he's crazier than I thought."

"Do you think he's dangerous?" It was what most terrified me, not being able to protect Sookie from him.

"He has never been, but I can't tell. He's telling for a long time that he was in love with Sookie but he hurt her constantly. I mean, if he really loved her…he wouldn't have made her suffer that way. There were always reasons to discuss, and women who on and off from Bill's house were the reason Sookie decided to end it all. Bill broke up with her but I assure you she would have done much earlier but…I dunno, she still had the hope it could work."

"Well, I think to guess is not a good idea right now. I think we shouldn't talk about this in front of Sookie because she's quite nervous and…"

"I think you're right." Our conversation was interrupted when my cell phone started ringing.

"Excuse me. Hello?"

"_Mr. Northman, it's Cataliades. We need to talk."_

* * *

**Thanks a lot for reading this new chapter.**

**I'd love to read the reviews. **

**;)**


End file.
